Enamorarse Siempre es la Peor Idea Posible
by Haruka Hagaren
Summary: Cuando Kyle Broflovski se entera de que está enamorado de su mejor amigo Kenny McCormick sabe que su vida no será fácil, en primer lugar tendrá que lidiar con sus sentimientos tan gay y segundo: Kenny era el más mujeriego en todo South Park. Si, definitivamente enamorarse de ese idiota había sido el peor error de su vida; aunque hubiera sido inevitable. *La imagen me pertenece*
1. Chapter 1

**Por fin me he motivado a hacer un long fic con esta hermosa pareja que parece haber sido olvidada por el fandom uvu**

 **En fin, no sé cada cuanto sacaré los capítulos pero aprovecharé que estoy en vacaciones~**

* * *

 ** _Prólogo_**

Se encontraba bastante jodido, tan jodido que sentía que nada podía irle peor, era como si todo lo que creía se destruyera en pedazos al igual que cuando a un niño le dices «Santa Claus no existe», claro que en su caso era algo más serio y jodido. ¿Ya había dicho que estaba jodido? Pues sí, lo estaba y mucho. Lo gracioso de todo esto, es que no le ha pasado algo que cualquier persona normal pudiera catalogar como «malo»; su familia estaba bien, sus amigos también, le iba bien en la escuela y cualquier diría que tenía una vida normal y corriente.

¿El único problema? Se había enamorado totalmente de su mejor amigo, el cual era un hombre y por si la situación no era peor, era de esos típicos mujeriegos que sólo podían pensar con cuál chica se había acostado la última vez y quien sería la próxima. ¿Ya veían lo jodido que estaba? Él nunca pensó que sería gay, incluso se había enamorado de otras chicas antes, pero no, ahora gracias a una estúpida conversación de chicas que escuchó por lo ruidosas que eran, ahora no podía dejar de pensar en él. ¿Podía existir esta situación tan cliché y tan mala?

¿Cómo se supone qué lo vería ahora sin ponerse nervioso? ¿Acaso algún día le confesaría sus sentimientos? No, de seguro no, arruinaría totalmente la amistad y sólo haría las cosas peores entre ellos, además eso sería bastante masoquista de su parte sabiendo que sólo saldría con mujeres. También podía existir la pequeña posibilidad de qué se estuviera confundiendo, sólo estaba confundiendo sus sentimientos y posiblemente estos desaparecieran pronto.

Después de todo, es normal sentirse atraído a la persona con la cual eres más cercana, posiblemente su cerebro simplemente estaba produciendo más feniletilamina de lo normal en estos días y ya, era totalmente normal tener las hormonas alborotadas ¿no?

En serio, sólo esperaba que fuera eso porque estar enamorado de Kenny McCormick era lo mismo que vender su alma al diablo y no obtener nada a cambio.

Sí, si de verdad estaba enamorado, estaría realmente jodido…

* * *

 **¿Merezco algún review por esta historia tan jodidamente cliché? *le tiran tomates***

 **Haruka-sama se despide~**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola a todos! Muchas gracias por los reviews, pensé que era la única pendeja que seguía shippeando a estos dos xD**

 **Lamento un poco la demora y es posible que me demore un poco más ya que se me ocurrió otra idea para un pinche long-fic c:**

 **¡Disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 1_**

Lo primero que hizo al despertarse en la mañana fue preguntarse si todavía le gustaba Kenny, la respuesta ─para su mala suerte─ era sí. Fue al baño y se miró en el espejo repitiéndose una y otra vez mentalmente que todo iba a salir bien, que actuaría totalmente normal y que ningún sentimiento homosexual interrumpiría su tranquila vida. Soltó un suspiro y luego se arregló para ir a la escuela.

Fue hasta la parada de autobús donde siempre esperaba a sus amigos, ahí se encontraban Kenny y Stan, posiblemente Cartman llegara a último minuto como usualmente pasaba en estos días. Ambos lo saludaron y él les devolvió el saludo normalmente, decidió hacerse al lado de Stan ya que mientras más lejos estuviera del rubio mejor, por suerte, Kenny no notó ese pequeño detalle o eso creía ya que con esa capucha puesta era algo difícil ver todas sus expresiones.

Kyle intentó asegurarse de que era en serio que sentía algo más que amistad por Kenny, y eso lo demostraría gracias al internet; ya que se pasó toda la noche leyendo cuales eran los síntomas de estar enamorado. Si podía negar alguna de esas, entonces realmente no sentía nada por su amigo.

« _Pensamos que esa persona es perfecta_ »

¡Ja! Esto era fácil, Kenny no era para nada perfecto, era un maldito mujeriego, pervertido que no podía ver más allá de dos tetas, ¿cómo pensaría que eso era algo perfecto? Obviamente no, a menos claro, que tuviera un sentido muy retorcido de la persona ideal. Aun así, no podía negar que Kenny tenía sus lados buenos, era bastante amable cuando se lo proponía, era un hermano dedicado o eso era lo que veía cada vez que estaba con Karen, se preocupaba por sus amigos, siempre encontraba la manera de hacerlo reír….¡Oh mierda! Se supone que debía pensar en las cosas malas ya que no era perfecto. Pero justo en ese momento se dio cuenta de porque decían eso: a pesar de todas las fallas que podría tener esa persona, todavía te gustaba tenerla a tu lado ya que no le prestabas atención a estos defectos. Oh genial, ahora más pensamientos gays vendrían a su mente…

—Kyle ¿estás bien? —preguntó Stan al verlo tan perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Sí, simplemente tengo algo de sueño —respondió él para luego ir subiendo al autobús el cual acababa de llegar.

Kenny se sentó al lado de Kyle como era usual mientras Stan y Cartman se encontraban en la parte de atrás. Pero ahora mismo para Kyle esto era lo peor que podría pasarle, se encontraba muy cerca de él y temía decir algo verdaderamente estúpido.

Por suerte, el resto del camino fue algo relativamente normal, ya que Kenny se encargó del tema de conversación al cual a veces se metía Cartman simplemente para seguir con sus comentarios molestos, realmente no había madurado mucho en estos años.

 _«Intentamos ayudar a esa persona por más difícil que sea la petición»_

La hora de clase, momento en el cual los estudiantes comenzaban a preguntarse cosas estúpidas como «¿por qué estoy en este lugar?» «¿Cuál es el objetivo de mi vida?» U otros simplemente tomaban esto como un largo camino para finalmente estudiar algo que les gustara y darse cuenta de que este momento era algo relajado comparado a la universidad.

En momento así, Kyle no podía prestarle tanta atención a la clase ya que seguía pensando en su pequeño «experimento». Bueno, esta señal realmente era algo bastante tramposo ya que realmente él era el tipo de persona que le gustaba ayudar ─a menos que fueras gordo y te llamaras Erik Cartman─.

—Oye, Kyle —susurró Kenny detrás de él.

—¿Qué?

—¿Puedes prestarme la tarea de biología? Olvidé hacerla ayer.

—No me digas que te olvidaste por estar follando con alguien anoche —masculló en un susurro.

—¿Algo así?

—Muérete Kenneth —volvió su vista a la pizarra escuchando como detrás de él Kenny soltaba un suspiro, posiblemente ya se había resignado. Se lo imaginó haciendo una expresión como la de un cachorro abandonado y su corazón se sintió oprimido ante esto. Maldijo en su mente ante la debilidad que tenía ante aquella expresión y sacando el cuaderno pedido por este para luego dejarla en su asiento rápidamente para luego girarse como si nada hacia al frente.

—Por eso te amo, Kyle —no necesitaba verlo para saber que estaba sonriendo, y lo que más lo hizo enojar es que esto lo hizo feliz.

Ya era la hora del almuerzo, un momento de tranquilidad para casi todos los estudiantes, excepto para Kenny quien realmente no podía pagar muy bien su almuerzo así que estar ahí con todos era como una tortura para él. Usualmente solían sentarse en una mesa los 4, de vez en cuando con Butters u otras veces con otros chicos de la escuela como el grupo de Craig.

—Ja, miren el almuerzo de Kenny, de nuevo tiene sólo una bolsa de leche con pan —se burló el castaño mientras comía un verdadero almuerzo.

—Ten Ken, ya no quiero más —dijo Kyle entregándole la mitad del suyo.

—Si no fuera por Khal, Kenny estaría muriéndose de hambre —rodó los ojos.

—Es como si fuera su mascota —agregó Stan aguantándose una risa.

—Váyanse al carajo chicos —el judío los fulminó con la mirada mientras que Kenny seguía comiendo tranquilamente su almuerzo.

Bueno, esto no era nada raro ¿cierto? Simplemente estaba ayudando a su mejor amigo cada vez que podía ya que él era una buena persona ¿no? Esto no tenía nada que ver con sus sentimientos, así que podía relajarse un poco…

Por alguna razón esto no fue suficiente para convencerlo de que no sentía nada por él. Kyle era un hombre de ciencia, alguien que necesitaba verdaderos hechos para estar seguro de todo, no simples suposiciones, algo verdadero y que le diera verdadera tranquilidad, no algo tan pequeño como eso. Cuanto maldecía no ser ese tipo de persona desinteresada…

 _«Los estados de ánimo cambian muy rápido debido a esa persona»_

Esto le parecía algo ridículo, en primer lugar, él no era una mujer en sus días como para tener cambios de ánimo tan extremos, vaya sería muy fácil desmentir esta parte. Siempre se había considerado como alguien calmado ─aunque no muchos estuvieran de acuerdo con esto─ así que era muy difícil que esto pasara.

—Vaya, parece que Kenny tendrá una cita esta noche —comentó Cartman en un tono algo malpensable señalando con la mirada al rubio hablar con una chica de una manera bastante coqueta.

«Enojo» esa palabra describía perfectamente sus sentimientos. Le molestaba de sobremanera ver como esa maldita zorra jugaba con su cabello intentando lucir más inocente pero en realidad esto simplemente demostraba lo perra que era. Lo peor de todo era como Kenny le correspondía estos gestos como el maldito mujeriego que era. Quería apartar a ambos de ahí, golpear a ambos contra los malditos casilleros si era posible. En serio, no entendía cuál era el punto de que su mejor amigo consiguiera sexo tan frecuentemente; sí, ya sabía que los hombres tenían un gran libido a esa edad pero el de Kenny era exageradamente amplio.

—Lamento la demora chicos —dijo él obviamente sin ningún tipo de remordimiento.

—Realmente me sorprende que las chicas quieran acostarse con un tipo como tú —comentó Cartman.

—Tengo carisma y encanto, algo de lo cual careces notablemente mi querido amigo —se burló de él con una sonrisa ladina.

—Hijo de puta —siseó el castaño.

—A mí me sorprende que no se haya infectado de nada —dijo Stan.

—Supongo que tengo buena genética —soltó una pequeña risa.

Kyle simplemente se quedó sin decir nada, su enojo seguía presente de todas formas.

—Por cierto Kyle, muchas gracias por prestarme tu cuaderno, me salvaste la vida; de nuevo —dijo sonriente mientras le entregaba el cuaderno.

—No es nada —su enojo debía seguir presente, no podía seguir siendo débil ante esa sonrisa.

—En serio, no sé que haría sin ti —lo abrazó por los hombros—. Pareces mi ángel guardián.

—Oh cállate Kenny, guárdate eso para las chicas —respondió él con un falso tono de molestia logrando sacarle otra carcajada al chico.

—Por cierto, ¿hoy puedo ir a tu casa? —preguntó, pero realmente no necesitaba respuesta.

Oh mierda, su enojo parecía haberse evaporado totalmente con esas palabras y la cercanía entre ambos. Cuánto odiaba que sus sentimientos fueran tan volubles ante este tipo.

 _«Te sientes solo sin su presencia»_

Esto sonaba sumamente infantil y muy femenino a decir verdad, tampoco es como si dependiera las 24 horas de Kenny ¿cierto? Él fácilmente podía distraerse leyendo un buen libro o haciendo alguna tarea, así que esta opción no tendría mucho sentido ¿o no?

Hasta que su mente lo cacheteó con hechos factibles de que esto podría ser cierto. Vaya, jamás había odiado tanto su buena memoria como hasta ahora.

Antes de enterarse de que le gustaba como tal, había sentido más de una vez aquel sentimiento de soledad y abandono cada vez que pensaba en la probabilidad de que Kenny estaría disfrutando su tarde con una linda chica. También recordaba como en algunos eventos sociales no se sentía del todo feliz ya que él no estaba ahí. Oh mierda, definitivamente lo extrañaba cada vez que él no estaba cerca, sólo que a veces no lo notaba ya que encontraba otras maneras de distraerse.

Aun así, no podía confiarse de este pensamiento ¿cierto? Es decir, era su mejor amigo, obviamente sería normal extrañarlo ¿no? Oh vaya, incluso él estaba comenzando a dudar de que sus sentimientos eran una simple confusión.

 _«Las palabras cuestan más en salir»_

Esto parecía increíble para Kyle, es decir, era el chico que siempre tenía un discurso para todo y jamás se quedaba corto de palabras, ¿cómo era posible que sus palabras no salieran? Sí, definitivamente lo vio como una de las cosas más tontas y algo poco comprobable para su pequeño experimento.

—Odio las clases de matemáticas, son tan aburridas —comentó Kenny una vez que salieron de clases.

—Oh vamos, podría ser peor —respondió Kyle.

—Sólo lo dices porque eres bueno en ellas —dijo Stan soltando un suspiro.

—No tiene nada que ver, simplemente dijo que son aburridas —contradijo el judío.

—Apuesto a que a ti si te parecen interesantes —bromeó el pelinegro.

—¿Tienes algún problema con eso? —bufó él frunciendo levemente el ceño, para luego soltar una pequeña risa junto a Stan.

Los 4 nuevamente subieron al autobús para ir a casa de una buena vez y obtener el merecido descanso de aquellas largas horas de estudio ─a menos que tuvieran una tarea pendiente─. Como siempre, Kenny y Kyle se sentaron juntos, sólo que esta vez hubo una pequeña diferencia, había cierto silencio entre ambos y Kyle no sabía que carajos decir para acabar con ese silencio. Él usualmente pensaba mucho las cosas, pero siempre de una manera rápida y concisa que le permitía dar rápidas respuestas, pero esta vez simplemente pensaba en tantos temas que a la vez no podía salir con alguno. ¿Qué mierda le estaba pasando? ¿Acaso su nuevo descubrimiento sobre sus sentimientos le habían quitado las palabras de la boca? Oh vamos, tampoco era como si su personalidad cambiara de un día para otro ante esto ¿cierto?

 _«Pareciera que estuviera intentando pensar un tema para impresionarlo…»_ pensó para sus adentros sintiéndose bastante gay por tener en mente algo como eso. ¿Desde cuándo Kyle Broflovski tenía miedo de expresar sus ideas? No era un miedo parecido a cuando hablabas en público, esta vez era diferente, a pesar de conocer tanto a Kenny simplemente parecía que ahora ningún tema parecía ser adecuado para ellos dos, en primer lugar ¿desde cuándo unos pendejos como ellos necesitaban tener un tema de conversación? Simplemente no lo sabía. Y sin saberlo, el resto del camino fue de esta manera…

—Hey Kyle —lo llamó Kenny sacándolo de sus pensamientos una vez que bajaron del vehículo.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Simplemente me preguntaba por qué estabas tan pensativo —respondió—. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí ¿no?

—No te preocupes, no es nada, simplemente la falta de sueño —mintió.

—Oh, ya veo. Sabes que debes dormir más ¿no? Me da igual que el libro que estés leyendo sea muy interesante —sugirió él con una sonrisa mientras despeinaba sus cabellos.

—No necesito esos consejos de alguien que ha llegado tarde a la escuela por estar follando con cualquiera.

—¡Ouch! Sí que das donde más duele —dijo con falso dolor—. En fin, de todas formas puedo ir a tu casa ¿cierto?

—Claro —contestó con una leve sonrisa.

 _«No le quitas la mirada de encima»_

Oh, esto si que sería difícil de negar, demasiado difícil a su parecer, incluso él mismo se sentía un acosador al saber este hecho.

En todo el camino a casa pudo comprobar que este hecho era bastante cierto, cuando hablaba, cuando sonreía, cuando hacía alguna extraña expresión, a todo eso y más le prestaba suma atención. Sí, un maldito acosador a su parecer pero simplemente no podía evitarlo. Porque Kenny siempre había sido alguien misterioso para él, posiblemente por su apariencia ya que casi nunca se quitaba su capucha, pero simplemente parecía que quería intentar descifrar todo de él con su mirada. Oh joder, este día estaba siendo más marica de lo normal.

Ambos pasaron casi toda la tarde juntos, y Kyle no podía dejar de sentir ese leve miedo de saber que posiblemente todo se iría al carajo con estos nuevos sentimientos.

 _«No puedes dejar de pensar en esa persona»_

Este último punto fue suficiente para saber que estaba perdidamente enamorado de MCcormick. En todo el día sólo había podido pensar en él e incluso ahora, mientras intentaba dormir, no podía dejar de pensar en cómo se sentiría verlo mañana ya con estos sentimientos totalmente definidos.

El amor sí actuaba de una rara manera, pero a la vez odiaba que esa «rara» manera fuera una de las cosas más cliché en toda la vida.

* * *

 **Y así resultó el capítulo de hoy, ahora definitivamente Kyle no puede negar sus sentimientos de ninguna forma.**

 **Posiblemente en el siguiente cap avance un poco más la trama. Nos leemos en otra ocasión~**

 **Si han llegado hasta aquí, muchas gracias por leer *inserte corazón gay***

 **Haruka-sama se despide~**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Finalmente volví!**

 **Y luego me volveré a ir por otro mes (?)**

 **Ya comencé la universidad, así que mi tiempo libre se ha acortado demasiado, ya que además tengo otro fanfic pendientes, nuevas ideas, dibujos, etc xD**

 **Espero que les guste este capítulo~**

 **Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 2_**

Luego de enterarnos que nos gusta alguien muy cercano a nosotros, comenzamos a hacernos preguntas que podían llegar a ser bastante estúpidas. ¿Cómo se hablaba con normalidad a su alrededor? Realmente sentía que un comentario fuera de lugar haría más que obvio sus recientes sentimientos. ¿Se puede llegar a conquistar a esa persona? La respuesta es sí, pero, a menos que se hiciera una cirugía, Kyle dudaba que le creciera una gran delantera y tampoco le apetecía mucho usar ropa de putas. Incluso se llegaba a la parte de inventar planes totalmente ilógicos, tales como: hacer desaparecer a todas las putas de South Park para que él no tuviera más opción, o algo por el estilo; claro que su consciencia siempre interfería y evitaba que se volviera más estúpido.

Ahora mismo su plan de no hacer nada era el más aceptable y realista.

Claro que ya la homosexualidad era más global y la gente ya no era tan conservadora como antes, pero eso no significaba que tuviera una oportunidad con Kenny; a menos que lo embriagara como nunca y fingir ser una mujer; pero eso sólo serviría para una noche de sexo y su yo romántico emprendido quería algo más. Sería mejor dejar de pensar en ideas sumamente pendejas antes de que se le pasara por la cabeza intentar realizarlas.

Para poder encontrar un distractor de sus sentimientos hacia Kenny, primero tenía que encontrar algo que tomara muchas de sus horas y esfuerzo. El estudio podía ser, pero, vamos, ya era bastante inteligente no necesitaba esforzarse más y de seguro terminaría pensando en él de alguna forma. Sí, definitivamente necesitaba encontrar algo…

—Creo que volveré al baloncesto… —comentó de repente el pelirrojo.

—Oh vaya, ¿en serio? —dijo Kenny algo sorprendido.

—Pensé que no volverías, desde, ya sabes —mencionó Stan. Sí, no era tan fácil olvidar cuando Kyle decidió volverse negro.

—Sólo era un niño estúpido, ya aprendí mi lección —contestó él.

—Los judíos no pueden hacer deportes —comentó Cartman.

—Por lo menos puedo jugar más que tú, gordo.

—¿Ah? Para tu información, he adelgazado bastante —resaltó este detalle usando un tono intelectual.

—Pero no lo suficiente como para dejar de ser gordo —contestó Stan.

—Hijos de puta —masculló el castaño para luego seguir comiendo su sándwich.

Todos se rieron ante esto y luego continuaron hablando con normalidad.

—Me parece realmente genial que comiences con el baloncesto de nuevo, Kyle —comentó Kenny rodeando sus hombros con su brazo. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que hacer eso? Aunque tampoco sabía cómo evitar que este fuera tan ¿afectivo? Sería algo extraño y más tomando en cuenta que siempre había sido así.

—Lo sé —contestó con una sonrisa.

—Aunque me sentiré solo ¿sabes? —hizo un leve puchero.

—Ahora Kenny no tendrá una casa donde quedarse —bromeó Cartman con una sonrisa ladina.

—Simplemente estás celoso porque Kyle si me quiere en su casa —replicó el rubio infantilmente.

—Par de maricas —bufó por lo bajo el gordo.

—Entonces hoy iré a tu casa —dijo Kenny ignorando totalmente a Cartman.

Kyle se tensó un poco ante esto, pero no podía negarse ahora, lo más normal es que Kenny estuviera en su casa casi todo el tiempo cuando no tenía nada que hacer. Mierda, detestaba no poder rechazar esa propuesta o de seguro su rubio amigo comenzaría a preguntarle si las cosas iban bien y ese tipo de cosas.

—Oh verdad, ¿traerás a Karen? —preguntó. Desde que habían comenzado a ser mejores amigos, era normal que de vez en cuando trajera a Karen a su casa, y por eso mismo terminó llevándose bien con Ike.

—Sí —respondió gustoso.

Por este pequeño motivo, Kyle decidió inscribirse en el equipo mañana deseando que no fuera demasiado tarde para hacerlo o sino definitivamente le daría un colpaso mental si tenía que pasar tanto tiempo con Kenny.

Esperaron a que Karen saliera de la escuela y luego los 3 se fueron juntos a la casa del judío. Por lo menos la menor de los McCormick se encontraba ahí, así Kyle podía despejar un poco sus pensamientos al prestarle atención a la pequeña niña sobre su día. Ella ya se estaba volviendo una hermosa jovencita, y seguramente destacaría mucho más si tuviera ropas más presentables, sólo esperaba que cuando se volviera una adolescente Kenny no llegara con sus celos de hermano mayor o sería realmente problemático. Finalmente llegaron a la casa de los Broflovski donde Sheila los recibió gustosa; después de tantas visitas y de darse cuenta de que Kenny no llevaría a su hijo por el mal camino debido a la crianza que había tenido, no vio problema en tenerlo en su hogar. Karen subió rápidamente para ir a saludar a Ike, mientras los otros dos subían con más calma hasta la habitación del pelirrojo.

—Es una lástima saber que no volveré aquí en un tiempo —comentó Kenny aspirando fuertemente el aroma de la habitación para luego acostarse boca arriba en la cama del contrario. No se comparaba en nada a la suya, la cual era totalmente sucia, con ratones corriendo por ahí y con el constante olor a alcohol; mientras que la de Kyle era sumamente limpia y ordenada, y no estaba loco cuando decía que olía a limón.

—No dramatices, no es como si jamás pudieras volver aquí —replicó Kyle dejando su mochila en el suelo mientras se sentaba a un lado.

—Pero no pasaremos tanto tiempo juntos como antes —hizo un puchero que provocó un aceleramiento en el palpitar del corazón de Kyle.

—Como dije, no es el fin del mundo.

—¿Ahora quién me ayudará en trabajos escolares?

—Puedes valerte perfectamente por tu cuenta.

—¿Quién me consolará cuando esté triste?

—Alguna de las zorras con las cuales te acuestas.

—La pobre de mi hermana se verá afectada también —con cada frase parecía cada vez más dramático.

—Ella puede venir cada vez que quiera, Ike seguirá con su rutina de siempre por ahora.

—No sé cómo sobreviviré sin venir cada tarde a este cuarto…

—Tampoco es como si vinieras todos los días…

—¡Eso es peor! —se sentó en la cama como un resorte—. Eso significa que vendré aún menos —agregó mirándolo con impresión, como si Kyle hubiera aceptado una beca en otro país.

—Ken, escucha —comenzó con un tono calmado como si tratara con un niño que acabara de enterarse que Santa no existe—, tampoco es como si me quedara todo el tiempo en el gimnasio, sólo vendré a casa un poco más tarde y ya. Las cosas no cambiaran mucho —aunque claramente él quería que las cosas cambiaran para evitar más situaciones conflictivas consigo mismo.

—De acuerdo —hizo un puchero pero luego cambiaron el tema de conversación y las cosas estuvieron normales para ellos.

O eso quería creer Kyle.

Pero claramente no fue así.

En serio, haberlo invitado a su casa había sido un gran error.

Cada roce accidental lo volvía loco, fue un milagro que no se le haya abalanzado para besarlo. Siempre su mirada iba dirigida a él y la apartaba rápidamente, sintiendo como su corazón latiendo a mil ante la idea de haber sido muy obvio con esto. Ni que decir de los mini infartos que le ocasionaba la cercanía a la hora de ver una película o jugar un videojuego. Lo peor de todo es cuando la contaba algunas de sus últimas experiencias sexuales y él tenía que aguantarse todo su dolor y simplemente decirle, como usualmente lo hacía, «eres un cerdo» para que luego ambos rieran ante esto.

Haber sobrevivido ese día había sido un milagro, y más aún que no lo echara de su casa cada vez que hablaba sobre tetas. Por suerte, ya casi al final de la visita de Kenny, Ike y Karen decidieron pasar algo de tiempo con sus hermanos mayores calmando un poco la ansiedad de Kyle.

Los hermanos McCormick se fueron después de que el sol se hubiera ocultado, tomando en cuenta el barrio donde vivían, sería mejor llegar temprano y evitar algún inconveniente. Cuando finalmente Kenny se fue, Kyle se acostó en su cama y soltó un gran suspiro sintiendo orgulloso de haber sido capaz de aguantar esas horas con él. Realmente se sentía un masoquista, a pesar de casi tener un infarto ese día y la molestia de esas mariposas gay en la punta de su estómago, realmente pasó un buen tiempo junto a su amigo.

¿Por qué el amor tenía que complicar todo? En serio no lo entendía, y tampoco entendía bien por qué su maldita consciencia no le permitía pasar más tiempo al lado del rubio viendo que hoy había actuado perfectamente. Pero por dentro él sabría que le dolería, que sufriría demasiado y que los sentimientos correspondidos era la mayor perra que podría llegar a tu vida, era lo correcto alejarse, despejar sus ideas, intentar encontrar nuevas personas para olvidar sus sentimientos. Aun así, muy en el fondo realmente no quería perder aquello que habían fortalecido en los últimos años.

«Ya deja de ser tan marica» reprochó su mente y su voz sonó molestamente igual a la de Eric Cartman.

Luego de terminar sus deberes, se fue directamente a la cama sin poder dormir ya que el estúpido de Kenny seguía en sus pensamientos.

Al día siguiente, presentó su candidatura al club de baloncesto, en el cual Token era capitán ─y no por ser negro únicamente─ así que facilitó un poco su entrada al equipo. De todas formas no habían tantos miembros este año, así que tampoco habría problema.

Cartman no paró de burlarse de que los judíos no podían hacer deporte y recordaba una y otra vez la vez que Kyle intentó ser negro riéndose hasta casi llorar. Stan simplemente le pidió que no hiciera nada estúpido o que si lo hacía, que por lo menos él estuviera presente y con una cámara. Kenny simplemente le dijo «preséntame a las porristas» para luego ganarse un codazo por parte del pelirrojo.

Las cosas parecían ir bien al cabo de unos días, Kenny ya no podía ir tanto a su casa ya que los entrenamientos ocupaban parte de su tiempo, claro que llegaba más cansado últimamente, pero posiblemente dentro de poco se acostumbraría. Además, como llegaba tarde, tenía la excusa de que él no podía visitarlo luego del entrenamiento ya que tenía trabajos por hacer. Pero claro, los entrenamientos no eran todos los días ya que bueno, cada quien tenía su vida social, así que en esos días Kyle tenía que inventar otras excusas, tales como: no me siento bien hoy, mi madre me pidió hacer algo, tengo que ayudar a Ike con una tarea, que tenía planes con otra persona, etc. Literalmente, ya ni se veían, generando cierto descontento en Kenny.

—Kahl me abandonó —murmuró Kenny con un aire deprimido mientras comían en la cafetería.

—No lo he hecho.

—Sí lo hiciste —dijeron los tres a la vez.

—Incluso yo lo noté y realmente me importa una mierda —comentó Craig quien estaba sentado junto a ellos esa tarde, junto a su grupo.

—¿Ves? Incluso el hijo de puta de Craig lo admite —dijo el rubio ganándose la característica seña Tucker.

—En serio, no es nada —mintió el chico.

—¡Ah! —exasperó Kenny señalándolo acusatoriamente ante la mirada de confusión de los demás—. ¡Tienes novia! —dicho esto, todos posaron su mirada en el pelirrojo, Cartman escupió su café, y Craig, como siempre, seguía importándole una mierda todo este asunto y simplemente comía con tranquilidad su almuerzo.

—¡Ja! Eso es imposible, ninguna mujer no querría salir con Kyle, a menos que sea judía —replicó Cartman.

—Bueno, Bebe parecía algo interesada en Kyle —comentó Stan pensativo. Como había salido con Wendy, se enteró de este pequeño detalle en una de las muchas conversaciones que tenía con ella.

—¡¿Qué?! —Clyde puso ambas manos sobre la mesa de forma dramática—. Es imposible, ella será mi novia —dijo él mirándolo con celos al pelirrojo.

—Oh vamos, ya supéralo, sólo salieron por un tiempo en primaria —Token soltó un leve suspiro.

—¡Agh! Clyde terminará matando a Kyle —soltó de repente Tweek. Sus tics nerviosos y sus temblores habían disminuido con el tiempo, pero ante cualquier conflicto en el grupo, rápidamente volvían sus viejos hábitos.

—Yo sé que lo nuestro puede funcionar, ya hemos cambiado —declaró Clyde con aires confiados.

—Tu estupidez evolucionó, eso es seguro —aportó Craig.

El tema quedó en el olvido ya que de esa discusión nacieron otras, incluso llegaron disputas tan antiguas como el día donde obligaron a Tweek y a Craig a pelearse, generando que su mesa en la cafetería destacara sobre las demás por tal griterío y más de una persona encendía su celular esperando la pelea. La cual ocurrió, y ni siquiera Kyle sabía por qué se había visto envuelto. ¿Resultado? Todos yendo a la oficina de la directora para luego recibir un regaño ya que la pelea no pasó a mayores.

Como eran hombres, rápidamente olvidaron este asunto y siguieron con sus vidas normalmente.

A pesar de que no pareciera, Kenny realmente quería seguir ahondando más en el tema de la posible novia de Kyle, pero al ver su reacción cuando expresó esa idea, se dio cuenta de que era una terrible idea continuar insistiéndole ya que realmente no quería ver a un Kyle enojado, además, si eran mejores amigos, eventualmente le contaría con el tiempo ¿no?

* * *

Los días pasaban y Kyle parecía haber olvidado totalmente ese tema, pero cada vez Kenny deseaba preguntárselo; hacerle un interrogatorio típico de mejor amigo que lo dejaría totalmente cohibido hasta que por fin, enojado, le respondiera sinceramente para luego avergonzarse o, como era Kyle, posiblemente intentaría cambiar el tema rápidamente con un dato curioso pero que seguramente no funcionaría en él. ¡¿Por qué carajos no le contaba?! ¿Acaso era fea? ¿Era un maldito travestí? Realmente ya le comenzaba a desesperar un poco el silencio de Kyle y más cuando ambos parecían estar tan distanciados últimamente, es decir, ambos se compartían todo o eso suponía él.

Pero claro, tenía que ser paciente o verdaderamente haría enojar a su mejor amigo.

Las conversaciones que tenían de camino a casa ya sólo las podían tener en la mesa de la cafetería. Las tardes tranquilas en su casa ahora se volvieron unas largas de aburrimiento en su propio cuarto para no participar en las peleas de sus padres. Las salidas ya pasaron a ser menos frecuentes entre ellos dos y sólo se veían fuera de la escuela cuando el grupo se reunía. Realmente se preguntaba ¿un deporte podía alejar tanto a una persona? Lo peor es que sí, y se dio cuenta de ello el mismo día que vio a Kyle hablando con otros chicos que desconocía totalmente; probablemente eran del equipo de baloncesto.

Y el tiempo siguió pasando sin darle descanso alguno de poder acomodar sus ideas sobre Kyle y su supuesta novia. ¿Acaso estaba en prisión? ¿Era la madre de alguno de sus amigos? Porqué eso sería muy jodido, pero de todas formas él lo apoyaría en todo.

—Kyle —lo llamó mientras caminaban por el pasillo—. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí ¿no? —dijo extrañamente serio.

—Eh, si claro, eso lo sé perfectamente —contestó arqueando una ceja algo extrañado.

—En serio, no importa por cual mierda estés pasando, yo estaré ahí para ti —continuó pero ahora poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

—Sí, lo entiendo perfectamente —asintió más extrañado que nunca.

—Porque ¿sabes? Yo podría ir a la cárcel por ti.

—Kenny ¿qué hiciste? —preguntó mirándolo con desconfianza.

—¿Por qué piensas que hice algo malo? —se quejó elevando un poco su timbre de voz.

—Siempre que resaltas tu lealtad es para que te siga en alguna estupidez —recordó el pelirrojo.

—¿Cuándo he hecho eso?

—El mes pasado me llamaste preocupado porque necesitabas huir de una chica acosadora. Hace casi un año cuando dijiste que fuéramos a México juntos ya que, citó: «hay que saber cómo cruzar la frontera por sí algún día necesitamos huir» —comenzó a decir enumerando con sus dedos—. Cuando casi incendias mi casa por los fuegos artificiales que compraste en México. Me hiciste acampar toda una noche porqué sentías que un alien te había abducido la noche pasada ─aunque más bien fue una excusa para acampar─. Oh, y por supuesto, cuando me llamaste desesperado porque necesitabas que participara contigo para partirle la madre a Craig. Pero esas son pocas —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—Realmente tienes buena memoria —masculló él.

—En fin, ¿qué hiciste esta vez?

—Nada. Te lo aseguro —prometió.

—Sólo dímelo tú antes de que lo descubra —insistió.

Y así continuaron hasta el salón, discutiendo por aquella cosa que Kenny no hizo, pero por obvios motivos, Kyle no creyó.

Las cosas iban sumamente bien para Kyle, el deporte lo había ayudado a despejar un poco más su mente y ahora estaba más concentrado, y aunque todavía no fuera titular, eso no quería decir que dejara de esforzarse. Además, había conocido a algunos chicos del mismo equipo y comenzaba a llevarse algo bien con ellos, ganándose las burlas de Cartman ya que siempre había pensado que esa familiaridad en los equipos era muy gay; claro que esto lo decía ya que nadie lo quería aceptar en ningún equipo debido a su mal temperamento y gordura. Incluso, era posible que jugara en el próximo torneo inter colegial y estaba bastante emocionado por eso.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que tendrías un torneo? —preguntó Kenny algo indignado luego de clases.

—Porque no me parecía necesario, además, de seguro tendrás algo mejor que hacer que estar viendo como me quedo en la banca todo el tiempo —respondió acomodando las cosas en su maletín para ir al entrenamiento.

—De todas formas, es posible que juegues y quiero estar ahí para apoyarte —dijo haciendo un puchero—. Incluso Stan irá…

—¿Celoso? —preguntó burlón.

—¿De qué hayas aceptado que él fuera y yo no? Jamás —ironizó.

—Simplemente irá ya que Wendy está en el equipo de porristas…

—¿No eran las porristas del equipo de fútbol?

—¿Crees que nuestra escuela es tan grande como para tener un equipo de porristas para cada equipo?

—Touché.

Kyle no quería que él fuera, ¿qué tal si se ponía más nervioso y hacía un gran desastre en el partido? Definitivamente no quería eso, sería una decepción para sí mismo y para Kenny quien parecía tener muchas esperanzas en él. Además, también estaba la opción de que se consiguiera una porrista al final de la noche dejándole esa sensación de vacío que tanto odiaba. Sí, sería muy problemático verlo ahí, pero al verlo tan emocionado no pudo negarle nada. Realmente no podía creer como un pervertido como él podía poseer un rostro tan tierno y a la vez sensual, eso explicaba porque era tan popular con las mujeres.

—Así que espero verte en el partido, de seguro lo harás bien. Nos vemos luego —se despidió despeinando sus cabellos para luego irse.

El pelirrojo asintió, sintiendo como poco a poco su pecho se iba presionando cada vez más y más dejándolo sin respiración, estaba a punto de pensar que realmente le estaba dando algo, pero todo era simplemente psicológico. Aunque el dolor no lo afectara físicamente, parecía que cada día era insoportable.

Puso más esfuerzo en los entrenamientos en estos días, y a la vez no dejaba descuidado sus deberes, así que casi siempre llegaba agotado a casa y sin ganas de hacer otra cosa. Al final, todo su esfuerzo valió la pena ya que sería titular durante el torneo, sus compañeros lo felicitaron y esperaban ansiosos el inicio de la inter colegial.

Kyle no pudo evitar imaginarse si sería como en esas estúpidas películas, donde él le dedicaría un punto a último momento y que este punto les dé la victoria, y mientras todos están celebrando alrededor, él se acercaría a las graderías donde está él mirándolo con cierto brillo de emoción y sin pensarlo, corre a abrazarlo para luego depositar un beso en sus labios.

Nota mental: no volver a ver High School Musical ni películas románticas por un largo tiempo.

El día del torneo finalmente llegó, Stan se encontraba hablando con Wendy antes de que iniciara el partido, pero no había ninguna señal de Kenny alrededor. Soltó un suspiro algo decepcionado, era obvio que no vendría a un aburrido partido como este.

¿Por qué se deprimía ahora por eso? No tenía ningún sentido, él fue quien había deseado no verlo ahí. Oh mierda, sus sentimientos contradictorios volvían a atacar de nuevo. Si fallaba en este partido se lamentaría toda la vida sobre ello.

El bullicio del público inundaba el gimnasio; pero aun así las animadoras se hacían escuchar entre tantas personas. Sin embargo, para Kyle todo a su alrededor parecía estar insonorizado, sólo podía escuchar el chirrido de los zapatos contra la madera, el sonido del balón y las exclamaciones de sus compañeros; se había envuelto en la emoción del partido, su adrenalina estaba al límite y sólo podía sentir los deseos de ganar inundar todos sus sentidos.

Una anotación de tres puntos. Un grito de victoria y otro de maldición. Las cosas iban bien, o eso parecía.

El medio tiempo llegó y cada equipo fue a su respectiva banca para refrescarse un poco. Kyle tomó una de las toallas para secarse el sudor y revisó una vez más el público pero rápidamente se arrepintió de esto.

«Ya deja de buscarlo, marica» se reprochó mentalmente. Antes de poder apartar totalmente la mirada totalmente, algo llamó su atención; entre todo el gentío notó una característica anorak naranja. Al principio se dijo «cualquiera puede usar un anorak, no te ilusiones», pero como si el destino quisiera joderle aún más la existencia ─o darle un poco de suerte─ la capucha bajó mostrando el ─hermoso─ rostro de Kenny quien lo comenzó a saludar con una mano.

¿Era normal que su corazón comenzara a latir de esta forma? ¿Seguro que no estaba sufriendo un maldito infarto? Cuando ambas miradas se cruzaron sintió como el tiempo se detenía para él, ya no veía nada más, sólo podía verlo a él, como si fuera la persona que más resaltara en este lugar.

«Te dije que leer literatura romántica te fritaría el cerebro» habló su consciencia.

Correspondió el saludo antes de voltear la mirada intentando ocultar sus nervios. ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer justo en este momento? Las cosas estaban yendo tan bien…Si llegaba a distraerse en el maldito partido de seguro mataría a Kenny ─aunque no tuviera la culpa de nada─ y luego se suicidaría.

Ahora su corazón no se encontraba inquieto por la emoción del momento, sino que también era por aquella mirada azul que parecía seguir todos sus movimientos.

El partido terminó, obtuvo pocos errores significantes pero de todas formas lograron ganar gracias al punto que había anotado Token. Si Cartman estuviera aquí, de seguro habría dicho algo como «ganaron porque tienen a un negro en su equipo» o alguna mierda estereotípica como esta.

Luego del partido, hablaron en los vestidores sobre ir a algún lugar para celebrar, pero Kyle tuvo que negarse, realmente se encontraba muy cansado, especialmente luego de la llegada de Kenny. Necesitaba mucho que pensar y no podría disfrutar mucho de esa pequeña celebración de todas formas.

Él fue el último en salir y para su gran sorpresa, ahí se encontraba Kenny. Claro que todavía algunas personas alrededor, pero realmente no esperaba que él se hubiera quedado esperándolo.

—Pensé que ya te habrías ido a casa —comentó.

—Bueno, llegué tarde así que pensé en compensarlo llevándote a algún lugar —mencionó el rubio con una sonrisa.

Sabía que debía negarse, decirle algo como «lo siento, pero no me siento de humor» o alguna excusa barata. Pero no pudo hacerlo, fue como si su corazón estuviera controlando sus sentidos y eso le jodía la existencia. ¡El punto era no pasar más tiempo del necesario con él! Pero no, decide aceptar como el imbécil que era, mientras en el camino siente las malditas mariposas gay en su estómago. Sí, este sería un buen momento para decirle que se fueran directamente a casa, pero al parecer su cuerpo y su boca no le respondían a la voz de la razón.

Se sentía aún más culpable de disfrutar cada momento junto a él como si de una cita se tratara. Simplemente fueron a comer algo de pizza y ya, pero no, su corazón parecía contento con esto. ¿Por qué carajos sus sentimientos eran tan conformistas? Sólo podía estar feliz cuando algo más grande pasara. Por este y más motivos, el amor era una de las cosas que menos entendía.

—Realmente estuviste genial en ese partido —comentó Kenny.

—Oh vamos, no es para tanto.

—Para mí sí, fue como ver una faceta totalmente diferente de ti —sonrió—. Ahora ya no te podremos molestar con eso de que eres un «nerd».

—Que me guste leer no significa que sea un nerd —lo miró con cierto enojo entrecerrando sus ojos.

—Nerd —se burló Kenny ganándose un codazo por parte del pelirrojo.

—Idiota.

Ambos rieron por esto mientras seguían caminando por las tranquilas calles de South Park.

Realmente el ambiente era relajante; el viento soplaba tenuemente, las estrellas brillaban como siempre y las calles se encontraban tan apagadas que cualquier sonido parecía escucharse por todo el lugar. Entre todo este ambiente, nuevamente se dio cuenta de lo mucho que arriesgaba con tener estos inútiles pensamientos, de cualquier forma terminaba alejándose: ya fuera para mantenerse seguro o si llegaba a tener el valor de confesársele y obtener un rechazo. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuvieron una salida como esta? Parecían años desde la última vez que pasaron algo de tiempo a solas. Realmente lo extrañaba. Extrañaba estos momentos a solas con él, donde ambos podían reír sin preocupaciones sin preocuparse de todo lo malo que pasaba en el mundo, sabiendo que sólo necesitaban la presencia del otro para sentirse acompañados.

¿Por qué tuvo que desarrollar estos sentimientos? ¿Acaso Dios lo odiaba?

—Por cierto, los chicos están planeando una pijamada —dijo de repente sacándolo de sus deprimentes pensamientos.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, al parecer Cartman quiere que lo ayudemos en un videojuego.

—Mientras no terminemos gordos como él, supongo que estará bien —se encogió de hombros.

—Además nos has dejado abandonados…

—No te preocupes, esta vez estaré con ustedes y será divertido.

Sí, tal vez la vida era una grandísima perra por darle estos sentimientos, pero si eso no significaba que no pudiera dejar de disfrutar de estos momentos junto a él.

Además, estarían los otros dos así que no estaría tan jodido ¿cierto?

Claro que luego se arrepentiría de estas palabras unas 72 horas después…

* * *

 **Si llegaron hasta aquí se los agradezco~**

 **Posiblemente me demoré meses en subir otro capítulo, pero no lo dejaré abandonado xD (creo...)**

 **Haruka-sama se despide~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola, hola gente hermosa que me lee por ahí *les tira flores***

 **Como pensé, la U me quita mucho tiempo y por eso un capítulo como este me costó tanto subirlo, aunque debo admitirlo, algunas partes fueron difíciles de hacer ;;**

 **Muchas gracias por los comentarios, favs y follow, me alegra pensar que no estoy sola con esta pareja tan ignorada últimamente uvu**

 **Espero que disfruten la lectura~**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 3_**

Definición de pijamada para personas normales: un grupo de amigos quedándose a dormir en la casa de ellos para pasar un buen rato, ya sea viendo películas o cualquier otra actividad que sea del interés de todos. Aunque ahora, siendo adolescentes, ya no se usaba tanto la palabra «pijamada» ya que era un término más bien infantil, así que sólo dejémoslo como «quedarse en la casa de un amigo que tiene la casa sola». De resto, la definición sigue siendo igual; sólo irían a pasar un buen rato jugando videojuegos.

Ahora, luego de esta inútil introducción, pasemos a lo siguiente:

Tal como habían dicho, el siguiente fin de semana luego del torneo de Kyle, todo el grupo se fue a la casa de Cartman luego de tanto tiempo de no tener ese tipo de reuniones. Ya era su último año escolar y era normal que más de uno se viera presionado por la universidad y ese tipo de cosas, así que este tipo de distracciones siempre era más que aceptado para estos «estresados» estudiantes de último año; aunque la mayoría no tenía nada de lo cual preocuparse; Kyle tenía más que asegurada alguna beca; Stan de seguro sería uno de esos ambientalistas hippies; Kenny no tiene dinero para ir a la universidad; Cartman seguramente haría una empresa estúpida que lo haría ganar mucho dinero. Realmente, ellos parecían los más tranquilos de toda la maldita escuela.

Kenny fue a recogerlo en su casa por alguna razón, por lo menos esa noche la pasarían con los chicos ya que no creía que podría salir vivo luego de pasar toda una noche a solas con Kenny; especialmente en esta época tan difícil de la adolescencia donde las hormonas se alborotaban a niveles increíbles.

Una vez que llegaron a la casa del gordo, todo estaba listo: la pizza recién había llegado, la soda estaba lista, y la consola de videojuegos estaba conectada y más que lista para comenzar una noche intensa de juegos multijugadores.

La madre de Cartman había salido para hacer ciertas cosas de las cuales no dio mucha información ─aunque más de uno podía adivinar de que se trataba─, así que tenían la casa sólo para ellos cuatro.

Rápidamente las maldiciones, las groserías y las risas aparecieron en la sala de Cartman.

—¡Malditos hijos de puta! —maldijo el gordo al ver que perdieron una partida.

—Malditos asiáticos, ¿por qué son tan buenos? —murmuró Stan soltando un largo suspiro.

—Tal vez porque no tienen alma —comentó Kenny—. Por cierto ¿hay más pizza?

—Hay que pedir otra, ya nos terminamos la última caja —respondió Kyle.

—De seguro Cartman se comió casi todo —bromeó el rubio.

—Cállate, tú eres el muerto de hambre aquí.

—¡Hey! Puede que sea un muerto de hambre, pero al menos sé compartir.

—Dijo el pobre mientras se tragaba el último pedazo de pizza —bromeó Cartman usando su tono de «narrador».

—Intentó ocultar la verdad el gordo culón —imitó Kenny ese tono de voz.

—Ya, ya. Mejor pidamos otra y ya —sugirió Stan sin muchas ganas de que continuaran con su discusión.

Y luego retomaron el juego mientras la pizza llegaba.

Kyle, en esos momentos, se sentía totalmente tranquilo; tal vez era por el hecho de que no estaba sentado al lado de Kenny, pero no le importaba; le agradaba saber que podía pasar un buen momento con sus amigos sin ningún sentimiento incómodo que lo carcomiera por dentro. Desde la noche anterior había entendido que no servía de nada intentar alejarse totalmente de Kenny si lo iba a seguir extrañando de esa manera, así que simplemente tomaría algo de distancia, pero tampoco lo dejaría tan de lado como antes; el único problema es que no sabía cómo hacerlo exactamente. En fin, luego se preocuparía por eso.

—Necesito ir al baño —avisó el judío levantándose de su lugar.

—Aguanta un poco más, nenita —se burló el castaño.

—No molestes gordo —sacó el dedo del medio antes de subir al segundo piso para poder hacer sus necesidades.

No se demoró mucho por cuestiones higiénicas, pero justo cuando se estaba lavando las manos con abundante jabón, las luces se fueron de repente y alguien gritó como nenita ─seguramente Eric─. Rápidamente se secó las manos en su ropa para luego sacar su celular y prender la linterna para poder guiarse.

Tanto que se había burlado de las películas cliché de terror y ahora parecía estar en una. ¿Acaso debería grabar un vídeo para que años después hicieran una película mala con respecto a esto? Bueno, por lo menos así, aun si lo mataban, se volvería famoso de alguna forma.

—¿Chicos? —los llamó algo dudoso mientras bajaba la escalera notando al instante los brillos de otros celulares.

—Hijos de puta. Justo íbamos a empezar otra partida —se quejó el gordo.

—¿Ahora qué? —preguntó Stan sentándose nuevamente en el sofá.

—Pues será mejor conseguir unas velas, no quiero que mi celular se descargue tan rápido —sugirió Kyle—. ¿Dónde están gordo?

—¿Las qué?

—Las velas.

—¿Velas?

—Sí, velas.

—No sé dónde están —respondió encogiéndose de hombros como si no le importara.

—A veces me sorprende tu poco conocimiento sobre tu propia casa —comentó Kenny.

Se pasaron varios minutos buscando las susodichas velas ─si es que existían─, entre tantos regaños e insultos a Eric por no saber su ubicación exacta, terminaron encontrándolas en algún lugar de la cocina.

—Tu madre si tiene estilo. Estas velas sólo gritan «sexo» —se burló el rubio. Y es que ahora mismo la sala se veía inundado por el olor artificial de las velas encontradas, de esas mismas que uno encontraba en una película de romance para una gran noche.

—Nunca digas eso cuando estas a solas en un cuarto con cuatro hombres —masculló el castaño haciendo mala cara.

—Oh vamos, hay que matar el tiempo de alguna forma ¿no? —formó una sonrisa pervertida mientras ponía una mano en el hombro del gordo.

—¡No te acerques, marica! —saltó de su lugar al sentir su espacio personal invadido.

—Sólo decía —se encogió de hombros.

—Por favor, no vuelvas a sugerir ideas —pidió Stan soltando un suspiro—. Por el bien mental de todos.

—Ahora tenemos que encontrar una forma de pasar el tiempo… —murmuró Kyle agradeciendo que cambiaran de tema, ya que su mente había comenzado a funcionar ante la mínima mención de que él y Kenny podrían tener sexo. Oh mierda, ¿por qué tenía que fallar la luz ahora?

—Es algo difícil, literalmente todos nuestros entretenimientos funcionan con energía —mencionó el pelinegro.

—Así es como nos damos cuenta de que sólo somos esclavos de la creciente tecnología —dijo el pelirrojo con aires de filósofo.

—¿Pero saben que no necesita energía? Por lo menos eléctrica —comenzó a decir con un tono de doble sentido.

—Kenny. No —dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

—¿Jugamos cartas? —sugirió el judío.

—Apuesto a que nos pasaremos una eternidad buscándolas.

—O inventamos un nuevo juego —recomendó Kenny.

—Conozco uno muy interesante, se llama: ¿quién mató al judío? —antes de que lo callaran continuó—. Verán, alguien asesina al judío del grupo y luego tenemos que saber quien fue. Interesante ¿no?

—Creo que no tardaríamos mucho en saber quién fue —comentó Kenny.

—¿Aun si el culpable planea cosas tan perfectas que hasta el FBI tendría problemas para encontrarlo?

—Cartman, no. Ya es muy notorio tus ganas de matarme —replicó Kyle.

—¿Yo? Me ofendes Khal —negó con la cabeza.

—En fin, intentemos pensar en otra cosa —soltó un suspiro el pelinegro.

No se supo cuanto tiempo intentaron encontrar otra alternativa para pasar el rato, pero ninguna solución lograba convencer totalmente a todo el mundo.

—No saben cuanto los odio —masculló Cartman.

—El sentimiento es mutuo —contestó el pelirrojo.

—Sólo me queda una opción —dicho esto, prendió la linterna de su celular y se dirigió a la cocina dejando a los presentes algo confundidos.

A los pocos minutos regresó, pero esta vez con un paquete de cervezas.

—¡¿De dónde sacaste eso?! —preguntó Kyle con gran sorpresa.

—Tengo mis contactos —contestó con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—De seguro estafó al señor de la tienda —comentó Kenny.

—Oh vamos, ¿en serio vamos a embriagarnos cómo última opción? —cuestionó Marsh.

—Sus padres lo hacen casi todo el tiempo sin razón aparente, ¿por qué nosotros no?

—Porque es estúpido, ¿tal vez? —respondió el rubio algo indignado.

—¿Desde cuándo no hacemos cosas estúpidas?

—Algo me dice que si seguimos con esto, nos irá mal —murmuró Kyle.

—Oh vamos chicos, ya hemos bebido en fiestas. Vamos a estar bien —intentó convencerlos.

—Bueno, no hay nada más que hacer —contestó Stan encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡Stan! —exclamó algo indignado el judío.

Éste, miró de reojo a Kenny para saber su respuesta. Sabía de cierta forma, que, debido al historial de sus padres, el alcohol no era su mejor amigo. Tal vez si tomaba en alguna fiestas, pero sólo unas cuantas copas y nunca al punto de estar realmente borracho.

—Supongo que no hay opción —murmuró Kenny.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí, además sólo será como un juego de bebidas normal. ¿Qué podría salir mal? —sin embargo, Kyle se arrepentiría de esto poco después.

Comenzaron con un juego normal de bebida de "yo nunca", el cual, por si no lo saben, consistía en que uno del grupo diría algo como «yo nunca he hecho tal cosa» y si alguien del grupo sí lo ha hecho, entonces tendría que beber. Algo sencillo y simple, pero bueno ¿qué más podían hacer?

—Yo nunca he querido tener sexo con la mamá de Stan —comenzó Kyle. Los únicos que tomaron fueron Cartman y Kenny.

—¡Chicos! —exclamó indignado el pelinegro.

—¿Qué? Admite que tiene buenas tetas —respondió Kenny.

—Yo sólo quiero molestar a Stan.

—Yo nunca he escuchado a mis padres teniendo sexo —continuó Cartman.

—Pero tú no tienes padre —mencionó Kyle.

—Exacto.

Y así es como los tres tomaron sin mencionar nada el respecto.

—Yo nunca me he ahogado en la playa o en la piscina —dijo Stan sin estar muy seguro de su frase.

—Kenny, no deberías tomar tanto —aconsejó el pelirrojo.

—Es que ha pasado más de una vez —contestó con una sonrisa amarga dejando algo confundido a Kyle.

—Yo nunca he dormido con mi mejor amigo —dijo Kenny.

—Ja, apuesto a que si Kyle fuera mujer sí te la cogerías —comentó Cartman.

—No creo que Kyle fuera tan fácil —bromeó él.

—Ya, ya, continuemos —pidió el judío no muy contento con el desarrollo del juego.

Para el disgusto de Kyle, Kenny daba un largo trago a cada oración que tuviera que ver con algo sexual. Gran fue su sorpresa al descubrir que había besado a otro hombre, aunque al parecer esto fue en una fiesta donde el otro ─maldito desgraciado─ le robó uno. Si ahora estaba medianamente celoso, no quería saber cómo reaccionaría si hubiera visto esa escena en persona. Aunque, de todas formas, eso no quitaba lo pervertido que era su amigo.

Con el pasar de las preguntas, más latas de cerveza se iban acumulando al lado de cada uno de ellos, ya que muchas veces, Cartman decidía revelar un secreto de alguno de ellos, ocasionando que varias cosas levemente traumantes fueran reveladas ahí. Actualmente Kenny era quien estaba bebiendo más, seguido de Cartman, y aunque Stan también había bebido algo considerable pero debido a que bebía desde niño había obtenido cierta resistencia. Kyle era el que menos había tomado, pero tampoco tenía mucha resistencia al alcohol así que su cara igualmente estaba roja.

La luz ya había vuelto desde hace unos minutos atrás, pero estaban tan borrachos que habían ignorado este hecho. Por unos momentos, tuvieron una pequeña pausa, ya que Kyle necesitaba ir al baño, así que Cartman aprovechó para poner algo de música en su celular, específicamente una canción de Britney Spears, la cual comenzó a tararear, luego Kenny continuó con el tarareo hasta que el castaño comenzó a cantar un poco más fuerte, Stan, a pesar de que su lado racional le pedía que no lo hiciera, igualmente comenzó a cantar con los otros dos. La peor parte se la llevó Kyle al volver y tener que ver a sus tres amigos cantando «Toxic» mientras Kenny intentaba, de alguna extraña manera, hacer una coreografía improvisada de la canción. Pero bueno, el pelirrojo ya no estaba tan lúcido como para llamarlos idiotas, así que decidió unírseles.

Luego de esa canción siguieron muchas otras, incluso alguno de ellos comenzó a grabar con algún celular.

Luego de que el celular del gordo se descargara para la decepción de todos, volvieron rápidamente a su anterior juego como si nada hubiese pasado.

—Yo nunca he golpeado el teclado con mi pene —todos se quedaron callados ante esto—. ¡¿Qué?! ¿Acaso ya no se pueden preguntar cosas raras? —replicó el gordo.

—Algo me dice que sí lo hiciste —comentó Stan ignorando el hecho de que Kenny le estaba dando un trago a su bebida.

—Tsk, malditos. Pensé que nadie lo notaría —balbuceó el castaño antes de darle igualmente un sorbo a su bebido.

—Bueno chicos, ya demos el juego por terminado. Kenny ya está totalmente vencido, Cartman está a punto de caer y Kyle no creo que aguante más —ordenó el pelinegro quien actualmente era el más lúcido en el lugar.

—Cállate hippie —balbuceó Kyle—. ¿Acaso quieres quitarme el puesto de «responsable» en el grupo? ¿Eso quieres? —Stan sujeto el puente de su nariz. Nunca más dejaría que Kyle bebiera alcohol por el bien de su sagrada paciencia.

—Ayúdame a subir a Kenny mejor —ordenó mientras tomaba por un brazo al rubio.

—¿Por qué no lo haces tú solo? —masculló él, pero de todas formas lo ayudó a subir al ya inconsciente Kenny. ¿Era su imaginación o la cara de Kyle estaba tan roja como su cabello? Debía ser el alcohol; probablemente.

Todos subieron a la habitación del gordo, donde anteriormente habían dejado sus bolsas de dormir ya que sabían que el castaño era tan egoísta que ni siquiera les daría una mísera sábana para pasar la noche. Tiró a Kenny en su propia bolsa, Cartman se tiró a su cama y a los pocos segundos estaba roncando, y Kyle, bueno, él se quedó sentado sobre su bolsa de dormir con los ojos idos.

Si tan sólo supiera que estaba pensando el judío, seguramente lo habría golpeado.

 _«Desearía besarlo»_ pensó el pelirrojo _«o dormir junto a él y culpar a mi yo borracho_ ». Se balanceaba de un lado a otro en su lugar sin saber muy bien que hacer, desde que había entrado, había ignorado literalmente la presencia de todos los demás.

 _«Al carajo, hagámoslo_ » su cuerpo comenzó a actuar por cuenta propia, ambas manos se posaron a los lados de la cabeza del McCormick, quedándose así un momento apreciando sus facciones, si fuera posible tocaría su rostro pero no quería perder el equilibrio y luego protagonizar una vergonzosa escena; era un milagro que aun en esta situación, fuera consciente de algunas consecuencias. Ya sin poder contener las ganas, bajó su rostro con sumo cuidado hasta que sintió algo cálido en sus labios. Posiblemente se quedó algunos minutos o unos segundos, no sabía a ciencia cierta, pero eso no quitó el hecho de que lo saboreó como nunca, intentando recordar su textura, su calidez, y todo lo demás para no olvidarlo ni siquiera cuando los efectos del alcohol pasasen.

Fue una sensación agridulce, se sentía como si lo estuviera traicionando, o que realmente esto no había válido la pena. Él no estaba consciente, literalmente este beso jamás pasó ya que él no lo recordaría. Aun así, no pudo detenerse, era demasiado adictivo y eso era lo que más le molestaba. Quería gritarle que lo besara, que por lo menos, por un momento, le correspondiera, para así, saber que se sentía ser besado por aquellos expertos labios. A la vez, quería llorar de frustración ante el hecho de saber que posiblemente esto jamás pasaría, o que si pasaba, posiblemente fuera confundido por una de las tantas chicas que prefería Kenny. Posiblemente hacer esto sólo era masoquismo de su parte, pero ya le daba igual.

—¿Por qué tienes que gustarme tanto? —masculló él con una expresión afligida

« _Sólo será esta vez…_ » pensó en un vano intento para convencerse a sí mismo para luego besarlo de nuevo. Ya no importaba si no le correspondía, si esto sólo lo recordaba él, por lo menos quería recordar la textura de sus labios para al menos así, guardarlo para sus fantasías. A estas alturas, el alcohol ya nublaba todos sus sentidos llenándolo de contradicciones que parecían volverlo loco en cualquier momento.

Sus sentidos se habían intensificado ¿o acaso era por qué estaban dormidos? Rayos, esta sensación era muy rara, se sentía eufórico pero a la vez deprimido, se sentía en las nubes pero a la vez sentía que hacía las decisiones correctas.

El sonido de la puerta lo sorprendió, obligándolo a alejarse rápidamente por reflejo. ¡Mierda! Había olvidado totalmente que Stan estaba en el baño, ¿qué tal si lo hubiera visto? Aunque bueno, podría culpar al alcohol, pero seguiría siendo demasiado vergonzoso.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Marsh arqueando una ceja.

—N-nada —respondió con un tono que lo hacía lucir más sospechoso.

—Como sea, vete a dormir, mañana será un día duro —mencionó el pelinegro acostándose en su respectivo saco de dormir. Mañana tratar con sus tres amigos con resaca sería lo peor del mundo.

Kyle al instante también se fue a dormir, dándole la espalda a Kenny.

Su rostro se sentía más caliente de lo normal, su corazón no podía parar de latir como loco, y sus pensamientos lo hacían preguntarse si realmente no se arrepentiría de esto mañana. Por ahora ese no era el caso, pero siempre había una razón por la cual las personas se lamentaban de todo al día siguiente luego de una borrachera ¿no?

* * *

Al día siguiente, tal como lo había predicho Stan, todos sus amigos se despertaron con una resaca horrible.

—Nunca más beberé de nuevo… —masculló Kyle masajeando sus sienes.

—Igual —secundó Kenny tomando un café recién hecho.

Mientras tanto, Eric se encontraba quejándose en su cama como el niño mimado que era.

—Espero no haber hecho algo vergonzoso —murmuró Kenny.

—Ken, tu mera forma de vida es una vergüenza —comentó Stan.

—¿Acaso te levantaste con el pie izquierdo hoy?

—Estarías igual si tuvieras que cuidar de tres idiotas.

—No discutan chicos —pidió el pelirrojo sintiendo quien no podía soportar algún ruido medianamente alto.

Stan mantuvo su mirada fija en Kyle durante unos segundos, acción que fue notada por el pelirrojo, pero decidió no decir nada, posiblemente el pelinegro estaba disfrutando de su sufrimiento.

—¿Por qué tú no estás como nosotros? —decidió preguntar el judío.

—Resistencia al alcohol, tal vez —respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

—Quiero dormir todo el día… —murmuró Kenny.

—Igual yo —secundó Kyle—. Aunque si mi madre me ve así de seguro me matará…

—Estás jodido —mencionó Kenny.

—Nunca más volveré a beber en mi vida…

—Es lo que todos dicen —susurró Stan.

Pasaron gran parte de la mañana en la casa de Cartman. La madre de éste llegó al medio día con una sonrisa más radiante que nunca, y no dijo nada al ver a casi todos adoloridos ya que rápidamente fue a ver como estaba su querido hijo; quien aprovechó su oportuna llegada para actuar como el niño mimado que era.

Cuando ya el dolor había disminuido un poco gracias a unos medicamentos, los tres se fueron a casa. Sin embargo, en el resto del camino, Kyle sentía que algo raro pasaba con Stan, lo veía más pensativo de lo normal y cuando lo encontraba observándolo, apartaba su mirada rápidamente. Estaba actuando muy raro, pero sentía su cabeza muy jodida como para comenzar a hacer preguntas.

Finalmente llegó a casa, agradeciendo que su querida madre no notara tanto la fatiga en su rostro y no le hiciera preguntas demás. Se fue a su habitación a decirle que estudiaría para no ser molestado, aunque realmente sólo quería dormir por unas largas horas.

Tocó sus labios una vez recostado en su cama, recordando el beso que le había robado a Kenny ayer. Ahora que su mente estaba más clara, se había dado cuenta de todas las fallas que tenía el plan: que Kenny despertara, que Kenny en medio de su borrachera lo confundiera con alguna chica y le hubiera seguido el juego; y aunque había pensado que eso estaría bien en un principio, luego se dio cuenta de que eso sería pero para su autoestima. Que alguno de los otros lo descubrieran, o que posiblemente hubiera vomitado encima de él o al contrario; eso sonaba horrible.

Definitivamente no bebería de nuevo, no quería saber de qué sería capaz del borracho Kyle la próxima vez.

El resto del día se la pasó en cama, y cuando por fin el dolor de cabeza se había ido, finalmente bajó a comer algo. Habló un poco con su familia y luego subió hasta su habitación, por suerte no había ningún trabajo para mañana o estaría realmente jodido...

El lunes llegó para la decepción de muchos, vería las mismas caras de siempre, haría el mismo recorrido de siempre, y la rutina se repetiría por otra semana. Nada había cambiado.

O eso había creído hasta que notó como la actitud de Stan se había vuelto más distante.

Claro que ahora ya no eran tan cercanos como lo habían sido en su infancia, los súper mejores amigos habían cambiado para bien o para mal, pero ese cambio fue lo que ocasionó que se fueran apartando poco a poco. Incluso consideraba un milagro que siguieran hablándose, pero bueno, que comenzara a actuar de esa manera tan indiferente lo consternaba un poco, parecía que lo estuviera evitando por algo, pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué más había hecho mientras estaba borracho? Simplemente no podía saberlo.

Toda la clase se quedó pensando sobre eso, después de todo, recordaba lo que había pasado aquella noche de locas ocurrencias.

—Stan —lo llamó Kyle mientras se dirigían a la cafetería.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó pero sin mirarlo a los ojos.

—Sólo me preguntaba porque actúas tan raro conmigo últimamente —dijo directamente.

—Me parece que sigo actuando natural —respondió con indiferencia.

—¿En serio? Porque llevo conociéndote por muchos años como para saber cuándo estás evadiendo a alguien —se paró en su lugar mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

El pelinegro soltó un suspiro ante esto, aunque ya no fueran tan amigos como antes, no quería decir que todo lo que conocieron del contrario había sido en vano. Y vaya que Kyle si tenía buena memoria.

—¿Quieres que hable de algo vergonzoso que hiciste esa noche aquí mismo?

—No, mejor no…

—Entonces, si quieres hoy nos vamos caminando juntos a casa y te explico bien —Kyle aceptó, pero esto sólo aumentó más su ansiedad por saber que pasaba.

—¡Oigan! No nos dejen fuera de la conversación —dijo Kenny al percatarse de la tardanza de esos dos.

—¡Chicos! No entren —ordenó Cartman parándose en frente de la puerta de la cafetería algo agitado.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó Kyle.

—La cafetería explotó —respondió de manera muy seria.

—¿Por qué no huele a humo? —cuestionó Kenny.

—Ehm, porque fue una explosión de comida, por eso.

—¿Por qué no nos dieron noticia de eso?

—Ya sabes, escuela pública —respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

—Cartman, quítate —ordenó el pelirrojo.

A pesar de las quejas del más gordo, los tres entraron notando rápidamente al grupo de Craig riendo a carcajadas y poniendo sus miradas en ellos.

—McCormick, jamás pensé que también te gustaran los penes —exclamó Craig.

—Tampoco pensé que Kyle pudiera ser tan femenino —agregó Clyde.

—Ya vemos porque Wendy vuelve tanto contigo, Marsh —añadió Token.

—Oh, hijo de puta —masculló el judío lanzando su mirada a Cartman, quien intentó huir, pero una vez afuera de la cafetería fue rodeado por los tres.

—¿Subiste las grabaciones? —exclamó Kenny.

—Fue un error —intentó protegerse el gordo.

—Ahora no podré volver a la cafetería por al menos una semana —se lamentó Kyle.

—¡No! ¿Ahora quién me alimentará?

—Ya cálmate Ken.

—Al parecer por error envíe la grabación a alguno de esos hijos de puta —confesó el gordo.

—¡¿Por error?! —exclamaron los tres al tiempo.

—Soy un humano, también cometo errores —confirmó sabiamente.

—Nota: jamás dejar que nos graben borrachos. No, mejor esto: no volver a beber en nuestras vidas —sentenció el más inteligente del grupo.

—Amigo, ¿en serio crees que en la universidad no lo volveremos a hacer? —Eric lo miró con cara de «no me jodas».

—Por lo menos yo tendré más auto-control.

—Hagamos apuestas, ¿cuánto tiempo se tardara Kahl antes de volver a embriagarse?

—Yo apuesto que al primer mes —comenzó Stan.

—No, yo creo que después del primer semestre —respondió Kenny.

Y así rápidamente olvidaron el tema inicial, pero de todas formas no entraron a la cafetería.

El fin de clases llegó. La ansiedad de Kyle se volvió mucho mayor en los últimos momentos y era bastante notorio, o por lo menos así lo parecía para Kenny.

—Hoy me iré con Stan —comentó de repente.

—¿Y eso?

—Por nada, simplemente para pasar algo de tiempo juntos —respondió intentando no darle mucha importancia.

—Eso suena muy gay —bromeó el rubio.

—No lo digas de esa manera —suspiró—. En fin, nos vemos mañana —se despidió de él para luego irse al lado del pelinegro.

Kenny no le prestó mucha importancia a esto al principio, ambos eran amigos, no era como si él tuviera que estar pegado todo el día de Kyle, además, Stan también era uno de sus mejores amigos ¿no? Sin embargo, un mal presentimiento comenzaba a crecer en lo más profundo de su mente.

—Es un milagro que Kenny te dejara ir tan fácil —comentó el pelinegro.

—No es como si fuera mi mascota.

—Pero se nota que es muy apegado a ti, claro que con Butters también, pero especialmente contigo.

—Puede que sí.

Siguieron caminando en un silencio algo extraño, por un lado estaba Kyle quien se creía capaz de en cualquier momento sacar el tema de conversación que era de su interés, y por otro lado estaba Stan quien no sabía cómo inicias; hasta que simplemente decidió decirlo directamente, sin rodeos.

—Vi como besabas a Kenny…

Por un momento, el tiempo pareció detenerse en ese mismo instante, un ataque de pánico sería capaz de tomar lugar ahí mismo y su respiración se detuvo por un instante.

Realmente estaba jodido, había sido descubierto de la manera más vergonzosa posible, hubiera dado una excusa de «estaba borracho, no sabía lo que hacía» pero ese largo silencio seguramente había sido suficiente para desenmascararlo totalmente. Ya no podía mentir ─de todas formas era malo haciéndolo─.

Tomó un largo respiro y pensó: «jamás volveré a beber de nuevo».

* * *

 **Bueno ¿qué les pareció el capítulo de hoy? La idea era hacerlo más largo, pero me quedé sin ideas a mitad y al final cambié muchas cosas xD**

 **Adoro escribir sobre Kyle borracho ewe**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y tengan la voluntad de hacer un review uvu**

 **Haruka-sama se despide~**

 **PD: no olviden seguirme en mi página de FB (?)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me demoré en publicar este capítulo, lo siento ;; Lo peor de todo es que ya lo tenía listo, simplemente me olvidé de publicarlo lol**

 **Espero que les guste~**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 4:_**

—Whoa, realmente estás sorprendido —comentó Stan arqueando una ceja.

Claro que él tampoco estaba feliz sobre haber visto eso, no es que se considere como un maldito homofóbico o algo como el estilo, simplemente era algo raro, era como estar viviendo de nuevo esa época donde Tweek y Craig se convirtieron en la pareja homosexual del pueblo. No estaba mal en absoluto, pero vaya que estaba sorprendido. Especialmente entre ellos dos.

La noche anterior cuando volvió del baño se encontró a Kyle besando con tanto deseo a Kenny luego de admitir que le gustaba, que hasta se sintió algo incómodo. Cuando vio eso, volvió al baño en silencio, se mojó la cara pensando que había visto mal y luego regresó a la habitación. Cuando despertó al día siguiente, se dio cuenta de que no se había drogado en ningún momento como para esa escena hubiera sido una ilusión.

—Quiero morir —murmuró Kyle bajando la mirada y ocultando su rostro con ambas manos.

—Vamos, no te sientas así, simplemente fue un accidente —dijo Stan intentando no pensar mucho en eso.

En alguna parte muy profunda de su subconsciente deseaba que sólo le dijera «lo confundí con la chica que me gusta» o alguna mierda como esa.

—No fue un accidente —murmuró.

—¿Entonces? ¿Simplemente quisiste experimentar besar a alguien de tu mismo sexo? Es normal, aunque todos digan que te hace gay.

—No Stan, quise hacerlo porque…me gusta Kenny —aceptó finalmente alzando la mirada.

El pelinegro se quedó sin habla. Pero lo primero que pasó por su mente fue: «oh mierda, Kyle está jodido».

Kyle ni siquiera entendía lo que estaba pasando. Las palabras salieron solas de su boca, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para decidir si era buena idea o no. ¿Acaso esa confianza que tenía con Stan desde niños aún seguía así? O ¿simplemente quería confesarle a alguien estos sentimientos para no sentir que estaba viviendo en un engaño? Tal vez era una combinación de ambas o tal vez era ninguna. Sólo sabía que se sentía un poco más libre al decirlo.

—Oh mierda —pronunció Stan luego de unos largos segundos de silencio.

—Lo sé.

Ambos se sentaron en la acera sin agregar nada por el momento. Stan necesitaba digerir lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Kenny ¿en serio?

—Yo también estoy sorprendido.

—Pensé que eras hetero.

—¡Yo también! ¡Agh! No entiendo cómo pasó.

—¿No había pasado nada con Kenny antes?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Ya sabes, algo como un beso accidental o que usara alguno de sus trucos de coqueteo contigo.

—Stan, yo no soy una puta cualquiera —frunció el ceño.

—Sólo quería estar seguro.

Ambos soltaron un suspiro.

—¿Alguien más lo sabe? —preguntó el pelinegro.

—No, eres la primera persona en saberlo.

—No sé si sentirme halado o qué —bufó por lo bajo—. ¿Piensas declararte?

—¿Qué? Claro que no, eso sería como un suicidio —respondió para luego abrazar sus piernas.

—¿Qué sería lo peor que podría pasar?

—Que me rechace y luego me odie de por vida...

—Es Kenny, es imposible que te odie.

—Lo sé, por eso sé que si me confieso y me rechaza, simplemente nuestra amistad cambiara un poco...

—Y supongo que no quieres eso.

—Claro que no, es uno de mis mejores amigos, si nuestra amistad es incómoda preferiría alejarme totalmente de él.

Ambos se quedaron en un extraño silencio, Stan porque no sabía que más decirle ya que de por sí era malo dando consejos amorosos, y Kyle, quien simplemente se puso a reflexionar sobre su vida y sus decisiones.

—Pues, ya es nuestro último año. Si puedes aguantar unos meses, ya podrás irte a una universidad lejos de aquí —mencionó Stan mirando el cielo.

—No sé si pueda aguantar tantos meses...

—Kyle, no sé si te lo han dicho, pero realmente eres más complicado que una mujer en sus días. Es molesto.

—Se supone que debes apoyarme, imbécil —masculló por lo bajo.

—En fin, no tengo nada más interesante en mi vida así que supongo que te ayudaré —concluyó el pelinegro levantándose de su lugar.

—¿Seguro? Pensé que habías vuelto con Wendy.

—Estamos dándonos un «tiempo».

—¿No deberían terminar definitivamente de una vez por todas? Están así desde primaria.

—Bueno, no siempre. Hubo una época donde nos dejamos de hablar hasta que entramos a secundaria, y ella pensó que sería como en esas novelas románticas que lee donde podríamos estar juntos ahora sí —suspiró—. Pero a veces no es bueno intentar forzar las cosas.

—Tienes razón —murmuró para luego soltar un suspiro.

—Bueno, ahora que escuché tu historia tan gay, me debes una malteada o algo —comenzó a caminar.

—Tsk, sólo lo hago porque eres el único que lo sabe —masculló siguiéndolo a regañadientes.

* * *

Kyle, de alguna manera, se había sentido mucho más tranquilo al saber que tenía a alguien en quien confiar con respecto a ese tema. Ahora ya no se sentía tan solo y desesperado como antes, bueno, tal vez seguía un poco desesperado, pero al menos tenía la certeza de que afrontaría mejor ese enamoramiento. Además, debía admitir saber que todavía podía contar con Stan después de todo lo que había pasado...

Las mejores amistades en la infancia, pocas veces eran duraderas, pero Kyle y Stan realmente pensaban que serían capaces de mantener su título de «súper mejores amigos» por muchos años, sin embargo, ambos comenzaron a cambiar. No sé podía decir exactamente cuáles eran los cambios, ya que de niños a adolescentes ya habían muchos como para poder enumerarlos todos. Sin embargo, cuando se dieron cuenta, ya no solían hablar tanto como antes, y no sólo ellos, todo el grupo parecía estar más pendiente de otras cosas, aunque Kyle siempre estaba pendiente de que nuevo plan estúpido estaría pensando Eric.

Así estuvieron un tiempo, hasta que Kyle un día llegó a preguntarse «¿qué fue lo que pasó?» Pero era la única pregunta a la cual no le encontró respuesta.

No pudo seguir pensando más en cosas del pasado ya que se dio cuenta de que había llegado a casa. Su madre lo saludó con una sonrisa diciéndole que la cena estaría lista pronto.

El resto del día transcurrió con suma normalidad, hizo sus tareas como la persona responsable que era para luego quedarse en la cama mirando su celular hasta que comenzó a darle algo de sueño, y así dormir.

Otra mañana común y corriente apareció en South Park. Como siempre, los cuatro chicos se encontraban en la misma parada de autobus de siempre esperando ir a la escuela como cualquier chico normal de su edad.

—¿No se han dado cuenta de que siempre esperamos el bus en el mismo lugar? —comentó Cartman de repente.

—¿Y? —preguntó Stan.

—Es decir, ya no estamos en primaria, pero de todas formas nos sigue recogiendo el mismo bus, exactamente en el mismo lugar. ¿No es eso raro?

—No sé, es lo más normal que pasa en nuestras vidas a decir verdad —respondió Kyle encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Qué tal si ya las personas no se están reproduciendo como antes y por eso casi nada cambia?

—¿No es mejor? Así hay menos sobrepoblación —replicó el pelirrojo.

—No es mejor, ¿qué tal si comienza a pasar en distintos lugares del mundo, y así la humanidad se dirige a su propia extinción?

Todos aprovecharon a que el bus llegó y subieron rápidamente antes de tener que seguir escuchando las teorías conspirativas de Cartman.

Stan había decidido sentarse al lado de Craig para no tener que escuchar más al gordo, mientras, que como siempre, Kenny tomó asiento al lado de Kyle.

—Entonces ¿ya volviste a hablar nuevamente con Stan? —preguntó de repente el rubio.

—Hablo casi todos los días con él.

—No es a lo que me refería, es que hace años no salen sólo los dos.

—¿Celoso de qué te quiten tu puesto de «mejor amigo»? —dijo con un tono burlón.

—Más bien preocupado —dijo algo incómodo—, no quiero tener que ser el mejor amigo de Cartman de nuevo.

—Stan no es el mejor amigo de Cartman en este momento —replicó arqueando una ceja.

—Díselo al gordo, ya sabes que siempre se hace varias ideas en su cabeza sin uno saberlo —ambos asintieron ante esto.

Llegaron a la escuela al cabo de unos minutos, listo para iniciar las clases...bueno, tampoco con tanta emoción.

—Oh, hola Butters —saludó Kenny con emoción al mencionado que se acercaba a ellos.

—Hola Kenny, Kyle —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Siento que hace siglos no te veo —comentó el rubio.

—Bueno, estaba ocupado con algunas cosas del club.

—Me iré adelantando al salón —comentó Kyle, el contrario solo asintió.

—¿No te pones celoso de los hombres también? —preguntó Stan.

—¿Por qué debería? Ya desde hace años es más que obvio que prefiere tetas grandes que un pene.

—No sé, una vez leí en internet que los mujeriegos son más propensos a ser gays, por alguna mierda psicológica o algo por el estilo.

—Aun si eso fuera cierto, no creo que tenga oportunidad de todas formas—suspiró el pelirrojo.

—¿Dónde estaba el Kyle romántico qué le tocaba canciones en guitarra a las chicas debajo de su ventana?

—Ese niño inocente se ha ido hace mucho tiempo, especialmente luego de que su primera novia se volvió una puta —dijo con cierta melancolía.

—Mira el lado bueno, puede que pase lo contrario ahora.

—Stan, sé que intentas hacer de cúpido para darle sentido a mi vida amorosa y que no tome decisiones estúpidas, pero en serio, Kenny es muy idiota. Aun si muy, pero muy profundo en su interior siente algo por mí, seguramente no le prestará atención ya que estará con una chica que le haga olvidar todo eso —tomó un respiro.

—¿Y si lo obligamos a que pase un tiempo de castidad? —sugirió el pelinegro.

—Creo que preferiría suicidarse a tener que hacer eso —soltó un suspiro antes de ingresar al salón.

Nuevamente, las clases dieron inicio obligando al grupo a mantenerse callado por lo menos los primeros 10 minutos de clases, antes de que comenzaran a preguntarse «¿qué carajos está escribiendo el profesor en el tablero?»

* * *

Cuando salieron para el almuerzo, Kenny fue rápidamente «secuestrado» por una chica de otra clase, era obvias las intenciones de esa «perra» como había dicho Kyle en su mente, pero como siempre, tuvo que fingir que no le importaba y seguir adelante.

—Antes era más feliz viviendo en la ignorancia —comentó Stan.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó arqueando una ceja el pelirrojo.

—Bueno, tomando en cuenta esa escena y conociendo tus sentimientos, es como si estuviera viendo los mismos programas dramáticos de mi madre.

—No exageres —chasqueó su lengua caminando un poco más rápido.

Entraron a la cafetería y se sentaron donde usualmente lo hacían, aunque esta vez, Butters se unió al grupo.

—Hola chicos —saludó con una brillante sonrisa el rubio. Realmente no había cambiado mucho a lo largo de los años, seguían manteniendo su personalidad radiante y aunque ya no era tan inocente como antes, tampoco podía considerar que había alcanzado un nivel de perversión parecido al de Kenny. En apariencia, su cabello había crecido un poco y su estilo de ropa no había cambiado mucho que digamos; aunque todos seguían con su estilo de alguna manera.

—Hola —saludaron los tres como si nada.

—Que raro que Kenny no esté con ustedes.

—Se fue a follar en la sala de música con alguna puta —respondió Cartman.

—No, yo creo que más bien sería en el baño, queda más cerca y él no querrá perderse su almuerzo —replicó Kyle dándole un mordisco a su emparedado.

—Mejor dicho: el almuerzo que tú le gastarás —agregó Stan, el pelirrojo solo se encogió de hombros.

—O-oh, n-no sabía que él seguiría haciendo esas cosas en la escuela luego de que el profesor de ciencias lo descubriera —murmuró Butters levemente avergonzado.

—Algunas costumbres nunca desaparecen —dijo Kyle restándole importancia, aunque por dentro, ganas no le faltaban de darle un golpe al pervertido de su amigo.

Como si lo hubieran invocado, al cabo de unos minutos llegó el rubio.

—¡Hola chicos! —saludó con una gran sonrisa sentándose al lado de Butters.

—Vaya, eso fue rápido —dijo el castaño con un tono burlón.

—Seguramente ya está sufriendo los efectos de tener tanto sexo —mencionó Stan.

—Stanley, el sexo nunca trae cosas malas...bueno, mientras sea con protección —lo señaló con el ceño fruncido—. Y segundo, no hicimos nada —por un momento la mirada de Kyle se iluminó—, porque sus amigas vinieron a molestar, pero quedamos de vernos en su casa esta tarde —agregó con una sonrisa, logrando que el gesto del judío se volviera más frío.

Durante el almuerzo siguieron hablando de demás pendejadas típicas de ellos, antes de que el timbre sonara de nuevo indicándoles que tenían que volver a clases.

—No deberías ser tan obvio —murmuró Stan cerca de él.

—No lo soy, simplemente cómo ya sabes mis sentimientos con respecto a él, ya sabes identificar mejor mis gestos y te odio por eso —respondió.

—Eso no le quita lo obvio —repitió el pelinegro.

—Sé que quieres ayudar, pero ya estás siendo molesto.

—Como te dije, no tengo nada importante en estos días —comentó haciendo un gesto desinteresado.

—Creo que hay cosas más importantes que mi vida amorosa.

—Puede que sí, pero verte actuar como pendejo de nuevo es muy divertido.

—No sabes lo mucho que te odio, Stan —le dio un golpe en el hombro, este sólo rió ante esto.

Ese día, Kyle se había tenido que quedar para una práctica para su gran suerte, realmente no le interesaba mucho escuchar a Kenny explicándole que tipo de cosas pervertidas le haría a esa chica. Por lo menos con el deporte podía despejar su mente y liberar algo de estrés. Usualmente no se tomaban las prácticas tan en serio cuando no habían torneos cercanos, pero no le importaba, seguía siendo algo relajante a su manera, por así decirlo.

Y nuevamente la rutina se repetía...

* * *

Las cosas lentamente iban cambiando para Kyle aunque este no se diera cuenta de esto, en primer lugar, el tiempo que pasaba con Kenny se había reducido de sobremanera, y segundo, su relación con Stan había mejorado a un nivel asombroso, ya los estudiantes que los conocían desde primaria sentían que los dos súper mejores amigos volvían de nuevo, y otros pocos, simplemente de broma decían que habían comenzado a salir.

—Es algo nostálgico ver a Stan y a Kyle juntos de nuevo —comentó Butters con una sonrisa.

—Supongo —comentó Kenny sin la misma emoción.

—¡Oh! Verdad, espero que no te moleste mucho eso —agregó el más bajo.

—No te preocupes —soltó un suspiro.

—¿S-sabes? S-sí tienes algún problema o algo, puedes contarme —sugirió Stoch, no le gustaba ver a quien consideraba sus mejores amigos tan distante.

—Bueno, no debería quejarme, Kyle tiene todo el derecho a ser feliz ¿cierto? —comenzó a decir mientras se sentaba en las escaleras junto a Butters—. Pero, ya parece que no le importo, ya no hablamos como antes y ahora me doy cuenta de que está hablando con ese idiota de Stan que dejó de hablarle primero —se cruzó de brazos con un gesto de molestia—. Y no es por sonar como marica, pero ¿es normal abandonar así a tus amigos?

—O-oh, ya veo —asintió el chico de ojos celestes sin saber muy bien que hacer para animarlo—. Tal vez deberías hablar un poco con él, puede que haya pasado algo que hizo que se distanciara, o, bueno, no es que quiera echarte la culpa, pero existe la posibilidad de que posiblemente hayas hecho algo para hacerlo enojar —dijo esto último sin estar muy seguro, a la vez que jugaba con sus dedos ya que no sabía bien como tomaría sus palabras.

—¿Hacerlo enojar? —comenzó a pensar que sería lo suficientemente malo como para hacer enojar a Kyle, pero en este momento no le llegaba ninguna respuesta—. Supongo que tendré que preguntarle directamente... —murmuró para sí mismo.

Se levantó de las escaleras dispuesto a cumplir su misión.

—Oh, y por cierto, gracias Butters —dijo con una sonrisa poniendo una mano en su cabeza.

Kenny comenzó a buscar a Kyle por los lugares que suelen frecuentar, sin éxito alguno, estaba tan preocupado buscándolo que incluso no le prestó mucha atención a un par de chicas que consideraba sus «amigas con beneficios» ya que estaba más preocupado intentando saber la razón por la cual su amigo judío se había apartado tanto. Buscó por lo menos media hora, para luego darse cuenta que tenía una clase justo después de hora del almuerzo, y si no era suficientemente malo, era una de las pocas clases que no compartía con Kyle. Bueno, seguramente lo encontraría después de clases...

Pero no fue así, nuevamente no pudo encontrarlo en ningún lado, ni siquiera en el gimnasio donde supuso que estaría entrenando. ¿Qué carajos estaba pasando?

Salió de la escuela, y en el camino a casa intentó llamarlo a su celular sin resultado alguno. Todo esto ya estaba comenzando a preocuparlo demasiado, ¿en serio había hecho algo tan malo cómo para que comenzara a evitarlo? Realmente no quería creer eso, no podía imaginarse su último año en la escuela sin Kyle...

Como última opción decidió esperarlo en su casa, debía regresar ahí algún día ¿no? Por suerte, Sheila lo dejó pasar sin problemas e incluso le ofreció algo de comer mientras lo esperaba. Que bueno que ya no tenía más prejuicios sobre él o sería realmente problemático.

Se quedó esperando en el cuarto de este, tomó uno de sus libros para leerlo por encima, pocas veces le pedía prestados libros a Kyle, pero debía admitir que su amigo tenía un buen gusto, excepto cuando empezaba a leer cosas de filosofía, ahí si cambiaba totalmente y no era muy agradable escucharlo a cada rato con sus dudas existenciales. Se quedó leyendo una trama de fantasía que tenía que ver con mucha acción, algo perfecto para él, aunque no tardo mucho en aburrirse ya que comenzó un capítulo bastante aburrido a su parecer. Iba a comenzar a revisar sus mensajes cuando escuchó como alguien subía con rapidez las escaleras. No pudo evitar sonreír al pensar que se trataría de Kyle.

—Hola —saludó con naturalidad acostado en la cama del pelirrojo al verlo llegar.

—¿Kenny? —su expresión mostraba cierta sorpresa, y eso en parte no le gustó ya que tenía el leve presentimiento de que quería seguir evitándolo.

—Sí, él que se supone que es tu mejor amigo y todo eso, pero parece que lo olvidaste —afirmó con cierta ironía.

—¿Estás enojado? —preguntó soltando un suspiro dejando su maletín en algún lado.

—No, claro que no —contestó con sarcasmo.

—Me suena a todo lo contrario...

—¡Sí lo estoy! —exclamó de repente—. Me has estado ignorando en estos últimos días y no sé por qué. ¿Acaso crees qué no me importa? —dijo sin rodeos sentándose en la cama para luego cruzarse de brazos.

Kyle se quedó sin palabras por unos segundos bastante tensos.

—¿Acaso hice algo que te molestara? —rompió el silencio, no podía aguantar que no le diera respuesta, sólo lo ponía más nervioso.

—¡No! No has hecho nada malo, Ken —finalmente lo miró a los ojos.

—¿Entonces?

—Es que han pasado ciertas cosas... —dijo nuevamente apartando la mirada. Kenny sólo frunció el ceño.

—¿Problemas con tus padres de nuevo? —éste negó con la cabeza—. ¿Problemas en la escuela? —nuevamente volvió a negar—. ¿Tiene qué ver con Stan?

—¿Por qué metes a Stan en esto?

—No sé, últimamente pasas más tiempo con él, por eso pregunto.

—Simplemente volvimos a hablar, no es nada raro, tampoco es como si nos odiáramos antes —aseguró.

—Sólo puedo concluir que entonces sí tiene que ver conmigo —dijo arqueando una ceja.

Lo vio dudar por varios segundos, esa expresión sólo le demostraba que sí tenía que ver con él de alguna manera. Ya llevaban siendo buenos amigos por mucho tiempo como para saber si le estaba mintiendo o no.

—Vamos, se sincero. Dime que te hice y me disculparé por eso —dijo en un tono más calmado.

—No es nada, en serio —insistió el pelirrojo.

—Kyle Broflovski, no me iré de tu cuarto hasta que me digas por qué me has estado evitando —sentenció el rubio.

Ante esto, el contrario soltó un suspiro y pasó su mano por sus rizados cabellos sin saber exactamente que hacer. Ya lo había dejado contra la pared ─quitándole todo sentido que pudiera sonar pervertido, claro está─ y ahora no podía escapar.

—Bueno, digamos que sí tiene que ver contigo, pero no puedes hacer nada para cambiarlo ya que tiene que ver más que todo conmigo —comenzó a decir, pero no le entendió mucho a decir verdad.

—¿Eh?

—Nada, sabes qué. Olvídalo —le dio la espalda negándose a hablar más del tema.

Kenny aprovechó para acercarse a él dispuesto a hacerlo hablar.

—Vamos Khal —susurró en su oído notando como se estremecía ante esto. No pudo evitar sonreír con malicia ante esto—. Si reaccionas así por un simple susurro en el oído, decepcionarás a las chicas cuando llegue el momento —se incorporó un poco para ver su expresión, y tal como esperaba, la cara de su amigo estaba casi tan roja como su cabello. Por un momento, pensó que se veía demasiado lindo de esa manera.

—No juegues con eso —masculló él fingiendo enojo.

—Sólo digo la verdad, sé que eres virgen pero no deberías demostrarlo tanto cuando conozcas a una chica —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Por un momento notó una expresión algo solitaria, pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle qué pasaba, éste se giró hacía él dispuesto a decirle algo.

—Tampoco es como si fuera a terminar con una de las chicas con las que sueles estar —bufó por lo bajo.

—No te enojes Khal —se sentó en la orilla junto a él—. Puedo entrenarte si quieres para que puedas conquistar a cualquier chica.

—No gracias, no quiero traer chicas cualquiera a mi vida y estar en un gran riesgo con respecto a las enfermedades de transmisión sexual.

—Sí que eres aguafiestas —hizo un puchero—. Pero, eso no importa, no hay duda de que yo sí conozco los puntos que más adoran las mujeres en la cama —alzó su mano formando una «V» con esta y luego puso su lengua entre esta fingiendo una oral.

—¿Ya te he dicho que eres asqueroso?

—Muchas veces —admitió con orgullo, pero esto sólo pareció hacer enojar más a Kyle—. Oh vamos, si sigues así pensaré que estás celoso de que pueda hacerlo con muchas mujeres —ni siquiera supo por qué dijo eso, simplemente salió, como si su estúpida boca no supiera cuando callarse.

—¡Claro que no! ¿Quién querría convertirse en un asqueroso mujeriego como tú? —exclamó él volteándose para verlo con enojo.

No tenía idea de por qué ese comentario lo alteró tanto, pero sólo le dio a entender de que realmente lo había cagado.

—¿Por qué te enojas tanto? Sólo lo dije como una broma —dijo en un vano intento de no hacer peor las cosas.

—Pues parecías bastante serio sobre eso —rodó los ojos.

—Oh vamos, incluso yo sé que no te queda esa faceta de mujeriego.

—¿Acaso crees que no puedo conquistar chicas?

—No dije eso.

—Lo insinuaste.

—Kyle, sabes que te adoro, pero ahora suenas peor que una chica en sus días.

—Lo siento —soltó un suspiro y volvió a sentarse en la cama.

—¿Estás bien?

—A decir verdad, creo que no —murmuró.

—Bueno, sé que no quieres hablar de eso ahora, pero sabes qué estoy aquí para confortarte —extendió sus brazos ante la mirada confundida de Kyle—. Vamos, no te quejes y déjame abrazarte, nenita —dijo con una sonrisa.

Kyle lo abrazó con fuerza y él sólo pudo pensar que realmente debía estar pasando por una gran presión como para estar así. Sin embargo, no sabía que realmente la causa de su frustración era debido a él.

«Si sigue siendo tan amable, es imposible que pueda dejar de amarlo» pensó con amargura el pelirrojo escondiendo su rostro en su hombro.

«Sólo espero que no sea nada grave» pensó Kenny con preocupación.

* * *

 **Como siempre digo, si tienen alguna opinión sobre el fanfic, apreciaría mucho que lo dejaran en un review~**

 **Haruka-sama se despide~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola, hola~**

 **¿Cómo les va a todos mis queridos lectores? Esta vez creo que no me demoré tanto para publicar un cap (?)**

 **De todas formas, espero avanzar bastante antes de que entre nuevamente a estudiar ;v;**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

Después de esa charla tan seria, Kenny solo pudo concluir una cosa: Kyle realmente necesitaba sexo. Sí, tal vez no era el mejor consejo que se le pudiera dar, pero para su pervertida mente, eso solucionaría todos sus problemas, e incluso, fortalecería más su amistad. Así que por eso mismo decidió elaborar un plan que ayudaría a calmar un poco a su mejor amigo, sólo tenía que ser muy cuidadoso o seguramente Kyle no le hablaría por el resto que le quedara de su vida...

Así que, sin más, comenzó a recoger información para tener varios planes por si alguno fallaba. ¿Qué mejor amigo podía tener Kyle? Después de esto, seguramente estaría agradecido.

—¿Qué pasó McCormick? —preguntó Craig con desinterés al verlo sentarse frente a él.

—Necesito saber como hacer que mi mejor amigo pierda la virginidad —contestó con entusiasmo.

—¿Qué mierda...? —lo miró extrañado por unos momentos—. ¿Por qué no te lo coges y ya? Eres un experto en eso.

—No soy gay como tú, Craig —dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

—No soy gay —reprochó él.

—¿No habías salido con Tweek?

—Mira, esa fue una época confusa para ambos y ya quedó en el pasado.

—Ambos me parecen muy amistosos —hizo una expresión pervertida ganándose la típica seña Tucker.

Okay, tal vez debería preguntarle a otra persona.

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso? —inquirió Cartman algo confundido—. ¿Estás hablando del judío? —mostró más interés ante esto.

—No importa de quien este hablando —el rubio soltó un suspiro.

—En fin, ni que fuera interesante, seguramente sea de esos nerds aburridos —soltó un resoplido—. Yo diría que deberías dejarlos que se masturben hasta su muerte, y ya. Si su cara es fea no hay nada que podamos hacer.

Nota mental: Cartman es un virgen que no sabe de lo que habla y jamás le volvería a pedir consejos.

—Amigo, lo único que sé es que a las chicas les vuelve locas que le regales zapatos, de los lindos, no de los baratos. Les das un par y ya quieren estar en tu cama —contestó Clyde con una sonrisa llena de confianza.

—¿Y si no quiero que una puta sea exactamente quién le quite la virginidad? —preguntó Kenny.

—Ni idea, ¿qué te puede hacer más feliz qué dejar de ser virgen?

—Touché...

Así que tomando el consejo del castaño, Kenny habló con algunos contactos para ver si podían conseguir zapatos lindos, ya que él no tenía dinero suficiente como para comprar unos de calidad, oh y también pidió que fueran sin tacón, esas cosas podrían ser un arma mortal si los usa una mujer enojada. Así que una vez que los consiguió por menos de 10 dólares, se los entregó a Kyle en una caja bajo la mirada de confusión de este.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Zapatos —respondió con una sonrisa.

—¿Para?

—Para qué así puedas conquistar a una chica —Kyle lo miró como si se tratara de un bicho raro—. No me mires así, Clyde dijo que funcionaba.

—No creo que los zapatos pueda hacer que alguien quiera tener sexo conmigo —mencionó escéptico.

—Oh vamos Khal, sólo inténtalo, no pierdes nada —lo obligó a sacar los zapatos de la caja.

—Vaya Kyle, esos zapatos son muy lindos —mencionó una chica castaña deteniéndose para verlos mejor.

—¡Oh! Ese color es hermoso —comentó otra acercándose.

Lentamente comenzaron a verse rodeados por varias chicas que sólo sabían decir cosas lindas de aquellos zapatos.

—¿Qué tiene de especial un estúpido zapato? —preguntó Kyle intentando escapar.

—¿Es lindo? —adivinó el rubio.

—Dar regalos es muy problemático —soltó un suspiro soltando la caja para luego intentar salir de la multitud.

Al parecer el plan había fallado estrepitosamente...

* * *

—¿P-por qué me preguntas a mí? —Tweek miraba a ambos lados nervioso planeando un escape por si las cosas salían mal.

—No sé, tal vez si tengas buenas ideas ya que Craig no me quiso decir nada —hizo un puchero.

—R-realmente no sé, yo también soy virgen —balbuceó lo último con bastante rapidez.

—Oh —pronunció con interés—. Pensé que Craig te habría quitado la virginidad hace mucho —su expresión cambió a una más pervertida.

—¡Agh! ¡No! ¡Él no haría eso! —agarró los bordes de su camisa totalmente avergonzado—. ¡No somos gay!

—De todas formas... ¿Algún caso hipotético de cómo hacer que Kyle deje de ser tan puro?

—¡Agh! S-seguramente habría muchos gérmenes, ¡imáginate el montón de enfermedades que hay durante el sexo! —exclamó el adicto al café.

—No me refiero a eso...

—¡¿Qué tal si lo violan y él no usa la suficiente protección?! O-o ¡¿Qué deje a la chica embarazada?! ¿Sabes cuánto cuesta un bebé? ¡Mucho!

—Tweek, cálmate, respira profundo —puso ambas manos en sus hombros—. Gracias de todas formas, ahora ve y toma algo de café —acarició su cabeza una última vez antes de dejar que se marchara.

Soltó un suspiro y se apoyó en la pared, por ahora el primer plan había sido un fracaso total y sus amigos no estaban dando tan buenos consejos que digamos. Aunque Tweek podía tener razón en algo, tal vez no exactamente una violación, pero ¿y sí una chica irrumpía de noche en su cuarto? Así como en las películas porno de su padre. El único problema es que era muy difícil encontrar una actriz porno y dudaba mucho que Kyle quisiera acostarse con la madre de Cartman...Mejor seguir buscando, de todas formas lo dejaría como una última opción; como dicen «la esperanza es lo último que se pierde».

Se dirigió a los chicos góticos durante la hora del almuerzo, seguramente tendrían un hechizo o alguna mierda sobrenatural como esa. Los encontró en la parte de atrás de la escuela fumando marihuana y con su típica expresión indiferente de siempre.

—Ni idea, pero si lo sacrificas podría ser de gran utilidad para nuestros rituales —contestó Henrietta.

—Podríamos usarlo en uno de los rituales para invocar a Cthulu —sugirió Michael.

—No. Adiós —y tal como apareció, se marchó de ahí ante la mínima mención de ese nombre.

Durante una de sus horas libres, se dirigió a Jimmy y a Timmy quienes conversaban felizmente. Jimmy había perdido la virginidad muy joven, tal vez podría ayudarlo y además parecía tener algo de sentido común.

—D-d-debería h-h-hacerlo c-con una pros-s-s...prostituta —soltó el castaño.

—No sé, tampoco quiero que le den varias enfermedades en su primera vez, y dudo mucho que Kyle quiera hacerlo por «cuestiones morales».

—H-haz q-q-q-que la —tuvo mucha dificultad para pronunciar de nuevo la palabra así que decidió omitirla—, ella, s-se enamore d-de él y vi-vi-ceversa.

—¿Qué tiene eso que ver?

—¡Timmy! —exclamó de repente.

—E-Exacto, a-así, é-él no se s-sentiría t-t-tan mal —respondió el chico con muletas.

—Puede tener sentido.

No, realmente no lo tenía, pero para su perversa mente, era uno de los mejores planes que jamás había escuchado y se encontraba desesperado, todos sus planes habían fallado y Kyle era un hueso duro de roer, a este punto, tendría que recurrir al plan de la violación y no quería eso. Así que decidió llamar a una de las chicas de su barrio.

* * *

—Kyle, ella es Suzan —los presentó a ambos en la cafetería de Tweek antes de tomar asiento.

A pesar de que el judío era alguien muy cortés, realmente tenía muchas ganas de retirarse, ¿acaso Kenny quería presentarle a la nueva chica que quería cogerse? Casi nunca lo hacía, a menos que quisiera presumir un poco. Pero no podía negarlo, la chica era algo linda con ese cabello rubio desorganizado, estaba algo subida de peso pero no se notaba mucho, claro que tampoco era un fanático de los tatuajes y perforaciones, pero así solía ser el tipo de Kenny. Aunque lo único que no le gustaba era su maquillaje exagerado y su ropa tan reveladora, parecía una puta.

A medida que avanzaba la conversación, la astucia de Kyle apareció al darse cuenta en que sentido se estaba llevando esta conversación. Así que cuando esa chica con apariencia de zorra salió unos momentos para fumar, el pelirrojo aprovechó la oportunidad.

—¡¿Acaso quieres emparejarme con alguien?! —exclamó en un susurro.

—¿Tal vez?

—Vamos, ella ni siquiera es mi tipo.

—Oh, ¿ahora la estás despreciando por sus ropas?

—No es eso —suspiró—. Simplemente...prefiero conversaciones más profundas.

—Tal vez es inteligente.

—Kenny, ella piensa que el sol es un planeta...

—Bueno, puede ser su ¿sueño?

—Mejor me voy, se nota que es tu tipo —dijo con cierta pizca de enojo.

—No, no, no —lo retuvo de la manga.

Kyle no podía negarlo, realmente siempre había querido que pasara una escena así, podía ser algo romántica y realmente demostraba el aprecio de Kenny. Todavía podía soñar que lo hacía en un sentido romántico ¿no?

—Además, al menos me acostaría con alguien que no cobrara —bromeó el rubio y al ver la expresión de su amigo se dio cuenta que la había jodido; otra vez.

Al final, había terminado debiendo 10 dólares a Suzan y con las ropas empapadas de café, cortesía de Kyle.

Ahora tenía que posponer un poco sus planes, lo primordial sería lograr que Kyle lo perdonara y definitivamente las prostitutas ya no podían ser parte del plan.

* * *

—Cartman, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó un chico de su misma clase. ¿Su nombre? Lo desconocía, pero ¿qué podía hacer? Era muy popular como para recordar el nombre de todos sus fans.

—Tiré a Gary Nelson por las escaleras, se rompió la nariz y por eso estoy aquí —respondió con aburrimiento—. En mi defensa, sólo quería empujarlo «amistosamente», pero luego alguien me empujó en el proceso y el pobre de Gary tuvo que sufrir las consecuencias —dijo con falsa tristeza esto último.

—¿No has pensado estar en clases de teatro? Realmente eres un buen actor.

—Jamás, eso es de maricas —resopló el gordo—. Además, como te dije, fue sin intención. ¿Entiendes? —le lanzó una mirada amenazante que obligó al chico a irse de ahí.

A través de los años, Cartman se hizo conocido por la venganza que le hacía a sus enemigos, y aunque algunas personas seguían burlándose de él, ninguna quería ver al castaño realmente enojado o seguramente sería capaz de arruinar sus vidas. Los rumores comenzaron a correr cuando en séptimo grado, logró que un chico de último sufriera un accidente ya que éste mismo lo había usado como objeto de burla. Desde ese día, las personas que no lo conocían desde primaria decidieron tomar su distancia de él. Claro que otras no creían esos rumores, pero eso no impedía que la actitud de Eric lograra ahuyentar a algunos.

Finalmente el director lo dejó entrar a su despacho para que pudieran hablar mejor del accidente.

—Entonces, ¿me puedes decir los hechos del accidente, por favor? —preguntó coordialmente el hombre adulto. Ya se había acostumbrado a verlo ahí cada vez que alguien salía lastimado por un accidente demasiado sospechoso para ser llamado accidente.

—Como dije, simplemente quería empujarlo amistosamente, pero alguien me empujó y Gary Nelson cayó cuando menos lo pensé —narró con tristeza—. Realmente, si pudiera devolverme en el tiempo

—Eric, debo admitirlo, eres sorprendentemente convincente.

—Gracias director.

—Por eso agradezco que muchas veces hayan testigos o seguramente siempre te saldrías con la tuya.

—¿Qué quiere decir? —su expresión cambió a una más seria.

—Tendremos que imponerte un castigo. Hablé con unos profesores y dijeron que no sería adecuada una suspesión, así que piensa más bien que esto es un «servicio comunitario».

El mundo de Eric Cartman pareció derrumbarse en ese momento.

* * *

Mientras tanto, por otro lado, Kyle se encontraba totalmente disgustado, así que cuando le tocó clase de química en el laboratorio se sintió algo aliviado. Esta clase requería mucha más concentración, además de que se sentía realmente fascinado cuando hacía algunas mezclas; tal vez debería crear algo para tirarle a Kenny en la cara sin probabilidades de morir.

—Kyle, ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó Butters al verlo con el ceño fruncido.

—Sí —respondió cortante.

—Y-ya veo —murmuró el rubio cohibido.

No pudo evitar sentirse algo culpable al descargar su ira en el inocente de Butters, pero realmente se encontraba enfadado con Kenny. Era inevitable.

—Lo siento, simplemente no dormí bien —se excusó, era mejor que decirle que estaba enojado con Kenny. Sabía que esos dos rubios se llevaban muy bien y no quería decirle nada de más que pudiera hacerlo sospechar de algo.

—Oh, conque eso es. Puedes probar algo de té para dormir, es relajante —aconsejó amablemente el rubio.

—Gracias, por ahora continuemos con esto —dicho esto, ambos se concentraron en su trabajo.

La clase pasó bastante rápido a su parecer, en lo que restaba del día no le hablaba a Kenny. Lo bueno de tener una verdadera razón para enojarse, es que ya no tenía que dar sus estúpidas excusas o estar sufriendo por la pequeña posibilidad de que él se enterara de sus sentimientos, lo malo es que no podía hablar con él, pero ya de por sí quería hacerlo sufrir un poco.

—Kenny parece un cachorro abandonado —comentó Stan sentándose a su lado en la cafetería.

—Se lo merece, ¿puedes creer que quería emparejarme con una prostituta? —dijo para luego comer con indignación su sándwich.

—Bueno, seguramente tenía sus razones.

—¿Cuáles razones? Él ya debe saber que no quiero involucrarme con nada ilegal —antes de que Stan pudiera decir algo, lo interrumpió—. Y lo que hice cuando era niño, no cuenta.

—Tenemos suerte de que sea así o todos estaríamos en la cárcel —resopló el pelinegro.

—Odio mi vida —llegó Cartman con una cara de infelicidad total.

—Los góticos están por allá por si quieres compartir tu experiencia deprimente —sugirió Kyle.

—No quiero juntarme con esos perdedores... ¿Pueden creer que me castigaron?

—¿Por echar orina de gato en el café de la profesora de matemáticas? —preguntó Stan.

—¿Ya se enteraron de que el accidente en la clase de ciencias fue tu culpa? —siguió Kyle.

—No, ninguna. Y ¡shh! Se supone que lo de ese accidente fue culpa de Clyde, no mía.

—Eres un gran hijo de puta —murmuró Kyle.

—Gracias —no le prestó mucha importancia a sus palabras—. Al parecer alguien vio cuando tiré a Gary Nelson de las escaleras, ¿quién habría sido el soplón? —hizo una pose pensativa.

—El mismo Gary ¿quizás? —dijo retóricamente.

—Seguramente fue un perdedor de sexto grado —siguió murmurando sus conspiraciones así que los otros dos decidieron ignorarlo.

—En fin, ¿cuándo perdonaras a Kenny? —preguntó Stan.

—¿Peleaste con McCormick? —preguntó Craig llegando junto a Tweek.

—Algo así...

—Pelear es malo —susurró Tweek tomando una taza de café.

—¿Qué le ocurre? —preguntó señalando al rubio, se notaba más apagado de lo normal.

—Hoy el profesor le prohibió tomar café en su clase, así que por eso anda algo apagado —respondió el Tucker.

—Se siente tranquilo —comentó Stan.

—Un poco —secundó Kyle.

—Además de que Cartman también parece estar sumido en su mundo, eso hace las cosas demasiado tranquilas —dijo Craig.

Hablaron un poco con el chico del chullo, hasta que Tweek se despertó un poco y él se unió a la conversación de todas formas. De todas formas, Kyle no podía evitar mirar de reojo la mesa en la cual se encontraba Kenny con Butters y otros chicos de la clase, pensaba que lo perdonaría el día de hoy, pero al verlo irse con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja con una chica cualquiera, cambió de opinión con respecto a eso.

—Fiuu, al parecer Kenny se recupera rápido —comentó Craig con desinterés al ver la misma escena que Kyle.

—Me sorprende que no se enferme —murmuró Tweek sorprendido.

—Yo creo que usa todo el dinero que gana en su trabajo de medio tiempo para los condones —aportó Cartman quien hace unos minutos atrás había acabado con todas sus conspiraciones.

—Es posible—apoyó Kyle con un tono más aburrido.

El almuerzo terminó y cada estudiante se dirigía a sus respectivos salones con pereza, que bueno que esta hora era en la cual todos estaban somnolientos, así al menos podía fingir un poco mejor su tristeza con respecto a otra cosa. Nuevamente se preguntaba ¿por qué se había enamorado de él? Malditas sustancias extrañas en su cerebro que le hacían sentir todo esto...

—Supongo que no le hablarás a Kenny por un rato —mencionó Stan.

—Si fuera posible, no le hablaría de lo que resta de mi vida —dijo el judío, y parecía bastante serio al respecto.

—Estoy más que seguro que te arrepentirías al día siguiente —bromeó Stan.

—Tal vez, pero no lo admitiría.

—Eres un caso perdido.

—Lo sé...

Abordaron el autobús y se sentaron juntos en la parte de atrás. No veía a Kenny por ningún lado, seguramente se encontraba en la casa de esa chica que vio con él en la hora del almuerzo.

—Si sigues con esa cara vas a parecer constipado —comentó sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—Es inevitable...

—Los celos son algo de doble filo —suspiró.

—Esta vez no, sólo me afectan a mí...

Stan suspiró, odiaba tratar con la tristeza de otras personas, ya tenía suficiente con la suya, pero tampoco podía abandonarlo a su suerte, después de todo, era bastante probable que hiciera algo estúpido si seguía de esa forma.

—Ven hoy a mi casa —terminó por invitarlo. Los videojuegos ayudarían a que pensara en otra cosa.

* * *

Kenny se saltó las últimas clases de ese día ya que realmente se encontraba cansado, aburrido y algo disgustado, odiaba que Kyle estuviera enojado con él, simplemente parecía anti-natural; aunque realmente era una reacción normal para alguien tan correcto como el pelirrojo. Así que no podía aguantar más su indiferencia y se fue con la primera chica que lo invitó a su casa, ni siquiera lo pensó, quería desahogarse y sabía que el sexo era perfecto para esas ocasiones.

Pero esta vez fue algo diferente.

Para su gran sorpresa, no se sintió tan bien como siempre...

¿Acaso el mundo se había acabado? ¿Su otra cabeza ya había llegado al límite? Lo peor de todo es que la chica era sensual, poseía unas coquetas caderas, unos suaves senos y vaya que sabía hacer cosas con su lengua. Entonces ¿por qué no se sentía satisfecho?

Pocas veces había peleado con Kyle al punto de que no le dirigía la palabra en unos días, la primera vez fue cuando los metieron en la cárcel por unos supuestos fuegos artificiales mexicanos, y la otra vez fue por culpa del mismo Kyle, quien había estado más molesto de lo normal por sus exámenes finales así que decidió dejarlo solo un tiempo.

Se sentía bastante raro no hablarle, y más cuando su amistad estaba en un momento que se podía considerar tenso, después de todo era su último año y debían disfrutarlo lo máximo que podían.

Salió bastante aburrido de la casa de esa chica, se la pasó farfullando y maldiciendo por lo bajo, debía reconciliarse con él lo más pronto posible, estaba afectando su vida diaria y no era nada divertido.

Una vez que llegó a su cuarto, ignoró la pelea de sus padres y se encerró en su cuarto para luego llamar a Stan.

—¿Hola?

—Hola Stanley, necesito tu ayuda, ¿puedo ir a tu casa ahora?

—Bueno, Kyle está aquí —por su tono se notaba algo incómodo.

—¿En serio? —realmente se sentía indignado, ¿acaso cuándo apenas peleaban él decidía irse con Stan? Claro que no podía quejarse, tampoco era como si pudiera prohibirle que se juntara con él, son amigos después de todo; pero seguía siendo una traición.

—Sí. ¿Hablamos mañana en la escuela?

—Claro... —colgó y se recostó en la cama mirando el techo con aburrimiento.

Por un momento se sintió inseguro, inseguro de que Kyle se diera cuenta de que Stan todavía podía ser su mejor amigo de toda la vida y que lo fuera dejando atrás poco a poco, cosa que era bastante probable tomando en cuenta los distanciamientos que habían tenido en este año. Tal vez era inútil pensarlo, los mejores amigos solían pelear de vez en cuando ¿no? Aun así, ese pequeño temor persistía en él. Ambos eran totalmente diferentes, en personalidad, tipos de familia, gustos y muchas más cosas. Alguien tan inteligente como Kyle no debería perder su tiempo con alguien como él ¿cierto? Sólo le quedaba suspirar ante esos pensamientos pesimistas, necesitaba desahogarse y rápido o seguramente terminaría suicidándose por tercera vez ese año.

Como Kyle se encontraba enojado con él y Stan no estaba disponible, decidió llamar a Butters, la buena energía positiva del Stoch lo ayudaría un poco.

—Hola Kenny —aunque no podía verlo seguramente estaba sonriendo.

—Hola Butters.

—¿Qué ocurre? Te notó algo aburrido —preguntó con preocupación.

—Kyle sigue sin hablarme.

—Y-ya veo, ¿todavía no has podido hacer las paces con él?

—No, y no sé como hacerlo.

—Tal vez si le das un regalo puede que cambie de parecer —sugirió no muy seguro.

—Puede que sirva, pero de todas formas no creo que me perdone tan fácil por algo como eso.

—No sé muy bien, a veces un lindo gesto puede hacer a la persona más seria sonreír —aconsejó Leopold.

—Tendré que pensar en algo que no incluya mucho dinero y tiempo...

—Lo siento por no ser de mucha ayuda...

—¡Oh! No, no te preocupes por eso. Ya me hace bien hablar contigo.

Los dos rubios siguieron un rato hasta que decidió colgar. En ese momento Karen entró a la habitación. Bueno, pasar algo de tiempo con su hermana también lo ayudaría a mejorar su humor.

Al día siguiente, ya estaba más preparado para afrontar el nuevo día sin la compañía de Kyle. Durante todo el camino a la escuela sólo pudo pensar qué plan podría hacer para ganarse el perdón del pelirrojo. Cuando bajaron del autobús, intentó saludarlo cuando cruzaron sus miradas, pero fue vilmente ignorado por este.

—Oh vaya, si que está enojado —comentó Craig detrás suyo.

—Gracias por tu admirable observación —respondió con sarcasmo.

—Bueno, no sé que hiciste, pero seguramente te lo mereces.

—Esta vez debo coincidir contigo.

Ambos entraron al salón y se sentaron juntos, ya que alguien de cabello negro bastante reconocible por su gorro azul y pompón rojo encima de este, había ocupado su lugar al lado de Kyle.

—Deja de mirarlo así, parece que estás viendo a la nueva pareja de tu novia —mencionó el pelinegro al lado de él con una mirada disgustada.

—Se puede decir que es así, pero de la manera menos homosexual posible.

* * *

El castaño maldijo por lo bajo antes de entrar a la sala del concejo estudiantil. Cuando algunos estudiantes lo vieron, sus miradas de terror no se hicieron esperar, Cartman era muy reconocido por aquellas personas débiles, después de todo, era una pesadilla hecha realidad para ellos.

—Oh Cartman, por fin llegaste —habló la autoritaria voz de Wendy Testaburger.

—Tsk, esto va a ser un dolor en el culo —se quejó el gordo.

—Lo mismo digo, tampoco eres muy agradable que digamos —respondió la pelinegra.

—Ni pienses que voy a ser tu jodido esclavo —se sentó y puso sus pies en la mesa con una actitud orgullosa.

—Ya veo, así que quieres probar tu poder aquí ¿eh? —la mirada de la pelinegra se volvió más amenazante—. Mira Eric, este es mi territorio, estás totalmente indefenso aquí. Y si piensas que vas a arruinar todo por lo que he trabajado, espero que recuerdes muy bien las palizas que te di en primaria —dijo con un tono amenazante acercándose peligrosamente a él, a tal punto que lo hizo caer de su silla—. Ya veo que entiendes, ahora ayuda a Luke con el papeleo —su expresión cambió a una sonrisa más amable, pero cualquiera que conociera a Wendy sabría que esa sonrisa sólo podía significar «llégala a joder y te corto los huevos».

—Maldita perra —masculló el gordo levántandose de su asiento—. ¿Quién carajos es Luke? —el típico «nerd» alzó la mano con cierto nerviosismo.

El mencionado se sentó a su lado con un montón de papeleo que para él solo eran cosas inútiles.

—¿Por qué tienen tantos archivos? Apuesto a que nadie los lee, ni siquiera las personas que vayan a ser parte del concejo —se quejó el castaño.

—Es una de las reglas, para tener más orden —contestó Luke.

—No veo que saber que almorzamos la semana pasada pueda ser necesario. No es como si alguien fuera a decir «oh, tenemos un terrorista en la maldita escuela, veamos si lo que almorzamos la primera semana de Junio puede ayudarnos» —mencionó con sarcasmo.

—Cartman, apreciaría mucho que te callaras mientras estás aquí —avisó Wendy.

—No censures mi libertad de expresión.

—¿Libertad de expresión? Sólo veo que críticas todo.

—Sigue siendo una expresión, y soy libre de darla —se cruzó de brazos como si hubiera ganado el debate.

—No es una expresión, es una crítica con la necesidad de herir —intentó explicar ella.

—Is ini critici —dijo en un tono más afeminado.

—¡Agh! Parece que me están dando un castigo a mí —se quejó la pelinegra.

—Yo soy quien está sufriendo aquí, tengo que estar rodeado de perdedores —dijo con verdadera tristeza.

Este sería un largo día.

* * *

Cuando fue la hora del almuerzo, rápidamente Kenny se dirigió a Stan, quien estaba momentáneamente solo para su suerte.

—¡Stan! —el pelinegro giró a verlo—. ¿Puedo hablar contigo? En privado —especificó.

—De acuerdo —suspiró el pelinegro.

 _ **Stan P.O.V**_

Me sentía un espectador en esta historia de ¿romance? Bueno, no estoy tan seguro si ver a quien solía ser mi mejor amigo enamorado de un mujeriego que conozco desde que era un niño, y quien parece no tener ningún sentimiento más allá de la amistad por éste, pueda ser considerado una historia típica de romance, ¿o sí? Realmente no leo muchos libros, o veo películas de ese tipo como para estar seguro.

Igualmente, era consciente que ahora era un intermediario para ellos dos, ya fuese para ayudar a Kyle para que Kenny lo note más como un amigo o para ocultar sus sentimientos, y de Kenny, pues saber que decir sin cagarla. De todas formas era molesto tener que ser testigo de tantas escenas que ahora las entendía perfectamente: el enojo de Kyle ante el hecho de que Kenny saliera con tantas chicas, la razón por la cual lo trataba diferente, y hasta me parecía algo vergonzoso como Kyle parecía darlo todo por él y éste no se diera cuenta de nada pensando que sólo era una amistad. De cierta forma puedo entender a Ken, nació pobre, sus padres no son los mejores y nosotros éramos algo hijos de puta con algunas bromas que hacíamos con respecto a eso, y como éramos bien pendejos ─y aún lo somos─, no era de extrañar que nunca quisiera hablar de nada serio en esa época.

Así que por eso cuando Kenny me llamó para que lo ayudara, pude escuchar la voz de Kyle diciéndome «no digas algo que pueda cagarla», y sabiendo que su lado Jersey podría salir si llegaba a hacerlo, sería mejor prevenir.

—De acuerdo, vamos por ahí —indicó el pelinegro.

—¿No vas a ir a la cafetería?

—Tengo un sándwich de esta mañana, sobreviviré —me encogí de hombros para luego llevarlo hasta las escaleras del tercer piso. Siempre estaban desocupadas a esa hora ya que la mayoría de los alumnos mantenían en los pasillos o en la cafetería.

—Bueno, seguramente sabes porqué te necesito...

—¿Por qué le presentaste una prostituta a Kyle?

—Exacto.

—Creo que tú mismo debes saber que eso estuvo mal.

—Lo sé, lo sé —soltó un pesado suspiro ocultando su rostro con su mano. Vaya, de verdad debe estar afectándolo como para que ponga esa expresión—. Es que últimamente Kyle ha estado algo alejado, y cuando conversamos la última vez pensé que si perdía la virginidad se pondría de mejor humor ¿sabes?

—Kenny, ya te hemos dicho muchas veces que el sexo no soluciona todo.

—Pensé que esta vez sí. No sé, me dejé llevar. Muchas personas me daban consejos y luego no sé, creo que me emocioné demasiado —si fuera Kyle, seguramente ya lo habría perdonado.

—Creo que actuaste como un verdadero imbécil...Digo, Kyle debe decidir cuando ese momento debe llegar, y seguramente querrá hacerlo con alguien que quiera —lo miré fijamente—. Seguramente estabas desesperado, pero la próxima vez intenta comprender un poco mejor a Kyle.

—¡Agh! Soy un terrible mejor amigo, claramente para Kyle el sexo no es la respuesta, a él le encanta hablar de sus sentimientos y demás cosas de maricas como esas —recostó sus codos en un escalón mirando para el techo.

—Realmente está enojado contigo.

—Seguramente. No sé que hacer para que me perdone.

«Si le muestras esa cara de cachorro abandonado, lo hará al instante» contesté en mi mente.

—No sé, tú lo llevas conociendo mejor en estos años, deberías pensarlo por tu cuenta —realmente quería ver hasta donde era capaz de llegar por Kyle.

—Supongo que sí, pero es complicado —suspiró nuevamente—. No sé, es muy difícil estar tan distanciado de él por una pelea. Ya me acostumbré mucho a estar a su lado.

¿Acaso había una pequeña probabilidad de que Kenny sintiera algo por Kyle? Seguramente, pero preferiría no decir nada, si las esperanzas de Kyle suben y resulta ser todo un malentendido, será peor.

—Tampoco es agradable estar con un enojado Kyle, así que espero que se reconcilien rápido —me levanté de mi lugar para ir bajando al primer piso.

En serio, algunas veces parecía que ambos serían perfectos para formar una pareja, digo, Kyle es quien hace que Kenny sea tan responsable y no haya terminado viviendo en una casa rodante con tres hijos de distintas mujeres. A veces no sé si apoyar a Kyle o no en su decisión de no decirle nada sobre sus sentimientos, a veces una amistad podía ser muy dura si deseabas otra cosa, pero igualmente es duro no estar al lado de esa persona. Mientras que era muy difícil entender a Kenny, él sólo quiere vivir la vida loca, acostándose con un montón de mujeres sólo por qué sí, pero supuestamente el psicólogo de la escuela se debe a que quiere llenar algún vacío en su vida...Conclusión: ambos son unos idiotas y ni siquiera sé si su relación será muy funcional.

Sólo espero no tener que ser su consejero cuando tengan sus peleas, otra vez.

 _ **Fin Stan P.O.V**_

* * *

—Les digo chicos, trabajar con Wendy es lo peor que me ha pasado. Se comporta como una perra total —se quejó Cartman mientras se dirigían a uno de los salones.

—Eso te pasa por intentar salirte con la tuya —comentó Kyle.

—Disculpa judío, ahora mismo estamos hablando de mi problema ¿okay? No de porqué obtuve el innecesario castigo —se cruzó de brazos indignados.

—Oh vaya, ahí viene Stan —mencionó el pelirrojo.

—¡Stan! Dile a tu novia que deje de ser tan perra —exigió el castaño acercándose a él.

—Ya no es mi novia.

—¿Y? Seguramente sabrás controlarla.

—Sólo haz lo que te dice —respondió como si nada.

—¿Hacer lo qué me dice? —lo miró con indignación—. Había olvidado que ella te convirtió en un marica, Stan —soltó un suspiro de lástima.

Ambos decidieron ignorar a Eric.

—En fin, ¿dónde te metiste? —preguntó Kyle con cierta curiosidad.

—No tenía hambre —mintió, ahora mismo no quería hablar de la conversación que tuvo con Kenny en frente de Cartman.

—De acuerdo —lo miró con cierta sospecha.

—¡Hola chicos! —Kenny llegó en ese momento, así que sin decir más, Kyle se marchó.

—Tsk, ustedes tienen las peores peleas matrimoniales del mundo —comentó Cartman.

—¿Supongo? Pero lo bueno es que no son muy seguidas —respondió el rubio.

—Voy a llegar tarde a mi clase de química. Los veo luego —Stan se despidió de ellos para luego irse rápidamente de ahí.

—¿Por qué tan de repente?

—Bueno, ahora que Kyle te botó y se reconcilió con Stan, deberíamos poner equilibrio en el grupo.

—No gracias, prefiero aguantarme el enojo de Kyle.

—Marica.

—Gordo.

* * *

Los días pasaban y cada vez Kyle se preguntaba ¿qué haría Kenny para ganarse de nuevo su confianza? Extrañaba tanto hablar con él que hasta tenía ganas de perdonarlo así como así sin importarle nada más, pero para su gran suerte, tenía al pesimista de Stan como su consejero y él le había dicho exactamente «espera y verás», que bueno que el pelinegro lo ayudaba a distraerse un poco o seguramente se habría vuelto tan loco como para comenzar una amistad con Cartman; de nuevo. Kenny igualmente no le estaba hablando, seguramente porque sabía que sus intentos serían en vano, por eso mismo, no podía quejarse cada vez que lo veía hablar tan amistosamente con Butters, ¿desde cuándo esos dos eran tan buenos amigos? Pero una vez más, estos eran sus celos hablando.

Todo ocurría con normalidad, algo bastante extraño en South Park a decir verdad. Se dirigió a su casillero para sacar sus respectivos libros, pero en esto, una carta cae de su casillero. Totalmente extrañado recoge el pedazo de papel, inmediatamente reconoció la caligrafía descuidada de Kenny, junto a un montón de frases de sus libros favoritos, incluso, algunas de sus filósofos favoritos.

«¿Cuál era el significado de esto?» Era lo que se preguntaba a medida que leía cada una de las frases, claro eran hermosas, pero ¿acaso pensaba que con sólo esto iba a perdonarlo? Siguió leyendo hasta llegar a la última frase, que más bien parecía unas propias palabras dichas por Kenny.

«He recordado cada una de las cosas que te gustan, cuántos libros has leído y cuales han sido tus favoritos, y no sabes el trabajo que me costó buscar en cada respectivo libro las frases que más adorabas y me comentabas de vez en cuando, así como cuando te comentaba que me gustaba de cada chica con la que me acostaba, sus pechos, sus caderas su piel o sus técnicas en la camas...Oh, lo siento, comencé a hablar de mí. En fin, así como puedo recordar la suavidad de la cantidad de pechos que he tocado en mi vida, así mismo soy capaz de recordar las cosas que te gustan, o ¿cómo me haría llamar amigo si no fuera así? Pero, creo que esta vez me confundí con respecto a lo que realmente querías, una prostituta nunca es la solución a los problemas, ni siquiera en el sexo, ¿sabes lo caro qué cobran algunos? Seguramente se habrían aprovechado del dinero de tu familia para sacarte un montón. Nunca pensé que una prostituta podría quitarme lo más importante que tengo...espera, eso suena muy gay, mejor olvídalo. Como iba diciendo, espero que me perdones, literalmente moriría sin ti; eres quien mejor me ha alimentado en esta vida.

Pd: Ignora eso último, sabes que te aprecio aun si no me das comida.

Pd2: te mandé una carta porqué sé que adoras las cosas clichés como estas.

Pd3: te escribí todo esto porque se vería muy gay decírtelo en persona.

Pd4: ¿A qué no sería el mejor confesándome a la persona que me gusta?»

No pudo evitar reír ante sus palabras, ya se lo imaginaba con un diccionario al lado para ver si todo estaba gramaticalmente bien, pasándose días enteros en la biblioteca intentando encontrar susodichas frases y esas típicas frustraciones que uno tiene cuando las cosas no se plasman de la manera que uno quiere. Claro, se había molestado bastante que mencionara a otras chicas en la carta, pero ya debía admirar el gran esfuerzo que había puesto en esta carta de por sí.

Guardó la carta entre sus libros, y cuando giró para dirigirse a su salón, lo vio en ese lugar con una sonrisa algo nerviosa y alzando su mano en señal de saludo. Obtuvo un gesto bastante serio solo para molestarlo mientras se acercaba a él, notando como su expresión cambiaba a una de pánico en el proceso.

—¿Sabes? Realmente me sorprendió ver una carta tuya —dijo de repente—, pero apreciaré tu esfuerzo, pero fue realmente innecesario que mencionarás tus encuentros sexuales —dijo esto con algo de asco.

—¿Eso significa qué...? —su mirada pareció iluminarse por un momento.

—Te seguiré hablando, pero tengo derecho a sacártelo en cara por un tiempo —formó una sonrisa más burlona.

—Bueno, con eso me basta —Kenny mostró una expresión más tranquila.

—Te abrazaría ahora, pero eso sería muy gay —bromeó el judío.

—No seas aguafiestas —lo abrazó por los hombros—. Hoy brindaremos por nuestra amistad —exclamó emocionado.

—Sin alcohol.

Kyle sintió celos por la futura novia de Kenny ─si es que llegaba a tener una algún día─, ya se lo imaginaba siendo detallista con ella, tal vez no fuera la persona más romántica del mundo e incluso arruinara mucho de sus momentos con su perversión, pero no dudaba que la haría sonreír cada día. Por eso mismo, esa pelea, esa carta, esa forma de reconciliarle, quiso guardarla en lo profundo de sus memorias, porque sabía que esta sensación de felicidad sería la misma que tendría si estuviera en una relación con él.

Un pensamiento bastante deprimente y hasta masoquista, pero ¿qué más podía decir? El amor tenía múltiples facetas y no todas de ellas era color de rosas.

* * *

 **Realmente disfruté mucho haciendo este capítulo, incluso para los consejos les pedía ayuda a algunos amigos para ver si me daban más ideas locas xD**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y lo comenten en un review, y si no les gusto, igualmente, dejen un review (?)**

 **Haruka-sama se despide~**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Hola gente! ¿Me extrañaron? Seguramente ni siquiera recuerdan mi nombre (?)**

 **Realmente lamento la hiper mega demora con la publicación de este fic, les daría mil excusas pero no quiero aburrirlos así que sólo les dejo el nuevo capítulo u-u**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 6_**

Se encontraban saliendo de la escuela, esta vez decidieron no tomar el autobús para tener más tiempo de que hablar durante el camino a casa. Aunque Kenny viviera en el otro lado de la ciudad, no le importaba acompañar a Kyle. Eran notorias sus pocas ganas de regresar a su «dulce hogar».

Hablaban tranquilamente de todo, desde la escuela hasta la última chica que se había follado ─para desgracia de Kyle─. El rubio mencionó por encima cómo su relación con Stan había mejorado, pero no agregó nada más, tampoco era algo raro que Kyle y Stan volvieran a ser tan amigos, se había visto venir a decir verdad; o así intentaba convencerse el McCormick. También hablaron de las clases y sobre la emoción que sentían de que este fuera su último año.

—Hasta yo lo admito, la clase del señor Mercedes es un asco —mencionó Kyle riendo.

Pero esta vez Kenny no río.

Ambos estaban en plena calle, el semáforo estaba en rojo, así que podían pasar, claro que no esperaban que alguien estaba dispuesto a romper esas reglas…

Kyle tardó en reaccionar, el vehículo venía a toda velocidad. Kenny, sin pensarlo dos veces, empujó a Kyle lo más fuerte que pudo. Lo último que vio el pelirrojo fue rojo en todas partes y su amigo ya yacía en el suelo sin vida a unos metros de distancia.

.

.

.

Despertó exaltado en medio del silencio que la noche brindaba. Su cuarto estaba oscuro, parecía hacer frío afuera pero aún así él se encontraba sudando. Su corazón latía con fuerza. Tenía ganas de llorar y de llamar a Kenny para saber sí realmente estaba bien.

Tardó unos segundos en calmarse totalmente. Respiró hondo y esperó hasta que por fin su respiración se normalizó y su corazón comenzaba a latir a la velocidad normal. Aun deseaba llamar al rubio, pero seguramente lo molestaría a tan altas horas de la noche, ya fuera porque estuviera durmiendo o acostándose con alguna chica.

Lo que quedaba de la noche, no pudo dormir tranquilo pensando en la horrible sensación que sería ver a tu mejor amigo morir tan de repente.

Al día siguiente fue a la escuela, mucho más tranquilo que ayer, pero de todas formas, esa sensación no se marchaba de su pecho como si realmente hubiera pasado. Por eso mismo, tuvo que contenerse de no querer abrazarlo cuando lo vio en la parada con Stan y Cartman. Sabía que los sueños podían llegar a ser tan vívidos, pero jamás pensó que lo trastornaría de esta manera; tenía que calmarse o seguramente diría una estupidez.

—Hola chicos —saludó fingiendo normalidad.

—Hola Kyle —el rubio lo saludó con una sonrisa.

Tan sólo pensar que su sonrisa podría desaparecer tan de repente por un conductor ebrio o el accidente más simple, lo ponía tan ansioso que le provocaba náuseas.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó algo preocupado al verlo más de cerca.

—S-sí, sólo no dormí bien anoche.

—Seguramente se quedó masturbándose —comentó Cartman de repente.

—¿Te acabas de imaginar a Kyle haciendo eso? —el pelinegro mostró algo de asco.

—¡Claro que no! No soy gay. Simplemente lo digo ya que nunca va a conseguir novia.

—Amigo, deberías usar mejor tus palabras… —murmuró Kenny.

—Sí —secundó Stan.

—No saben cuanto los odio chicos…

—Pero somos tus únicos amigos así que nos aguantas así como te aguantamos a ti; aunque ni siquiera te considero mi amigo —dijo Kyle.

—Ustedes no son mis únicos amigos, soy bastante popular.

—Tu madre no cuenta —y ante el comentario de Stan, todos comenzaron a reír.

—¡Agh! Los odio chicos. Ya verán.

Una vez que el bus llegó, el castaño se fue por su cuenta. Seguramente planearía algo sumamente estúpido de nuevo.

Kyle se sentó al lado de la ventana, otra vez el recuerdo de la pesadilla había aparecido, ni sabía por qué se sentía tan intranquilo, Kenny estaba a su lado, totalmente vivo y seguirían así hasta el final del día. Claro, a menos que en el camino a la escuela el autobús tuviera un accidente y todos murieran. Oh genial, ahora se estaba volviendo igual de paranoico que Tweek…

Se pasó el trayecto tan perdido en sus pensamientos que casi no pudo hablar con Kenny de nada. Mientras que éste se preguntaba si realmente era cansancio o algo más había pasado.

Llegaron a clases, todo parecía normal, los mismos profesores aburridos de siempre, temas fáciles de entender ─sólo para Kyle─ y los mismos compañeros revoltosos que ni entendían cómo habían llegado tan lejos en la escuela. Ahora que lo pensaba ¿acaso todas las personas con las qué estudió en primaria seguían con ellos? Vaya, o South Park había decidido no hacer más escuelas o simplemente estaba destinado a terminar la escuela con los mismos pendejos de siempre.

—Vaya, Kyle ha estado distraído todo el tiempo —comentó de repente Stan.

—Demasiado. Según él: no pudo dormir bien anoche —agregó Kenny—. ¿Qué tal si se quedó viendo porno? —se mostró impactado.

Al no ver ninguna reacción por parte del pelirrojo, comenzó a mover su mano frente a su rostro para ver sí seguía en ese lugar.

—¿Hola? Tierra llamando a Kyle.

—¿Ah? —el chico parpadeó varias veces confundido.

—Por fin despiertas, parece que estabas durmiendo con los ojos abiertos. Era muy raro —dijo Stan.

—Parecías drogado —murmuró Kenny—. ¡Un momento! ¿No estarás en las drogas? Dime que no —lo tomó por los hombros para verlo fijamente a los ojos.

—Ya sabes que no soy ese tipo de persona… —respondió el judío alejándolo.

—Pero sí estás raro —apuntó Kenny.

—Más que de costumbre —añadió el pelinegro.

—Por cierto, ¿dónde está el gordo? —preguntó en un intento de cambiar el tema de conversación.

—Seguramente se siente ofendido de que pensamos que somos sus únicos amigos —contestó Stan.

—Posiblemente está buscando la forma de conseguir un séquito neo-nazi para restregárnoslo en la cara —supuso el rubio.

—¿Eso contaría cómo amigos? —cuestionó Kyle.

—No sé, la mente de ese tipo funciona de manera extraña.

Eran una de las pocas cosas en la que estaban 100% de acuerdo.

Mientras tanto, en la sala del consejo estudiantil, Cartman estaba parado sobre una mesa con varios de los integrantes a su alrededor preguntándose que carajos pasaba.

—¡Es hora de acabar con esta tiranía! —exclamó el castaño.

—¿Tiranía? —preguntó uno de los chicos confundido.

—¡Sí! ¡La tiranía que nos impone esta maldita escuela! ¿Cómo es posible qué no nos dejen escoger nuestro propio almuerzo? ¿Hacernos ver materias que nos serán inútiles en la vida sin posibilidad de quejarnos? Eso es una tiranía —exclamó él con el puño en alto.

—¡Cartman! ¡Estás diciendo incoherencias! —exclamó Wendy enfadada.

—¡No dejaré que vuelvas a censurarme! —la señaló acusatoriamente.

Wendy suspiró totalmente exhausta. Otra guerra contra Eric Cartman se acercaba y sólo empeoraría su estrés…

* * *

Después del almuerzo, Kyle poco a poco comenzó a actuar como siempre, al parecer este sueño finalmente se estaba yendo de sus memorias. Finalmente las aburridas clases de matemáticas terminaron, así que aprovecharon para irse de una vez.

—¿No tomaremos el autobús? —preguntó Kyle al ver a Kenny tomar otro camino.

—Vamos a caminar por ahí, sé que algo te está molestando así que vamos a hacer que te relajes —sugirió él con una sonrisa desinteresada.

El judío rodó los ojos y luego suspiró, era difícil negarse a esa propuesta.

—Está bien… —aceptó sin muchas ganas. Realmente quería irse a dormir tranquilamente en su hogar, pero claro, su lado idiota (enamorado) había decidido que pasar cualquier momento a solas con Kenny era oro y no lo desperdiciaría tan fácil. Se supone que nunca se confesaría, así que no era como si ganara algo con esto, pero como siempre, la mente humana era muy difícil de comprender; especialmente cuando se enamoraban.

Fueron a comprar unos batidos, luego fueron a caminar alrededor de la ciudad mirando cualquier cosa para burlarse de ella o simplemente hablaban de cosas banales, como lo hacen siempre un par de mejores amigos algo idiotas.

Al final, se sentaron en una banca en un parque cercano para disfrutar de la brisa.

—¿Sigues sin querer decirme por qué estabas tan raro hoy? —preguntó Kenny mirando el cielo.

—No, para nada, prefiero no recordarlo —hizo una mueca de desagrado ante esto. Si pudiera olvidar ese sueño todo sería mucho mejor.

—De acuerdo —el rubio igualmente soltó un suspiro—. Entonces ¿cómo vas en tu búsqueda de una novia? —preguntó cambiando el tema.

—Ya sabes que ahora mismo no quiero involucrarme en una relación —respondió—. Sería una molestia tener a alguien ya en el último año y que queramos ir a partes distintas por la universidad. No estoy dispuesto a tener una relación a distancia.

—Sí, eso sería un problema —puso un gesto pensativo—. ¿Al menos quieres perder la virginidad antes de graduarte?

—Nah, ya acepté que seguiré virgen hasta que terminé mi post-doctorado al menos —bromeó él.

—Oh vamos, la universidad es un nuevo mundo, apuesto a que en tu primer semestre serás un rompe-corazones —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Claro, mi cabello rizado y mis ojeras atraerán como locas a las mujeres —pasó una mano por sus cabellos y lo movió «sensualmente».

—Las mujeres aman a los pelirrojos, bueno, creo que todos aman a los pelirrojos —soltó una ligera risa.

—¿Incluso tú? —inquirió arqueando una ceja.

—¡Claro! Eres mi pelirrojo favorito —admitió él—. Aunque claro, las pelirrojas realmente son sensuales —rápidamente pasó a un gesto algo pervertido.

—Es por estas cosas que no tienes novia estable —suspiró el judío.

—Ahora no me interesan esas cosas —hizo un gesto desinteresado.

—Bueno, ya tienes como 10 enfermedades venéreas contigo de todas formas.

—¡Oye! Al menos uso condón —replicó fingiendo indignación.

—Sí, sí como digas —se levantó de la banca estirándose un poco en el proceso—. Ya tengo que regresar a casa.

—Bueno, pongámonos en camino —dijo Kenny igualmente levantándose de su asiento.

El rubio se adelantó y comenzó a cruzar la calle, comenzó a silbar alguna canción cualquiera mientras ponía ambas manos en su bolsillo. La calle se encontraba vacía en ese momento, pero extrañamente, recordó la sensación del sueño que tuvo esta mañana. Pero vamos, no se veía ni un auto a la vista, así que no había nada de que preocuparse ¿cierto?

—Kyle, te vas a quedar atrás~ —lo miró de reojo, parando unos momentos su caminar.

Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al visualizar como una silueta se iba acercando lentamente y sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó a Kenny del brazo y lo jaló rápidamente hacia la acera casi haciéndolo caer.

—¿Qué carajos…? —segundos después, el carro pasó frente a ellos a gran velocidad—. ¡Hijo de puta! —exclamó el rubio totalmente indignado. Soltó un resoplido y luego se giró para ver a Kyle—. Gracias amigo, por poco y me atropella.

Su risa rápidamente desapareció al ver la cara de su amigo, se veía mucho más pálido de lo normal y tomaba su brazo fuertemente como si temiera dejarlo ir.

—Oh ¿acaso el pequeño Khal tiene miedo de soltarme? —al ver que la broma no sirvió, soltó un suspiro relajando un poco sus facciones—. ¿Estás bien? —sí, parecía una pregunta estúpida, pero vamos, no es raro que haya uno que otro conductor así de irresponsable, tampoco era para impresionarse tanto.

Al parecer la pregunta lo hizo reaccionar un poco y asintió débilmente.

—Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma.

—Pensé que realmente te pasaría algo —murmuró él mirando todavía el sueño.

—No es para tanto, cosas así pasan todos los días. Siempre habrá algún conductor imprudente en South Park.

—P-pero... —se mordió el labio inferior apartando la mirada.

—¿Uhm? ¿Acaso esto tiene qué ver con lo que te ha tenido distraído todo el día? —al ver un ligero cambió en su expresión supo que había dado en el blanco.

El rubio logró que ambos se sentaran en la banca. Apreció el cielo rojizo unos momentos esperando que Kyle pronunciara alguna palabra.

—Sé que es estúpido ya que ese tipo de cosas es imposible, pero, tuve un sueño donde morías atropellado, de una manera muy parecida a la de hoy, pero claro, ahí no pude salvarte —narró el pelirrojo soltando un suspiro con la mirada perdida.

El rubio se quedó callado unos minutos, algo raro para Kyle, se supone que ahora tendría que salir con una especie de chiste para calmar los nervios de ambos ¿no?

—Y sí… ¿realmente pasó? —murmuró el rubio con un tono bastante serio algo bastante extraño a decir verdad.

—¿A qué…?

—Es una broma —cambió rápidamente a una expresión más juguetona.

—Idiota —lo golpeó en el hombro sin mucha suavidad que digamos.

—En fin, ahora vamos a casa y si quieres corremos de una vez al otro lado para que ningún carro me atropelle.

—Pft, ni siquiera sé por qué me preocupo por ti —bufó por lo bajo.

—Porque me quieres —respondió con un tono meloso.

—Lastimosamente es cierto... —soltó un suspiro mientras se levantaba de su lugar.

Unos minutos después, ambos se habían levantado de su lugar y se dirigían a la casa del pelirrojo.

—No tienes que acompañarme hasta mi casa, no soy una chica —replicó Kyle.

—Lo sé, eres todo lo contrario a una dama, pero prefiero disfrutar el camino —solo era otra forma de decir «no quiero llegar a casa todavía».

—Como digas.

Poco después, llegaron a la casa del judío, a este punto ya era de noche, seguramente Sheila estaría preocupada ya que Kyle no solía llegar tan tarde a casa, sólo esperaba que no pensara que lo habían secuestrado y ya estuviera llamando la policía. Kenny saludó a la madre de Kyle, antes de despedirse del mencionado y regresar a su «dulce hogar».

Su expresión cambió a una más seria cuando se encontró totalmente solo, su barrio se encontraba en un sitio bastante vacío donde seguramente ningún habitante de South Park tocaría a menos que fuera para hacer arreglos que solo empeorarían las cosas; todavía seguía indignado lo que pasó con SoDoSoPa.

¿Acaso Kyle había recordado una de sus muertes inconsciente? ¿Eso era posible? Ya que, por lo que recordaba, nadie, absolutamente nadie recordaba alguna de sus muertes. Estos recuerdos que suponían ser traumáticos eran borrados totalmente de las personas que presenciaron esto.

No podía hacerse esperanzas, tal vez era un solo sueño más, como aquellas raras de psicolocos que le había hablado Kyle hace unos días atrás. Aunque, la manera en que la narró había sido exactamente igual a cómo había muerto ayer. Todo esto se ponía algo raro, ¿acaso su maldición estaba perdiendo efecto? O, también existía la posibilidad de que Kyle, en uno de sus intentos de obtener más conocimiento, hubiera tomado un libro raro que tuviera que ver con Cthulhu y por eso ya no era tan afectado. La primera opción parecía ser la más adecuada, así que debía tener más cuidado la próxima vez; tal vez su maldición podía desaparecer con el tiempo pero tampoco quería darse tantas esperanzas.

De todas formas, y por más perturbador que sonase, muy dentro de su ser sentía algo parecido a la felicidad. Todavía recordaba como con gran frustración cuando intentaba compartir ese dolor con los demás, pero había sido inútil, y ahora, sí existía una pequeña posibilidad de que alguien pudiera realmente entenderlo, tal vez no comprenderlo porque dudaba mucho que Kyle compartiera su maldición, pero algo era algo.

Tenía que tomar las cosas con calma si no quería ser considerado un loco...

* * *

—¿Qué carajos? —fue lo primero que pronunció Kyle al entrar en la escuela.

Las paredes estaban llenas de mensajes como: «la escuela nos trata como esclavos», «merecemos libertad» «la escuela no debe ser una cárcel» y demás frases postmodernistas como esas. ¿Quién se había tomado la escuela?

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Cartman apareció en el pasillo con un megáfono en mano dándole inmediatamente la respuesta. Soltó un suspiro, lo mejor sería no meterse en eso.

—Ahora con que estupidez va a salir —se preguntó Kenny.

—Mientras no nos metan en eso está bien.

—¡Wendy Testaburger les lavó el cerebro a todos! ¡Juntos podremos derrocar el sistema retrógrado de esta escuela! —exclamaba él en medio de los pasillos aunque la mayoría de los estudiantes había decidido ignorarlo.

—¿Al menos sabes el significado de «retrógrado»? —cuestionó Kyle.

—Obviamente Kyle —bajó el megáfono y aclaró su garganta—. Tiene que ver con «estúpido» al igual que tu cara —contestó totalmente orgulloso.

—Vámonos Ken —pidió el pelirrojo con una mirada totalmente indiferente.

—¿Oh? ¿Acaso tenía razón? —el gordo sonrió orgulloso—. Supongo que te alegra ver como no soy tan tonto como piensas ¿eh?

Siguió ignorándolo totalmente, Kenny a su lado solo podía reírse de la situación. Había cosas que simplemente no cambiaban.

Ambos llegaron al salón de clases, donde la mayoría de sus compañeros estaban presentes. Wendy estaba de primera ─como siempre─ y parecía más enojada que nunca. El grupo de Craig estaba al fondo riendo de alguna estupidez seguramente. Stan había llegado y hablaba con otros chicos de la clase mientras esperaban al profesor, entre ellos Butters que parecía estar más radiante que nunca por alguna razón desconocida. En fin, nada raro estaba pasando; excepto lo de Cartman pero era normal que saliera con una locura de vez en cuando. Pobre Wendy quien sería su siguiente víctima.

—Hola —saludó Kyle sentándose al lado de Stan.

—Hey —respondió el pelinegro.

—¿De qué hablan? —preguntó Kenny algo interesado.

—Al parecer Butters podrá venir a la fiesta de Token —respondió uno de los chicos.

—Oh vaya, al parecer por fin te están dejando un poco más de libertad ¿no? —comentó el rubio con una sonrisa.

—Sí, esta vez me dejaran ir —contestó algo emocionado.

—Parece que siguen siendo tan estrictos como siempre —mencionó Stan sintiendo algo de lástima por Butters.

—Dicen que la adolescencia es un momento muy difícil y no puedo caer ante las tentaciones de la vida o seré un fracasado, por eso me ponen ciertas limitaciones —respondió el rubio soltando un suspiro.

—Y vaya que en la fiesta de Token habrán muchas tentaciones —la sonrisa de Kenny solo dejaba en claro el tipo de tentaciones que estaba pensando en ese momento.

—Tampoco hay que corromperlo —comentó Kyle dándole un leve codazo a su amigo.

—Tal vez un poco, merece descontrolarse al menos un momento —sugirió Kenny.

—Sólo sé que ustedes son la peor influencia que él podría tener —añadió uno de sus compañeros señalando a Stan, Kyle y a Kenny.

—¿Por qué nosotros? —preguntó algo indignado Kyle.

—Tal vez ¿por qué ustedes son los que siempre salen con las cosas más raras?

—Corrección: Cartman nos mete en cosas raras —replicó el judío.

Antes de poder seguir discutiendo que eran una mala influencia para el «inocente» de Butters, el profesor los calló a todos para dar inicio a la clase.

* * *

Leopold «Butters» Stoch había sido un niño muy fácil de molestar, tímido y al mismo tiempo una de las personas más amable que uno podría conocer. Desde siempre se había sentido muy cercano a Kenny, se podría considerar que se volvió su mejor amigo aunque no formara parte del grupo de él, pero siempre había sido una persona en la cual había podido confiar.

Con el tiempo, su actitud dejó de ser un poco sumiso: aprendió a no llevarle siempre la corriente a Cartman para dejar de ser objetivo de sus bromas, igualmente, comenzó a hablar con un poco más de seguridad en sí mismo. Aunque estos cambios fueran pequeños para la mayoría de personas, había sido un paso gigante para él. Claro que cuando inició la adolescencia entró en una etapa de «rebeldía» que acabó en una semana al ganarse una paliza de otros chicos de octavo grado.

—¿Cómo van las cosas? —preguntó con interés el rubio mientras se sentaba en la misma mesa que Kenny; los demás estaban comprando almuerzo así que no se encontraban en ese momento.

—¿Con Kyle? —el contrario asintió—. Bastante bien, parece que la última tensión de estos días ha desaparecido totalmente —respondió con una sonrisa.

Todavía recordaba lo decaído que había estado McCormick al ver que su amistad con el pelirrojo estaba siendo afectada. Kenny era una persona alegre, así que verlo deprimido era algo demasiado raro de ver.

—¿Seguirás con la idea de conseguirle novia?

—¡Sí! Para eso lo llevaré a la fiesta, habrán muchas personas y seguramente invitarán a una chica nerd que no le gusta salir sólo porque es el último año y merece disfrutar un poco la juventud, así que ambos podrán ser amargados juntos, aun si solo son unos meses —formó una sonrisa orgullosa ante su plan.

—No sé si debería preguntarlo, pero, ¿por qué tanto afán de conseguirle novia? —preguntó con cierta timidez.

—Quiero que disfrute su último año, tal vez no le vea importancia, pero quiero que sea feliz del todo —contestó con una gran sonrisa.

—Oh vaya, si que lo aprecias mucho —formó una sonrisa—. ¿Seguro qué no se enfadará? Realmente parece que no quiere nada romántico en este momento…

—Cuando conozca a la indicada, sacará su lado marica romántico. Ya lo conozco —todavía recordaba las pocas veces que el judío se había enamorado en su infancia, era una de las cosas más graciosas de su vida.

—Aunque ¿no te sentirás solo cuando tenga una novia?

Esta pregunta quedó sin responder ante la llegada de los demás.

—Odio admitirlo, pero Cartman sería un buen político —comentó Stan al verlo sobre una mesa con su megáfono y alegando cosas de la escuela.

—Muy bueno, solo mira a todas las personas que se reúnen a su alrededor —indicó Kyle—. Aunque la mayoría son igual de idiotas que él…

—Sólo hay que ignorarlo y ya, luego nos burlaremos cuando Wendy le pateé las bolas de nuevo —sugirió Kenny encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Por qué no podemos escoger nuestros propios almuerzos? —exclamó Cartman en medio de la multitud—. Fácil: porqué no les interesamos, sólo hacen lo que quieren sin pensar en nuestros gustos.

Varios estudiantes asintieron ante esto.

—Todo es culpa del consejo estudiantil, especialmente de Wendy Testaburger. Nos prometió mejores cosas para esta escuela, pero no ha logrado nada. ¡Sólo nos ha dado falsas promesas!

—¡Eric Cartman! —la mencionada se levantó de su asiento con una cara de enojo total.

—Oh, ahora si sales de tu agujero —comentó con una sonrisa de superioridad.

—¡Ni siquiera me estaba escondiendo!

—Ja, eso dicen todos.

Las cosas comenzaban a ponerse cada vez más tensas entre ambos, los estudiantes estaban pendientes para ver si iniciaría una pelea.

—¿Me vas a golpear? Eso no te haría mejor que un delincuente —Wendy gruñó por lo bajo y luego se alejó.

—Oh, ya verás Eric, nadie me jode... —dicho esto se largó de la cafetería.

Más que tenerle miedo, el castaño mostró una sonrisa triunfante como si hubiera ganado esta batalla.

Pero al parecer había olvidado gran parte de su infancia, específicamente las veces en que ella le había partido el culo (ya fuera en sentido figurado o literalmente), demostrando que ella no era una chica que se quedaba quieta y callada ante los insultos. Realmente la ignorancia era su mejor amiga en este momento hasta que recibiera su merecido.

* * *

La fiesta fue ese mismo fin de semana en la mansión de Token. Casi todas las personas de la escuela habían sido invitadas, especialmente porque el organizador de esa fiesta había permitido que trajeran invitados, y como el lugar era bastante amplio, seguramente no habría ningún problema.

Kyle no era alguien fanático a las fiestas, pero tampoco quería ser considerado un perdedor sin vida social, así que usualmente solo iba para vigilar que sus amigos no hicieran una locura y luego se arrepintieran al día siguiente; especialmente Kenny y Stan. Aunque no estuviera muy emocionado por este evento, siempre era agradable pasar un tiempo con otras personas.

Esta vez intentó usar algo diferente, se sentía como una chica al pensar que un cambio de look podría ayudarlo para impresionar a Kenny, pero bueno, tenía su excusa de que era una fiesta y tenía que estar más o menos presentable. Tenía una camisa blanca, encima un chaleco bastante juvenil de color naranja, pantalones de color café, unas zapatillas de color negro, junto a una bufanda de un verde oscuro. No era un cambio radical, pero era algo más a la moda, no como su típica chaqueta.

—Oh vaya, parece que estás listo para conquistar —dijo Kenny con sorna al verlo.

—Solo sigamos —rodó los ojos mientras empezaba a caminar.

El rubio no había cambiado mucho de apariencia, seguía teniendo su parka naranja solo que está vez estaba abierto mostrando una camisa de color negro. A veces olvidaba que el muy hijo de perra tenía muy buen cuerpo a pesar de no ser tan musculoso…

Llegaron a la fiesta en menos tiempo del que pensaron, ya la gente igualmente estaba comenzando a llegar, las cosas estaban bastante tranquilas porque el alcohol todavía no se subía mucho a la cabeza de algunos.

Encontraron a Stan cerca de la sala tomando unas cuantas cervezas.

—¿Quieren?

—No, gracias —se negó el pelirrojo, iba en serio con el hecho de no volver a tomar en su vida luego de ese día en la casa de Cartman.

—¡Claro que sí! —aceptó emocionado el rubio; pero al parecer otros no aprendían la lección.

Conversaron un rato entre los tres, luego llegaron Craig, Clyde y Tweek, el último se encontraba mirando a su alrededor como si esperara que algo malo pasara; por lo menos tenía alguien con quien compartir su poca afinidad por las fiestas.

—¿Cómo vas, Tweek? —preguntó Kyle acercándose al rubio.

—Sin saber si es buena idea estar aquí —respondió apartando la mirada.

—Igual… —secundó Kyle al ver como una chica de cabello castaño mal teñido se acercaba a Kenny.

—El alcohol los vuelve locos a todos, ¿qué tal si es un virus que pronto acabará con la raza humana?

—Por algo existe la selección natural, si mueren por el alcohol entonces esos genes no perdurarán —contestó el pelirrojo.

—Pero los alcohólicos se están reproduciendo rápidamente…

—No vivirán mucho, Tweek.

—Pero ¿y si lo hacen?

—No lo harán.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

—Con tantas preguntas ya me estás haciendo dudar hasta de mi existencia… —murmuró Kyle, tampoco quería ser tan cruel con el adicto al café ya que sus problemas de ansiedad siempre habían sido algo peculiar en él, pero a veces le sacaba la paciencia y más cuando veía a Kenny coquetear con la chica anteriormente mencionada.

—¿Y si eres producto de mi imaginación? —se preguntó Tweek lanzándole una mirada de terror.

—¡Craig! —llamó al pelinegro que se encontraba hablando con Stan—. Calma a tu novio, ¿quieres? —pidió con un tono algo firme.

—Ya te dije que no es mi novio —replicó Craig pero de todas formas se acercó a ellos.

—Como sea, sólo cálmalo, ya le dará otros de sus ataques —a su lado Tweek estaba murmurando un montón de teorías conspirativas.

—Sí, sí —dijo con un tono perezoso acercándose al rubio. Kyle aprovechó ese momento para irse al sillón de nuevo junto a Stan para vigilar a la «no» pareja.

Le sorprendía un poco ese tacto con el cual Craig trataba a Tweek, ¿en serio ya no sentían nada uno por el otro? Si cuando eran niños ambos parecían tan felices juntos, claro que las cosas cambiaban, pero este había sido un cambio muy raro, ya hasta deseaba presenciar una boda de ellos dos.

—¿Y Kenny? —preguntó al no verlo por ningún lado.

—Se fue a coger —respondió sin ningún toque de delicadeza—. Oh vamos, tampoco me gusta mentirte —agregó al ver la cara de incomodidad que había puesto por unos minutos.

—Iré a tomar algo… —murmuró el pelirrojo levantándose de su lugar. Ya a este punto la fiesta se veía un poco más activa, había bastantes personas hablando entre ellas e incluso algunas comenzaban a bailar.

Cartman todavía no había llegado, o por lo menos no había escuchado su molesta voz, tal vez vendría después para joderles un poco el ambiente. Saludó a Bebe que se encontraba hablando con un grupo de chicas y Clyde, quien estaba a su lado con obvias intenciones de coquetear con ella. Token saludaba a todos y charlaba un poco con ellos; vaya que tenía el trabajo más difícil. Habían muchas caras que no conocía muy bien, seguramente de otros cursos, en momentos así, se daba cuenta de la poca atención que le prestaba a la gente a su alrededor. Se encontró con su equipo de baloncesto en el camino, quienes lo «secuestraron» por unos momentos, pero rápidamente huyó de ahí cuando comenzaron a hablar de chicas.

Llegó a la cocina donde habían pocas personas, entre ellas Wendy que estaba tomando un refresco. Se notaba bastante estresada.

—Hola —saludó solo por cortesía, tampoco es que le cayera tan mal, pero obviamente prefería mantener su distancia después de tanta mierda que le hizo pasar a Stan.

—Hola, Kyle.

Sacó una soda de la nevera y se apoyó en la alacena, no veía punto en regresar ahora. Estaba pensando seriamente en irse de ese lugar para no tener que soportar a Kenny con esa sonrisa que sólo decía «acabo de tener sexo».

—Te noto bastante mal —comentó él. Ni sabía por qué quería iniciar una conversación, seguramente solo quería mantener su mente ocupada.

—Gracias a tu amigo —rodó los ojos ante esto.

—Cartman no es mi amigo —corrigió rápidamente—. Y sí, suele romper mucho las bolas, bueno, los ovarios en este caso…

—Pensé que iba a madurar un poco, pero me equivoqué totalmente —apretó un poco la lata que sostenía en su mano.

—Realmente, no debería sorprenderme. Siempre ha sido así, parece que va a cambiar pero solo lo hace para ganar algo —soltó un suspiro.

—Esta vez no puedo patearle el culo, eso pondría en riesgo mi reputación en el consejo estudiantil.

—Ese es un gran problema, aunque, usualmente el karma le llega; muy pocas veces, por cierto.

—Sabía que era una mala idea darle ese trabajo, él nunca aprende su lección.

—Si recuerdo bien, cuando éramos niños lo venciste en una discusión.

—Pero ahora han cambiado las cosas, su estúpida lógica atrae a los idiotas —maldijo ella por lo bajo.

—Siempre lo ha hecho, pero entonces, deberías comenzar a hablar en el mismo lenguaje que los idiotas que lo siguen…

—Es bastante complicado —meditó ella.

—Sí, es difícil entender a las mentes inferiores —la pelinegra soltó una risa ante esto.

—Gracias Kyle.

—Ya sabes: «el enemigo de mi enemigo, es mi amigo» —igualmente le sonrió y comenzó a caminar afuera de la cocina—. Nos vemos —ella solo hizo un gesto de despedida.

Al ver más gente de lo normal, tuvo el leve presentimiento de que Stan no estaría en el mismo lugar de siempre, así que tomó esa oportunidad para escaparse realmente de la fiesta. Claro que no iría a ninguna de las habitaciones ya que eso significaría la probabilidad de ver a Kenny follando y no sonaba muy agradable.

Se fue hasta el segundo piso, un poco más vacío que el primero, así que seguramente las parejas pasarían a besuquearse en cualquier momento, tendría que aprovechar antes de que eso pasara. Llegó hasta el balcón y cerró la puerta de vidrio tras de sí, fue hasta la baranda y apreció un poco el cielo estrellado; eso era lo único bueno de que siguiera siendo un pueblo algo pequeño.

—Ni siquiera sé por qué vine —murmuró con molestia el pelirrojo. Se supone que había venido a divertirse entre amigos, no a lamentarse de su amor no correspondido.

—Igual… —respondió una voz a sus espaldas.

Kyle volteó asustado ante esto, solo para encontrarse con una chica que tenía una cara de «odio al mundo» y estaba sentada en una silla.

—Disculpa, no sabía que estaba ocupado —dijo rápidamente algo avergonzado; que bueno que no habló de más…

—No te preocupes, tampoco es como si fuera mi casa —respondió la chica encogiéndose de hombros.

Era una chica aproximadamente de su edad, cabello negro largo y ondulado, sus ojos eran de azul oscuro y usaba ropas bastante sencillas, un pantalón y un suéter algo holgado.

—Oh ya veo —comentó el pelirrojo aun sin saber si seguir ahí o irse.

—¿También te obligaron a venir? —preguntó la chica, aunque por su expresión no parecía tan interesada, le recordaba a Craig en ese sentido.

—Al principio parecía interesante pero luego me arrepentí —respondió.

—A mí solo me dijeron: «debes dejar de estar tan encerrada en tu cuarto» —imitó un tono de voz más agudo y no pudo evitar reír ante esto—. De milagro no me hicieron un cambio de imagen.

—Las mujeres sí que son complicadas en ese sentido.

—Sí, a veces pienso que nací con el género equivocado —bromeó ella.

Hablaron un rato más, Kyle descubrió algunas cosas interesantes de aquella desconocida: le gustaba leer al igual que él, también le gustaba los videojuegos y además era algo divertida a pesar de su expresión indiferente.

«Hubiera sido genial enamorarme de alguien como ella» pensó con algo de tristeza. Si fuera otra situación donde él no estuviera perdidamente enamorado de Kenny, seguramente habría pensado «esta chica es perfecta para mí» y pensaría mil y un formas de conquistarla.

Su celular vibró dándole a entender que tenía un mensaje. Se disculpó con ella antes de revisarlo. Se trataba de un mensaje de Stan, al parecer Kenny lo estaba buscando, seguramente para algo estúpido.

—Mis amigos me están buscando —sonó más como una queja.

—Creo que las mías no tardaran en buscarme —mencionó ella—. Que te diviertas —dijo con una sonrisa haciendo un gesto de despedida.

—Espero que puedas irte a casa pronto —ambos rieron ante esto.

Kyle bajó nuevamente al primer piso, no tardó mucho en encontrarlos, se encontraba en el mismo lugar de antes. Si no se habían movido de ahí, entonces tendría que buscar otra excusa además de «no pude encontrarlos».

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Kyle.

—Queríamos saber si jugarías verdad o reto —respondió Kenny.

—No gracias, no me quiero imaginar con que cosas saldrán.

—Oh, verdad, son cosas que un virgen como tú no soportaría —se burló el rubio.

—Simplemente no me interesa.

—Vamos, es nuestro último año, hay que celebrar —dijo Clyde abrazándolo por los hombros.

—Simplemente los observaré de lejos para publicar sus idioteces por internet.

—Eso suena aburrido —se quejó el castaño.

—Te sorprenderás de lo divertido que puede ser.

—Supongo que tendremos que esperar, casi todos se han negado —se quejó Clyde.

—Bueno, la noche apenas empieza, debes esperar a que estén más ebrios —sugirió Stan.

—Por cierto ¿dónde estabas? —preguntó Kenny con curiosidad.

—Fui a tomar algo de aire y me quedé hablando con alguien —contestó como si nada.

—¡¿Una chica?! —concluyó apresuradamente.

—Así que era ese «tipo» de charla —Clyde lo miró pícaramente.

Craig solo levantó el pulgar.

—B-buena suerte, espero que no enfermes —agregó Tweek.

—Oh, sabía que esta fiesta serviría de algo —comentó Token, ¿por qué justo tenía que pasar cuándo estaban hablando de esto?

—No hice nada con ella —corrigió el pelirrojo.

—Es verdad —por un momento recordó porqué Stan era uno de sus mejores amigos—, es muy lento para eso, tiene que llevarla a cenar primero —y a la vez un gran hijo de puta.

—Oh cierto, además no tenía condones cerca, seguramente no quería arriesgarse —añadió Kenny.

—¡Ugh! Enfermedades… —masculló Tweek a quien le dio un escalofrío de solo pensar en eso.

—No pienso coger con ella —ya se estaba cansando de la actitud de ellos.

—Por ahora —corrigió Kenny—. En momentos así es en los cuales me doy cuenta que me falta mucho por enseñarte, mi querido amigo —dijo con cierto orgullo.

—Por favor no. Todo menos una charla sexual de tu autoría —se negó rápidamente, sería lo más incómodo y vergonzoso por lo cual pasaría.

—Hola chicos —saludó Butters.

El resto del grupo lo saludó a su manera.

—Me costó un poco encontrarlos, hay mucha gente aquí —comentó el rubio con una sonrisa, se veía feliz de estar aquí—. ¿De qué hablan?

—De la virginidad perdida de Kyle —respondió Kenny como si nada.

—O-oh, vaya, felicidades —el rubio se sonrojó un poco ante esto.

—Sólo mátenme —pidió el pelirrojo ocultando su rostro con su mano.

Después de un par de bebidas, la conversación de la virginidad de Kyle pasó a segundo plano para alegría del mencionado. Comenzaron a hablar de distintas cosas, hasta llegar al punto de hablar de sus experiencias sexuales. Como era de esperarse, Kenny fue uno de los que más aportó al tema. Claro que mientras esto pasaba, los únicos vírgenes del grupo: Kyle, Butters, Tweek y Craig (aunque este último más que ser virgen, simplemente no quería juntarse con pervertidos, aunque si se decía que había tenido una que otra aventura), se alejaron un poco de ellos pero sin parecer muy obvios.

—Oh genial, comenzaron a hablar de juguetes —comentó Kyle mirándolos como si fueran bichos raros.

—¿Por qué no participas? —le preguntó Tweek a Craig.

—No es uno de los mejores temas —respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

—Realmente me cuesta imaginarte en esa situación, siempre te ves tan, ya sabes, «me vale una mierda todo» —mencionó el pelirrojo.

—Así es mi vida.

—Yo no sé cómo las personas pueden hacerlo tan fácil —comenzó a decir Tweek—. Es decir, ¿qué hay de las enfermedades? ¿Qué tal si duele? Oh no, ¿y qué tal si la chica queda embarazada?

—¿Y si la pareja es homosexual? —preguntó Butters.

—Sigue estando el tema de las enfermedades y el dolor...

—O-oh vaya, si lo pones así, realmente suena difícil hacerlo… —dijo Butters algo inseguro.

—Para personas como Tweek, si sería algo difícil ya que piensa mucho las cosas, pero para personas que actúan sin pensar, es lo más fácil del mundo —señaló a Kenny—, o te conviertes en alguien como él, que no le importa nada mientras tenga tetas grandes y un lugar donde meterla.

La conversación duró bastante entre ambos grupos, hasta que finalmente pasaron a un tema más en común, claro que este momento de charla, desapareció cuando comenzaron los concursos de bebida junto a un aumento del volumen de la música, y claro, las luces de fiesta que por alguna razón solo se prendieron hasta ese momento; seguramente para dar a entender que la fiesta llegaba a su punto más emocionante.

Los más estúpidamente osados como Clyde y Kenny, comenzaron a beber como si no hubiera mañana. Algo que lo sorprendió de cierta manera, no pensaba que quería emborracharse después de lo que pasó la otra vez en la casa de Cartman, y porque Kenny era una persona que podía descontrolarse sin necesidad del alcohol, así que no tomaba mucho en las fiestas; seguramente quería aprovechar como fuera ese último año, pero le seguía pareciendo raro ese comportamiento.

Tomó unas cuantas cervezas para tampoco parecer tan amargado pero con bastante prudencia, no quería terminar como la última vez, además de que ya pronto la soda se acabaría y no tendría nada que beber. Se preguntaba cómo carajos Stan soportaba tan bien el alcohol, había estado tomando desde que comenzó la fiesta, pero no tenía ningún síntoma de estar ebrio; ahora que lo pensaba, así era siempre en cada evento social, parecía que era totalmente inmune al alcohol.

Ya las luces de la fiesta y el olor a alcohol lo estaban comenzando a marear, necesitaba ir por aire fresco rápidamente, pero en ese momento, Kenny salió del concurso y se acercó a él, claramente ebrio, pero no tanto como para no poder caminar.

—Kyle, ¿por qué no me habías contado de esa chica? —preguntó Kenny muy cerca de su rostro. En una situación normal su corazón saltaría con fuerza, pero el olor a alcohol que emanaba de su boca tenía el poder de matar todo el romanticismo.

—Sólo la conocí hoy…

—Debes darte más tiempo en conocerla antes de hacerlo —parecía un padre dándole la «charla» a su hijo.

—Parece lo contrario a lo que más aconsejado últimamente —rodó los ojos, realmente quería irse de ahí.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero tampoco quiero que la pierdas con cualquiera —cada vez se iba recostando cada vez más sobre él—. No seas una basura como yo.

—No eres una basura, Kenny —palmeó suavemente su hombro.

—Sí lo soy, si no fuera por mi adicción al sexo, seguramente sería un drogadicto —bufó por lo bajo.

—Vamos afuera, necesitas algo de aire, al igual que yo —comenzó a guiarlo hacía el antejardín, por suerte habían unas sillas de playa puestas, así que lo dejó sentarse ahí y él se sentó al lado.

—A veces me pregunto si seguiré el mismo camino que mis padres o si moriré antes de eso —soltó una risa irónica ante esto—. No, lo último es imposible.

Tal vez la primera vez no lo había notado ya que él también estaba algo ebrio, pero Kenny parecía bastante deprimido, su tono de voz denotaba tristeza y sus sonrisas parecían forzadas. Definitivamente no volvería a dejar que se emborrachara de esa manera.

—No digas eso, ya has demostrado que no vas a seguir su mismo camino, eres todo lo contrario a ellos —dijo Kyle en un intento de animarlo, ignorando claramente el tema de su muerte, no quería tocar ese tema por ahora.

—Sí, pero, de todas formas no podré ir a una buena universidad, dentro de poco es probable que deje embarazada a alguien por accidente y tenga que trabajar...

—Kenny, si no has embarazado a nadie en estos últimos años, dudo mucho que pase ahora —más bien lo decía para sí mismo, pensar que él pudiera tener un hijo con alguna chica cualquiera lo hacía sentir nauseas.

—Je, supongo —nuevamente usó esa falsa sonrisa—. Tal vez sólo quiero escapar de todo por un momento… A veces desearía simplemente desaparecer —murmuró el chico nostálgico mirando el cielo.

—No me vengas con esas «mierdas de emos» cómo sueles llamaras —frunció el ceño ante esto—. Tampoco digas que quieres desaparecer, eso sería lo peor para la gente que le importas.

—Lo siento —murmuró el chico con una expresión que no pudo descifrar.

—No te preocupes, te traeré algo de agua para ver si vuelves a ser el Kenny despreocupado de la vida —se levantó de su asiento con cierta molestia en el pecho. Pocas veces lo había visto deprimido y siempre había sido por ciertas situaciones que merecían serlo, especialmente cuando se trataba de su familia y afectaban a Karen.

Pero, ¿qué tal si esa sonrisa despreocupada ocultaba algo más? Una faceta de él que jamás había conocido y seguramente nadie lo hizo. Una faceta que ocultaba todos los días para no preocupar a nadie. No quería ponerse paranoico, tal vez eran los efectos del alcohol, pero inevitablemente recordaba a aquellos personajes de series o películas que eran así: sonrientes por fuera y melancólicos por dentro.

« _Oh vamos, tampoco es que Kenny recurriera al suicidio ¿cierto?_ »

Fue un lío llegar a la cocina debido al montón de gente, y también una odisea sacar una mísera botella con agua. ¿Cuánta gente había invitado Token? Sabía que estaba emocionado, pero ya parecía algo obsesivo tener el lugar tan jodidamente lleno.

Ni siquiera supo cómo carajos había logrado no perder la botella entre tanta gente, debía alegrarse por ser tan delgado. Llegó a la puerta de vidrio que daba al antejardín, visualizó una cabellera rubia que sobresalía del asiento, pero ese tono no pertenecía a Kenny. ¿Era Butters? Seguramente se había preocupado por Kenny también, ya que parecía estar sentado a un lado.

Mientras más avanzaba, la música fue desapareciendo, el bullicio de gente también, el tiempo parecía haberse detenido por unos instantes. No sabía ni siquiera cómo expresar esa escena, era algo increíblemente doloroso para él.

Butters efectivamente se encontraba ahí, pero sentado a un lado de la silla y recostado en Kenny, y sus caras estaban lo bastante cerca para que sus labios se tocaran, formando así un dulce beso como si una escena de película se tratara.

Vaya, no sabía si eran buenas o malas noticias descubrir algunas tendencias homosexuales de Kenny.

* * *

 **¿La espera valió la pena? O ¿realmente este fic se está quedando sin futuro cada vez más?**

 **Ahora mismo nada es lo que parece, pero me gusta hacer sufrir a Kyle un poco uvu**

 **Espero sus reviews para leer su opinión~**

 **Gracias por seguir la historia *inserte corazón gay***

 **Haruka-sama se despide~**


	8. Chapter 8

**¿Me demoré mucho? Seguramente...**

 **Me había confiado de que ya tenía gran parte del capítulo planeado, pero había olvidado que necesitaba dos factores fundamentales para terminarlo: motivación y tiempo, cosa que la universidad me quitó :'c**

 **Pero ahora volví, así que espero que disfruten este nuevo capítulo**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 7**_

Kyle sabía que hacer este tipo de cosas no era lo correcto. Huir nunca era la solución a sus problemas, pero al parecer su lado gallina había salido a la luz.

Después de presenciar aquella escena, quiso desaparecer del mundo unos momentos para reflexionar mejor las cosas. ¿Por qué Kenny estaba besando a Butters? O ¿acaso era Butters quién estaba besando a Kenny? No, eso era imposible, se notaba que ambos habían contribuido a ese beso.

Al final, le había agradecido a Stan que se encargara de la situación mientras él iba a deprimirse como el idiota que era.

Stanley le escribió a la mañana siguiente avisándole que Kenny se encontraba durmiendo en su casa e incluso le mandó una foto que no le favorecería mucho al rubio. Maldición, aun estando enojado con Kenny, seguía luciendo horriblemente lindo; aunque esta vez lucía como un desastre realmente. Quería golpearlo en su bello rostro y maldecirlo. ¿Cómo era capaz de decirle que sería hetero el resto de su vida y luego besarse con un hombre cuándo estaba borracho? Eso demostraba que inconscientemente le daba igual el género si se trataba de coger. Si tan solo fuera bisexual, su vida sería más sencilla ya que al menos tendría una pequeña oportunidad.

Aunque, un pensamiento algo deprimente vino a su mente en ese momento. ¿Qué tal si Kenny estaba enamorado de Butters? Eso explicaría porque tenía cierta debilidad por el Stoch, siempre parecía querer protegerlo. ¿Acaso había sido un idiota por no darse cuenta de eso? Al parecer siempre se fijó en el enemigo equivocado...

—¿Cariño? —Sheila tocó suavemente la puerta de su habitación antes de entrar. Se veía algo preocupada, no era muy fanática de que su hijo fuera a fiestas.

—¿Sí? —preguntó Kyle escondiendo rápidamente su celular.

—¿Te sientes bien?

—Sí, sólo estoy un poco cansado —«y deprimido» agregó en su mente.

—Te noto más pálido de lo normal —se acercó a él y puso una mano en su frente.

—No es nada —murmuró Kyle, realmente no estaba de humor como para responder todo el cuestionario de su madre.

—¿Quieres qué te traiga el desayuno? Hice waffles —dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

—Puedo bajar por ellos —dijo el judío soltando un suspiro. Sí, sólo se sentía más cansado de lo normal, nada raro, pero, cuando intentó levantarse de la cama, sintió como sus piernas fallaron por un momento.

«Oh no..»

—¡Te dije que no estabas bien! —su madre lo atrapó rápidamente—. Seguramente volvió a bajarte la glucosa, pero sería mejor hacerte unos exámenes médicos por sí… Un momento ¿tomaste alcohol anoche?

«Mierda»

Amaba mucho a su madre, en serio que sí, pero en situaciones donde salía su lado sobreprotector se volvía realmente irritante. Lo obligó a comer algo con azúcar, midió sus niveles de glucosa, verificó más de una vez si no estaba muy frío o si, en cambio, tenía fiebre. Pero lo peor de todo es que quería llevarlo al hospital para una rápida revisión (era en momentos así donde odiaba que su madre tuviera amigos médicos), especialmente al darse cuenta de que había tomado alcohol. Su paranoia era lo único que no cambiaba a lo largo de los años.

Una muy mala manera de comenzar la mañana.

La ida al hospital duró una hora más o menos, pero para el pelirrojo fue una eternidad. Los hospitales no le agradaban mucho, después de tantas visitas al hospital desde niño y haber estado al borde de la muerte en más de una ocasión, no era como si tuviera agradables recuerdos de este lugar, pero sabía que tenía que soportarlo.

Volvió a casa totalmente cansado, solo quería seguir durmiendo y olvidar todo por un momento. No quería saber nada de Kenny. No quería escuchar los consejos de Stan. No quería escuchar a su madre preocupada cómo si estuviera a punto de morir por cualquier cosa. Simplemente quería estar solo por unos momentos.

Se despertó varias horas después y con una bandeja de mensajes llena. La mayoría eran de Stan preguntando cómo estaba y si no se había suicidado ya. Otros eran de Kenny preguntando casi lo mismo, pero con comentarios de que se sentía pésimo; por la resaca seguramente. Realmente no quería hablarle a ninguno de los dos. Así que simplemente siguió acostado en su cama mirando el techo y perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

Al día siguiente todo fue más o menos normal, al menos en el exterior, porque su cabeza era un caos en ese momento. Aunque claro, si veía a Kenny y a Butters junto, seguramente su faceta de «todo me da igual» se iría al carajo.

Bueno, lo primero era no hacer un drama como si fuera una de las protagonistas de esa novela de su madre. Segundo: intentar no odiar a Kenny ni a Butters. Y tercero, pero más difícil: no mostrarse celoso. Lo fundamental era saber la verdad, sólo eso, aun si le partía el corazón; aunque ya en estos meses eso se estaba volviendo algo muy usual.

Fue hasta su casillero y sacó sus cosas lo más rápido posible antes de encontrarse con Kenny y tener una charla con él, al menos en clase podría distraerse con otra cosa.

—Ehm ¿hola? —una suave voz llamó su atención. Se giró algo extrañado, pero se sorprendió al ver que era la misma chica que había visto en la fiesta. Ahora estaba usando unas gafas, y su cabello estaba recogido.

—Hola —saludó igualmente algo nervioso. Estuvo tan concentrado en lo que había pasado con Kenny y Butters que se había olvidado de ella.

—Lo siento por interrumpirte, pero es que no te volví a ver en la fiesta y recordé que no nos habíamos presentado adecuadamente —se notaba cierta incomodidad, seguramente no estaba acostumbrada a hacer estos acercamientos.

—¡Oh verdad! —se sintió algo idiota por ese pequeño detalle—. Mi nombre es Kyle Broflovski —se presentó extendiendo su mano.

—Lily Russell —aceptó el gesto y rieron ante esto, parecía algo anticuado a decir verdad.

Ambos hablaron mientras se dirigían a su siguiente clase, él tenía ciencias mientras que ella inglés, así que se tuvieron que separar luego de unos minutos. Al menos charlar con ella le había alegrado un poco el día.

Llegó al salón de clases donde visualizó a Kenny y a Stan sentados contiguamente. Era algo bastante raro verlos a ellos dos solos, pero bueno, tampoco era exactamente algo sospechoso.

—Hola chicos —los saludó sentándose frente a Kenny.

—Pensamos que habías muerto —comentó Stan.

—Sí, ayer no revisaste para nada el celular.

—Estuve distraído, leyendo.

—Claro —obviamente el rubio no le había creído.

—En fin, por si no lo has visto, aquí está el vídeo de Tweek golpeando a alguien solo porque intentó coquetear con él —Stan le pasó su celular. Obviamente no quería ver ninguna discusión «matrimonial».

—¿Qué? Pensé que Craig sería quien lo golpearía —se burló el pelirrojo. Aunque estos dos hubieran terminado, algunos aun querían que estuvieran juntos (especialmente Clyde), ya que Craig era el único que podía calmar a Tweek.

Por suerte, mientras hablaban de la fiesta, nunca llegó el tema del beso de Kenny y Butters. No sabía si el rubio no quería decirlo en ese momento, o no recordaba eso para nada. Cualquiera de las dos, realmente no lo ayudaban a calmarlo.

Cuando fue hora del almuerzo, Kyle no sabía si quería entrar a la cafetería, lo más probable es que ahí estuviera el inocente Stoch, y aunque sonara muy cobarde, no quería notar algo extraño entre él y el maldito mujeriego que se hacía llamar su mejor amigo. Se estaba comportando como un «marica» en pocas palabras, aunque sonara irónico.

—Sabes qué si empiezas a actuar raro de nuevo no mejorarás las cosas ¿cierto? —comentó Stan mientras el pelirrojo guardaba sus libros.

—Lo sé —cerró su casillero y apoyó su cabeza en este—. No puedo escaparme con el baloncesto ya que ahora el gimnasio está ocupado por el club de voleibol.

—Oh vamos, puede que no sea tan malo, tampoco es como si hayan confirmado que son pareja.

—¿Y si lo hicieron ayer cuándo estaba sobrio?

—Te estás haciendo un lío en la cabeza —el pelinegro rodó los ojos.

—Cállate, yo te soporté por muchos años con tus dramas amorosos, así que ahora es tu turno soportarme.

—En fin, lo que quiero decir es que no hay ningún indicio de que Kenny sienta algo por Butters más allá de lo fraternal. Él es tu mejor amigo, seguramente te hablaría de que le gusta alguien, o cambiaría su comportamiento, ya sabes, como dejar de acostarse con tantas chicas.

—Gracias —dijo por lo bajo el pelirrojo.

—Pero si todavía temes algo, debemos saber por qué ocurrió el beso, tal vez solo fue un malentendido.

—Posiblemente...

—Ahora vamos a la cafetería, tengo hambre y Kenny también.

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

—Tú siempre lo alimentas.

Lily caminó frente a ellos con un par de amigas, ella los miró de reojo y los saludó con imperceptible sonrisa ganándose la atención de sus amigas.

—¡¿Desde cuándo eres amiga de Stan Marsh y Kyle Broflovski?! —exclamó una lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchada por ellos dos. Las tres chicas avanzaron lo suficiente para no ser escuchadas y dejando a los dos algo confundidos.

—Ella es Lily, la chica que conocí en la fiesta —respondió ante la mirada de desconcierto.

—Oh, se nota que es tu tipo de chica —comentó él como si nada.

—Lo sé, y por eso me siento tan molesto conmigo mismo —masculló por lo bajo comenzando a caminar hacia la cafetería.

Milagrosamente, todo transcurrió con normalidad, nadie mencionó algún tema del beso, así que Kyle pudo sentirse tranquilo.

Al final de la escuela, todos se dirigían a su casa. Kenny quiso irse esta vez caminando, así que Kyle decidió acompañarlo. ¿Era una mala idea? Seguramente, pero no podía acobardarse ahora, necesitaba buscar información para dormir tranquilo esa noche.

Al principio hablaron de muchas cosas sin importancia, como para ponerse al día, Kyle le comentó que había tenido que ir al hospital por la paranoia de su madre así que Kenny no se preocupó demasiado; todos conocían a Sheila y su exagerada sobreprotección cuando se trataba de sus hijos.

—Por cierto, ¿no recuerdas nada de la fiesta? —preguntó de repente Kyle—. En serio, tomaste mucho esa noche, pensé que te desnudarías y saltarías a la piscina de Token.

—No mucho, a decir verdad, me sentía muy mareado y sólo recuerdo que me desperté al día siguiente en la casa de Stan, pensé que lo había hecho con él, pero por suerte no fue así —el judío estuvo de acuerdo con eso último—. Pero es un asco de anfitrión, solo me tiró al suelo y luego me ignoró —soltó un bufido ante esto.

—Es porque te mal acostumbré —respondió en forma de broma.

—Y mucho, ahora tienes que hacerte responsable, Ky —el pelirrojo se mostró indignado ante esto, haciendo reír al rubio.

No había conseguido nada bueno, por ahora.

—Aunque es raro que tomes tanto por tu cuenta...

—Lo sé, sólo no sé, me sentí con los ánimos de hacerlo —le dedicó una sonrisa que no le dio buena espina. Seguramente le estaba mintiendo y había pasado algo esa noche para que él tomara esa decisión, pero ¿qué?

—¿Peleas con tus padres?

—Nah, si fuera así, ya sería un alcohólico.

—Entonces debe ser algo grave si no quieres contarme —intuyó el pelirrojo, aunque se sentiría algo dolido si era así.

—No es que sea grave, simplemente, no sé cómo explicarlo —respondió el rubio soltando un suspiro algo frustrado.

—¿Acaso alguien te está confundiendo? —se extrañó un poco por la mirada que puso ante esa pregunta.

—Tal vez, pero sigo sin estar seguro.

Y así fue como el corazón de Kyle se destrozó un poco más, pero sólo pudo fingir una sonrisa en ese momento.

—Sabes que puedes confiar en mí ¿no? —le recordó Kyle tomando su papel de mejor amigo.

—Lo sé y te lo agradezco —le dedicó una leve sonrisa.

* * *

Pasaron varios días y Kyle no sabía si quería tocar ese tema, o, mejor dicho, no sabía cómo hacerlo. Se supone que el plan principal era esperar a que él le contara algo, pero conociendo a Kenny quien nunca se había enamorado de alguien, seguramente estaba más que confundido o simplemente no sabía que se trataba de amor. Kenny podía tener mucha experiencia sobre el sexo, pero cuando se trataba de sentimientos, era un inexperto. Además, no ayudaba mucho que no se hubiera encontrado mucho con Butters esta semana, aunque por los pocos encuentros que él había visto, se seguía sintiendo un poco de tensión entre ambos.

—Deja de tener esa cara, parece que estás planeando un asesinato —comentó Stan. Se encontraba en la casa de este para pasar el rato, Kenny vendría después, así que no podían tener una charla tan extensa.

—Quiero matar a Kenny —contestó como si nada—. ¿Cómo voy a saber si está enamorado si él ni siquiera lo sabe?

—Hay que buscar señales, es sencillo.

—No es sencillo, tú no estabas seguro de que me gustaba Kenny hasta que viste...eso —dijo algo avergonzado.

—Bueno, sí, es complicado, pero es porque realmente me importaba un carajo su relación —contestó sinceramente—. Si ya sabes en qué fijarte, es más sencillo darte cuenta.

—Supongo...

—Y por favor, no seas un paranoico.

—No prometo nada.

Justo unos minutos después, el mencionado rubio llegó notando un extraño ambiente entre sus dos amigos.

—¿Pasó algo?

—Nada —respondieron ambos al mismo tiempo haciéndolo sentir solo más confundido.

Los tres pasaron un buen rato jugando videojuegos y hablando de cosas al azar.

—Chicos, siento que estoy perdiendo mi magia... —comentó Kenny de repente hundiéndose más en el sillón.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Stan prestándole más atención al juego en ese momento.

—No he conseguido una chica en toda esta semana.

Sus dos amigos lo voltearon a ver como si hubiera anunciado el mismísimo apocalipsis.

—Kenny ¿no estarás enfermo? —Kyle puso una mano en su frente.

—¡Estoy perfectamente! O eso creo... —se cruzó de brazos, se notaba que estaba frustrado.

—Seguramente las chicas ya se cansaron de ti —mencionó Stan.

—Imposible, Kenny McCormick es totalmente irresistible y adictivo —sonrió de manera pervertida—. Una vez que caen bajo mis redes, siempre vienen pidiendo por más, especialmente porque mis «técnicas» son lo mejor...

—Ya no queremos seguir escuchando —lo detuvo Kyle—. Tal vez ahora estás pensando más en tu vida y viendo que esta rutina solo será peor para ti.

—No creo, no pienso ponerme serio en mi vida hasta que tenga más de 20 años o deje a una chica embarazada —respondió pensativo, y el pelirrojo solo esperaba que pasara lo primero.

—¿No hay alguien que haya captado tu interés? —preguntó Stan de manera sospechosa.

—No he conocido a nadie nuevo —contestó con simpleza.

—Seguramente sólo te sientes algo mal, ya la próxima semana volverás al juego —predijo Kyle girando su vista a la pantalla.

—No es como si una chica llegara a mi vida para cambiarme, eso solo pasa en las películas —comentó Kenny—. Al menos para mí, enamorarse es una molestia.

Realmente no sabía cómo tomar estas palabras, ¿era algo bueno? ¿Era algo malo? Lo mejor sería no pensar mucho en eso y dejarlo como «neutral». Pero él también pensaba lo mismo y ahora estaba totalmente enamorado de cierto rubio.

Los tres continuaron jugando un rato, pidieron unas pizzas junto a unas sodas para continuar la jornada, pero como siempre, todo debe terminar el algún momento, así que Kenny y Kyle salieron de la casa de Stan en un ambiente bastante silencioso.

Kyle sólo esperaba que fuera cierto que Kenny no estuviera enamorado ya que no sabría cómo reaccionaría si ese fuera el caso.

No tardo mucho para escuchar las noticias de que el rubio había vuelto al juego acostándose con una chica con la cual veía inglés, una total desconocida para él, pero debía alegrarse de que su amigo volviera a la «normalidad»; aunque el caso fuera todo lo contrario. Las «investigaciones» para ver si Kenny se había interesado en alguien estaban en pausa en aquel momento, ya que ni él ni Stan sabían cómo proseguir, pero estaba bien así, al menos así el pelirrojo podría fingir que todo estaba bien.

—Entonces, esta chica estaba ahí como diciendo «ven, tómame, Kenny» —agudizó un poco su voz al imitar a la chica—, y claro, como el caballero que soy, tuve que aceptar su petición —contó Kenny formando una sonrisa mientras cerraba su casillero.

—Pregunta ¿por qué me estás contando cómo tuviste sexo? —preguntó Kyle sin ninguna pizca de interés en el tema.

—Sólo quería contarte mi triunfal regreso para que no te preocupes tanto por mí —respondió con una leve sonrisa.

—Ni siquiera sé por qué me preocupo tanto por mí —rodó los ojos revisando su celular.

—Porque me quieres —dijo con un tono meloso.

—Oh, hola Butters —saludó Kyle para ignorar el anterior comentario.

—O-oh, hola Kyle —respondió al saludo con una leve sonrisa para luego dirigir su mirada a Kenny, fue aquí cuando se mostró algo más nervioso—, K-Kenny —el mencionado lo saludó igualmente. El judío lo miró de reojo, aunque no se notara mucho, podía notarlo algo tenso—. Tengo clases de matemáticas ahora, así que nos vemos luego —y así como llegó, así mismo se fue.

—Está algo raro —apuntó Kyle.

—Sí, lo sé.

—¿No sabes qué tiene?

—Realmente no estoy seguro, todavía estoy intentando saberlo —contestó, pero tenía el presentimiento de que le estaba ocultado algo.

—En fin, vamos, llegaremos tarde a clase.

Así es como nuevamente abrieron la investigación sobre lo que realmente pasó entre los dos rubios. Era obvio que Leopold se sentiría algo incómodo sabiendo que besó a su mejor amigo, especialmente tomando en cuenta que para él, un beso significaba mucho en una relación, no como pensaba Kenny, quien más bien lo veía como un saludo o algo sin gran importancia. Pero ¿por qué Kenny se mostraría tenso? Si se supone que no recordaba mucho, ¿acaso alguien le había contado? Si era así, seguramente ya habría hablado con el Stoch y a decirle que no era nada grave o que no significó nada...A menos que, realmente hubiera significado algo.

—Kyle, en serio, deja de poner esa cara, sólo me estás asustando —dijo Stan chasqueando sus dedos frente a él para que dejara de estar sumido en sus pensamientos.

—Pero Stan, ¿qué tal si ambos recuerdan lo que pasó y por eso están incómodos? Digo, ¿cuándo has visto a Kenny incómodo por algo? Más bien es él quien logra poner incómodos a todos con sus comentarios...

—Lo más recomendable es que te prepares para cualquier cosa.

—Gracias —dijo con sarcasmo.

—En fin, sigamos, tengo hambre —ignoró su comentario y puso una mano en su hombro para guiarlo por los pasillos, los cuales ya se encontraban algo vacíos. El tiempo se pasaba volando cuando pensabas en teorías conspirativas, con razón Tweek llegaba tarde algunas veces.

Algo captó su atención en ese momento, dos rubios se encontraban hablando en medio del pasillo, así que le hizo una seña a Stan para que se detuviera y sin pensarlo muy bien, ambos se escondieron detrás de los casilleros.

—Mierda, no escucho nada —susurró el pelirrojo.

—Yo tampoco...

Todavía se notaba que ambos estaban algo tensos, pero Butters se encontraba algo avergonzado, si cualquiera los viera (especialmente una fujoshi), diría que se trataba de una confesión, haciendo que las dudas de Kyle aumentaran en su mente. Miró a Stan de reojo en busca de cierto consuelo, pero este parecía casi tan sorprendido como él.

Las cosas empeoraron cuando vio la reacción de su mejor amigo, éste se encontraba algo sorprendido y luego se sonrojó. ¿Kenny McCormick sonrojándose? ¿El mismo chico que te podía decir todas las posiciones del kamasutra explícitamente sin vergüenza alguna? ¡¿Qué carajos estaba pasando?! ¿Esto si era una confesión tal cómo había pensado? Eso explicaría el extraño comportamiento de ambos.

Los dos rubios se fueron, seguramente directo a la cafetería, pero él decidió quedarse ahí con la mente en blanco, ya no sabía que pensar.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Stan sin estar muy seguro sobre qué hacer en estas situaciones.

—Extrañamente, creo que sí lo estoy —contestó soltando un suspiro—. No me mires así, no es como si me fuera corriendo para ir al baño a llorar —agregó—. Mejor sigamos, no puedo saltarme el almuerzo —siguió avanzando por el pasillo, seguramente Stan estaba más confundido que él. Bueno, realmente se sentía mal, pero al mismo tiempo no sentía y no podía pensar en nada, y era mejor así, porque seguramente cuando recordara con detalles el hecho, lo único que quería era estar en casa deprimido escuchando canciones tristes de Lana del Rey.

Cuando llegaron a la cafetería, se encontraron con Kenny, Butters y Cartman, los dos primeros ya no tenían ese ambiente tenso entre ellos, odiaba saber la razón de esto. ¿Cuánto tardaría Kenny en darle las noticias? Seguramente ese mismo día se lo diría.

Al terminar las clases, Kyle simplemente se despidió de Kenny diciéndole que tenía que llegar temprano a casa para cuidar a su hermano a pesar de ser una mentira. Cuanto se odiaba por esto, pero era lo mejor que podía hacer por ahora.

Llegó a casa y lo primero que hizo fue ir a encerrarse en su habitación, se acostó en su cama poniendo canciones en su celular. Por alguna extraña razón, no tuvo ganas de llorar, simplemente se sentía vacío, como si no perteneciera a este mundo, seguramente era mejor así, poder reprimir todas sus emociones lo que restaba del año, por suerte, ya casi llegaban las vacaciones de verano así que podría irse del pueblo un tiempo para ir a visitar sus familiares.

Cuando menos lo pensó, se había quedado profundamente dormido.

* * *

Un nuevo día había llegado, Kyle se sentía más que preparado para cualquier noticia el día de hoy, se sentía listo para aceptar con una sonrisa las noticias de que Kenny estaba en una relación, tanto así, que por unos momentos Stan pensó que por fin había perdido la razón.

Sin embargo, por más relajado que se sintiera el pelirrojo, entre más tiempo pasaba con Kenny, se estrés aumentaba. ¿Por qué no le estaba contando nada? Eso le estaba molestando en exceso, ¿acaso no confiaba lo suficiente en él? ¿Querían mantener su relación en secreto? Pensó que al final del día, el McCormick le daría una pequeña pista, al menos una interacción con Butters que dejara más claras sus dudas, pero ese no era el caso, ambos seguían actuando como buenos amigos y no había ninguna mirada discreta o algo por el estilo. Cuanto odiaba lo mucho que podían disimular; si es que lo estaban haciendo.

Nada, no había obtenido absolutamente nada.

—Ahora que lo pienso ¿dónde está Cartman? Siento que casi no lo he visto últimamente —comentó Stan mientras salían de clases.

—Creo que sigue en esa estúpida disputa con Wendy —respondió Kyle.

—Mejor así, aunque extraño burlarme de su gordura —mencionó Kenny.

—Veo que te arreglaste con Butters —dijo el judío intentando no mostrar su desesperación para que le dijera la verdad.

—Oye, no es como si hubiéramos peleado en primer lugar, pero sí, digamos que ya resolvió su problema —contestó el rubio.

—Así que ¿dejaron todo claro? —intervino Stan mostrándose algo interesado.

—¿Sí? —respondió algo inseguro ya que no sabía que intención ocultaba esa pregunta. Se mostró más confundido cuando los otros dos suspiraron como si esa no fuera la respuesta que esperaban.

* * *

—A ver, Eric, ¿por qué estamos teniendo una reunión «urgente»? —cuestionó Wendy con el ceño fruncido.

—Sencillo, como sabes, a mí no me gusta jugar sucio —Wendy lanzó una sonrisa irónica—, así que hago esta reunión con el objetivo de que decidamos un nuevo líder, alguien que represente adecuadamente las expectativas de los estudiantes —el ambiente se puso tenso en ese momento. Todos los demás miembros miraron a la Testaburger esperando el desastre.

—¿Quieres hacer unas nuevas elecciones cuando estamos a mitad del año? —el castaño asintió—. ¡¿Acaso estás loco?! ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo perderíamos con eso? Ya incluso hay que ir organizando las cosas de la graduación, no podemos andarnos con esas cosas —azotó la mesa con sus dos manos asustando a más de uno.

—¿Acaso tienes miedo de perder? —preguntó de manera retórica.

—Para eso, al menos la mitad del comité debe apoyar una re elección —explicó ella.

—Creo que no será problema —en ese momento, la actual presidenta lanzó una rápida mirada que dejó a todos helados.

—Y-yo creo que un cambio nos vendría bien... —comentó débilmente uno de los integrantes.

—¡Luke! ¿Te dejaste convencer por este cretino?

—Oye, más respeto —exclamó Eric pero fue ignorado.

Lentamente, más de uno de los miembros del comité alzó la mano, al menos la mitad estaba de acuerdo con la propuesta de Eric y ella solo pudo maldecirlo en su mente. ¿Por qué le gustaba joderle la vida de esa manera? Ahora tenía que demostrarle a ese maldito machista, gordo y testarudo tipo una derrota que jamás olvidaría, sin necesidad a recurrir a los golpes.

—De acuerdo, hagamos unas nuevas elecciones —anunció ella con una sonrisa. Seguramente los profesores no estarían de acuerdo con esto, pero era la única manera de callar a Eric Cartman.

* * *

—Vaya, vaya, al parecer el maldito judío consiguió novia —ante el comentario del gordo, todos dirigieron su mirada a la entrada de la cafetería, donde efectivamente se veía al mencionado entrando sonriente junto a una chica.

Ella era bastante linda si se miraba de cerca, pero debido a que usaba ropa algo holgada no hacía resaltar tanto su atractivo, ni tampoco ayudaba que cubriera su rostro con parte de su cabello. Si Kenny tuviera la oportunidad, seguramente follaría con ella, pero se notaba de lejos que no era su tipo, seguramente lo rechazaría al instante. Pero en fin ¿qué hacía Kyle con esa chica? ¿Acaso era la misma que había conocido en la fiesta? Además parecían llevarse bastante bien a pesar de que la conocía de hace poco.

—Se ve igual de judía que él —agregó el castaño.

—¿Cómo sabes si alguien es judío a simple vista? —cuestionó Stan.

—Sencillo: si te das cuenta, su ropa parece barata, así que es muy tacaña para comprar ropa de calidad, ya que no se ve tan pobre como Kenny —el rubio lo miró con enojo—. Además, tengo un poder especial para detectar judíos.

—Si fuera así, Hitler hubiera amado tenerte en su época —Stan rodó los ojos.

—Hubiera sido un honor…

Antes de poder seguir discutiendo sobre la chica que estaba con Kyle, el susodicho llegó a la mesa sentándose al lado de Kenny y brindándoles un corto saludo.

—¿No nos ibas a presentar a tu nueva novia? —preguntó Eric.

—¿Novia? —el judío parecía confundido.

—La chica con la que acabas de entrar, dah.

—Ella no es mi novia.

—Oh vamos, se nota que estás enamorado de ella —Kenny arqueó una ceja ante ese comentario nada prudente por parte del gordo. Aunque ¿alguna vez la prudencia significó algo para ellos?

—Ya parecemos de primaria —apuntó Craig, rodando los ojos.

—¿Acaso no puede existir la amistad entre mujeres y hombres? —preguntó Kyle.

—Eso suena muy marica…

—Me parece una bonita forma de pensar —dijo Butters.

—Es porque también eres marica —se burló el castaño.

—Cartman, para ti todos son maricas —suspiró Stan.

—¿Oh? ¿Acaso lastimé tu sensibilidad? —dijo con obvio sarcasmo—. A veces olvido que tienes arena en la vagina como Kyle…

—No comencemos con esto —murmuró el pelirrojo.

Por lo menos el tema de la supuesta nueva «novia» de Kyle fue olvidado rápidamente.

La hora del almuerzo terminó, y a continuación le tocaba una clase junto a Kyle. Por lo menos el mencionado le había prestado dinero para al menos un pan con leche, así que no se desmayaría del hambre el día de hoy.

Al frente de él, Stan y Kyle hablaban de algo que no alcanzó a escuchar muy bien, pero antes de interrumpir en su conversación, Stan tomó otro camino. No le gustaba la idea de ir a preguntarle de que estaban hablando, Kyle le contaría si era necesario ¿no?

Entraron a clases, y como siempre, se sentó atrás de él. Hablaron un poco antes de iniciar las clases, pero de alguna manera lo sintió más distante. Tal vez solo era su imaginación, nada de lo que preocuparse.

.

.

.

Consejo de vida: siempre creer en sus malos presentimientos. Nunca se equivocaban.

Con el pasar de los días, Kyle efectivamente se estaba alejando de él, no sabía qué carajos había pasado para provocar ese comportamiento. No era por las prácticas de baloncesto, después de todo, el equipo no entrenaba tanto como antes ya que no habían competencias cerca (por lo que sabía), tampoco recordaba haber dicho algo erróneo y aun si fuera así, seguramente el pelirrojo lo hubiera corregido al instante, él no era como una mujer que se indignaba por cualquier cosa y luego te ponía a adivinar; su amigo podía ser algo complicado, pero jamás había presentado esos comportamientos.

—Je, al parecer Kyle nos abandonó por una perra —comentó Cartman mirando al judío hablar en una mesa aparte con la chica desconocida.

—Déjalo, no te pongas celoso de que haya conseguido novia —apuntó Stan.

—Jamás me contó nada de esto —se quejó Kenny frunciendo el ceño—. Ahora seguramente lo arruinará cuando tenga sexo con ella —soltó un suspiro. Aunque más bien seguía indignado por la situación, ¿acaso se estaba alejando tanto por una chica? Lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera se la había presentado adecuadamente, ¿acaso tenía miedo de qué él quisiera acostarse con ella? Podía ser muy promiscuo, pero Kenny jamás rompía los códigos de amistad, aun si era por un par de tetas.

Aunque ambos hablaban con normalidad entre clases, cada vez que estaban por fuera de estas, notaba como siempre hablaba con esa misteriosa chica. Los rumores de que por fin Kyle Broflovski consiguió una novia no tardaron en aparecer en su grupo de amigos, la mayoría estaban algo felices por este hecho, a otros les daba igual, pero al parecer él y Cartman eran los únicos que no estaban tan satisfechos con esa situación; aunque el gordo solo estaba celoso de que el judío tuviera novia cuando él estaba soltero.

Butters le había dicho que seguramente no era nada por lo cual preocuparse, solo algo pasajero, así como cuando tienes interés en un nuevo programa de Tv, pero terminas aburriéndote con el tiempo. Sólo esperaba que así fuera, o al menos que se la presentara, le dijera de una vez que se trataba de su novia y no se anduviera con tantos rodeos. Si no sabía nada, no podía ayudarlo como el mejor amigo que era.

Lo peor de todo, es que en estos días había tenido que disminuir considerablemente su tiempo libre ya que a su padre lo habían despedido de un trabajo, otra vez. Si fuera por él mismo, los abandonaría a su suerte, pero ahora mismo no tenía forma de independizarse y tener el suficiente dinero para darle todo lo necesario a su querida hermana, ¿cuál era el punto de salir de su hogar si iban a seguir aguantando hambre? Claro que él antes había pensado seriamente en no ayudar a sus padres de ninguna forma, pero esto había llevado una horrible época llena de discusiones todos los días, donde los gritos y golpes se lanzaban por igual, no quería hacer pasar a Karen por eso de nuevo, una niña de su edad no tenía por qué ver esas horribles cosas, aunque ya era algo tarde para eso. Era un milagro que siguiera siendo tan responsable y tan tierna.

Por eso, cuando había logrado tener un día libre en toda la semana, había decidido ir a visitar a su pelirrojo favorito con la excusa de que estaba llevando a Karen para que hiciera alguna tarea con Ike. Para su buena suerte, el pelirrojo se encontraba en casa, así que el viaje no había sido en vano.

—Hola Khal —saludó el rubio entrando a la habitación como si fuera suya. El mencionado se sorprendió un poco al escuchar su voz, definitivamente no esperaba verlo ahí.

—Hola Ken —lo saludó girando su asiento para verlo fijamente. Miró por encima del hombro del judío notando varios papeles organizados junto a unos libros, seguramente estaba estudiando. A veces le impresionaba lo responsable que podía ser Kyle pero sin dejar de lado cosas como los eventos sociales, o las salidas que tenían de vez en cuando.

—Siento que hace un rato no nos vemos —comentó sentándose en la cama del contrario.

—He estado algo ocupado...

—¿Con tu nueva novia? —arqueó una ceja interesado por sus reacciones. Pero para su sorpresa, este no se sonrojó ni nada por el estilo, parecía totalmente normal.

—¿También vas a comenzar con esas bromas? —soltó un suspiro de cansancio—. Lily y yo solo somos amigos, ¿de acuerdo?

—Pero hace años no te veo llevarte tan bien con una chica, creo que la última vez que te vi así con alguien, fue con Rebecca —bromeó, recibiendo una mirada de enojo. Oh verdad, casi no le gustaba que mencionara el tema de sobre cómo, la que parecía ser, su primera novia se había convertido en una zorra.

—Sólo tenemos gustos en común, pero ya sabes que no pienso tener una relación.

—Ya veo, ¿sabes? Pensé que me estabas ocultando tu relación con ella.

—¿Qué? Tú serías la primera persona en saberlo —lo miró algo consternado.

—O Stanley... —farfulló por lo bajo.

—No creo, a él le interesa muy poco mi vida amorosa, y otros aspectos de mi vida en general.

—Pero han estado muy cercanos últimamente —bueno, si lo decía de esa forma parecía que estaba celoso de la amistad de ellos dos. No es como si tuviera miedo de que lo fuera a reemplazar ¿cierto?

—Seguramente es porque es el último año y esas cosas que hacen que la gente piense mejor sobre su vida —contestó con simpleza.

—Lily fue la misma chica que conociste en la fiesta ¿cierto?

—Sí, me sorprendió mucho conocer a alguien con mis mismos gustos, es una chica bastante agradable —comentó con una sonrisa, si, era obvio que le agradaba, aunque no estuviera seguro hasta qué punto.

Kenny muchas veces había visto a Kyle con una chica igual de inteligente que él, alguien que fuera bastante culta, que leyera las mismas cosas complicadas que él, y que ambos tuvieran una familia normal compuesta por un niño o dos, seguramente vivirían en la gran ciudad mientras él trabajaba como un abogado al igual que su padre y ella una doctora o una carrera complicada. Pero ese futuro siempre lo había visto cómo algo muy lejano. Por alguna razón siempre le aterraba pensar en el futuro ya que no sabía dónde carajos estaría él, después de todo, no quería repetir el mismo destino que sus padres. Pero había algo más, no quería saber que estaría fuera de la vida de Kyle en el futuro.

—Parece que tendrías una bonita relación con ella —comentó con una leve sonrisa.

—Si tuviéramos una relación —puso énfasis en el «sí». ¿Por qué no le gustaba la idea de tener algo con ella?

—Ahora quiero conocerla...

—¿Para tener sexo con ella?

—Me indigna que pienses que solo quiero conocer a una chica por sexo.

—Dime una sola chica que conozca con la cual no hayas follado.

—Ehm —se quedó pensativo por unos momentos—. ¡Ya sé? ¡Wendy!

—Bueno, es porque te pusiste la regla de que no podías hacerlo con la ex de tus amigos.

—Pero sigue contando.

—No, para nada.

—Mejor te dejo con tus trabajos, tengo algo de sueño —el rubio soltó un bostezo mientras se acomodaba en la cama.

—¿Viniste solo para dormir? —fingió un tono de molestia.

—Te prestaré atención después —le lanzó un gesto bastante coqueto que obligó a Kyle a apartar la mirada. Le gustaba mucho cuando lo ponía nervioso de esa forma.

—Es raro que estés tan cansado.

—Culpa del trabajo, mi padre fue despedido, de nuevo —no intentó ocultar su molestia ante esto.

—Mierda —masculló—, sabes que si necesitas ayuda puedes contar conmigo ¿no?

—Sí lo sé, y ya te he dicho muchas veces que no aceptaré que me prestes dinero, bueno, a menos que sea para el almuerzo —dijo esto último con una sonrisa.

—Por ese tipo de cosas no sé si maldecirte o respetarte un poco más —comentó soltando un suspiro—. En fin, te dejaré descansar.

—Llámame cuando termines tus trabajos —dijo el rubio antes de cerrar los ojos.

—No olvides que tú también tienes que hacerlo —fue lo último que escuchó antes de quedar profundamente dormido.

Se sumió en un sueño tan profundo que no tuvo ningún sueño, o al menos no lo recordaba. Se despertó por unos leves movimientos en su hombro, abrió sus ojos lentamente encontrándose con el rostro de Kyle. A pesar de estar despierto, no estaba del todo consciente, solo podía pensar en «quiero dormir», así que cerró nuevamente sus ojos.

—¡Kenny! Te he estado llamando por 10 minutos —seguramente era una exageración, pero lo quería fuera de su cama—. Mi madre hizo la cena —y con esta simple frase, el McCormick se encontraba sentado en la cama, aunque aún algo desorientado.

—Ayúdame, Ky —aprovechando que el pelirrojo se encontraba levantado y dándole la espalda, se aferró a la cintura de este.

—Suéltame, ya eres lo suficientemente grande para levantarte por tu cuenta —replicó el pelirrojo.

—Por cierto, lindo trasero —mencionó como si nada.

—Ahora me estás acosando, genial —como pudo, el Broflovski logró soltarse del agarre—. Veo que ya estás lo suficientemente despierto, ahora bajemos.

Ambos salieron de la habitación, pero Kyle se dirigió al cuarto de su hermano para darle la misma noticia. Kenny, simplemente miró por encima del hombro del contrario y le lanzó una mirada acusadora al pequeño canadiense, le gustaba asustarlo haciéndole pensar que era el tipo de hermano mayor celoso; y lo era, pero solo con chicos que no creía lo suficientemente buenos para su querida hermanita.

Como era usual, los McCormick alabaron la comida de la señora Broflovski, y compartieron pequeñas charlas en la mesa. Aunque ya era algo tarde, así que tuvieron que irse después de la cena.

* * *

Stan Marsh se había considerado una persona bastante paciente con sus amigos, pero simplemente ver la situación de Kyle y Kenny lo ponían a prueba, especialmente con este último drama entre ellos dos. Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que seguía siendo un buen amigo (lo cual odiaba, por cierto), y ahora tenía que saber realmente que había pasado esa noche en la fiesta, antes de que Kyle cometiera el error de salir con una chica para superar su amor no correspondido.

Así que una mañana, aprovechando que veía una clase con Butters, aprovechó para hablarle antes de entrar a clases, primero con la excusa de saber si tenían algún trabajo pendiente, para luego ir cambiando el tema.

—Ahora que lo recuerdo, te desapareciste de la fiesta un buen rato.

—B-bueno, quería ir a tomar aire, y me distraje —comenzó a jugar con sus dedos de manera nerviosa.

—¿Con Kenny?

—Oh no, ¿acaso nos viste? —lo miró totalmente alarmado.

—Ver ¿qué? —Stan arqueó una ceja.

—Oh no...

—Okay, ahora tienes que contarme Butters, no puedes dejarme con la duda —lo bueno es que Butters todavía guardaba algo de inocencia y amabilidad, así que seguía siendo difícil para él mentir y esas cosas. Esta sería la última vez que se aprovecharía de esto.

—E-es algo vergonzoso a decir verdad —comenzó a decir el rubio sin poder mirarlo a los ojos—. Me encontré a Kenny en la parte de atrás y luego...

Mientras Leopold seguía con su relato, el interés de Stan crecía un poco más, si juntaba esta información con lo que había conseguido de Kenny hace unos días atrás, las cosas comenzaban a cobrar un poco de sentido. El único problema es que no sabía si era buena idea contarle a Kyle en este momento ya que podría arruinar absolutamente todo.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí! Me alegra ver que haya personitas que sigan interesadas en esta shipp que fue totalmente olvidada por el fandom uvu**

 **Espero no demorarme mucho en subir las actualizaciones, pero nunca se sabe conmigo xD**

 **Ya saben, cualquier opinión dejenla como review**

 **Haruka-sama se despide**


	9. Chapter 9

**Mi idea era publicar esto antes de que se terminara el año, pero por razones (pereza+pokemon) no pude hacerlo :'c**

 **Aviso: Este capítulo se enfocara en otras cosas además de Kyle y Kenny, así que si no te gusta el Creek o te aburre el problema de Cartman y Wendy ve hasta casi el final donde comienzan las vacaciones :3**

 **Soy mala poniendo tramas secundarios, lo sé~**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 8_**

Tweek Tweak siempre lo han considerado un paranoico con el talento de sacar conspiraciones de cualquier cosa cotidiana de la vida, pero, esa no era la razón por la cual había sido tan conocido por el pueblo, no, al parecer su mejor hazaña fue ser gay con Craig Tucker. Sí, debía admitirlo, iniciar una relación con Craig había sido algo que lo había ayudado a controlar sus nervios, por fin tenía a alguien que lo escuchara y le preguntará sobre sus sentimientos, ya era más fácil soportar las historias sin sentido de sus padres o cuando los demás niños ignoraban sus palabras.

Pero claro, eso solo fue una fase como la mayoría de los casos en South Park y tuvo que terminar. Lo gracioso de todo es que esto no significó ningún alejamiento, ni ninguna de las dos partes se sintió resentida. Siguieron siendo amigos, pero con la excepción de que ya no podían ponerse apodos cariñosos ni nada por el estilo. Por eso mismo, muchos de sus amigos estaban más que pendientes para ver si ellos dos regresarían con el tiempo o qué, pero por ahora, Tweek disfrutaba de su soltería. No le agradaba la idea de compartir enfermedades que se transmitan por relaciones sexuales, ni le veía lo «romántico» a compartir saliva con otra persona, lo único que soportaba y hasta era agradable era tomarse de las manos con alguien (aunque el único con quien había hecho eso había sido el Tucker), pero ahora todos parecían pensar solo en sexo, y Kenny McCormick era el vivo ejemplo de las hormonas alborotadas de los adolescentes.

—Chicos, ¿qué haremos para estas vacaciones de verano? —preguntó Clyde con una clara emoción.

—Posiblemente ir a la piscina —sugirió Token.

—¡Oh sí! Ver chicas en bikini es lo mejor del mundo —celebró el castaño.

—P-pero pensé que querías tener algo con Bebe —mencionó el rubio.

—No puedo estar toda la vida detrás de una mujer, eso es patético.

—Hace unos meses casi matas a Broflovski sólo porque pensabas que quería tener algo con ella —comentó Craig oportunamente.

—Solo fue porque en ese momento pensé que ella quería volver conmigo.

—¿Cuáles señales te dio? —cuestionó Token.

—Ya sabes, esas señales que te dan las chicas, como, por ejemplo, mirarte y sonreír coquetamente. Ese tipo de cosas.

—Clyde, esa vez que se estaba riendo fue porque tenías papel higiénico pegado a tus zapatos.

—¡Craig! ¿Por qué te gusta dañar mis esperanzas?

—Se llama «realidad», deberías prestarle atención de vez en cuando.

—V-v-vaya, e-eso debió doler, definitivamente recibió, u-u-una cachetada de la realidad —bromeó Jimmy con una sonrisa.

Todos se burlaron del castaño en ese momento, pero a los pocos segundos, a Clyde no pareció importarle demasiado.

—Tweek ¿pasa algo? —preguntó el pelinegro cuando estuvieron a solas.

—Sólo, no sé si sea buena idea ir a la piscina este año…

—¿Por qué?

—B-bueno, puede que mis padres me pidan ayuda con la cafetería, ya sabes.

—Tweek, es verano, dudo que la gente quiera café.

—Pero quien sabe, es un pueblo en las montañas, usualmente hace frío. ¿Qué tal si no estoy un día cuando la cafetería esté llena? ¿Y qué al estar tan ocupados, mis padres hagan todas las cosas mal y los clientes odien el lugar? ¡Oh por Dios! No puedo dejar que el negocio vaya a la bancarrota, no quiero ser vendido como esclavo

—Tus padres no se irán a la bancarrota, y no serás vendido como esclavo. Simplemente será un día que estarás afuera —soltó un suspiro—. Ahora sólo dime la verdad.

—¿La verdad? —lo miró algo sorprendido unos momentos, para luego ponerse algo nervioso—. B-bueno, es que realmente no sé nadar y tengo miedo de ahogarme y que todos se burlen de lo patética que fue mi muerte por los siguientes años hasta que finalmente se olviden de mí —confesó apartando la mirada.

—No tienes que avergonzarte de eso, muchos no saben nadar —contestó el pelinegro—, tal vez sí, ahogarse en una piscina es una manera patética de morir, pero por eso puedes aprender a nadar antes de que vayan todos.

—Ya es muy tarde para meterme a cursos de natación, ya están llenos.

—Creo que yo puedo enseñarte.

—¿En serio harías eso por mí? —lo tomó del brazo y lo miró con un leve brillo de esperanza.

—Sí, no es tan difícil —contestó apartando la mirada—, aunque tomando en cuenta que eres tú, si puede tomar algo de tiempo —agregó algo incómodo.

Sí, las cosas estaban perfectamente bien entre ellos de esa manera.

* * *

Stan se estaba comportando de una manera misteriosa últimamente, por alguna razón, parecía haber perdido todo el interés en el asunto de Kenny y Butters, ¿acaso ya se había cansado de seguirle el juego? No, conociéndolo, seguramente se lo hubiera dicho en la cara en vez de ocultárselo ¿cierto? De todas formas, él ya quería dejar ese tema en el pasado, ya faltaba menos de dos semanas para las vacaciones de verano y todos estaban emocionados.

No solo estaban cerca las vacaciones de verano, también estaba el hecho de que se iba a llevar a cabo las elecciones para el nuevo presidente o presidenta del consejo estudiantil, ya que al parecer esa era la única manera de callar a Eric Cartman, y el director había aprendido lamentablemente que el tipo de castigo que le había impuesto no había servido de nada.

—¡Si quieren ser libres recuerden votar por mí! Yo no sigo las estrictas reglas que impuso Wendy Testaburger —decía Cartman en medio de los pasillos. Alrededor de la escuela habían varios panfletos con los rostros de ambos competidores. Realmente a la gente le daba igual, pero claro, había unos pocos que realmente se interesaban por estas cosas. Especialmente los de grados más bajos que eran muy susceptibles al discurso del castaño, podía ser un idiota, pero sabía hablar como un político.

—¡Eric Cartman! —la fuerte voz de Testaburger resonó en los pasillos. Con pasos furiosos se acercó hasta el mencionado para mostrarle un panfleto, específicamente el suyo, pero a este le habían dibujado cosas encima—. ¿Crees qué esto es divertido?

—Oh sí, bastante —se le escapó una risa.

—Pensé que usarías métodos más apropiados para vencerme —comentó ella arqueando una ceja. Tenía que calmarse.

—Lo haré, solo espera al debate que tendremos en el gimnasio.

—De acuerdo, ahí será el campo de batalla.

—Solo te recomiendo que ganes votantes desde ahora, a veces las masas son muy fáciles de manipular.

—Y recuerda que si salen vídeos difamatorios contra mí, tengo vídeos tuyos bastante vergonzosos —dijo ella con una sonrisa triunfante antes de retirarse.

Eric solo pudo maldecir a Stan, tal vez ahora ya no era la perra de Wendy, pero seguramente cuando fueron novios le mostró varias cosas que debía mantener en secreto. El gordo maldijo en su mente, tal vez debería hacerle una «pequeña» venganza y hacer que se comiera a sus padres, aunque eso ya había pasado de moda, necesitaba ser más original.

Al parecer la suerte estaba de su lado esta vez, ya que mientras caminaba por los pasillos, escuchó unas voces provenir de un salón vacío. «Solo espero que no sean maricas a punto de follar» pensó dentro de sí. Arqueó una ceja con interés al reconocer esas voces: se trataban de los maricas de Stan y Kyle. ¿Acaso ellos dos eran los que iban a coger? Vaya, este sería un muy buen chisme y una manera de molestar al judío por el resto de su vida. ¡Podía destruir su vida con esto!

—¿No me estarás ocultando algo? —oh genial, era una pelea «matrimonial», esa mierda era aburrida y predecible; pero de todas formas podía sacar algo de ese así que comenzó a grabar.

—¿Qué? —Stan parecía confundido.

—Después del asunto de Kenny y Butters, no sé, siento que descubriste algo y no quieres decírmelo —¿cuál asunto de Kenny y Butters? ¿Acaso estaba llegando nuevamente la fiebre gay a South Park?

—Bueno, digamos que «descubrí» algo, pero pienso que no es necesario mencionarlo —el silencio lo puso nervioso unos segundos ¿lo habían descubierto?

—Bien —Kyle usaba el típico tono de cuando estaba enojado—, si no es tan importante supongo que enterraré ese tema en lo más profundo y jamás lo sacaré a la luz.

—Si, es recomendable —el judío gruñó por lo bajo—, y más si no piensas confesarte jamás.

¿Confesarse? ¿Kyle se le confesaría a Kenny o a Butters? No le tardó mucho deducir que se trataba de su amigo pobre. Con razón Kyle lo «consentía» tanto. Esto solo le daban ganas de reír, Khal era un maldito marica y quería ser el «suggar daddy» de Kenny. Ahora ¿debería difundir esta información o usarla para los favores? Con el pasar de los años, aunque Eric siguiera siendo un maldito hijo de perra, racista, machista y estúpido, había aprendido a tener más coherencia en lo que decía y a buscar beneficios donde su ego infantil no los veía antes. Esto solo lo había vuelto más peligroso para la escuela y por eso los profesores no querían muchos problemas con él.

Cartman sonrió más que satisfecho, su mente comenzó a conjugar miles de formas de avergonzar a Kyle con esta nueva información que había obtenido.

.

.

.

Vaya que el debate fue agitado, se podría considerar uno de los mayores espectáculos de la época, ambos contrincantes usaron sus mejores armas: Wendy su gran discurso y Cartman sus bromas pesadas ante cualquier cosa que ella dijera. Luego de media hora de debate, ya la mayoría comenzaban a aburrirse y la discusión entre los candidatos se estaba volviendo muy acalorada; todos pensaban que terminaría en un enfrentamiento físico.

Al final, fueron detenidos por unos profesores y el supuesto debate terminó. Al día siguiente se harían las votaciones debido a la falta de tiempo, así que ambos decidieron ganarse a los votantes el resto de la tarde de distintas maneras. Mientras Eric amenazaba a los nerds, Wendy intentaba acercarse a los demás con su discurso del feminismo, así que tenía a la mayoría de chicas con ella. Por ahora, era una victoria para ella, claro, hasta que Eric dio su propia idea de menú para el almuerzo. Para una persona con sentido común sobre cómo funcionaba el sistema educativo, seguramente lo vería como algo inútil, pero los otros idiotas que pensaban que el presidente estudiantil estaba en el mismo rango que el director, se creyeron totalmente esto.

Wendy estaba desesperada, no sabía que hacer con respecto a todo, no podía permitir que Eric ganara, eso solo haría de su último año una miseria total...

—Oye —murmuró una chica algo extraña cerca de ella, ahora que la veía de cerca, era la chica que últimamente se juntaba con Broflovski—, vengo por parte de Kyle, sabe una manera de que venzas a Cartman.

—¿Por qué no me lo dice él mismo?

—Cito: "si el gordo hijo de puta se entera de que la ayude, será un dolor en el culo" —no pudo estar más de acuerdo con eso, tener a Eric lejos era lo más adecuado siempre.

—¿Cómo puedo hacerlo?

Aprovechando la gran multitud en los pasillos, Lily le susurró el consejo a Wendy. Oh vaya, sonaba de cierta manera cruel, pero eso era justo lo que Eric Cartman se merecía.

Las votaciones se llevaron a cabo el día siguiente, las urnas se encontraban en el gimnasio y estaban siendo supervisadas por algunos profesores y alumnos. No había mucho revuelo como en el debate ya que los dos candidatos no se encontraban ahí. Una vez que las votaciones cerraron, los alumnos regresaron a clases.

Eric comenzó a decirle a todos, que una vez siendo presidente, se saltaría cuantas clases quisiera por las reuniones sin importancia que tenía el consejo estudiantil. Kyle, extrañamente no dijo nada ni reprocho lo equivocado que el gordo estaba, por suerte, Cartman no se dio cuenta de que algo raro pasaba ya que estaba celebrando internamente su victoria contra Wendy Testaburger.

Cuando finalizaron las actividades académicas y ya todos se preparaban para irse a sus casas, Eric fue llamado a la oficina del director junto a Wendy. Esta vez no se quejó sobre lo aburrido que era quedarse en la escuela, ya que estaba más que seguro que solo anunciarían al ganador; o sea él.

—Hola chicos —saludó el director, se notaba algo nervioso—, fueron unas votaciones algo reñidas pero...

—Ya, ya, solo diga quien ganó y ya.

—¡Eric! No seas tan grosero.

—Lo siento, señorita modales.

—P-por favor chicos, no pelee —aclaró su garganta antes de continuar—. Lamentablemente, digo, el afortunado de ganar es —hizo una larga pausa seguida de un suspiro—...Eric Cartman.

—¡Sí! ¡En tu cara Wendy! —comenzó a festejar como un niño pequeño para molestia de la pelinegra—. Eso te pasa por perra —el director lo miró con reproche pero esto no sirvió para callarlo.

—¿Seguro que ganó él? —cuestionó ella.

—Lamentablemente es cierto...

—¡Ja! No seas tan mala perdedora. ¿Acaso te vas a ir a llorar como la niñita que eres? —sonrió con superioridad.

—Hijo de puta —siseó lo suficientemente bajo para no ser escuchada.

—Ahora todos cumplirán mis ordenes.

—Eric, no te hemos vuelto rey, en cambio, eres el representa... —el mencionado no escuchó nada ya que seguía celebrando su "gran victoria" sobre su enemiga de la infancia. Y sin escuchar nada más, fue saliendo de la oficina del director haciendo un baile de la victoria.

—Oye, espera —Wendy fue tras él con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué? ¿Vienes a admitir tu derrota?

—Tal vez... —apartó la mirada soltando un suspiro para sorpresa de Eric—. Solo quiero decirte, realmente cambiaré mi opinión sobre ti si logras sobrellevar la responsabilidad de ser el presidente del consejo estudiantil.

—No es tan difícil.

—Bueno, si no te importa sacrificar tus tardes libres por estar aquí para las reuniones sobre los posibles eventos e inquietudes de los estudiantes, además de hacer el papeleo de todo eso, participar en las distintas actividades del consejo estudiantil, apoyar a las minorías y saber escuchar las opiniones de los demás, entonces supongo que sirves para este trabajo.

La emoción de Cartman pasó a ser sorpresa e incluso desanimo. ¿Por qué carajos un estudiante tenía que cumplir con tantas cosas?

—Pero, aun así puedo poner nuevas normas ¿no?

—No, tienes que ser la perra del director y aceptar todo lo que diga —se mordió su labio inferior ante esta expresión, solo esperaba que Eric fuera el único que la escuchara—. En fin, buena suerte, mañana empiezas —tocó su hombro por pocos segundos antes de alejarse por los vacíos pasillos.

Por primera vez, Eric sintió que esta victoria no valía la pena.

.

.

.

—Vaya, se siente tan tranquilo —comentó Kyle mientras todos estaban en la cafetería.

—Es porque Cartman está con el consejo ¿cierto? —Stan arqueó una ceja.

—Exacto, espero que esté sufriendo —formó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Kyle, tu sadismo se está mostrando —dijo Kenny con un tono serio.

Lamentablemente, la sonrisa de Kyle desapareció cuando Eric entró a la cafetería, pero lo reconfortó ver su cara de cansancio. Vaya que la estaba pasando mal y adoraba totalmente esa situación.

—Agh —gruñó el gordo sentándose en la misma mesa que ellos luego de ir por su almuerzo. Ni siquiera la comida parecía hacerlo sonreír—. ¿Acaso nadie me va a preguntar lo que me pasa? —cuestionó el castaño.

—Me vale una mierda tu vida —contestó friamente el judío.

—No estoy interesado —siguió Kenny.

—Igual, tus problemas siendo presidente suena a algo aburrido —secundó Stan dándole un mordisco a su sándwich.

—Si que son unos hijos de puta —masculló el gordo. Miró por encima de la mesa, hasta que pudo a localizar a Butters—. Hey, Butters —el rubio con cierta timidez se acercó a ellos.

—Hola chicos —saludó a todos antes de enfocar su atención en Eric.

—¿Sabías que ser presidente del consejo es una mierda? —y así es como Butters tuvo que escuchar las quejas de Eric durante todo el almuerzo; los otros se fueron una vez que terminaron abandonado al pobre Stoch.

Una semana pasó y Eric pensó que se volvería loco. Cada día había reunión diferente con respecto a temas que ni conocía en la escuela, como sobre la nueva mascota para el concurso de ciencias, el mal labor de los conserjes y demás cosas que le parecían ridícula y que en serio le importaban una mierda. En más de una ocasión intentó faltar a una reunión, pero los profesores parecían tenerlo en la mira en cualquier momento, así que era difícil huir. ¿Por qué ser presidente era tan aburrido? Extrañaba sus tardes de ver televisión y comida chatarra.

—Te veo cansado, Eric —se «burló» Wendy al encontrárselo en los pasillos.

—No es así, el trabajo es más que perfecto —respondió él con una sonrisa bastante forzada.

—Oh, entonces tendrás energía para planear el baile de graduación junto al comité. Es algo divertido, aunque perderás mucho tiempo libre, incluso sus fines de semana.

—¡Nadie toca mis fines de semana! —exclamó llamando la atención de varios alumnos.

—Oye, no es como si yo organizara eso —frunció el ceño ante la agresividad del otro—. Adiós, Eric —dijo secamente mientras se retiraba de ahí.

Cartman gruñó por lo bajo y caminó enojado hacía la sala de reuniones, ahora tenían que ver como ayudar a los profesores a acabar la «plaga» de niños góticos; otra vez.

Cada persona tiene un límite, a veces tarda años en romperse o para otras, tomaba cuestión de días. Para Eric, fue una cuestión de una semana y tres días. Fue algo bastante gracioso, una reunión memorable para todo el consejo. Todo comenzó cuando se le dijo a Cartman que tendría que venir a la escuela un sábado, literalmente tuvo un arranque de ira y comenzó a insultar a cada uno de los miembros, incluso por las cosas más insignificantes.

—¡Así que ustedes imbéciles vendrán un maldito sábado pero yo no lo haré! Yo tengo una vida social a diferencia de ustedes, así que pueden meter todo ese papeleo innecesario en el culo del director y... —el castaño se calló cuando escuchó como alguien se aclaraba la garganta a sus espaldas, se trataba del mísmismo director que estaba viendo su progreso.

Como era de esperarse, Eric fue despojado de su título como presidente luego de un largo discurso (y aburrido) por parte del director y el consejero. Su expresión era difícil de leer e incluso el director se preocupó de haber sido muy rudo con él, pero al escuchar los gritos de alegría que soltó Cartman al salir de su oficina soltó un suspiro; la única razón por la cual dejaría que se graduara sería para no volverlo a ver.

—¡Te doy de nuevo tu estúpido puesto! —exclamó Eric al día siguiente cuando la vio en los pasillos—. Es muy aburrido para alguien tan genial como yo.

—¿No fue por qué el director te escuchó insultando a todo el consejo?

—No, para nada, yo mismo renuncie, así que quedáte con tu estúpido puesto, mientras que yo disfrutaré de mi vida como una persona normal. Jódete nerd, me voy a casa.

—Pero todavía no termina la escuela —dijo ella pero el gordo ya le había dado su espalda.

—Vaya, cayó totalmente y ni se dio cuenta de las cosas —comentó Lily cerca de ella.

—¿Quién diría que dejarlo ganar sería la respuesta para quitárselo de encima? —Wendy comenzó a reír ante su victoria.

* * *

Las vacaciones de verano iniciaron, eso solo significaba libertad y un montón de tiempo libre que podía desperdiciar en cosas típicas de adolescentes; a menos que fueran drogas, no quería meterse en esas cosas. Pero no sólo eso, también podía significar conseguirse un trabajo de medio tiempo y tal vez comprar un auto, para dejar de usar el de su padre, tal vez si venía de su propio dinero, seguramente su madre dejaría de negarse tanto. Aunque claro, en un pueblo tan pequeño como South Park, tener un vehículo no era tan necesario, pero como se iría de ahí, seguramente era lo mejor conseguir uno.

Esa no era la única razón por la cual quería un trabajo, también quería tener una excusa para no pasar tanto tiempo con Kenny, quien seguramente se la pasaría todo lo posible en su casa, a menos que estuviera cuidando a Karen o haciendo más turnos en el trabajo. Simplemente sus sentimientos lo confundían más, y no quería besarlo de la nada debido a que su paciencia se acabó.

Así que cuando su madre le comentó que su tía estaba buscando a alguien para un trabajo en la playa, él aceptó inmediatamente. Claro que costó un poco de tiempo, muchas súplicas y charlas serias con su madre sobre «ya soy un adulto, puedo defenderme». Todo eso había valido la pena ya que lo dejó ir.

Tampoco quería parecer un maldito desconsiderado con sus amigos, así que pasó unas cuantas semanas en salidas con ellos, aunque especialmente con Stan y Kenny, de vez en cuando Cartman igualmente estaba ahí como en los viejos tiempos, cuando no se estaba juntando con personas «cool»; una total mentira. A los dos primeros fue a los únicos quien les comentó el tema del trabajo, Kenny no parecía muy conforme con esto pero al final terminó apoyándolo, mientras que Stan solo aceptó, se notaba que no le afectaba mucho.

—Me sorprende cómo decides arriesgar tus vacaciones solo para alejarte de Kenny —comentó Stan.

—No sólo lo hice para eso.

—Claro, como digas.

—Lo digo totalmente en serio, esto me ayudará a crecer como persona y será un buen─

—Kyle, acéptalo, solo lo haces por Kenny. Gallina —lo miró de forma burlona.

—Imbécil —lo golpeó sin mucha delicadeza en el hombro.

—Al menos no soy un gallina —se burló el pelinegro despidiéndose del Broflovski.

Kyle solo soltó un suspiro para luego irse hacia su casa. Tal vez si estaba siendo un poco cobarde, pero seguía pensando que era la mejor opción, no le importaba si Stan lo llamara cobarde, realmente unas vacaciones en la playa lo ayudarían a olvidar a Kenny. Ya decía el dicho: trabajar es la fuente de la felicidad, o algo así, no recordaba muy bien esa frase.

Finalmente el día de su ida llegó. Su madre, como siempre, se despidió de una forma algo dramática, recordándole todas las cosas que tenía que hacer como si fuera un niño pequeño; no quería imaginarse cómo reaccionaría cuando se fuera a estudiar a otra ciudad.

Stan y Kenny pasaron para despedirse igualmente, su rubio amigo se notaba aun disconforme ya que había perdido su lugar «favorito» para pasar las vacaciones, según él.

Kyle no pudo negar que se sentía nervioso, a pesar de demostrar cierta independencia desde siempre, era la primera vez que conseguía un trabajo en un lugar que no fuera el pueblo, además, no sabía que tanto soportaría vivir con su tía y su primo a quienes solo conocía por visitas familiares durante fechas especiales. Bueno, un nuevo ambiente nunca era malo...

El sol golpeaba con fuerza la ciudad, por esa misma razón tuvo que decirle «adiós» a su chaqueta y sombrero y decirle «hola» a las gafas de sol. Por lo menos trabajaría en la playa siendo salvavidas, y su puesto de vigilancia, además de darle una buena vista a todo, estaba algo fresco gracias a la brisa marina y a una gran sombrilla que tenía solo para él. Al ser una playa algo grande, tenía otros compañeros que se encargaban de ciertas áreas, aunque a veces se encontraban durante el trabajo y compartían algo de tiempo luego de que su turno terminara. Estaba comenzando a llevarse bien con ellos, aunque sus costumbres fueran algo distintas.

Los días eran algo ocupados, especialmente después de las diez de la mañana y después de la hora del almuerzo. Más que todo, tenía que estar pendiente de los niñatos osados que creían que las olas no eran nada, pero luego se los veía pedir ayuda cuando estaban lejos de la orilla. También tenía que hacer cosas más comunes, como por ejemplo, ayudar a personas perdidas, dar indicaciones y regañar a las personas que incumplían alguna de las normas de la playa.

Después de salir del trabajo, se dirigía a la casa de su tía, con quien compartía algunas palabras, mientras su primo salía todas las noches con sus amigos, seguramente a fumar algo de marihuana o algo por el estilo; ese no era su problema. Se mensajeaba con algunos amigos, especialmente Kenny y Stan; éste no dejaba de recordarle lo gallina que había sido por su huida. Cuando estaba aburrido, extrañaba un poco South Park y quería volver, pero tenía que contenerse, no podía dejar las cosas a la mitad y volver como un niño a los brazos de su madre, quien, por cierto, lo llamaba cada noche haciéndole las mismas preguntas.

Trabajaría solo un mes, no quería llegar el primer día de escuela totalmente bronceado y ganarse las bromas de cierto gordo, el cual, seguramente haría bromas sobre negros y pelirrojos bastante malos que harían indignar a cualquier persona.

Durante su tercera semana trabajando, se encontró con una sorpresa, la cual no sabía si catalogar como mala o buena.

—¡Hola Kyle! —lo saludó Kenny con una brillante sonrisa. No venía solo, a su lado se encontraba Stan, Butters, Clyde, Jimmy, Timmy, Token, Craig y Tweek. Seguramente su cara de sorpresa había sido épica ya que algunos rieron al verlo.

—¿Pero qué...?

—¡Es una sorpresa! —respondió Kenny.

—P-pensamos en venir a vi-s-s-s-s-sitarte...para ver tu trabajo —dijo Jimmy—. L-luces muy _caliente,_ p-p-por cierto —solo Clyde río ante esa broma—. Q-que gran audiencia.

—Realmente sólo vinimos a burlarnos de tu estúpido trabajo —comentó Craig.

—¡Agh! Craig, no fue solo por eso —susurró Tweek cerca de él—. Yo nunca he venido a la playa, a-así que me pareció buena idea venir.

—Además, las chicas de california son tan sexys —comentó el Donovan silbando coquetamente al ver un par de chicas pasar cerca de ellos.

—Todo fue idea de Kenny —dijo Stan cerca del pelirrojo—. Y no me negué, ya que realmente no me queda el papel de fingir ser su mejor amigo mientras no estás.

—Estás exagerando.

—No, literalmente me llamaba casi todos los días preguntando si haríamos algo. Me agrada Kenny, pero aprecio mi tiempo a solas.

—Lo sé, pero bueno, pensé que pasaría su tiempo con alguna de sus zorras.

—Oh, sí lo ha hecho, pero no tan de seguido por culpa de sus turnos extras en el trabajo.

—Vaya, realmente te queda el trabajo de salvavidas —interrumpió Kenny—. Muchas chicas deben coquetear contigo.

—Realmente no, Gino es el más popular de por aquí —contestó él.

—¿Gino?

—El otro salvavidas, trabaja en otra sección, cerca de las tiendas.

—Aun así...

—No, Ken, ni lo creas, no te voy a presentar a una chica —el rubio se quejó por lo bajo ante esto.

—Chicos ¿van a ir a nadar? —preguntó Butters señalando a Clyde quien se había adelantado y ahora se encontraba en el mar tirándole agua a Token.

—Yo iré en un momento —contestó Kenny con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, iré un rato —Stan se encogió de hombros y siguió al rubio. Aunque no fuera así, Kyle sentía que se estaba vengando de él al dejarlo a solas con Kenny.

—¿Timmy estará bien? Estar en silla de ruedas no debe ser cómodo —mencionó el pelirrojo algo preocupado.

—Oh, pensamos lo mismo, pero él dijo que está bien, sólo hay que ayudarlo cuando se atasque en la arena y seguramente tendrá que comprar otra silla cuando volvamos al pueblo —respondió Butters antes de irse con los demás.

Al lado de ellos dos, Craig intentaba convencer a Tweek de que no saldría un pulpo gigante que los mataría a todos o que una medusa lo mataría de la nada.

—Así que ¿sólo te sientas todo el día y ves a la gente ahogarse? —preguntó con un tono bromista.

—Claro, es divertido, especialmente cuando son personas que se creen un tipo de «rey del océano».

—¿Tienes compañeras sensuales? Y, ya sabes, hacen esas caminatas sensuales tipo «Baywatch».

—No, para nada, sería una pérdida de tiempo, nunca sabes cuándo hay una emergencia.

—Aguafiestas.

—Aun así me extrañas.

—Un poco, sí.

—Hey, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? —un par de chicas bastante lindas se acercaron a ellos—. ¿Puedes decirnos cómo llegar a este lugar? —le mostró un papel a Kyle con el nombre de un local.

—¿También eres un salvavidas? —preguntó la otra chica dirigiéndose a Kenny.

—No, aunque puedo serlo si quieres —le guiñó el ojo sacándole una sonrisa.

Luego de darle las indicaciones y uno que otro coqueteo entre esa chica y Kenny, finalmente ambas se fueron con una sonrisa. Luego de que se alejaron, el rubio lo golpeó por la espalda con algo de fuerza.

—¿Por qué fue eso? —cuestionó Kyle preparando su golpe.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta de qué estaba coqueteando contigo? —lo regañó como si hubiera cometido el peor error de su vida.

—Eso no fue coquetear —replicó extrañado.

—¡Claro que lo fue! Estaba juntando más sus brazos para resaltar sus pechos y usaba un tono de voz más agudo.

—Pensé que eran gestos normales de las chicas californianas.

Kenny soltó un suspiro, preguntándose cómo su mejor amigo podía ser tan lento para notar esas cosas. Después de reflexionar unos segundos, volvió a tener una expresión tranquila y lo abrazó por los hombros.

—No te preocupes, al final del día serás un perfecto Don Juán —sentenció con una voz decidida.

—No quiero ser como tú, gracias —sin embargo, fue totalmente ignorado.

—Tweek, un cangrejo no se meterá en tu bañador y te dejará estéril —dijo Craig con voz imparcial. Soltó un suspiro, darle una explicación lógica a todas las teorías conspirativas de Tweek cansaba un poco—. ¿Vamos por un café? —sugirió el Tucker, no era un fanático de los lugares demasiado calientes, así que ir a una cafetería seguramente les sentaría bien a ambos.

—D-de acuerdo...

—Broflovski —llamó al pelirrojo quien se encontraba hablando con el mujeriego—. ¿Sabes dónde queda una cafetería cercana?

—No creo que haya una cerca, tendrán que alejarse mucho de la playa —contestó el judío.

—Perfecto —respondió Craig. Odiaba la playa, mucho sol, mucha gente, y no le gustaba estar mucho al descubierto, además, la arena estaba comenzando a lugares que no ven el sol y eso no era mucho de su agrado. La idea de Clyde y Kenny para venir a California era una de las más estúpidas. Él quería estar en la comodidad de su cuarto viendo Red Racer.

—Si quieres te recomiendo una que está cerca de mi casa —ante la respuesta afirmativa de Craig, Kyle comenzó a indicarle la dirección esperando que no se perdieran en el camino.

Craig y Tweek se pusieron unas camisetas que traían en sus mochilas y salieron de la playa. Seguramente no los verían por unas largas horas.

—Todavía me sorprende que no sean novios —comentó Kyle.

—Seguramente irán al baile de graduación juntos, estoy más que seguro de eso —mencionó Kenny con una sonrisa.

—¡Clyde se está ahogando! —exclamó Butters llamando la atención de los dos. A lo lejos se veía al mencionado, fingiendo que se estaba ahogando en la parte más baja de la playa, y a su lado se encontraba Token con una mirada desaprobatoria.

—¿Qué carajos? —pronunció el Broflovski.

—Kyle, estoy decepcionado, se supone que debes correr para socorrer a las personas, no a burlarte de ellas —Kenny se cruzó de brazos y negó con la cabeza.

—De acuerdo, les seguiré su estúpido juego —masculló el pelirrojo dirigiéndose al lugar del «incidente». Más de una persona los veía como si fueran unos raros, y efectivamente lo eran.

Kyle se acercó a Clyde, lo tomó de un brazo y comenzó a arrastrarlo hasta la arena, donde el castaño comenzó a fingir un ataque de tos.

—Creo...que n-n-necesita...una respira-a-a-ación boca a b-boca —sugirió Jimmy.

—No es necesario, simplemente debo hacer esto —y con un rápido movimiento, le dio un «ligero» golpe en el pecho.

—¡Timmy!

—¡Oye! ¿Acaso quieres romperme mis costillas?

—Tal vez —todos se quedaron callados un momento—. Oh vamos, no lo hice con la suficiente fuerza para eso.

—Voy a demandarte, esto es abuso contra un civil —masculló Clyde.

—Timmy... —dijo de manera comprensiva.

—Bueno, si vives lo suficiente. Si te quedas mucho tiempo en la orilla, posiblemente venga una medusa y te pique —mencionó Kyle levántandose para estirarse un poco.

—¿Una qué?

—Medusa, ya sabes, esas cosas que parecen bolsas plásticas pero que son venenosas —contestó como si nada. Clyde puso una mirada de terror al igual que Butters. Los otros simplemente no parecían tan preocupados.

—Por cierto, ¿Craig y Tweek? —preguntó Token.

—Salieron por café —contestó Kyle.

—Y eso solo es un código para «sexo» —agregó Kenny.

—¿Acaso van a volver juntos? —inquirió Clyde emocionado.

—No creo que vuelvan —respondió Stan—. Seguramente ya están juntos pero no le quieren contar a nadie.

—Craig no sería capaz de hacerme eso, somos mejores amigos —admitió el castaño orgulloso—. No te sientas mal, Token, sé que piensas que también somos mejores amigos.

—No lo pensaba, pero bueno —sin embargo, fue ignorado.

Kyle tuvo que volver a su puesto de trabajo, mientras los demás se divertían un rato. Clyde intentaba conquistar a algunas chicas de la playa junto a Kenny, Butters hacía un castillo de arena junto a Timmy; más bien este solo observaba. Y Token junto a Jimmy intentaban arruinar el momento que Clyde podía tener con cualquier chica. Mientras tanto, Kyle seguía con su trabajo.

Tuvo un momento para lucirse frente a sus amigos cuando una niña se estaba ahogando al dejarse ir por las olas. Claro, lo más importante era salvar vidas no el reconocimiento.

—Ser salvavidas es como hacerte un verdadero cambio de imagen —comentó Clyde impresionado—. Solo miren a Kyle, parece un maldito nerd pero no, ahora incluso parece sensual. Cuanto lo odio.

—E-eso suena g-g-gay.

—Además, Kyle tiene genes de Jersey, solo está mostrando otra parte de su naturaleza —explicó Kenny con una sonrisa orgullosa—. Si tan solo quisiera usar esto para conseguir chicas...

—Chicos, asusta que me miren así —mencionó Kyle algo incómodo al salir del agua.

—Al parecer los hiciste descubrir parte de su homosexualidad —dijo Token soltando una risa.

—¿Todavía hay puestos para salvavidas? —preguntó el Donovan interesado.

—No, además tienes que hacer algunas pruebas antes de ingresar...Y no creo que quieras quedarte en California hasta el final de las vacaciones.

Ya era un poco más de medio día, hora en la que usualmente la playa se volvía un poco más vacía. Así que se necesitaba menos personas trabajando en la playa, oportunidad perfecta para un descanso para Kyle.

Fueron a un restaurante que estaba cerca, todavía sin ningún aviso de Tweek y Craig, ni siquiera habían dejado un mensaje. Si no daban señales de vida dentro de dos horas, irían a buscarlos. En ese momento, Kyle tuvo la oportunidad de ponerse al día con todo lo que había pasado en South Park, y extrañamente, lo más raro hasta ahora, fue que unos celulares explotaron causando una conmoción y por ende una revuelta típica donde destruían varias tiendas y robaban televisores.

Ya era algo tarde cuando Kyle terminó su turno, ya que todavía había algunos surfistas que se negaban a abandonar la playa; incluso la policía se vio involucrada. Cuando finalmente la playa quedó vacía y pudo cambiarse, decidió irse a casa, aunque Kenny y los otros tenían otros planes para él.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Están locos? No podemos encender fuegos artificiales en la playa.

—Oh vamos, será divertido, siempre quise hacer eso. Además: ¡Es 4 de Julio!

—Sí, ¿acaso no eres un patriota? —cuestionó Craig; seguramente solo para molestar.

—Kenny, ya sabes que tú y los fuegos artificiales no se llevan bien... —claro que el judío todavía recordaba lo de México.

—Pero esta vez estará bien. El dinero de Token nos ayudó para tener la playa totalmente a solas. Seguramente la gente ni se dará cuenta porque no seremos los únicos que enciendan fuegos artificiales —dijo Stan, era algo sorprendente que el pelinegro estuviera de acuerdo con esto.

—No seas aguafiestas, Kyle —dijo Kenny..

—S-será u-u-una experiencia única.

—¡Timmy!

—¡Agh! Fuegos artificiales... —masculló Tweek. Ambos «tortolos» aparecieron luego de un rato con varias tazas de café encima. Aunque tomando en cuenta lo fría que se volvía la playa, había sido una buena idea.

—De acuerdo, pero si llega la policía, haré que se los lleven a ustedes —el McCormick celebró por su "victoria", e inmediatamente, la mayoría se pusieron de acuerdo para comenzar a explotar algunos fuegos artificiales.

Tweek se arriesgó a probar unos, los cuales eran poco ruidosos, pero soltaban algunas chispas bastante llamativas; claro que no dejaba de temblar y en más de una ocasión soltó una al pensar en que se quemaría.

Jimmy estaba cerca de Timmy, ya que la silla de este se atoró en la arena, además lo ayudaba con los fuegos artificiales para que no se quemara en ningún momento. Clyde estaba bastante emocionado y quería encender los más grandes primeros, pero Token no se lo permitía, cerca de ellos, Butters solo podía reírse de la situación.

—Querías hacerlo porque es nuestro último año ¿cierto? —preguntó Kyle cerca de Kenny.

—Claro que no, esto no tiene ningún mensaje sentimentalista. No lo hagas gay —se quejó el rubio.

—Pero claro, tú puedes llorar por la ausencia de Kyle y no cuenta como algo gay —comentó Stan.

—¡Oye! No lloré.

—Vamos chicos, ahora no peleen, es el momento sentimental que Kenny quiso crear con esfuerzo —intervino el judío.

—Ya les dije que esto no es una sentimental —masculló por lo bajo.

—No tiene nada de malo, es bueno sentir algo de nostalgia —el pelirrojo puso una mano en el hombro del otro—, y no te hace tan gay...bueno, tal vez un poco.

—Será mejor ayudar a Token con Clyde, siento que esto estallará en cualquier momento...Oh, me salió una broma sin pensarlo —murmuró Stan. Esperaba que sus intenciones de dejarlos solas no fueran muy obvias, aunque ya a este punto no le importaba.

—¿Sabes? Yo si veo esto como un momento algo sentimental —comentó Kyle.

—Claro que sí, tienes un lado femenino.

—Idiota —lo golpeó suavemente en el brazo—. No es por eso, solo que tal vez sea una de las pocas veces que podamos compartir de esta manera ¿sabes? Especialmente sin Cartman...

—Sé que también lo extrañarás, no tendrás con quien pelear en la universidad.

—Con lo difícil que es, dudo mucho que tenga tiempo para eso —bromeó él.

—Ahora que lo pienso, no me has dicho a qué universidad quieres ir —mencionó Kenny con una sonrisa que se notaba forzada. De cierta manera, podía comprender el porqué de esto; seguramente pensaba que se quedaría en South Park mientras que todos sus amigos se irían lejos.

—Realmente tengo muchas opciones, tengo buenas notas y no nos falta dinero, así que mi madre quiere que vaya a Harvard o alguna de élite —contestó él con cierta indiferencia.

—Si te puedo ver en una universidad de ese tipo, seguramente para ser un futuro abogado.

—No quiero ser abogado —soltó un suspiro—. Mi madre dice que es lo mejor ya que mi padre podía darme trabajo fácilmente, pero, no sé, viendo las cosas que hizo mi padre en su carrera, afecta mucho mi moral ¿sabes?

—Bueno, ser abogado no es exactamente un trabajo para el bien...

—No digo que la carrera esté mal, pero seguramente me destruirían en la vida real si intento seguir mis principios y esas cosas que consideras maricas.

—Seguramente —Kenny rio por lo bajo.

—Ken, ¿realmente no piensas ir a la universidad? O ¿al menos a un colegio comunitario?

—Ya te he dicho, dudo mucho que pueda estudiar, no hay dinero...

—Aun así, podrías ganar una beca. Eres inteligente, si te esfuerzas un poco más para las admisiones, seguramente podrías ganar una.

—No lo sé, no soy tan nerd como tú... —murmuró poniendo una mano en su nuca.

—¡Vamos! Sé que puedes hacerlo si lo intentas.

Era difícil negarse a un emocionado Kyle, especialmente cuando le lanzaba esa brillante mirada con altas expectativas. Oh, vaya que quería negarse, era imposible que un pobretón como él pudiera estudiar ¿cierto? Pero, si su mejor amigo lo decía de esa forma, tal vez no era tan imposible después de todo.

A lo lejos, explotaron varios fuegos artificiales adornando el cielo con brillantes flores de distintos colores. Al parecer ya había comenzado el espectáculo, y eso solo indicaba que era su turno de disfrutar de su propio show en la playa. Kenny le dio una señal a Clyde, quien simplemente lanzó un gritó de alegría antes de tomar un encendedor y quemar la mecha para iniciar su propio show pirotécnico; claro que tuvo que salir corriendo para no sufrir ningún tipo de quemadura.

En menos de 10 segundos, los ojos de todos reflejaban las luces que se elevaban en el cielo centellantes.

Podría ser un escenario romántico, pensó Kyle, pero estando rodeado de chicos, en el cual la mayoría afirmaban ser solo heterosexuales, era algo difícil de catalogar como tal.

Rozó sin querer la mano de Kenny, ambos se encontraban muy cerca, y si tan solo tuviera el valor de tomar aquella mano, seguramente haría mucho mejor ese momento; pero estaba expuesto a muchas situaciones desfavorables. No quería arruinar este efímero momento con algún movimiento precipitado, su corazón no estaba listo para una confesión espontánea seguido de un rechazo.

—¿Sabes? —comenzó a decir Kenny sin quitar la vista del cielo—. Este momento sí es sentimental, ya que solo puedo pensar que posiblemente es la última vez que pueda pasar un 4 de Julio con ustedes —realmente tuvo ganas de abrazarlo en ese momento, pero por alguna razón no lo hizo, no le parecía adecuado.

Los últimos fuegos artificiales sonaron con más fuerza asustando a Tweek y evitando que pudiera escuchar lo último que dijo Kenny.

 _«Si fuera posible, desearía que no nos alejáramos»_

.

.

.

Ese fue el recuerdo más preciado ese verano. Luego de eso, Kyle pasó el resto de sus vacaciones en South Park, pero ninguno de ellos volvió a mencionar el tema de la universidad. Tal vez estaban escapando de la inminente realidad, pero por ahora todo estaba bien así. Afrontarían el momento cuando llegara, aunque todavía seguiría insistiéndole a Kenny que consiguiera una oportunidad lejos de South Park...

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? No olviden dejar un review, recuerden que puedo ver cuantas personas siguen este fic (?)**

 **Fue algo difícil de hacer ya que no le aportaba gran cosa a la trama, además de que me distraigo muy fácil, o se me ocurren ideas para otros fics ;AA;**

 **Espero que hayan pasado una feliz navidad y año nuevo *inserte corazón gay***

 **Haruka-sama se despide y les desea lo mejor~**

 **Pd: no olviden seguir mi página en FB**


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Milagrosamente este capítulo no demoró mucho, pero aun tengo mis dudas sobre este ya que hay algunas cosas que no me convencen del todo, ya que son temas que no suelo tratar en mis fics así que ni idea si lo hice bien ;v;**

 **Espero que les guste y estoy atenta a cualquier crítica uvu**

* * *

Capítulo 9

El otoño estaba en sus inicios en South Park aunque no se notara mucho, ya que siempre había nieve en el pueblo, pero para los estudiantes que habían disfrutado sus largos meses de vacaciones, solo podía significar el regreso a clases.

A algunos les costó acostumbrarse las primeras semanas, debido a las bajas temperaturas y a su desorganizado reloj biológico, pero las cosas no tardaron en volver a la normalidad. Kenny y Kyle seguían siendo los mejores amigos, Stan ya no estaba tan alejado del grupo, Cartman seguía pensando planes para poder graduarse más rápido y Butters, bueno, seguía siendo Butters.

Kenny había aceptado los consejos de Kyle y comenzó a estudiar más duro para poder conseguir una beca, así que sus «citas» con otras mujeres disminuyó considerablemente. En parte, esto ponía feliz a Kyle, pero no era suficiente, realmente deseaba que al menos sentara cabeza; o tal vez no, sus sentimientos no lo dejaban aceptar tan fácilmente cualquier interés amoroso en la vida del McCormick.

Habían establecido una especie de horario cuando el rubio no tenía que trabajar: Mientras Kyle entrenaba con el equipo de baloncesto, Kenny estudiaría por su cuenta en la biblioteca, y luego estudiarían un rato en la casa de Kyle para aclarar dudas. Al principio el judío estaba preocupado de que esta rutina lo cansara, pero el único inconveniente para Kenny era no poder tener sexo tan de seguido, así que el pelirrojo prefirió no ser tan suave con él; seguía siendo un maldito pervertido.

Al mismo tiempo, sentía que algo raro estaba pasando con Cartman, lo veía comportarse de una manera muy sospechosa, especialmente cuando estaban junto al rubio. Parecía que tenía algo entre manos y eso no le gustaba para nada. Tenía que ser precavido cerca de él.

Nada podía salir mal, era como si por fin su época de tranquilidad llegara para demostrarle que las cosas no podían ser tan desastrosas mientras ocultara sus sentimientos. Pero claro, pronto se daría cuenta que esa tranquilidad era antes de la tormenta.

—Kyle, lo siento —dijo Kenny con la expresión más triste que había visto en estos últimos años.

—¿P-por qué? —preguntó nervioso de la posible respuesta, cualquier cosa podría decir, tal vez se enteró de sus sentimientos o algo grave pasó con su familia. Su corazón latía con fuerza presa de esa ansiedad que aumentaba conforme el silencio seguía.

—Al parecer seré padre...

Y el mundo se detuvo para él.

Kyle en ese momento quiso maldecir todo: a la chica por no cuidarse, a Kenny por su alto libido y no usar un maldito condón, al destino que parecía joder aún más su vida como si quisiera hacer de esta una mala novela dramática, y una parte se culpaba a sí mismo, ya que posiblemente él pudo haber hecho algo para controlar a su mejor amigo...

—Usamos protección. ¡Te lo juro! —su mirada azulina reflejaba desesperación.

—De acuerdo, te creo, Ken —soltó un suspiro poniendo ambas manos sobre los hombros del contrario. No debía perder el control de sus emociones, aunque quisiera llorar como nenita porque el amor de su vida embarazó a una cualquiera, Kenny estaba en una peor situación, a duras penas ganaba lo suficiente para cuidar a su familia y ayudarle a Karen con su futuro.

—Oh mierda, mis padres me van a matar —puso una mano en su frente—. Hasta mi padre es capaz de echarme, y no, no puedo permitir eso, no puedo dejar a Karen sola pero tampoco tengo donde ir y... —estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico en ese momento.

Kyle no tenía mucha experiencia tratando con estos asuntos, pero debía evitar que siguiera divagando antes de que cometiera decisiones aún más estúpidas. Así que hizo que Kenny se concentrara en él, puso sus dos manos en sus mejillas para llamar su atención.

—Mira, no te adelantes a los hechos ¿estás totalmente seguro de qué es un embarazo? ¿Ya hicieron la prueba? —preguntó Kyle.

—No, dijo que prefería esperar unos días antes de hacerla.

—Bien, entonces no te precipites tanto, tal vez sea una falsa alarma. Ya sabes, las hormonas funcionan de manera rara.

—Pero ¿qué tal si realmente lo jodí esta vez?

—Tienes que afrontarlo y hacerte responsable, aunque sea difícil...

—No quiero que mi posible hijo viva toda su infancia con hambre —murmuró él—. Quiero romper el ciclo de los McCormick ¿sabes? No seré mejor que mis padres si le doy la misma vida a ese niño.

—Mira, la diferencia entre tú y tus padres es que al menos tú estás preocupado por esas cosas y haces algo por ellas —tomó un poco de aire y su mirada se puso más seria—. Kenny, eres el chico más trabajador que he conocido, nadie se esfuerza tanto como tú en esta ciudad. Así que, se paciente, y no le digas nada a tus padres hasta que estés seguro ¿de acuerdo?

—S-sí, de acuerdo —Kyle lo soltó y el otro soltó un suspiro—. Realmente lo siento...

—Deja de disculparte.

—No, en serio, me has ayudado tanto con el tema de mi futuro que siento que te he hecho perder el tiempo.

—No me has hecho perder el tiempo —frunció el ceño.

—Dudo que con un hijo pueda estudiar.

—Nunca hay nada imposible, Ken. Tal vez ahora no puedas, pero conozco personas de 30 años que apenas están entrando a la universidad o incluso, finalizando su secundaria.

—Genial —resopló apartando la mirada.

—No diré nada sobre ese pesimismo, pero si sigues así, te golpearé.

—Eres malo, Kyle —ambos se quedaron en silencio un momento—. ¿Puedo quedarme hoy? Realmente no tengo ganas de volver a casa.

—Claro, espera te consigo algún pijama.

—O puedo dormir desnudo —como respuesta, recibió una almohada en la cara.

Esa noche, Kyle intentó distraerlo con algunos juegos y películas, sabía que indagar más en el tema no ayudaría a ninguno de los dos. En serio, estaba haciendo un gran trabajo no perdiendo la maldita paciencia y llorar por ver sus oportunidades cada vez más lejanas. Debía darse un premio, en serio.

—¿Sabes? Ya estoy notando que es lo peor en la familia McCormick —comentó Kenny mirando el techo. La noche estaba en su apogeo, todo estaba completamente silencioso, hasta el mínimo susurro parecía similar a un grito durante esas horas, pero Kenny tenía mucho en mente y quería discutirlo en ese momento.

Kyle hizo un sonido afirmando que lo estaba escuchando.

—Las adicciones son la ruina de esta familia. Solo mira a mis padres, si no fuera por el alcohol y las drogas serían más decentes. Kevin parece ir por ese camino. Karen al parecer es la única que se salva, a menos que me esté ocultando su obsesión —soltó un pesado suspiro—. Y lo mío es el sexo, siempre me ha gustado desde niño, aun si podía darme sífilis.

—¿Qué? —pero Kenny no respondió y prosiguió.

—Pensé que era mejor eso a estar metido en el alcohol, pero creo que tiene los mismos riesgos e incluso es peor —soltó una risa algo irónico—. Tal vez esta es una forma cruel de demostrarme que nunca debí tener una vida alocada teniendo en cuenta mi suerte.

—No creo que debas lamentar lo que hiciste —comenzó a decir Kyle—. De acuerdo, si estuvo algo mal, pero no puedes cambiar el pasado, y, aun así, ¿acaso no tienes derecho a disfrutar un poco? —no podía creer que estuviera apoyando de cierta manera la vida de sexo de Kenny—. Creo que más de uno de los chicos quisiera ser cómo tú. Pero bueno, no es que sea el estilo de vida más sano —se tomó unos momentos para seleccionar mejor sus palabras, sentía que solo decía lo primero que se le pasara por la cabeza—. En fin, no debe ser un pecado disfrutar un poco de las cosas, claro, a menos que esto pueda afectar a otras personas, pero por eso debes tener cuidado —aunque realmente no sabía si el hecho de que lastimara sus sentimientos contara—. Aunque yo sea quien más te lo reprocha, no es ningún pecado que hayas decidido tener ese…. "pasatiempo". Además, eres sorprendentemente sincero con las chicas, la mayoría de mujeriegos usan engaños, pero tú siempre eres directo. Creo que en parte por eso le gustas a muchas chicas que sólo quieren algo pasajero. Aunque eso no significa que siga siendo sano y debas seguir así por mucho tiempo...

Kenny lo miró impresionado unos momentos. Ni él podía creer lo que acababa de decir, pero era cierto, nunca estaba mal tener diversión y mientras Kenny tuviera todos los cuidados podría seguir con esa vida, claro, solo si aquella chica no quedaba embarazada. Realmente esperaba que así fuera, que esto solo fuera una pequeña broma del destino para enseñarle que tenía que ser más cuidadoso.

Aquella noche, ninguno de los dos pudo dormir tranquilo.

.

.

.

—Oh no, no me vengas con esa mirada de "Stan, tengo un nuevo problema con Kenny" —dijo Stan Marsh al verlo recibirlo en su casa.

—Me gusta saber que siempre estarás ahí para apoyarme —entró a la casa sin ningún permiso y se sentó en el sofá soltando un pesado suspiro.

—De acuerdo, comienza a quejarte —se sentó a su lado con una expresión indiferente. Realmente no sabía si lo hacía solo por molestarlo o si realmente le estaba molestando el hecho de que hablara tanto de Kenny.

—El muy maldito será padre y ahora no sabe qué hacer...

—¿En serio? —sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

—Sí, aunque no es seguro, pero ¿qué tal si es cierto? —soltó un gruñido de aburrimiento.

—Vaya, lo siento por ambos. ¿Cómo lo estás llevando?

—Pues estoy jugando el papel de mejor amigo, así que lo estoy apoyando.

—Si que eres masoquista...

—¿Por qué lo dices? No puedo darle la espalda ahora.

—Lo sé, pero si fuera tú, no sé cómo haría para demostrar tanto apoyo aun estando destrozado por dentro. Es decir, ya con esto es posible que nunca tengas oportunidad...

—Gracias, Stan.

—Oh, lo siento.

—Bueno, intentaré no involucrarme mucho, ni siquiera sé el nombre de la chica. Pero, no me gustaría dejarlo solo, su situación no es la mejor.

—Ser padre tan joven no es lo mejor...

—Tampoco quiero que se case con esa chica solo para darle un hogar a un niño —murmuró—. Así es como mis padres se casaron, y su relación no es un ejemplo a seguir.

—Los míos tampoco —Stan soltó un suspiro algo pensativo, y luego agregó: —, creo que mis padres van a pasar por otra separación.

—¡¿De nuevo?!

—Sí, es una mierda, ya que hay muchas peleas, pero mi padre dice que Shelly y yo no nos veremos tan afectados porque somos grandes.

—En parte es cierto, aunque sigue siendo una mierda.

—Exacto, ya quiero irme de esta casa, adoro a mi madre, pero no quiero ver a tipos desconocidos aquí en tan poco tiempo.

Los dos comenzaron a hablar sobre los respectivos problemas que habían en sus casa. Kyle de la sobreprotección y presión que le imponía su madre, mientras que Stan solo se quejaba de que mayormente era culpa de Randy sobre esta nueva separación. Ninguno de los dos llegó con una solución al final, sus padres siempre habían sido unos idiotas, pero tenían que aprender a solucionar las cosas por su cuenta. A ellos solo les quedaba esperar para poder graduarse e irse lejos de los problemas un rato. Además, esa charla los había ayudado un poco a desahogarse de sus problemas diarios.

En parte era sorprendente cómo a medida que crecemos somos más conscientes de los problemas que están a nuestro alrededor y, que tanto nos puede afectar. De niño, uno puede olvidar las cosas muy fáciles al jugar con otros, pensando que los problemas se resolverían al llegar a casa. Pero cuando ya casi se era un adulto, ver una solución era difícil, y aunque eso se pudiera olvidar por unas horas, siempre regresaban e incluso de la peor forma. Era en esos momentos donde veías muchas oportunidades pero había poca libertad para hacer algo.

En parte, por eso Kyle agradecía que su familia no fuera tan problemática. Claro, a veces habían peleas, y a veces su madre podía parecer un poco loca, pero era algo soportable en cierta medida, no era cómo los continuos conflictos que Kenny tenía con sus padres por el dinero, el alcohol o incluso drogas. O como Stan, que tenía un padre muy problemático y estúpido; aunque también su padre fuera así a veces.

Pensándolo así, la adultez realmente apestaba, ya que era el momento donde cada decisión propia tenía un impacto en tu vida.

Lo más irónico, era que este era el momento en donde más de uno pensaba en escapar de esos problemas al ir a la universidad y tener un título. ¿Era la mejor opción? Realmente no lo sabía.

* * *

El día siguiente, Kenny estaba más callado de lo normal, aunque no muchos lo notaron, tal vez Butters y Stan, pero no comentaron nada al respecto.

Aunque sabía que le dolería saber a quién posiblemente dejó embarazada, no paraba de mirar con atención a cada chica que se acercaba o le coqueteaba a Kenny, sentía que se volvería loco al caer en cuenta con cuantas chicas se acostó su mejor amigo en los últimos años. Rayos, tal vez no debió darle su discurso de que estaba bien y en cambio regañarlo como era debido.

Pensó que la chica se mantendría en el anonimato por un largo tiempo, intentando no llamar la atención lo máximo posible para no crear rumores en la escuela que podrían llegar a los oídos de sus respectivos padres y arruinar lo poco que le quedaba de su vida escolar, pero este no fue el caso. A la salida de ese día, vio como una chica castaña de cabello corto se llevaba a Kenny. Si no se equivocaba era Beth Burnette, una típica chica americana interesada en la moda, maquillaje y sobre los chicos lindos de la escuela, quien además, era una de las mayores causantes de problemas debido a los rumores que difundía; en serio, siempre que había una noticia sobre algo, su nombre era mencionado. Tal vez esto era el karma jugándole una mala pasada, pero si el embarazo resultaba ser cierto, lamentaba la crianza de ese niño...

 _Nota mental: decirle a Kenny que tuviera un mejor gusto en mujeres._

 _Recordatorio: a él no le importa mientras tenga un par de tetas y una vagina._

O tal vez ella no era la embarazada, tal vez era una de las amigas de la chica que exigía que Kenny tomara responsabilidad por sus actos. Aunque lo dudaba, Beth primero hubiera esparcido el rumor antes de ayudar a una amiga, o eso le había demostrado las cosas que se comentaban de ella.

Soltó un suspiro viendo como los dos adolescentes se alejaba. No valía la pena ir a espiar, necesitaba prepararse mentalmente para seguir apoyando al chico que amaba. Maldecía el día en que se enamoró de Kenny, sólo le traía problemas.

Llegó a su casa y se acostó, decidió dormir un rato para luego hacer sus tareas con tranquilidad, claro, si Kenny no venía a darle una visita. Nuevamente suspiró ante las cosas que podría decirle al hablar con esa chica: « _tal vez deba casarme con ella para tener una vida normal, quiero que seas el padrino_ ». De acuerdo, tal vez no era lo mejor pensar en eso, realmente quería dormir, y no quería que una pesadilla de la posible boda de su mejor amigo le quitara el sueño.

Tiempo después, despertó, se estiró un poco y miró al techo, soltó un suspiro para luego voltearse en su cama. Gran fue su sorpresa al ver al rubio jugando como si nada en el suelo jugando con su Tablet como si fuera su propio cuarto.

—¡¿Kenny?!

—Oh, hola Kyle —lo saludó como si nada.

—¿Puedo preguntar qué haces en mi piso?

—Tu madre me dejo pasar, pero te veías tan lindo durmiendo que preferí esperar.

—Amigo, eso da miedo...

—Tampoco es que estuviera mirándote dormir —pero claro, lo que Kyle no sabía es que sí se quedó mirándolo un rato, pero solo para saber si debía hacerle una broma o no.

Kyle no dijo nada y se quedó observándolo esperando a que dijera algo nuevo, o que al menos bajara el estúpido aparato electrónico y saliera con algún comentario coqueto.

—¿Te gusta la vista? —y ahí estaba el comentario que esperaba.

—Tal vez —antes de que Kenny pudiera decir algo más, agregó: —, mi tableta se ve tan linda.

—No puedo creer que un objeto inanimado me venció.

—A todos, ¿no ves qué a duras penas una chica logra soltar el celular? Hasta mi hermano se ve absorbido por esas cosas.

—Sí, pero yo sé la manera en que pueden soltarlo —movió ambas cejas de forma insinuante.

—No digas nada más.

—Como ordenes —y nuevamente el silencio.

—¿Ninguna noticia? —preguntó el pelirrojo cansado de tanto misterio.

—Nop, la pobre está asustada de ir a la farmacia a comprar la prueba ya que el dueño es amigo de sus padres y no quiere problemas.

—¿Y no le puede pedir a sus amigas?

—Ya lo ha intentado, pero ellas son cobardes. Es gracioso como piensan que de repente todo mundo tiene sus ojos puestos en ellas cuando tratan temas delicados —su tono se tornó por unos momentos más serio.

—Cierto, la mayor parte del tiempo es la culpabilidad hablando —comentó él—. ¿Por qué no la compras tú?

—También sugerí eso, pero, y cito: «lanzaríamos más sospechas y no quiero que sepan que tuve algo contigo».

—Auch.

—Realmente solo le duele saber la inevitable verdad de que es zorra, o que no pudo resistirse a mi encanto, el cual hizo caer también a sus amigas.

—¿También te acostaste con sus amigas?

—Si, no es como si tuviera algo oficial con ella.

—Realmente lamento el estrés por el que pasara tu futura novia... —y aun así conociendo sus indecentes tendencias, seguía amándolo. Realmente era un caso perdido.

—Seguramente le ocultaría toda esta vida —soltó una leve risa.

—No me parece lo correcto, ocultar secretos siempre es malo en una relación —murmuró él.

—Si que eres inocente, Khal —se burló el rubio ganándose una mirada de odio por parte del otro.

Finalmente dejó la tableta de lado y lo miró a los ojos.

—Ella está pensando en hacerse un aborto si resulta embarazada —soltó de repente.

Kyle lo miró con sorpresa. El aborto en South Park no era algo muy raro, en serio, no podía creer la cantidad de fetos que salían del pequeño pueblo cada día, pero nunca había estado de acuerdo con eso, excepto en ciertos casos. De todas formas, algo en su consciencia siempre molestaba cada vez que pensaba en eso, había un debate interno entre la razón y la emoción y por eso no ahondaba en ese tema más de lo que debía, a no ser que quisiera volverse loco. No supo que decir, en ese momento la razón habló y dijo: « _es la mejor opción, posiblemente ninguno de los dos tiene la forma de cuidar de buena forma a un niño_ », pero su lado emocional en cambio respondía: « _sigue siendo una vida_ ».

—¿Estás de acuerdo con eso? —preguntó titubeante.

—Realmente sí —soltó un suspiro—. Es lo mejor, pero sé que me sentiré culpable si ello llega a pasar —murmuró él. Se notaba que también tenía su propio dilema.

—Como te digo: es mejor no adelantarse a los hechos.

—Sólo es una opción que estoy considerando si es cierta.

Ambos se quedaron callados un par de minutos.

—Iré a comprar la maldita prueba de embarazo, estoy cansado de estar en una maldita duda sobre si seré padre o no —explotó de repente el rubio, cansándose de la tensión que estaba presente en esa conversación. Kyle mentiría si no admitiera que le asustó un poco vero así.

—¿No qué era una mala idea?

—Al carajo si es una mala idea, ya he cometido muchas como para que me importe ahora —por alguna razón se notaba bastante molesto.

—Kenny, no creo que sea lo mejor que salgas de esa forma. Necesitas calmarte —indicó el pelirrojo reincorporándose rápidamente preparándose mentalmente para cualquier cosa que viniera.

—Lo siento, no puedo calmarme. Es imposible. En serio, simplemente no puedo parar de pensar en los miles de insultos que me lanzarán mis padres, o la mirada de decepción de Karen... Oh mierda, Karen —masculló ocultando su rostro entre sus manos un segundo—. Ella estará decepcionada, lo sabré aun si no me lo dice. Lo peor de todo es que romperé las promesas que hice sobre sacarla de esta ciudad, ¿cómo podré hacerlo si tengo que encargarme de un hijo? —soltó una risa irónica—. Lo que más me enoja es que todas las viejas chismosas de este pueblo dirán «oh sí, me esperaba eso del hijo de los McCormick». ¡Joder! En serio me enoja.

A Kyle le dolió verlo así. De entre todas las personas, seguramente él era la persona más decepcionada de sí mismo. No sabía que decirle, un simple «estarás bien» no parecía adecuado para la situación, ya que lo haría parecer un maldito condescendiente. Nada parecía correcto, ni siquiera el silencio. Realmente Kenny la había cagado en grande y no quería que sus falsas palabras se lo recordaran.

—Lo siento, estoy involucrándote en un asunto que no es tuyo —el rubio se levantó dispuesto a irse.

—Soy tu amigo, es obvio que me veré involucrado quieras o no. Sabes que estaré ahí para apoyarte.

—Lo agradezco, en serio, pero, necesito tiempo a solas.

Por unos momentos se debatió sobre si dejarlo ir o no, pero al final se decidió por la primera. No tenía nada que decir y a veces realmente era necesaria la soledad para meditar mejor.

—No hagas nada drástico, ¿de acuerdo? —no supo si lo escuchó o no ya que cerró la puerta con fuerza.

Cuanto deseo no haberlo hecho, un mal presentimiento creció en su pecho a medida que el tiempo pasaba. No había recibido una llamada o un mensaje, a pesar de haberle pedido por medio de un texto que le avisara cuando llegara a casa. La ansiedad y preocupación en su pecho aumentaron cuando Stan lo llamó avisándole que encontraron a Kenny en un accidente de tráfico.

Sin decir nada más, salió de su casa rápidamente para ir al hospital, donde estaba esperándolo el Marsh, quien también mostraba un gesto de preocupación. Al parecer el accidente fue muy cerca de la casa del Stan, así que este tuvo la oportunidad de llegar a tiempo para irse en la ambulancia junto a él.

Su corazón se detuvo cuando el doctor salió de la cirugía y negó con la cabeza.

En su mente comenzó a maldecirse a sí mismo, e incluso soltó algunas lágrimas mientras era confortado por Stan. Sólo podía culparse de haberlo dejado ir. Sabía que era una mala idea, pero aun así lo dejó a su suerte. ¿Qué clase de mejor amigo era ese? Su muerte en parte era su culpa.

.

.

.

Despertó a la mañana siguiente con la respiración agitada y con una gran presión en el pecho. Igualmente, la humedad en sus mejillas le indicaron que estuvo llorando.

Sin perder más tiempo, revisó su celular, sin ningún mensaje de Kenny. Nuevamente tenía un sueño vívido con respecto a su muerte, joder. Se sintió tan real que por unos momentos parecía que no fue un sueño. Marcó el número del rubio, rezando para que le contestara.

—¿Hola? —soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando esa voz sonó al otro lado—. ¿Kyle? ¿Estás bien?

—S-sí, lo siento.

—¿Seguro? Parece que estuviste llorando.

—Es la alergia —respondió de forma automática—. Solo me preguntaba si tenías mi libro de ciencias.

—¿Oh? ¿Acaso el nerd de Kyle Broflovski perdió su libro? —comentó con voz jocosa. En una situación normal eso lo hubiera molestado, pero ahora sentía un gran alivio.

—Jódete, solo tuve una mala noche. ¿Lo tienes o no?

—Creo que sí —escuchó como movía unos papeles— Si, justo aquí lo tengo. Gracias por acordarme.

—Te hubiera golpeado si lo perdías.

—Pero ese no fue el caso —soltó una risa—. Ky, ¿seguro qué estás bien? —su voz obtuvo cierto tono de preocupación.

—Sí, solo tuve un mal sueño y no quiero recordarlo.

—Espero que no haya sido otro donde moría, o comenzaré a pensar que intentas decirme algo.

—Ehm bueno, debo irme —colgó rápidamente antes de darle más respuestas, pero seguramente su mismo tono y forma de huir lo delató totalmente.

Al otro lado de la línea, la sonrisa de Kenny desapareció para dar paso a un gesto de preocupación.

—La próxima vez tendré que morir en un lugar alejado para dejar de traumar a Kyle —murmuró para sí mismo arreglando las cosas para ir a la escuela.

* * *

Las chicas a su alrededor comentaban a su alrededor como Kenny se mostraba más distante, comenzando a intuir que finalmente el chico más pobre de la escuela había sentado cabeza o había perdido el interés en el sexo; está última tenía cierta verdad, pero Kenny nunca se cansaría del sexo.

Kyle simplemente se dedicaba a ignorar esos rumores, al menos no se hablaba de ningún embarazo que él supiera, eso haría las cosas más problemáticas para su amigo.

Otra cosa que lo tenía bastante extrañado, era la actitud de Stan, de un momento a otro lo notaba más decaído de lo normal e intentaba estar lo más solo posible, claro, eso no le preocupaba, Stan siempre había necesitado sus momentos a solas, pero ahora parecía que realmente deseaba aislarse de todos ¡hasta estaba faltando más seguido a las clases!

Entonces, decidió ir a visitar a su amigo después de que faltara otra vez, ese comportamiento no podía seguir así, aunque tuviera buenas notas, podría perder el año por faltas. No solo podía enfocarse en Kenny, ahora que su antigua amistad con Stan estaba resurgiendo, no debía dejarlo de lado.

La señora Marsh lo saludó con una sonrisa algo forzada, y luego de una conversación trivial, le indicó que podía ir a ver a Stan, pero le aviso que estuvo toda la mañana encerrado.

—No sé qué pasa, últimamente no quiere salir —murmuró ella.

Kyle asintió y subió por las escaleras, conocía esa casa casi tan bien como la suya después de tantas tardes en su niñez en aquella morada.

—¿Stan? —tocó la puerta un par de veces, pero no hubo respuesta. Soltó un suspiro y decidió violar la privacidad de su amigo.

Se sorprendió al ver la habitación, estaba totalmente desorganizada y hecha un lío, ¿acaso recogía la basura si quiera? Lo peor de todo, es que había un fuerte olor a alcohol, ¿desde cuándo bebía tanto?

—¿Stan? —lo volvió a llamar acercándose a su cama, donde estaba su amigo envuelto en una manta así que no podía ver su rostro.

—No quiero salir, gracias —murmuró debajo de las sábanas.

—¿Me puedes decir qué está pasando?

—No pasa nada —contestó con simpleza.

—Si claro, ¿y por eso estás hecho un lío? —soltó un bufido.

—Lo sé, soy un caso perdido —contestó el otro.

—¿Estás borracho? —había un eje de indignación en su tono.

—¿Y qué?

—¡A penas son las 3 de la tarde! —exclamó el pelirrojo.

—Whoa, que rápido pasa el tiempo.

—Stan, ya me estás preocupando —tenía miedo de levantar la sábana y ver que se ocultaba ahí una imagen de Stan que nunca quería ver.

—Lo siento Kyle —murmuró—. Solo déjame solo ¿quieres?

El judío recordó ayer su "discusión" con Kenny y el sueño que vino después. Esta vez si confiaría en su instinto.

—No lo haré hasta que me digas que pasa —se sentó en el borde de la cama.

Para su sorpresa, Stan salió de su escondite, revelando un rostro levemente demacrado por las ojeras, era como si el sueño no se apoderó de él en los últimos días.

—No me pasa nada ¿no puedes entenderlo? Realmente te vuelves insoportable con tantas preguntas —espetó. Sí, definitivamente estaba borracho.

—Solo me preocupo por ti ¿de acuerdo?

—No lo haces, ahora lo único que pasa en tu mente es Kenny y solo Kenny.

—¡Por Dios! Ahora pareces una novia celosa.

—No estoy celoso, solo no finjas que te preocupas por mí solo porque comenzamos a hablar de nuevo. Los dos sabemos que sólo lo haces porqué sé tu secreto, nada más.

Se sintió dolido ante esas palabras, ¿realmente veía así su amistad? Bueno, sí, tal vez el hecho de que descubriera su secreto había ayudado un poco a que su amistad resurgiera, pero el cariño que sentía por él, era real.

—Stanley, me ofendes, en serio —masculló el pelirrojo enojado—. ¿Así es cómo me ves? ¿Alguien que sólo te busca para hablar de problemas amorosos? —el pelinegro asintió—. Mira, lo admito, te he buscado por eso en muchas veces, pero es porque confío en ti ¿sabes? Y tú me has ayudado mucho para que deje de pensar tanto en Kenny —soltó un suspiro.

Un silencio tenso se formó entre ambos. Stan apartó la mirada y Kyle estaba esperando otro insulto.

—Lo siento, simplemente siento que no estoy siendo yo mismo —nuevamente suspiró—. ¿Nunca has tenido esa necesidad de quedarte todo el día en cama y no hacer nada? —el judío asintió—. Así me siento yo en estos momentos, y no sé si sea por la presión de escoger mi futuro o por los problemas de esta familia o alguna otra razón, pero veo todo tan incierto que no me place hacer nada. Patético ¿no?

Kyle se quedó mirándolo intentando comprender aquellas palabras. Claro que él tenía esos días, pero solo eran temporales y sentía que para Stan estaban en un nuevo nivel. Podía notar cierta oscuridad combinada con tristeza en sus palabras. Se veía como una persona que perdió las esperanzas en todo.

Su parte más inmadura quería hacer un chiste sobre lo emo que se había vuelto, pero él ya no era un niño que ignoraba cuan pesados e importantes eran los pensamientos de los demás. Con el tiempo, y gracias a artículos se había enterado de miles de enfermedades mentales en las personas, las cuales eran las más peligrosas ya que no se podía notar tan fácilmente como un brazo roto o la sangre. No, estas enfermedades eran fantasmas que solo quienes lo padecían podían verlo. Por eso, sentía que era su deber como amigo no burlarse de él en esta situación, esta vez no estaba triste porque terminó con Wendy, no, ahora era algo más grave.

—¿No has intentado buscar ayuda? Ya sabes un terapeuta.

—No estoy loco, Kyle —comentó él—. Solo son estupideces mías, ya se me pasaran.

—¿Y si no? ¿Qué tal si es algo grave?

—Estoy seguro de que ya se me pasara, en serio, solo estoy siendo dramático.

El otro tuvo que diferir, pero no dijo nada más, no podía obligarlo a salir y buscar ayuda, así no funcionaban las cosas.

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti? —preguntó como gesto comprensivo—. Sii no quieres un terapeuta, entonces al menos deja que mi molesta presencia te acompañe —al menos esto logró sacarle una pequeña sonrisa al otro.

—No he comido nada, tengo algo de hambre —respondió.

* * *

Kyle regresó bastante pensativo a casa ese día. Sentía que sus problemas se volvían tan minúsculos a comparación del de sus amigos. Por un lado, tenía a Kenny quien estaba a merced de la suerte con el asunto de ser padre. ¿Quién podía creer que un ser microscópico pudiera traerle tantos problemas a la gente? Él por su parte siempre se imaginó que tendría una familia normal, pero ahora con este nuevo enamoramiento, se preguntó si esas fantasías cambiarían un poco. Luego tenía a Stan, no tenía comentarios, era un tema muy complicado y jodido, pero a otro nivel, ya que no eran tantos los hechos sino el pensamiento y las emociones que había adquirido. A veces se sentía algo culpable de tener una vida normal a diferencia de ambos, pero no podía llorar sobre ello, tampoco es como si deseara tener momentos tan malos como los otros dos, en cambio, él tenía que ser el más fuerte de los tres por eso y ser un punto de apoyo.

Kenny no se presentó en la escuela los días siguientes, aunque sabía que seguía vivo gracias a los mensajes que le mandaba de vez en cuando con una explicación simple de porque faltaba, la mayoría de excusas eran simplemente de que tenía pocos deseos de ir a clases. Seguramente tenía problemas con aquella chica y no quería encontrársela.

En esos tres días, finalmente logró sacar a Stan de su cama, pero ninguno de los dos mencionó lo que pasó ahí, era como un secreto, y Stan no quería recordar esa faceta tan vergonzosa que mostró, aunque Kyle seguía insistiéndole con que tenía que buscar ayuda.

Esos días sin ver a Kenny fueron algo largos, sumándole al hecho de que Stan igualmente quería refugiarse en su cuarto una vez que la escuela terminaba. En momentos así se preguntaba si debía juntarse fuera de clases con más personas, pero le parecía que sería raro, además, tal vez estar a solas le permitiera pensar mejor en sus sentimientos y poder desentrañar mejor sus pensamientos sobre ciertas cosas. Si, por fin pensaría un poco mejor en su futuro y no en las cosas que pasaban a su alrededor actualmente.

.

.

.

Cuarto día en el que Kenny faltaba a clases, era un viernes, así que posiblemente Kyle no lo vería hasta el lunes. Aprovechó un rato para practicar en el gimnasio y relajarse un poco.

Llegó a casa un poco antes del atardecer y para su gran sorpresa, su rubio amigo se encontraba ahí hablando energéticamente con su madre. Vaya, el muy hijo de puta si que tenía una gran carisma.

—Oh, ¡hola cariño! —saludó cariñosamente su madre.

—Hey Kyle —lo saludó Kenny, al parecer no notaba su expresión de desconcierto ya que seguía con su estúpida sonrisa.

—Kyle, si quieres espera con Kenny arriba a que esté lista la cena —dijo su madre antes de volver a la cocina tarareando una canción.

El Broflovski esperó a que llegaran a su cuarto para exigirle respuestas, pero vaya, otra sorpresa, Kenny lo abrazó con fuerza y lo elevó por unos segundos.

—¿Qué carajos?

—¡Falsa alarma! Soy libre. La bestia sangrienta por fin apareció —Kyle seguía algo confundido por su vocabulario pero no le tardó mucho comprender el mensaje.

—¿No está embarazada? —inquirió una vez que lo soltó.

—¡Nop! Para nada, simplemente era una cosa hormonal o algo raro de las mujeres —contestó.

—Vaya, ¡Esa es una gran noticia! —asintió el pelirrojo sin poder ocultar su felicidad ¡Kenny no tendría que vivir en una casa rodante con una esposa que no quería!

—Sí, pero esto en parte me ayudó a entender un poco mejor las cosas —lo miró algo confundido—. Quiero hacer algo por mi futuro, no quiero esperar otra vez que algo cómo esta haga que me pregunte cómo salir adelante. Así que, si quiero salir de este pueblo de pacotilla con Karen, tengo que hacerlo posible ¿no?

—Whoa, ¿en serio estás bien? Creo que acabas de dar un discurso sobre responsabilidad. Debo estar soñando —murmuró mientras se sentaba en la cama.

—¡Kyle! ¡No arruines mi momento de «aprendí algo hoy»!

—Lo siento, pero no podía dejarlo pasar —soltó una risa—. Realmente me alegro mucho por ti, Ken. Y ya sabes que te ayudaré con lo que pueda.

—Si, espero que sigas siendo mi profesor por un tiempo —asintió con una sonrisa.

—Claro, y espero que en el futuro puedas pagarme.

—Podemos discutir eso —y ambos compartieron una sonrisa.

Todas las cosas malas se esfumaron por un momento, aquellas ideas deprimentes en su cabeza desaparecieron totalmente y le abrieron caminos a nuevas oportunidades. Con esto, Kyle se dio cuenta de que podía perder a Kenny de muchas maneras, y que tal vez debería luchar un poco más por eso, aun si todo salía mal. Claro que su razón seguía discutiendo sobre esto, pero estaba seguro de que no quería irse de South Park sin confesarle lo que sentía.

Había tantas cosas por resolver todavía, que no podía creer que tendría que resolverlas todas en cuestión de unos pocos meses. Definitivamente después de esto, no quería tener ningún arrepentimiento antes de iniciar una nueva vida.

.

.

.

Kenny salió de la residencia Broflovski con una sonrisa. Se sentía realmente feliz y satisfecho, fue como salir de una horrible pesadilla. Ahora se sentía totalmente tranquilo.

Aunque la idea de ser padre no lo molestara, no quería que pasara en esa situación, y más con una chica que lo único lindo que tenía fuera su apariencia. Un escalofrío recorría su espalda ante la simple idea de procrear algo con esa chica, además de ser un asco de persona, seguramente lo sería de madre y él tampoco podía tomar el papel de padre soltero. Aunque, ya no tenía que pensar más en eso, al final todo había salido bien y solo lo vería como una lección.

Necesitaba organizar su vida, tal vez no estudiar en una universidad, pero si conseguir un trabajo que le diera buenos ingresos para tener su propia casa y pagar las facturas a tiempo. Tal vez vivir con una bella esposa y una hermosa hija que lo saludaran cada mañana con una sonrisa. Sí, aunque sonara totalmente raro, él pensaba sentar cabeza en un futuro, pero solo lo haría cuando todos sus problemas familiares y personales estuvieran resueltos, no antes, no quería empezar algo serio con alguien en un momento de estrés; esa era la peor forma de comenzar una relación. Ahora mismo, todo esto lo veía como un juego donde experimentaba distintas cosas y algo momentáneo para escapar de sus problemas. Nada más.

Puso ambas manos en sus bolsillos cuando el frío se hizo un poco más intenso. No pudo evitar pensar en Kyle, no sabía en donde estaría si no fuera por él. Aunque sonara bastante gay si lo dijera en voz alta, estaría perdido sin el pelirrojo.

Por eso, no quería quedarse atrás, tal vez no estudiaría en una universidad prestigiosa, pero si al menos no quería lucir como un fracaso al lado del pelirrojo.

Sí, la única cosa que esperaba a largo plazo, era que Kyle siguiera a su lado.

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció este capítulo?**

 **Para mí es importante para el desarrollo de ciertos personajes como Stan y Kenny, y si, tal vez algunos dirán que el tema fue algo exagerado y cliché (?) pero eso no quita el hecho de que son temas recurrentes entre los adolescentes.**

 **Desde aquí ya se marca como la parte final del fic, si se puede decir así (?) Tampoco quiero extenderme mucho para no empeorar la calidad del fic, así que le doy 5 caps como máximo (?) Pero ni yo me confio de ese número xD**

 **Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y sufrido un poco c:**

 **Haruka-sama se despide**

 **Pd: mi pc se dañó, así que estoy usando otro, pero su pantalla es muy pequeña y todavía no me acostumbro bien al teclado, así que por favor avísenme si ven errores ;;;**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello gente 8'3**

 **Estoy aprovechando para publicar tan seguido como puedo, ya que este lunes entro a la U y eso seguramente significa *redoble de tambores* ¡meses sin actualizar! :'D okay ya**

 **Aquí ya estoy sentando las bases del final aunque no sean muy claras, así que espero que lo disfruten (?**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 10_**

El frío se volvía más intenso, y South Park se estaba adornando con tonalidades naranjosas, ya fueran por las hojas de los árboles o por las características calabazas de Halloween. Claro, para personas que supuestamente ya casi se volvían adultas, estas festividades no debían importarles en lo absoluto, pero esto era una gran mentira para todos los adolescentes que se criaron en aquel pueblo. En cambio, esta sería una forma de regresar a su niñez, especialmente cuando se trataba de su último año. Esta vez, para sorpresa de todos, Kenny no estaba hablando sobre los posibles disfraces más sensuales de la temporada y las distintas posiciones sexuales que se podrían llevar a cabo con estos. Por una parte fue un alivio y una preocupación para todos, pero Kyle y Stan eran los únicos que conocían el porqué: el rubio quería evitar más sustos tan grandes como la otra vez. Seguramente si tendría sexo con alguien, pero estaría mucho más prevenido. Kyle no sabía cómo sentirse respecto a esto ¿indignado? ¿Feliz? Ni idea.

Por eso, al ser posiblemente el último Halloween que podrían pasar juntos como idiotas sin remedio, tenían planeado que ese día fuera más que legendario, aprovechando que al día siguiente no tenían clases por alguna supuesta reunión de profesores o algo así.

Al principio intentaron planear uno tema para un disfraz en grupo, pero no pudieron ponerse de acuerdo, ya que Kenny quería que volvieran a usar sus trajes de superhéroes, Cartman quería algo con respecto a ser rey y los otros como sus esclavos, Kyle prefería el tema de fantasía, mientras que Stan, bueno, no estaba de acuerdo con ninguna de esas opciones, pero tampoco se le ocurría algo. Aunque claro, siempre salió el tema de que estaban haciendo mucho alboroto por un tema infantil, pero al ver que otros de sus compañeros igualmente se veían emocionados, no tuvieron problema alguno.

Así, la grandiosa noche llegó, tenían todo planeado. Primero, caminarían un poco por las calles para ver si podían tener algo de dulces, idea del gordo. Segundo, si no había una fiesta, se quedarían viendo películas de terror hasta muy tarde luego de hacerle bromas a alguien, y si había una fiesta, seguramente irían esperando que hubiera algún concurso de disfraces. Sí, tal vez no sonaba como algo "legendario", pero no tenían tiempo para inventar mejores cosas.

Se reunirían en la casa de Stan, ya que en la Kyle tal vez su madre pondría problemas y Cartman, tenía unos dulces guardados en su casa que se negaba a compartir, aunque los demás le dijeran que definitivamente no le robarían nada. El primero en llegar fue Kyle con su disfraz de Rey Elfo que una vez había usado de niño, claro que esta vez con modificaciones por su tamaño. Stan lo recibió disfrazado de vampiro.

—¿En serio? ¿El disfraz más cliché de la historia? —se quejó Kyle al verlo.

—Mira, me da igual quien gane el concurso, además esto nunca pasa de moda.

—Al menos no solo te pusiste la capa y los dientes… —efectivamente, pelinegro también llevaba algo de maquillaje que lo hacía lucir más blanco y ropa negra. Kyle se preguntó si no sería un gótico con una capa y dientes falsos.

Unos momentos después llegó Eric. Los dos presentes miraron al gordo estupefactos, sin saber si tomarlo como una sorpresa o no.

—¿Por qué? —fue la única pregunta que pudo elaborar el judío.

—¿Qué? Es el héroe de mi infancia, obviamente quiero tenerlo presente siempre —contestó el gordo organizando su uniforme nazi. Sí, nuevamente su disfraz era de Adolf Hitler.

—Ahora todos pensaran que somos unos malditos racistas si andamos con él —sujetó el puente de su nariz.

—Sí, será un problema estar con él, puede que el director PC nos vea y nos comience a acosar para que dejemos de ser racistas —aportó Stan algo pensativo. Aunque ya no fuera su director en secundaria y siguiera en primaria, sabían que debían respetarlo, ya que siempre era el primero en protestar contra algo "políticamente incorrecto"; y usualmente no era una protesta pacífica.

—O si la gente pregunta simplemente decimos que es un idiota que no sabe el verdadero significado del símbolo nazi —sugirió el pelirrojo—, y no sería una mentira para nada.

Antes de poder seguir con su discusión sobre qué hacer con el disfraz de Cartman, Kenny llegó, pero de la forma más exagerada posible: por la ventana y usando un tono más grave, si no supieran que era él, sería irreconocible y posiblemente habrían llamado a la policía.

—¿Alguien necesita ayuda? —preguntó el "héroe".

—Kenny, la próxima vez entra en la puerta como una persona normal —indicó Stan.

—¿Kenny? Mi nombre es Mysterion.

—¿Acaso Mysterion no sabe de modales? —cuestionó Kyle.

—No cuando es más importante acabar con el crimen —respondió seriamente el encapuchado.

—Se quejan de mi disfraz, pero el de Kenny es el más ridículo —el castaño rodó los ojos.

—Yo digo que ambos son ridículos —dijo Stan—, pero el de Cartman es menos apropiado, así que es el peor entre los dos.

—¡Hey! Estoy respetando la historia.

—No, no la estás respetando, es todo lo contrario —insistió Kyle esperando no tener la misma discusión de siempre sobre el por qué Hitler era un ser malvado.

Se quedaron unos minutos más discutiendo, hasta que se dieron cuenta de la hora y decidieron salir así, ya verían como solucionaban los problemas. Eric llevaba una gran calabaza de plástico para los posibles dulces, aunque realmente todos dudaban que le fueran a dar caramelos a unos chicos que apenas terminaban la adolescencia. Luego de que los rechazaran de dos casas de la forma más incómoda posible, decidieron desistir para guardar algo de dignidad.

—No podemos rendirnos —masculló Eric con el ceño fruncido—. ¡Tengo una idea! —todos arquearon una ceja confundidos ante este posible plan.

—¡Dulce o truco! —dijo con su sonrisa de ángel falsa.

—Oh, hola chicos —la señora los miró algo confundidos—. ¿No están algo grandes para esto?

—Lo sabemos señora, pero lo hacemos por una buena causa.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Kyle ganándose un codazo del castaño.

—Verá, hay varios niños en los orfanatos que no pueden salir a pedir dulces ya que no hay dinero para disfraces y no los dejan salir con libertad, así que decidimos pedir los dulces por ellos para poder dárselos en su lugar —narró Eric con una triste voz.

—¡Oh! Que lástima, no se preocupen chicos, ya les daré suficientes dulces para esos niños.

—Increíble —pronunció Kyle.

—Lo sé —dijo confiado Cartman.

—¿Cómo carajos funcionó esa mentira?

—Por mis increíbles habilidades, no te preocupes, algún día podrás ser un buen mentiroso como yo.

—No quiero ser cómo tú, además tu mentira es fácilmente refutable.

—Pruébalo —dijo con voz retadora.

—Si tanto queríamos darles dulces a los niños, podríamos comprar bolsas de caramelos en una tienda cualquiera.

—Lo importante es que se lo creyó —dijo después de unos largos segundos de silencio—. Vamos por más dulces.

—No creo que quiera más dulces —comentó Kyle sintiéndose enfermo al imaginarse la cantidad de caramelos que podría reunir en una noche con mentiras de Eric.

—Es verdad, pocas veces reparten dulces para diabéticos —dijo Kenny aun usando su voz grave.

—Porque son una porquería, esto solo demuestra una vez más porqué los judíos no pueden celebrar Halloween.

—No todos los judíos tienen diabetes, incluso personas de otras culturas tienen esa enfermedad —siseó entre dientes.

—Además, creo que nos vemos bastante ridículos pidiendo dulces —mencionó Stan.

—Oh, púdranse chicos, me voy a conseguir dulces, quieran o no —y dicho esto, les dio la espalda y continuó con paso decidido, pero luego se detuvo a medio camino para confusión de todos—. Kyle, ¿seguro que no quieres venir conmigo?

—¿Estás bien gordo?

—Perfectamente, solamente necesito discutir unas cosas contigo —indicó con un tono sospechoso.

—¿Y si no quiero?

—No lo sé, posiblemente no sería raro si alguien se enterara de algún secreto tuyo. Ya sabes que las cosas privadas no se pueden hablar en la escuela —Kyle lo miró intentando saber que planeaba, pero abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al darse cuenta la cantidad de veces que habló sobre sus problemas amorosos con Stan en la escuela.

—De acuerdo —aceptó para sorpresa de los otros dos presentes—. Nos vemos en la fiesta, chicos.

—¿Estás seguro qué quieres ir? —preguntó Kenny regresando a su voz normal.

—Ya sabes, solo quiere joderme la vida.

El judío y el neo nazi se alejaron partiendo el grupo en la mitad. Stan y Kenny se miraron totalmente confundidos por lo que acababa de pasar.

—Ya nos lo dirá, seguramente lo está chantajeando con algo estúpido—dijo Stan luego de meditar mejor las cosas.

—No lo sé, esta vez parecía algo serio. Me pregunto cual secreto podría ser muy vergonzoso para Kyle si no quiere que sea difundido —se quedó pensativo el rubio—. Pero no recuerdo nada tan vergonzoso…

—Tal vez es algo que tú no sepas —sugirió Stan.

—Nah, imposible, somos mejores amigos.

—Pero no es necesario que se cuenten todo. Que tú no veas problema en decirle todo sobre tu vergonzosa vida sexual, no quiere decir que él hará lo mismo.

—¡Oh no! ¿Acaso tiene que ver con Lily? Ya viste lo enojado que se puso cuando pensó que ella era su novia.

—Ni idea, ya lo descubriremos —aunque tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esto.

.

.

.

—¿Para qué me llamaste gordo? —inquirió Kyle con una mirada de enojo.

—Pensé que ya lo sabías si eres tan inteligente como dices ser.

—Tengo una idea, pero prefiero estar seguro antes de decir algo equivocado.

—Vaya, si que eres precavido —más que un halago sonó como un insulto.

—Sólo dime para que me llamaste —exigió soltando un suspiro. Realmente no quería soportar nada de Eric, y más cuando quería pasar estas fechas con Kenny.

—Bueno, bueno, como estás tan interesado por mi información, entonces supongo que no puedo negarme —usó esa sonrisa orgullosa que tanto odiaba—. Pero primero, debes ayudarme a conseguir dulces.

—Como digas, solo di el plan mientras no tenga que ver con huérfanos —rodó los ojos, si le seguía el juego seguramente acabaría más rápido.

Grave error, en menos de dos manzanas Eric dijo tantas mentiras que Kyle se preguntó cómo carajos podía dormir tranquilo por las noches. Las historias que más lo sorprendieron fueron: la historia de su hermano a punto de morir, un primo que estaba en coma, y muchos más que tenían que ver con familiares en un grave estado. Eric tenía suerte de que muchas personas nuevas se mudaron a este pueblo, o estaría en graves problemas.

—Ya tienes dos bolsas llenas, incluso te doy la mía. Solo dime qué carajos sabes —exigió el judío.

—Si que no sabes divertirte, Kahl —masculló el gordo.

Cartman comenzó a comerse los dulces a la vez que se sentaba en la acera ya cansado de caminar tanto. Kyle lo imitó teniendo cierta precaución.

—Sé que eres un marica por McCormick y que quieres chuparle el pene —soltó de repente sin vergüenza alguna—. Y antes de que me digas de que no tengo pruebas, te encontré con Stan hablando de una estúpida confesión que posiblemente nunca va a pasar porque eres un cobarde, y algo con Butters… Pero ese no es el punto, tengo una grabación donde expresas tus sentimientos por él.

—Esas son mentiras —siseó el pelirrojo intentando mantener la calma.

Eric aclaró su garganta y sacó su celular mientras que con la otra mano llevaba dulces a su boca. Buscó entre los archivos un audio y lo reprodujo. Efectivamente, era una conversación que tenía con Stan donde hablaban de Kenny, y aunque no recordaba mucho todas las palabras exactas, realmente en una parte expresaba su amor por éste. Mierda, realmente tuvo que ser más cuidadoso al hablar por los pasillo. Aunque, sentía que había algo raro con el audio, parecía modificado un poco, pero tan sorprendido estaba que no podía elaborar una respuesta.

—¡Ja! ¡Te pusiste pálido! ¡Entonces sí es verdad! —comenzó a reír de manera descontrolada como si le hubieran contado el mejor chiste de la vida—. Siempre supe que eras un marica —se limpió una lágrima antes de dirigirle una mirada de superioridad.

—¿Qué quieres? —masculló Kyle. Sentía que estaba a punto de pactar con el diablo, no, incluso Satán era mejor persona que Eric Cartman.

—Solicito tus servicios lo que resta del año —comenzó a explicar metiéndose una cantidad alarmante de dulces a la boca—. Como sabrás, mi inteligencia es muy superior para esa escuela de pacotilla y yo no quiero perder mi tiempo libre haciendo trabajos, así que necesito que hagas todas esas cosas innecesarias para mí.

—En pocas palabras, ¿solo quieres qué haga las tareas de la escuela? —no sonaba tan mal como pensaba.

—Es parte de tu trabajo, pero tienes que hacer todo lo que diga —una sonrisa maliciosa se posó en sus labios—. Si no cumples ni mi más simple capricho, este audio correrá entre nuestro grupo de amigos, luego esparciré rumores de que eres una puta por los penes, y Kenny se avergonzará tanto de ser tu amigo que nunca se acercará a ti. ¿Qué te parece?

Kyle apretó sus puños totalmente frustrado por la situación, parecía que no había una salida de esto, se notaba que Eric no estaba dispuesto a negociar, y vaya que conocía que tan terco podía llegar a ser. Estaba entre la espada y la pared, o ser el esclavo de Cartman o hacer que los pocos meses que quedaban fuera con Kenny evitándolo como si tuviera alguna enfermedad. Mierda, ¿acaso Eric no se cansaba de joderle la vida?

—De acuerdo… —murmuró vencido el judío. No le agradaba la idea de ser un esclavo, pero tampoco quería que esa cinta llegara a manos de Kenny, y que los rumores de su homosexualidad corrieran por el pueblo. Claro, ya las personas se habían vuelto menos homofóbicas, pero eso no significaba que sus padres se lo fueran a tomar de buena manera como los padres de Tweek. Conociendo el poder que Eric obtuvo durante estos últimos años entre las sombras, le aterraba. Todavía recordaba la venganza que le hizo al chico de último grado dos años atrás, quedó tan traumado que tuvo que trasladarse a otra escuela para luego pasar mucho tiempo en terapia.

—¡Oh! Así me gusta, Kahl. Se ve que eres lo suficientemente inteligente para vivir los siguientes meses manteniendo tus pensamientos gays ocultos por un rato más —lo abrazó por los hombros, cosa que disgustó al judío.

¿Así se sentía vender tu alma a un demonio?

Kyle y Cartman se encontraron con los otros dos en la fiesta de Bebe. Stan y Kenny sabían que algo grave había pasado entre esos dos, debido a la cara sonriente de Eric y a la mirada culpable de Kyle, pero éste no quiso hablar del tema en ese momento.

Kenny por su parte, sabía que su amigo no soltaría nada en ese momento, seguramente para tener un buen momento entre ellos, y así fue, se encontraron con otros amigos, hablaron un rato, se burlaron de varios disfraces y halagaron a unos. Para sorpresa, o bueno, no tanto, Craig y Tweek llegaron con un disfraz a juego, el indiferente Tucker era un astronauta y el ansioso Tweak era el sistema solar; su ropa era totalmente negra con puntos blancos y había bolas de plástico pintadas del respectivo color de cada planeta.

—Oh por Dios, son tan gays —se burló Cartman—. ¿Ya por fin están juntos de nuevo? —preguntó con interés.

—No —contestó fríamente Tucker.

—C-Craig solo me ayudó con la idea de mi disfraz ¡Agh! —respondió el rubio temblando ligeramente.

—Ay Tweek, ¿acaso no te das cuenta que Craig quería estar a juego contigo? —Clyde se acercó al mencionado y pasó un brazo por sus hombros—. Deberías estar más pendiente del coqueteo de Craig, tal vez así estarían juntos más rápido.

—¿C-Coqueteo?

—No le hagas caso Tweek —alejó a Clyde manera disimulada—. Seguramente está borracho.

—¡Oye! Sería muy patético estar borracho ahora —se quejó el castaño—. Token, Craig está siendo malo conmigo.

—¿Y por qué me lo dices? —el mencionado arqueó una ceja confundido.

—Para que me defiendas, eres mi mejor amigo, dah.

—Pensé que Craig era tu mejor amigo.

—Y así es como Clyde se quedó solo —narró Stan.

Los chicos no tardaron en hablar de los disfraces sensuales de las chicas, especialmente sobre cuales eran los más lindos de este año y sus posibilidades de coger con alguna de ellas.

—E-el único que p-p-podrá a-acostarse con a-a-alguna de las chicas aquí es…. K-Kenny —comentó Jimmy.

—Sí, el maldito suertudo ya ha llamado la atención de varias chicas —se quejó Clyde.

—Eso es por su disfraz misterioso —apuntó Craig.

—Este es un traje para traer justicia, no para tener sexo —nuevamente usó una voz grave.

—Oh, verdad que Kenny se transforma en alguien muy diferente cuando tiene ese disfraz —mencionó Kyle indiferente.

—Eso es ridículo, pareces un niño —maldijo Eric.

—Sonaste bastante genial —mencionó una chica con un atractivo traje de coneja Playboy.

—Es una de las tantas maldiciones de este traje —siguió con esa ridícula voz gruesa.

Kyle no podía negar su preocupación, claro, que Kenny llevara una vida sexual activa no era raro, pero desde ese pequeño malentendido, su amigo parecía algo temeroso a la idea de volver a tener sexo con una cualquiera. Se sentía orgulloso de que aprendiera de sus errores y fuera más responsable, pero al mismo tiempo no quería que viviera con miedo. Era algo contradictorio teniendo en cuenta sus sentimientos hacia él.

La fiesta no tardó en ponerse más movida con la música del momento, así que varios salieron a bailar, era una oportunidad perfecta para las chicas que querían conseguir a alguien y de los hombres para deleitarse con la imagen de un montón de chicas lindas usando unos llamativos trajes. Pero a él le daba igual, de cierta forma pensaba que las chicas perdían cierta dignidad al hacer eso.

—Kyle, te dejo a cargo de mi yo borracho por si algo —dijo Kenny usando su voz normal.

—Pero no estás tomando mucho, así que creo que estarás bien.

—Oh bueno, solo es para estar seguro.

—Si, no queremos que vuelvas a besar a Butters totalmente ebrio —Kyle maldijo en su cabeza al pronunciar esa oración. Se supone que Kenny no sabía sus conocimientos sobre esa noche. Y por la expresión que puso, era más que obvio que no se lo esperaba. Antes de que el rubio pudiera mencionar algo, Red llegó y se lo llevó para bailar con él. Se sintió aliviado de cierta forma, pero al mismo tiempo comenzó a preocuparse.

Pensó en ir a hablar con Stan, pero se veía felizmente hablando con algunos chicos de su clases, sería algo grosero interrumpirlos. Además, no le quería dar la sensación de que siempre lo buscaba para hablar de problemas amorosos.

—Pareces bastante pensativo, Rey Elfo —dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

—Lily, hola —saludó con una sonrisa a su amiga. Supuestamente estaba disfrazada de zombie por sus ropas ligeramente rasgadas y heridas hechas con maquillaje—. Lindo disfraz.

—Gracias, le puse mucho esfuerzo, especialmente porque todos los disfraces de chica que venden son de zorra —masculló ella por lo bajo—. En serio, si me pongo una de esas cosas me sentiré en una maldita porno.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero no puedo decir nada, ya que soy hombre y estaría negando su derecho de expresarse libremente.

—Y a mí me tratarían de aburrida —soltó un suspiro mientras se cruzaba de brazos—. A veces sé que el vestuario no debe definirte, pero no me gusta que esa sea su única manera de llamar la atención de los chicos.

—Mientras no hayan embarazos accidentales, supongo que no les importa —dijo con un tono algo serio que extrañó a la castaña.

—Te veo algo decaído, su majestad —dijo con un tono algo bromista.

—No es nada, solo a veces me pongo pensativo…

—No deberías ponerte así en las fiestas, te pierdes de muchas cosas. Por ejemplo eso —señaló a un tipo con una máscara de caballo haciendo estupideces, eso le sacó una leve risa.

—Tienes razón.

Los dos conversaron un rato de temas varios, series, libros y otras cosas cotidianas en su vida. Por esa razón le encantaba hablar con Lily, le encantaba como se expresaba y veía el mundo, muchas veces de una forma muy dura, pero era el tipo de persona con quien podía discutir cualquier tema. Se preguntaba como reaccionaría ante la noticia de que estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo, seguramente se burlaría de una forma amistosa, pero aun así, no sabía cómo decírselo. No quería que tantas personas se enteraran de eso, especialmente luego del asunto con Eric.

—Aww, se ven tan lindos juntos —Clyde los interrumpió totalmente borrachos—, creo que deberían tener un nombre de pareja…

—¿Qué? —ambos estaban confundidos.

—Oh vamos, ustedes dos son la pareja más linda luego de Tweek y Craig.

—¿Timmy? —el chico en silla de ruedas igualmente estaba confundido.

—¡Ya sé! ¿Qué les parece: Kyly? Hasta suena muy bonito —dijo totalmente soñador.

—Timmy, ¿podrías llevártelo? —pidió Kyle masajeando sus sienes.

—Timmy —asintió el mencionado.

—Y yo seguiré siendo un fracaso… —murmuró el castaño mientras era llevado por Timmy, específicamente en su silla de ruedas.

—Eso fue raro —comentó Lily algo incómoda. Oh genial, ahora ella se haría ideas equivocadas.

—No le hagas caso, Clyde inventa cualquier cosa por su propio interés.

—Bueno, supongo —si, estaba bastante incómoda.

—Por favor no pienses algo raro.

—No lo pensaré, pero me haces dudar —soltó un suspiro—, ¿es tan difícil una amistad entre un hombre y una mujer?

—Al parecer sí…

Un silencio algo pesado se formó entre ambos. Kyle por una parte quería darle a entender que no sentía nada por ella, pero ¿qué tal si ella sentía algo por él? No, eso era imposible, Lily se había mostrado igual o peor que él ante la idea de tener alguna relación sentimental.

Cuando ambos estaban a punto de decir algo, alguien empujo a Kyle ocasionando que estuviera bastante cerca de Lily, quien para evitar que el otro cayera encima de ella, puso por reflejo ambas manos en su pecho. Genial, ahora lucía como una escena de una novela romántica, pero lo único que podía pensar era " _espero que no me golpee_ ".

—Lo siento —dijo Kyle tomando su distancia, Lily igualmente se veía avergonzada.

—No te preocupes —otra vez entraron en silencio por unos largos segundos—. Mis amigas seguramente me están buscando —se excusó para salir de ahí. Kyle solo asintió y la dejó ir, lo que menos quería ahora era más malentendidos.

—Oh mierda —masculló Kyle.

—¿Qué fue eso? —la voz de Kenny lo sorprendió.

—¿Eh?

—Era el momento perfecto para coquetear, pero no, lo desperdiciaste —se quejó el rubio, no entendía por qué lucía tan molesto.

—Ya sabes qué no quiero coquetear con ella —siseó el pelirrojo.

—Si claro —rodó los ojos—, en fin, ya casi inicia el concurso de disfraces. Vamos —lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó hasta la sala principal donde se daría el pequeño evento.

La noche se tornaba cada vez más rara, ahora "Mysterion" parecía tener una actitud algo diferente, aparentaba estar enojado, y no sabía si tenía que ver con su comentario de hace rato o que.

Pero rápidamente se olvidaron de eso al ver a las personas desfilar en la sala como si una pista de modelaje se tratara, esto le sacó la risa a más de uno o incluso comentarios algo inapropiados. Para sorpresa de todos, el ganador no fue un sensual disfraz de alguna chica, en cambio, ganó el chico con una máscara de caballo, cuya identidad desconocía totalmente.

No vio a Lily el resto de la noche, no sabía si lo estaba evitando o si era una mera coincidencia. Habló con su grupo de amigos y alguno que otro chico de su clase, pero inevitablemente, la mayoría comenzó a sucumbir ante el alcohol, así que la mayor parte de sus conversaciones eran cosas sin sentido; se sentía algo aburrido a decir verdad así que decidió irse temprano. Le avisó a Stan y a Kenny, para su sorpresa, el segundo decidió acompañarlo.

—¿Seguro qué no quieres quedarte más tiempo? —preguntó Kyle.

—Mi deber es proteger a los civiles en la oscuridad —nuevamente usó esa grave voz.

—No soy una chica que debes cuidar —murmuró Kyle.

—No, pero eres de la realeza.

—Bueno, eso es verdad —dijo con aires de confianza. Compartieron una sonrisa antes de sumirse en el silencio de la ciudad.

Estos silencios no estaban del todo mal, en cambio, los disfrutaba, sentía que habían llegado a ese nivel de intimidad donde no eran necesaria las palabras para sentirse acompañado. Pero al mismo tiempo comenzaba a pensar en miles de escena donde ellos dos tenían una relación romántica, donde ambos podrían tomarse de la mano, o que Kenny lo abrazara por los hombros para sentir su calidez (o al revés). Tenía tantas ilusiones que se preguntaba si alguna de ellas alguna vez se haría realidad.

Se decía que, si lo deseabas con todo tu corazón, algún día tus sueños algún día se harán realidad. Pero para él esa frase pertenecía más a un cuento de hadas que a la vida real.

Sin embargo, su cuerpo no obedeció a su mente y por eso se había acercado considerablemente a Kenny, rozando sus manos en el proceso, solo tenía que abrir su mano para tomar la del contrario; era algo muy tentador.

—¿Kyle?

—L-lo siento —aclaró su garganta intentando ocultar su incomodidad—. Sólo tenía frío…

—Oh, ¿así que quieres mi calor corporal? —preguntó de forma sugerente. Que bueno que esta vez su cuerpo si obedeció o seguramente habría respondido con un impropio "sí".

—No lo hagas sonar como si me quisiera acostar contigo —apartó su mirada intentando lucir enojado. No podía sonrojarse o seguramente sería descubierto.

—¿No quieres?

—Cállate Kenny —si seguían con esa discusión seguramente su corazón tendría un infarto.

Nuevamente se sumieron en el gran silencio. Alzó la vista para encontrarse con centelleantes estrellas, las cuales poco a poco iban desapareciendo debido al avance de la tecnología en South Park.

—Por cierto, hoy te estuviste conteniendo, casi no te vi coquetear con nadie —mencionó de repente—. ¿Tiene que ver con lo que pasó hace poco?

—Se puede decir que sí —respondió con sinceridad—. Creo que ya pasaré esa etapa ya que debo concentrarme mejor en mi futuro ¿no crees?

—Solo espero que no estés traumado por eso…

—No lo estoy, simplemente ya estoy decidiendo prioridades.

—Si tú lo dices…

—Oye, ¿Cartman no te dijo nada? —preguntó el rubio algo serio.

—¿Cómo qué?

—No sé, cuando ustedes dos llegaron parecías tenso —mencionó—. ¿No te está chantajeando?

El judío se quedó en silencio unos segundos, debía pensar en una excusa rápida o decidir si contarle la verdad, pero esta segunda opción solo provocaría que sus sentimientos fueran revelados…

—No es nada serio, solo me habló de un estúpido negocio y ya sabes que piensa que los judíos somos contadores por naturaleza.

—Ya veo —aunque no parecía nada convencido.

Kyle suspiró.

—Por cierto —había algo de duda en la voz del "héroe" —. Cuando me viste con Butters ¿dije algo raro?

¿Qué carajos? ¿Por qué se estaba mostrando avergonzado? se suponía que enterraría ese tema en lo profundo de sus memorias y nunca más lo sacaría a la luz. ¿Acaso Kenny le gustaba verlo sufrir tanto inconscientemente?

—No, al verlos besarse simplemente los dejé solos —admitió—. Por eso pensé que estaban en una relación o algo por el estilo.

—Oh, eso explica tus preguntas raras. En fin, no pasó nada, simplemente lo confundí con una linda chica y por eso lo besé —volvió a su actitud despreocupada. ¿Acaso le estaba ocultando algo también?

Al llegar a la casa Broflovski, Kenny tuvo la genial idea de que vieran películas de terror aprovechando que no se quedaron más tiempo en la fiesta. El pelirrojo aceptó, aunque se encontraba tan agotado que a mitad de la segunda película se quedó dormido en el hombro del contrario.

Si hubiera despertado primero que su amigo, seguramente habría disfrutado el momento, ya que igualmente el rubio se había quedado dormido de esa forma, pero apoyando su rostro en su cabeza, sí, una escena típica que se podría relacionar con el romance. Por suerte estaban en el cuarto del pelirrojo o la madre de este habría pegado un grito al cielo.

Claro, pero ese sería uno de los tantos secretos que Kenny McCormick guardaría para sí mismo.

Aunque igualmente ambos despertaron con dolor en el cuello y la espalda por la mala posición.

* * *

Llegó un momento oscuro para todos los estudiantes que estaban a punto de graduarse, si durante todo el año los profesores insistían con que pensaran en su futuro, cuando solo faltaban unos cuantos meses para la graduación, todo empeoraba. Universidades cercanas venían a dar sus charlas sobre porqué eran la mejor opción para algunas carreras, venían otros grupos como fundaciones o empresas, en pocas palabras, lanzaban tantas opciones que muchos se sentían confundidos si no tenían claras las cosas.

Pero no solo eso, para Kyle las cosas eran mucho peor ya que con el trato que hizo con Cartman, literalmente era su esclavo. Todos se extrañaron cuando de un día para otro, el judío comenzó a servirle al gordo: le llevaba sus libros, hacía sus trabajos, le daba copia en los exámenes (arriesgándose más de una vez a ser descubierto), y gastarle el almuerzo de vez en cuando. Lo peor era que tenía que faltar a las prácticas del club de baloncesto ya que sus trabajos eran el doble y eso le estaba trayendo problemas para su posición en el futuro partido.

Kenny y Stan se mostraban preocupados, pero al único a quien le explicó la situación fue al segundo, quien no sabía muy bien cómo ayudarlo.

—Tenemos que quitarle el celular —dijo Stan en una "reunión" en el cuarto de este.

—¿Cómo esa vez que lo engañamos y destruimos todos sus aparatos electrónicos?

—Exacto, pero lo malo es que no tenemos mucho apoyo y el gordo no será tan inocente —dijo algo pensativo en pelinegro.

—Además, es posible que tenga el audio guardado en otros lugares…

—Sólo hay que saber cómo sacarlo —ambos se pusieron algo pensativos, pero no podían llegar con nada.

—Rayos, tengo que aceptarlo, mi vida escolar será un asco hasta la graduación…

—No —replicó—. Si queremos arruinar a Cartman, necesitamos pedir ayuda.

—Oh no, Stan, ni te atrevas, Kenny no puede enterarse de esto.

—Solo vamos a decirle que es material vergonzoso y luego tú inventas algo.

—Se dará cuenta que es una mentira…

—Seguramente supondrá que es tan vergonzoso que ni puedes decirle.

—De acuerdo, pero tú tienes que decirle, ya me da miedo hablar en la escuela, siento que tiene ojos en todas partes. Además, estoy algo ocupado —soltó un pesado suspiro.

—Como digas, pero seguramente se enojará contigo.

—Es muy posible.

Efectivamente, cuándo Kenny se enteró de la situación fue a replicarle a Kyle en su propia casa.

—¿En serio confías tan poco en mí? —estas palabras rompieron un poco su corazón.

—No es eso, simplemente no quería que te enteraras de mi secreto….

—Ah, claro, pero Stan si puede saberlo ¿no? —se cruzó de brazos totalmente indignado.

—Simplemente se enteró por otras circunstancias —el rubio no parecía nada contento y de cierta forma lo entendía.

—Claro —un incómodo silencio se posó entre ambos—. Pero de todas formas te ayudaré, aunque, sigo muy enojado, Kyle Broflovski.

—Gracias, Ken —le dedicó una sonrisa sincera.

Aunque el inmortal siguiera enojado, se todas formas pasó un rato en el cuarto de Kyle leyendo algunos cómics que el otro tenía. Luego de un rato, su enojo pasó así que habló normalmente con Kyle. Era sorprendente cómo se deshacía tan fácil de esas emociones negativas, o tal vez era porque eran mejores amigos, realmente no lo sabía.

Los tres chicos comenzaron a reunirse en secreto para trazar un plan. Lo más importante, era saber si Cartman tenía la información guardada en otro lugares, como en una memoria USB o su computadora. Si no lo descubrían, seguramente Kyle terminaría quemando la casa para borrar cualquier rastro de ese audio.

—Oye, Cartman —el mencionado se encontraba mirando su celular durante la hora del almuerzo.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó algo molesto sin quitar su vista del aparato.

—¿No crees que podría tomar tu celular ahora y dañarlo? —preguntó con una mirada escéptica.

—Ja, lo siento judío, pero esta vez voy mil pasos delante de ti —presumió el gordo—. Tengo todo guardado en mi computadora, a la cual nadie tiene acceso.

—Ya veo —pero lo que realmente pensaba era "realmente es un idiota".

Segunda parte: una vez conociendo donde se encontraba el archivo, tenían que saber cuándo podrían destruir la evidencia sin darle oportunidad de que tuviera tiempo para publicar esas cosas tan vergonzosas. Esta era la parte más complicada, pero tenían la ventaja de la sorpresa, ya que seguramente Eric no era consciente de que Kyle le había pedido ayuda a sus otros amigos, o tal vez sí, si había dejado su ego de lado…

Kyle y Kenny planearon una salida con Cartman, excusando a Stan ya que este se encontraba "enfermo". Tuvieron que aguantar durante un largo rato sobre cómo Eric trataba como una basura a Kyle y este no podía decir nada al respecto. Por unos momentos el pelirrojo lamentaba no haber ido con Stan, ya que las amenazas de Eric aumentaron considerablemente con la presencia del McCormick. Si al final del día al gordo no se le escapaba la verdad sobre los sentimientos del judío, sería un milagro.

—Mierda, no ha sacado su celular en todo este rato —susurró Kyle muy cerca de Kenny, quien sintió un aire frío recorrer su espalda al ver la mirada de enojo de su mejor amigo en ese momento. Si no se apresuraban con el plan, seguramente habría un asesinato.

—Oye, Cartman. ¿Podrías prestarme tu celular? —preguntó Kenny.

—¿Ah? ¿Para qué? —lo miró con sospecha.

—Necesito llamar a mi hermana.

—No, no quiero que tus gérmenes de pobre infecten a mi bebé —el rubio lo insultó quejándose de lo imbécil que era.

Kyle mordió sus labios algo nervioso, podría robarle el celular de un golpe y borrar la evidencia, aun si eso significaba que las amenazas de Eric eran ciertas. Los rumores eran algo muy importantes en la escuela, tanto así que a veces se disfrazaban de verdad y por eso más de uno perdía su reputación. Pero eso no era lo importante, lo que menos quería era que Kenny escuchara esos audios aun si eso significaba ver su reputación arruinada por Eric o hacer planes tan tontos como este.

—Oh vamos, gordo, es urgente —insistió Kenny. Ahora mismo estaban descansando una plaza de comidas del centro comercial.

—¿Por qué no se lo pides a Kyle?

—Lo olvidé —contestó el pelirrojo.

—Por favor, Eric —dijo estas palabras con esfuerzo.

—Uh, déjame pensarlo —se puso algo pensativo, mirando a su alrededor, seguramente para hacer que el pobre hiciera algo vergonzoso o asqueroso—. Sólo si te tomas esto —comenzó a mezclar las diferentes bebidas de cada uno, para luego meter una papa frita y comenzar a echar las distintas salsas de la zona. Una vez terminó con su experimentó, la brindó la asquerosa bebida.

—¿Acaso quieres matarlo?

—Khal, los pobres no mueren por comer cosas asquerosas —replicó el gordo.

—Hijo de puta —masculló el judío, sin embargo, Kenny se tragó el contenido del vaso de un sorbo sin hacer muchas muecas de disgusto.

—Oh vamos, pensé que harías algo peor que eso —dijo retador el rubio. Haber hecho tantos retos asquerosos cuando era un niño, había dado sus frutos.

—Créeme, lo habría hecho mejor pero no tengo muchos materiales —respondió el gordo pasándole el celular de mala gana.

—¡Oh hola! —saludó Kenny—. Sólo llamaba para preguntar cómo iban las cosas, espero que bien.

En el otro lado de la línea, se encontraba Stan, quien estaba viendo la escalera que lo llevaba al cuarto del gordo.

—Sí, todo preparado, ya entraré en la boca del lobo —dijo antes de colgar y comenzar a subir la escalera. A estas horas, no había nadie en la casa, ya que la madre del gordo había salido unas horas antes, seguramente para trabajar.

Subió con paciencia para no caerse, y una vez dentro, comenzó a buscar todos los aparatos electrónicos de Eric Cartman para borrar cualquier evidencia de esos audios y seguramente salvando la vida de muchas personas que estaban a merced de este. Vaya, hasta le daba curiosidad saber qué tipo de secretos conocía su amigo de la infancia, pero era mejor vivir en la ignorancia.

Realmente era un buen amigo para hacer esto, en serio.

.

.

.

Una vez la llamada terminó, Kenny estaba dispuesto a pasarle el celular a Cartman, pero, lamentable, el objeto se resbaló de sus manos cayendo en un vaso de agua (cortesía de Kyle). Eric pegó un grito al cielo llamando la atención de varias personas.

—¡Hijos de puta! ¡Sabía que no podía dejar mi bebé en tus sucias manos! Pagarás por esto, Kenny McCormick —amenazó intentando prender el aparato en vano. La próxima vez le pediría a su madre un celular a prueba de agua

—Pero soy pobre —se defendió Kenny fingiendo inocencia.

— ¡Agh! ¡Los odio! —se levantó de la mesa totalmente indignado y se fue de ahí.

Kyle y Kenny festejaron en ese momento.

—Pero, siento que no podemos relajarnos todavía —murmuró Kyle.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó el rubio comiéndose el resto de comida.

—¿Crees que se rendirá tan fácil? Seguramente me seguirá haciendo la vida imposible…

—Siempre lo ha hecho, Ky. Solo que ahora no tiene esa cosa tan vergonzosa como para seguir chantajeándote.

—De todas formas, no me siento tranquilo.

—Por ahora, relájate, seguramente Stan se habrá encargado del resto.

Mientras tanto, el pelinegro estornudó luego de haber recolectado todas las cosas. Las puso todas en su maletín, asegurándose de desorganizar el cuarto para que pareciera un robo e incluso puso una nota de amenaza, después de todo, habían muchas personas que odiaban al gordo.

Salió del cuarto, asegurándose de ocultar la escalera antes de salir normalmente de ahí, por lo menos no había nadie cerca. Se dirigió a las afueras del pueblo para dañar los aparatos sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Por unos momentos se sintió como un asesino serial; y vaya que haría muy bien ese trabajo.

Una vez terminó su trabajo, salió de ahí para regresar a casa y escribirle un mensaje a Kyle anunciando que ya terminó.

Pero claro, Eric no se rindió, incluso parecía que su odio no se quedó ahí, definitivamente jodería a Kyle de cualquier manera, aun si significaba separar para siempre a dos de sus amigos de la infancia.

Su ira solo incrementó cuando vio todos sus aparatos electrónicos desaparecidos, además de que su habitación era un desastre. Llamó a su madre enfurecido, y aunque ella le avisó a la policía, sabía que esos estúpidos oficiales jamás encontrarían sus cosas, después de todo, esas eran las únicas cosas que faltaban, nada de dinero ni las cosas de su madre. Definitivamente todo era obra de Kyle, y tenía que cambiar radicalmente su plan.

.

.

.

Un nuevo día en la escuela llegó. Kyle estaba preparado para ver un montón de carteles hablando de lo homosexual que era, e incluso fotos suyas con dibujos mal hechos de penes en su rostro. Pero nada de eso estaba por los pasillos, entonces, ¿qué carajos estaba planeando Cartman?

Llegó a su casillero junto a Kenny, ya que estaban bastante cerca uno del otro. Pero ningún rastro de Eric. Por unos momentos pensó que tenía una broma en su casillero que seguramente arruinaría todos sus libros, pero nada. Ya se sentía tan paranoico como Tweek…

—Hola Kenny —el pelirrojo volteó de manera dramática al escuchar esa voz. Esa sonrisa no le gustaba para nada.

—¿Hola? —el pobre se mostró confundido por su buen humor. Más bien esperaba que estuviera hecho una furia.

Detrás de su espalda, sacó un megáfono, seguramente el mismo que usó en su campaña para Wendy. Mierda ¿acaso lo diría frente a todos?

—Kyle Broflovski es gay por Kenny McCormick —anunció como si se tratara de las noticias de la mañana—. Aunque no lo crean, el maldito judío se interesó por el pobre de la escuela. ¿Qué tan irónico es eso? —siguió utilizando su jocosa voz, mirándolo vencedor.

En ese momento, se sintió totalmente observado, ahora estaba en la mira de todos, no solo eso, las personas comenzaron a murmurar cosas como: "no puedo creerlo" o "era obvio". Pero no, esos comentarios seguramente no significaban nada, porque esas personas lo olvidarían días después y fingirían que nada pasara; a menos que alguien siguiera echando fuego a la leña. Tal vez los homofóbicos de la escuela se burlaran de él un rato, pero no sería nada grave, ya que él podía defenderse. No, lo peor de todo, era la mirada de Kenny en ese momento, no sabía si se mostraba confundido o asustado. Tal vez los demás olvidaran las palabras de Eric, pero definitivamente Kenny no, y cuando se diera cuenta de que había una posibilidad de que fuera verdad, su amistad cambiaría para siempre.

Lo que realmente importaba era su reacción en los siguientes segundos, pero quedarse congelado era mucho peor que las palabras. Frunció el ceño bastante enojado, y se acercó a Eric intentando no mirar a Kenny.

—Deja de decir estupideces Cartman —masculló él actuando "normal".

—Oh vamos Kyle, no tienes que ocultarlo, si quieres puedes confesarte ahora, de la manera más marica que se te ocurra.

—¡Deja esto! Que ya no tengas nada con que chantajearme no quiere decir que debas inventar estos estúpidos rumores —replicó el judío. Tenía muchas ganas de golpearlo, pero eso haría las cosas peor.

—No es mi culpa que sea cierto —se escucharon varios "uh" de fondo que solo aumentaban la tensión. Y casi todos esperaban alguna pelea.

Sin embargo, el bullicio fue bajando hasta quedar en silencio. Entre los estudiantes, el director los veía a todos como si pudiera juzgar la situación y conocerla.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó con voz firme, haciendo que más de un estudiante comenzara a irse.

—Nada señor, solo estaba jugando a ser cúpido, ya sabe —se defendió el castaño ocultando el megáfono.

—¿Algún problema? Señor Broflovski —lo miró arqueando una ceja, no creyendo las palabras de Eric.

—Ninguno, señor —contestó.

Todo se quedó en silencio, incluso cuando Eric se fue. Esperaba que Kenny dijera alguna broma para hacerle entender que no le importaba y que sabía que era una broma de Cartman.

—Tengo que ir a clases, nos vemos —su voz sonaba más seca de lo normal.

Kyle sintió como sus temores se hicieron realidad, su pecho le dolió como si lo hubiera rechazado y comenzó a sentirse enfermo. Todo estaba arruinado.

.

.

.

Kenny corrió hasta los baños agradeciendo que su capucha ocultaba la mayoría de sus expresiones. Se encontraba totalmente confundido por la situación, era como si su cerebro sufriera un corto en ese momento.

No sabía si lo de Cartman era mentira o qué, pero la simple idea de que Kyle sintiera algo por él no lo hacía sentir disgustado, en cambio, por unos segundos se sintió aliviado de esto. No podía creer que su mejor amigo pudiera tener sentimientos por él. Kyle Broflovski, quien tenía una beca garantizada en varias universidades y totalmente escéptico en el amor y las relaciones, posiblemente sentía algo por él.

Aunque, solo era un tal vez así que no tenía que enredarse la cabeza con eso ¿cierto? Simplemente era consciente de que eso no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

* * *

 **¡Ta da! ¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Algo de drama junto a los chicos intentando ser niños de nuevo. La graduación cada vez está más cerca y parece que los sentimientos de Kyle ya fueron totalmente descubiertos ¿o tal vez no? xD**

 **Me siento feliz de recibir tanto apoyo con este fic, espero no dejarlo abandonado ni nada por el estilo, ya tengo el final planeado después de todo xD Pero de todas formas preguntaré ¿alguna cosa extra que quisieran ver en el fic o me sigo enfocando solamente en esos dos idiotas?**

 **Haruka-sama se despide 8D**

 **Recuerden aportar con un pequeño review, tal vez eso me ayude a sobrevivir en la U y me permite publicar más rápido (?**


	12. Chapter 12

**¡Hola pequeños! ¿Me extrañaron? Seguramente no (?**

 **Como habrán notado, las actualizaciones serán mucho más lentas debido a mi corto tiempo para escribir y además porque el final ya se acerca :'D Sí, sé que les entristece tanto como a mí pero bueno, todo debe terminar en algún momento ¿no? uvu**

 **Espero que disfruten en capítulo!**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 11**_

Era uno de esos momentos donde parecía que su mente se desconectó totalmente de su cuerpo. Se quedó en los pasillos un par de minutos totalmente en blanco sin poder creer lo que acababa de pasar. ¿Esto qué significaba? ¿Qué Kenny lo ignoraría? ¿Lo odiaría? ¿O simplemente fingiría no entender nada para cuidar lo poco que quedaba de su amistad hasta la graduación?

Ni siquiera recordó el momento en que llegó Stan para poder llevarlo a clases. El pelinegro no dijo nada, seguramente sabiendo que su amigo no lo escucharía en ese momento. De alguna manera, al entrar a clases, se recompuso. Intentó prestarle atención a la clase, aunque a veces su mente viajaba al millón de posibilidades o eventos que se desencadenarían a partir de ahora. No solo eso, un gran cansancio lo invadió, quería regresar lo antes posible a su casa para poder encerrarse en su cuarto y acostarse en su cama el resto del día. Pero no, si daba una excusa médica, su madre se pondría como loca y lo que menos quería era tenerla todo el tiempo sobre él, exigiéndole que se cuidara mejor y demás cosas.

Realmente tenía mucha suerte de tener a Stan a su lado, si no fuera por él, seguramente se hubiera encerrado en el baño el resto del día lamentándose sobre su existencia.

—Mira, sé que no quieres ver a Kenny, así que si quieres puedo comprarte algo de comer y evitar la cafetería por un rato —sugirió él en la hora del almuerzo.

—No, está bien. Si escapo, simplemente confirmaré los rumores, solo fingiré que estoy cansado de toda la mierda de Cartman y ya está —soltó un suspiro algo cansado, le estaba dando migraña por tanto estrés últimamente—. Gracias por ayudarme a aguantar todo esto.

—Bueno, para eso son los amigos —contestó con una leve sonrisa—. Además, cuando yo tenga problemas amorosos de nuevo, no podrás quejarte.

—Creo que eso pasará muchos años después.

—Oh vamos, sabes que soy popular —comentó con cierta arrogancia.

—Solo es por tu cara de niño bonito.

—Oh, no sabía que me considerabas lindo.

—Cállate —masculló el pelirrojo siguiendo su camino a la cafetería.

En el camino se encontró con Lily, quien se mostró algo distante. Oh rayos, también tenía que resolver ese asunto con ella, pero ahora no se sentía en la capacidad de hacerlo, su estado emocional no era lo suficientemente estable.

Entraron a la cafetería y consiguió su almuerzo. No se extrañó por las miradas que los demás le dirigían, tampoco sobre los murmuros y susurros tan descarados que aparecían al pasar al lado de una mesa. Realmente estaba preparado para eso, pero cuando vio a Kenny riendo con Butters sobre algo, toda su valentía se fue al carajo y quiso huir de ahí. Soltó un largo suspiro, manteniendo una expresión indiferente a medida que se acercaba a ellos. A pesar de que todos sus amigos se encontraban viéndolo fijamente, la mirada que más lo presionaba e intimidaba, eran esos incompresibles iris azules. Rayos, esto era más difícil de lo que pensaba...

—¡Hola Kyle, Stan! —saludó Butters con una sonrisa, al parecer inocente de todo lo que había pasado.

—Hey —respondió con un tono pesado sentándose al lado de Craig, mientras Stan se sentaba a su lado. Era su imaginación o ¿el ambiente de la mesa parecía algo tenso?

—Es un lindo día el día de hoy ¿no? —mencionó Clyde, inútilmente intentando mejorar el humor del grupo.

—Si tan sólo quieres saber si son ciertos los rumores de que Broflovski es gay, solo dilo —dijo sin ningún rodeo Craig aumentando más la incomodidad en ambos involucrados.

—Son totalmente falsos, Cartman solo está enojado conmigo —respondió Kyle con un tono algo cortante.

—L-lo s-sabía, e-e-es imposible que u-ustedes dos tengan algo —comentó Jimmy. Aunque su amigo tuviera razón, de todas formas, le dolía un poco escucharlo tan directamente.

Por alguna razón, Kenny y Butters igualmente se pusieron algo incómodos. Rayos ¿realmente se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos? ¿Y le había contado a Butters?

—Kyle no podría ser gay, ¿no se acuerdan de lo romántico que era cuando le gustaba una chica? —agregó Clyde con una sonrisa, tal vez algo aliviado de saber que no habría un drama entre sus amigos.

—Para mí es algo gay —mencionó Craig indiferente.

—Para ti todo es muy gay, aunque tú seas gay —replicó Stan.

—No soy gay —aclaró el azabache.

—¡Es bi! —respondió el Donovan emocionado.

Para suerte de los dos involucrados en el rumor, el tema de conversación pasó a una discusión estúpida sobre la sexualidad de cada quien. Al menos esto lo había ayudado a reírse un rato, especialmente cuando todos comenzaron a cuestionar la tan auto proclamada heterosexualidad de Clyde.

Salieron de la cafetería, cada uno dispuesto a volver a sus clases. El judío se preguntó si debía hablar seriamente con su amigo sobre el tema, pero en ese momento lo sentía tan distante que no sabía si era la mejor opción. Después de todo, ni siquiera sabía si era buena idea, ¿Qué tal si la mejor opción era ignorar el tema y no darle tanta importancia? Tal vez era bueno, así podría fingir mejor que las cosas no eran como Eric las planteaban, pero al mismo tiempo, sentía que debía justificarse frente a él para dejar en claro que no tenía ningún sentimiento que podría arruinar su amistad.

Sin embargo, Kenny entró al salón antes de que pudiera tomar el valor de hablarle. No sabía si era una oportunidad perdida o en cambio un favor del universo.

.

.

.

Al finalizar las clases, los rumores sobre una posible relación entre Kyle y Kenny se esparcieron como la epidemia de los piojos. Fue algo sumamente molesto, varias chicas se acercaron a Kenny para preguntarle si esta era la razón por la cual había dejado de tener sus "encuentros" con ellas. Por unos momentos le pareció la oportunidad perfecta para ocultar el vergonzoso hecho de hace unas semanas, pero sabía que no podía utilizar a su amigo de la infancia de esa forma.

No ayudaba mucho sentir que el pelirrojo lo estaba evitando, aunque de cierta forma era su culpa, también estaba actuando raro, pero era porque no sabía exactamente cómo reaccionar. ¿Era normal no sentirse disgustado por gustarle a otro hombre? Seguramente el Kenny de siempre bromearía diciendo que era muy irresistible para ambos géneros, pero de cierta forma, cuando se trataba de Kyle, todo cambiaba.

Sus pensamientos y sentimientos no eran claros, era como si todos sus puntos de vista comenzaran a cambiar volviéndolo un niño perdido en un mundo lleno de adultos.

Por esa misma razón, se fue a casa caminando para reflexionar mejor las cosas.

Claro, realmente todo podía ser un simple rumor creado para molestar a Kyle, pero ¿por qué no paraba de pensar en eso? ¿Por qué le importaba tanto saber si su mejor amigo tenía sentimientos hacia él? ¿Por qué tenía que reflexionar tanto sobre este asunto? Ya se estaba cansando de tantas preguntas que creaba su mente.

Obviamente quería a Kyle, pero jamás lo vio como algo romántico, aunque bueno, eso en parte era porque nunca había pensado que podría tener una relación con alguien del mismo sexo. Aun así, no podía negar que al lado del Broflovski se sentía más tranquilo, era su zona de confort, la persona en quien más podía confiar e incluso sería capaz dar una de sus tantas vidas por él. Rayos, hasta quería ir a verlo para preguntarle directamente sobre esos sentimientos pero seguramente eso solo lograría una escena vergonzosa.

Tardó un poco en regresar a casa por estos pensamientos confusos, e incluso casi llegaba tarde a su trabajo. Tal vez tenía una respuesta, pero no la quería admitir.

Ya a mediados de noviembre, las cosas básicas del baile de graduación estaban listas: no tuvieron problemas en encontrar el lugar, el cual sería el gran gimnasio. También pidieron todos los permisos necesarios por parte de los profesores y tenía ya un comité para esto. Aunque, no podía estar tranquila, todavía quedaba mucho que organizar, como alquilar las mesas, las sillas, hacer la decoración, escoger una banda y ver si hacían una temática o que. Este era el momento más difícil como presidenta para Wendy Testaburger, porque ahora no solo se trataba lo mejor para la escuela, esta vez tenía que pensar en que querrían los estudiantes igualmente.

Así que decidió hablar con sus compañeros, incluidos los del consejo estudiantil, quienes fueron los más maduros en ese tema. Pero en cambio, sus compañeros, fueron algo más bien, "inusuales".

—Un tema del espacio me haría tan feeliz —respondió Craig con su tono tan monótono.

—No creo que podamos hacer eso...

Craig solo mostró el dedo del medio.

.

—¡Agh! ¡No puede preguntarme esas cosas! ¿Qué tal si mis ideas son tan malas que a nadie le gusta el baile?

—Tweek, solo es una encuesta —aclaró Wendy.

—¡Agh! —ya el rubio se había perdido en sus ideas conspirativas.

.

—Supongo que podría haber algunas bandas de distintos gustos, y sería interesante darles un premio a los mejores jugadores de cada equipo —sugirió Token.

—Oh, eso no está tan mal —rápidamente lo anotó en su libreta.

.

—¡Oye! ¿Por qué no me preguntas a mí? —cuestionó Eric.

—Tus ideas seguramente son pésimas.

—¡Eso es discriminación!

—No escucho nada, Eric Cartman no existe —murmuró para sí misma, sabía que lo mejor era ignorarlo.

.

—¿Eh? ¿Segura qué quieres escucharme? —preguntó Stan algo confundido.

—Mis asuntos personales no tienen nada que ver con mi trabajo —contestó seriamente ella.

—Bueno, tienes que pensar en las personas que no tengan pareja, así que te sugiero que busques actividades que puedan ser grupales —sugirió él.

—¿No invitarás a nadie? —inquirió curiosa.

—No lo sé —se encogió de hombros cerrando su casillero. Si, nunca dejaría de ser incómodo hablar con tu ex pareja.

.

—Ehm ¿chicas sexys? —respondió Kenny inseguro.

—Ni siquiera sé porque me molesté en preguntarte...

.

—¡Star wars! —exclamó Kevin Stoley.

—¿Qué?

—Una temática con Star Wars, todos la aman.

—Lo pensaré... —y se marchó de ahí con algo de incomodidad.

.

—Ehm, podríamos, no sé, si queremos que sea agradable para todos, tal vez hacer que los chicos más ignorados sean apreciados, así puede que se lleven buenos recuerdos —sugirió Butters.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Ya sabes, casi siempre son los populares que ganan, ya que todos votan por ellos, pero ¿y si nos fijamos más en los otros chicos qué no resaltan tanto? Conozco a unos buenos artistas que podrían ayudar a las decoraciones. O incluso, personas de otros clubes no tan conocidos que podrían hacer una buena participación.

—No suena tan mal, hasta podría ser agradable. ¡Gracias Butters!

.

—Ni idea, cualquier cosa estaría bien.

—Oh vamos Kyle, debes tener mejores ideas.

—No, ninguna, ni siquiera creo poder ir.

—Oh vamos, tienes que asistir, posiblemente sea la última vez que nos reunamos todos...

—Bueno, lo pensaré —¿era su imaginación o el Broflovski actuaba más raro de lo normal?

.

—Creo que mientras podamos estar entre todos, será más que suficiente —contestó honestamente Clyde para sorpresa de Wendy—. ¡D-digo! Sería genial si pudiera tener como pareja una chica linda, y así poder acostarme con ella, si eso —soltó una sonrisa nerviosa mientras se alejaba para evitar más preguntas.

El resto de sus compañeros pedían cosas de sus gustos personales, incluso pidieron alcohol y brownies "especiales" para el menú. Obviamente, tuvo que negar todo eso. Bueno, con esto quedaba claro que no podía complacer a todos.

* * *

Kyle se sentía raro al lado de Kenny, no solo por el posiblemente descubrimiento de sus sentimientos, sino porque también sentía que el rubio estaba actuando raro con él. Claro, esto solo ocasionó que los rumores incrementaran y no ayudaba que Cartman siguiera con su campaña de «Kyle es gay». En serio, cuanto quería golpear a ese tipo.

Se encontraba en la biblioteca, su humor no era el mejor en esos días y no quería que sus amigos intentaran de cualquier manera arreglar el ambiente con comentarios que solo empeoraban las cosas. Necesitaba distraerse, o, mejor dicho, concentrarse, pronto habría exámenes de ingreso para las universidades a las cuales aspiraba y aunque su madre dijera que no era necesario, tampoco era bueno confiarse. Después de todo, aunque tuviera una gran inteligencia, solo había estado con personas de grado promedio para poder compararse, y no es que fuera un maldito presumido, pero había que admitir que una escuela pública no era común por tener muchos cerebritos.

—Hola gruñón —saludó Lily sentándose a su lado. Su cabello estaba recogido y tenía unas grandes ojeras, seguramente por los exámenes.

—Hola.

—Vaya, esos rumores si te tienen mal —comentó ella—. Pensé que no te importaría tanto.

—No me importan los rumores, estoy perdiendo a mi mejor amigo por un estúpido rumor hecho por Eric Cartman...

—Pensé que él lo entendería —ella se puso algo pensativa, como si estuviera analizando muy bien la situación—. Espera ¿acaso son ciertos?

Ya ni siquiera tenía caso negarlo, confiaba en Lily de cierta manera, además tenía la ventaja de que ni siquiera hablaba con Kenny así que era muy improbable que le contara las cosas.

—Sí, odio admitir que es verdad, y ahora, no puedo actuar normal al lado de él. ¿Puedes creerlo?

—Realmente es difícil de aceptar, sí —se quedaron en silencio un par de segundos—. Pero no por eso debes sentirte mal, digo, me parece que es una buena oportunidad para dejar las cosas en claro...

—Para mí, solo deja las cosas en peor estado, antes, él ni lo sospechaba, ahora sí.

—¿Acaso no pensabas confesarte?

—¿No se nota?

—Lo siento, apenas me entero de todo este asunto de tu vida amorosa —contestó de forma sarcástica.

—Disculpa, no estoy de humor.

—¡Oh! Apenas lo noté.

—Lily —masculló por lo bajo.

—Ya, ya, dejaré mi sarcasmo por esta vez —soltó un suspiro.

—Gracias...

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, pero esta vez porque cada uno tomó un respectivo libro y comenzó a leer. Aunque no estuvieran hablando en ese momento, Kyle no se sintió tan solo. Era tranquilo estar así, sin la necesidad de darle explicaciones a nadie o traer el tema de Kenny a flote. ¿Qué tan diferente habrían sido las cosas si se hubiera enamorado de Lily? Seguramente se aseguraría de enamorarla de la forma más cursi posible, pero ella se enojaría por esto.

Aun así, no podía lamentarse del todo, ahora mismo no se imaginaba un mundo donde no estuviera enamorado de Kenny McCormick.

.

.

Mientras tanto, el inmortal ya se encontraba igualmente cansado de la situación, no entendía nada, ¿Kyle lo evitaba por qué realmente sentía algo por él o simplemente quería evitar que los rumores siguieran presentes? Ya se estaba cansando de tantos distanciamientos con su mejor amigo, odiaba que su relación fuera como una montaña rusa este año. Esta vez no podía esperar a que el pelirrojo se le aclararan las ideas por su cuenta, debían hablar de una forma u otra.

Espero hasta que fuera el fin de la escuela, y no le importó si ahora mismo estaba hablando con Lily, entre más rápido tuvieran una charla, mejor.

—Kyle, necesito hablar contigo —lo tomó del brazo para evitar una posible huida. El pelirrojo lo miró sorprendido, mientras que Lily lo miró con una sonrisa algo burlona.

—De acuerdo... —aceptó el judío sabiendo que no podía escapar tan fácil de la situación.

Lily le deseó suerte por lo bajo.

—Kenny, puedes soltarme ¿sabes? —comentó el pelirrojo algo incómodo por todas las miradas que le estaban lanzando mientras salían del instituto.

—No, no quiero que escapes —dijo de forma firme.

—En serio eres infantil —masculló por lo bajo. No le incomodaba, incluso su corazón saltó un poco al ver ese lado tan «posesivo» de él, aunque al mismo tiempo presentaba que estaba enojado. De todas formas, cualquier caricia por más inesperada o accidental, era agradable. Claro, menos cuando todos lo veían como la nueva pareja gay de South Park, cuando solo era una vil mentira creada por Cartman. ¡Ni siquiera Kenny era gay!

Aunque una vocecita en su mente comentó: «Tweek y Craig tampoco lo eran». Aunque era un tema totalmente diferente ¿cierto?

Luego de unos largos minutos caminando en total silencio, llegaron hasta un parque cercano, al cual casi nadie iba, un lugar perfecto para tener una charla. Kyle simplemente no podía mirarlo a los ojos, no sabía exactamente que decir después de todo.

—¿Acaso me estás evitando por los estúpidos rumores? —preguntó Kenny, su tono indicaba que no estaba bromeando para nada.

—Tal vez... —respondió algo inseguro.

—¡Kyle! Eso es simplemente idiota —masculló totalmente indignado.

—¡No es mi culpa! Realmente pensé que estaba dañando tu reputación —a este paso se convertiría en un perfecto mentiroso.

—¿Y crees que eso me importa? —cuestionó él mirándolo a los ojos—. ¿En serio consideras que prefiero un par de tetas antes de una amistad?

Kyle se quedó callado unos momentos. El McCormick había madurado mucho a lo largo de los años, ya no era ese puberto de 15 años que solo pensaba en eso. Bueno, aun lo seguía pensando, y aunque sonara raro, lograba controlarlo un poco, o eso había demostrado cuando cumplía sus promesas, aunque tuviera la oportunidad de coger con alguien.

—No... —respondió finalmente apartando nuevamente su mirada.

—Mira, me da igual lo que diga Cartman, me da igual lo que piensen los demás, ¿acaso unos simples rumores lograran arruinarme? Siempre he sido el chico pobre del pueblo, si no pudiera con la opinión pública seguramente ya me habría suicidado hace unos años atrás —contestó él. Claro que en más de una ocasión lo había hecho, pero por su maldición siempre volvía así que no tenía caso.

—Lo siento, es solo que he pasado por mucho estrés y no he podido pensar adecuadamente —escondió su rostro con sus manos soltando un pesado suspiro.

—Bueno, en parte lo entiendo, pero, debes entender algo —Kyle lo miró de reojo expectante—. Nunca le creeré los rumores antes que a ti. Solamente creeré en tus palabras ¿de acuerdo?

—Amigo, eso suena muy gay —comentó soltando una leve sonrisa. Debía hacer ese tipo de bromas o seguramente un gran sonrojo lo delataría.

—¡Oye! Estoy intentando ser emotivo ¿okay? —se quejó el rubio—. Pero si tienes pensamientos gays sobre mí, no podría quejarme, sé que soy muy irresistible —imitó una pose «sensual» que solo logró sacarle una carcajada al judío.

—Lo sé, solo que no te sale —respondió él—. No te preocupes, no tengo sentimientos por ti —otra mentira. Seguramente estaba dañando más la confianza que depositaba en él, esto lo hacía sentir como una mala persona, pero tampoco podía ser del todo sincero—. Aunque, si fuera gay, seguramente si me interesaría por ti —dijo de una forma coqueta solo para molestarlo. ¿Cómo no murió de vergüenza en ese momento? Era un misterio que ni siquiera él mismo pudo resolver. Al menos esto no contaba como una mentira ¿cierto? Era la verdad a medias, o al menos eso se decía para dejar de sentirse como un asco de amigo...

—Oh, me haces sentir halagado —dijo con sarcasmo—. Aunque, como recompensa por abandonarme, merezco una cena en tu casa.

—Sí que eres un aprovechado —chasqueó la lengua fingiendo molestia.

Era sorprendente como las cosas volvían a la normalidad en cuestión de segundos. ¿Quién diría que las chicas tenían razón al decir que la comunicación era fundamental en una relación (ya fuera romántica o amistosa)? Kenny se sentía feliz por esto, había recuperado a su mejor amigo o así parecía.

Esa misma noche, en su incómoda cama, comenzó a pensar realmente cómo sería tener una relación con Kyle. Claro, esto era imposible, según él. Pero ¿y si fuera posible? Tampoco quería llenarse de ideas que solo lo ilusionarían, pero la actitud de Kyle fue bastante extraña. Si se supone que ya lo conocía ¿por qué decidió alejarse para «proteger» su «reputación»? Había algo más, y de alguna manera no ayudaba sentir que le estaba mintiendo en más de una ocasión durante su conversación. Tal vez no exactamente gustaba de él, pero había algo más, pero ¿qué?

* * *

Al día siguiente, las miradas se posaban en Kyle y Kenny, algunos murmuraban seguramente para confirmar los rumores o apartaban la mirada nerviosos sin saber si felicitarlos por esa nueva relación. Pero lo que le respectaba al pelirrojo, eso era muy molesto ¿no podían dejar en paz ese tema? Ahora entendía todo ese estrés por el cual habían pasado Tweek y Craig cuando todos comenzaron a pensar que eran una pareja gay. Solo faltaba que sacaran fanarts de ellos dos y explotaría. Si solo era así por unos pocos días, no se quería imaginar cómo sería después.

Por suerte, Kenny parecía totalmente indiferente así que eso lo ayudaba un poco, mientras él no se mostrara raro con él, tal vez podría seguir con su mentira un poco más.

—¡Chicos! —Clyde los saludó acercándose a ellos—. Les tengo buenas noticias —ambos arquearon una ceja confusos.

—Solo dime que no es algo estúpido —pidió Kyle.

—Tenemos una forma de rescatar su heterosexualidad —contestó el Donovan con una sonrisa llena de confianza.

—Realmente no —intervino Token soltando un suspiro—. Realmente lo que hizo fue luchar contra el rumor usando otro rumor —explicó mirando con molestia al castaño.

—¿Qué hiciste? —Kyle le lanzó una mirada de odio igualmente.

—Pero no te enojes ¿de acuerdo? —asintió débilmente—. Dije que tú y Lily estaban saliendo pero que no lo habían sacado a la luz hasta ahora.

—¡¿Qué?! —la mirada de enojo del pelirrojo fue tal que asustó a Clyde.

—¿Lo siento? Me pareció lo correcto, hay que proteger tu identidad y de todas formas ya es algo que todos pensaban —se encogió de hombros. Incluso con esa expresión, no podía enojarse tanto con él, solo había hecho algo estúpido por su bien.

—Lily y yo no tenemos nada —afirmó él masajeando sus sienes—. Ahora seguramente ella se enojará conmigo —mencionó él.

.

.

.

—¡¿Estás saliendo con Kyle Broflovski?! —una chica de cabello rubio recogido en una coleta se acercó a Lily.

—No —respondió indiferente la chica. Su mirada detonaba molestia y ganas de matar a alguien.

—¿En serio? Es lo que dicen todos, sería genial que salieras con alguien ¿sabes? —continuó la rubia mostrando cierta decepción.

—Emma, ya te dije que no quiero una relación ahora mismo —indicó la azabache.

—Pero, solo quiero verte feliz ¿sabes? Y ya casi es el baile de graduación...

—¿No sería mejor que te preocuparas más por ti? Hace ya un tiempo terminaste con ese tipo, debe haber muchas personas haciendo una fila para tener una cita contigo —comentó ella, obviamente para desviar el tema.

—Creo que te entiendo —su voz se mostró un poco más apagada—. ¡Pero! Aun así debes ir con alguien.

Así ambas discutieron de camino a clases del por qué debería llevar una pareja al baile. Lily pensó por unos momentos que si tener una relación con Kyle la salvaría de estas conversaciones sin sentido.

.

.

.

Kyle estaba cansado de todo.

En la cafetería, en la hora del almuerzo donde más ruidosas se ponían las personas, se encontraba Eric Cartman con un cartel promoviendo la homosexualidad de Kyle, mientras que otras personas, incluido su grupo de amigos, se encontraban alegando por su supuesta heterosexualidad. Claro, este tema solo fue un desencadenante que usó Eric para avivar las llamas de años de debates sobre la sexualidad de cada persona. En fin, todo era un caos y cada vez le dolía más la cabeza.

—Todos los que piensen que Khal no puede ser gay, es un homofóbico —reprochó el gordo.

El pelirrojo se levantó, se dirigió hacia él y le asestó un golpe en la cara frente a todos. De repente, el silencio reinó en el lugar como si nada hubiera pasado. Cada uno posó su mirada sobre él atento a lo que haría a continuación.

—Miren, entiendo que la vida de otras personas es algo divertido de ver, incluso de lo cual conspirar. Pero, ¿acaso alguien pensó en mi opinión o en alguna de los otros dos involucrados? —todos se quedaron en silencio—. Miren, puede que sea gay, puede que sea heterosexual, incluso puede que bisexual. Pero eso no es algo de lo cual deban discutir como si se tratara de algo trivial o algo que usen como método de entretenimiento. Nunca está bien discutir de esa forma la vida de una persona, especialmente cuando ni siquiera escucharon las palabras de ésta o su opinión. Así que, espero que se callen, dejen de molestar sobre mi vida amorosa —terminó de decir el pelirrojo. Algunos mostraron culpabilidad, a otros les dio totalmente igual, algunos incluso se burlaron de la situación, pero nada de eso importaba, mientras este asunto no volviera a la luz entonces había cumplido su cometido. Claro, no dudaba que habrían algunos comentarios de vez en cuando, pero no quería ver espectáculos como el día de hoy.

Y así, es como terminó esa semana tan infernal, de una forma rápida y sencilla, es lo que siempre pasa con los rumores de este tipo. Nacen de un día para otro para luego quedar en el olvido como si nada hubiera pasado, para luego ser reemplazados por otro de estos.

.

.

.

Cuando la gente comenzó a dispersarse, Stan se sintió orgulloso de su mejor amigo, hace años no escuchaba un discurso de ese tipo, le traía algo de nostalgia. Miró a Kenny quien tenía una mirada algo rara, desde que los rumores comenzaron, lo había visto más pensativo, seguramente era hora de que comenzara a desarrollar ciertos sentimientos por el pelirrojo. Aunque algo le decía que ya era muy tarde para cambiar algo.

Eric intentó avivar nuevamente las llamas, pero nuevamente recibió un golpe de Kyle que lo dejó llorando en el suelo.

Cuando se dirigía a la salida, chocó con una chica debido a la gente que intentaba hacer lo mismo que él, aunque era algo incómodo estar tan cercano a una desconocida.

—¡Oh! ¡Lo siento! —dijo ella con una sonrisa algo nerviosa apartando la mirada como si intentara buscar un lugar por donde escapar. Cuando lo volvió a ver la cara, se sorprendió bastante como si lo reconociera de un lado—. S-Stan Marsh...

—¿Sí? —se mostró confundido. No era por sonar engreído, pero conocía a muchas personas.

—Es que me preguntaba cuando te conoció Lily —dijo en voz alta. Ya la muchedumbre comenzaba a avanzar más rápido pero ella seguía sin alejarse mucho.

—No la conozco realmente, Kyle me ha hablado de ella —respondió como si nada.

—Ya veo, tampoco conozco muy bien a Kyle, a decir verdad, solo nos saludamos de vez en cuando —agregó ella—. Aunque si he escuchado mucho de ustedes dos.

—Es normal, hemos vivido aquí toda nuestra vida.

—No solo eso, también es por sus amistades —y nuevamente apartó la mirada—. Sin ofender, pero no sería capaz de soportar a alguien como Cartman, y ni me acercaría a McCormick.

—Son buenos chicos, bueno, Cartman no tanto, pero Kenny puede respetar.

Siguió hablando por unos minutos con esa extraña chica hasta que finalmente tuvieron que separarse ya que tenían clases diferentes. Vaya, había olvidado completamente preguntarle su nombre.

* * *

Kenny seguía confundido, bastante, por no decir que quería ir inmediatamente a la casa de Kyle para confirmar varias cosas. ¿Por qué le importaba tanto su sexualidad? No es como si sabiendo esa información pensara en salir con él ¿cierto? ¿O acaso así era? De todas formas, no sabía qué hacer, tampoco podía pedirle que salieran para comprobar sus sentimientos ya que seguramente se ganaría un regaño de su parte. Aunque, siempre había una forma de comprobar si se podía ser por su mejor amigo.

.

.

—Kenny ¿qué haces? —preguntó el pelirrojo cuando en el autobús el rubio se recostó mucho a su lado.

—Tengo sueño —contestó como si nada.

—¿Estuviste con una chica ayer?

—Tal vez —y así es como Kyle retomó su espacio personal.

Lástima que no pudo ver su reacción en ese momento ya que se giró a ver por la ventana. ¿Estaría sonrojado o en cambio estaría enojado por imaginárselo con una chica?

Una vez en la escuela, pasó una mano por sus hombros de manera normal, esto no pareció incomodar tanto al chico, pero si le lanzó una mirada extrañada. Caminaron así un poco hasta que llegaron a sus respectivos casilleros.

—Ky, ¿has pensado a quién llevarás al baile? —preguntó interesado el rubio.

—No, ni siquiera sé si iré —contestó indiferente.

—Vamos, debe haber una chica a la cual quieras dedicarle una invitación muy cursi.

—No, no hay ninguna.

—¿Y un chico? —Kyle lo miró con reproche y luego sacó todos sus libros necesarios dándole la espalda.

—Tal vez —contestó con un tono sarcástico. Sí, le había molestado esa broma.

—Invitar a un amigo no cuenta.

—Tú preguntaste con quien iría.

Hablaron durante el trayecto al salón de clases, y un poco más en el salón, aunque Stan se unió esta vez.

Una vez en clases, el rubio como siempre se sentaba detrás del otro para poder preguntarle cosas en voz en baja o a veces molestarlo haciendo que el profesor terminara regañándolos a ambos.

Aunque, con su mente aun confundida, se quedó viendo a Kyle detenidamente sin importarle mucho lo que el profesor dijera. Era interesante ver cada una de sus reacciones, cuando la clase se ponía muy aburrida, comenzaba a encorvarse, pero cuando escuchaba algo importante, se enderezaba de nuevo apoyando su espalda en el asiento para comenzar a escribir.

Se encontraba inclinado en ese momento mientras el judío escribía con una fina caligrafía lo que el profesor hablaba. El cabello rizado del chico llamó su atención. Ya no usaba ese sombrero que lo caracterizaba, en parte era porque ya su cabello se había «calmado» y ahora no tenía un afro como en su infancia, aunque seguía luciendo bastante esponjoso, ¿acaso usará algún producto especial para su cabello? Las chicas siempre se volvían locas comprando materiales para tener su cabello hermoso.

Sin pensarlo, llevó una de sus manos para coger uno de los rizos que caía por su nuca. A pesar de solo tocarlo levemente, Kyle se giró con una mirada de reproche. Pudo ver un leve rubor en sus mejillas, pero solo pudo disculparse con una torpe sonrisa antes de que volviera a girarse.

Esto no era bueno, ahora realmente se estaba dando cuenta de lo lindo que podía ser Kyle…

Stan, que estaba a una fila al lado de ellos, se preguntó qué carajos les pasaba a ambos. Si Kenny quería darse de sus sentimientos homosexuales, el salón de clases no era lugar para eso.

.

.

.

Esa tarde, aprovechando que no tenía que ir al trabajo y que Kyle saldría temprano de sus prácticas, fueron juntos hasta la casa de este. Quería relajarse lo máximo posible antes de la graduación, aunque tampoco podían distraerse mucho, así que el pelirrojo le ordenó que estudiara un poco mientras él tomaba una siesta.

Últimamente notaba como éste se mostraba más cansado de lo normal. Aunque se lo imaginaba, ser esclavo de Cartman por un tiempo lo debió dejar exhausto y no ayudaba mucho que todos tuvieran altas expectativas de él sobre a cuál universidad y qué carrera debía tomar.

Una vez que terminó de resolver algunas de sus tareas, como un perfecto acosador se quedó mirando como el contrario dormía pacíficamente. Si fuera una chica, seguramente lo regañaría por bajar la guardia estando cerca de él. Un momento, él no sería capaz de atacar a Kyle así de la nada ¿cierto?

Se acercó un poco más, recostando su cara en el borde de la cama a la vez que se acomodaba mejor en el piso. Observó mejor sus facciones, preguntándose si realmente podría considerar amor lo que sentía por él. Hace años no sentía algo parecido, y temía confundirlo con una fuerte amistad. Aun así, como si quisiera probar algo, acercó su mano hasta la del pelirrojo acariciando suavemente su palma. Una extraña sensación nació en su estómago ante esto. Kyle, en medio de sus sueños, entrelazó su mano con la suya como lo haría una pareja.

Esto solo provocó que su corazón diera un salto, no sabía si era por el susto o porque ese tacto se sintió tan íntimo sin la necesidad de que uno de los dos estuviera desnudos. ¿Acaso así de bien se sentía tocar su mano? Entonces ¿cómo sería probar sus labios? Ante esta idea tan impertinente, rompió el lazo y se alejó de él antes de hacer algo de lo que posiblemente se arrepintiera.

«Al menos debería hacer esas cosas cuando esté despierto para ver su reacción».

.

.

.

El resto de día pasó sin menores incidentes, Kenny por su parte estaba algo alejado de Kyle ya que le avergonzaba un poco lo que había hecho mientras dormía, por suerte, el pelirrojo no lo notó para nada, aunque no estaba seguro del todo.

Una vez que llegó la hora de irse a su casa, se despidió de él dándole un fuerte abrazo, como agradecimiento de todas las cosas que había hecho por él aunque no lo hubiera dicho explícitamente. Pudo sentir como Kyle se ponía nervioso bajo sus brazos, pero no hizo nada para alejarlo.

En serio, se preguntaba dónde estaría si no fuera por Kyle. Gracias a él, se interesó más en el estudio, lo apoyó lo suficiente para que nunca tuviera que recurrir a las drogas (claro que a veces lo intentaba, pero pensar en que no quería convertirse en sus padres era suficiente para que lo dejara inmediatamente). Por más cursi y gay que sonara, el judío se había vuelto su ángel guardián.

Fue justo en ese abrazo que se dio cuenta de que realmente tenía fuertes sentimientos por Kyle. Su vida siempre había estado llena de sexo sin sentido, pero por más chicas con las que estuviese, nunca era suficiente emocionalmente, solo era como un pasatiempo. Pero con Kyle, hasta un simple abrazo servía para llenarlo totalmente y hacerlo sentir que todo estaría bien. Vaya que sí se había vuelto gay por su mejor amigo.

—Oye, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Kyle algo confundido.

—Solo estoy pensando en lo bien que se sienten los abrazos —contestó él con una sonrisa.

—Sí, sí, pero ya es incómodo —comentó Kyle soltando un suspiro.

—De acuerdo —sin muchas ganas rompió el abrazo—. Nos vemos mañana —se despidió de él con una sonrisa para irse a casa.

Se fue con una sonrisa en el rostro. Aunque muchos no estuvieran de acuerdo con sus ideas, enamorarse de su mejor amigo no era tan malo. Tal vez no fuera a corresponderle, pero se sentía feliz de saber que sus gustos no eran tan malos en el amor; aunque no podía decir lo mismo a la hora de tener sexo.

Además, eso explicaría mucho de lo que pasó aquel día en esa fiesta...

* * *

El estrés y Tweek siempre iban de la mano. Era raro imaginarse al rubio adicto al café como una persona tranquila, que no sacara ideas locas de las cosas más cotidianas, pero estos días era, pero, como si una bomba que fuera a explotar en cualquier momento. En parte, todos estaban estresados, pensar sobre tu futuro no era algo muy bonito, especialmente cuando había un tiempo «límite», el cual era la graduación. Esto en parte era culpa de todos los padres que desde siempre les exigían a sus hijos que debían seguir estudiando si no querían morir de hambre en las calles.

—Hey, Tweek —lo llamó Clyde golpeando ligeramente su hombro, sacándole un grito de impresión al rubio—. ¿Cuáles son tus planes? —ya estaba tan acostumbrado a esas reacciones que lo mejor era ignorarlas.

—¿Eh?

—Ya sabes, ¿qué harás cuando salgas? —preguntó Token.

—Ehm...no lo sé —contestó algo cohibido.

—Estamos casi igual —soltó un suspiro el Black.

—¿N-no-no t-toma-a-rás el n-negocio de tus p-p-p-padres? —preguntó Jimmy.

—Tampoco estoy seguro —sus temblores aumentaron ante esto.

—Yo sí tomaré el negocio de mi padre. Los zapatos si que atraen mujeres —comentó el castaño.

—Q-q-q-quisiera ser un comediante —mencionó Jimmy.

—Timmy.

—Y sí, t-t-también s-s-ser periodista —agregó como si le estuviera respondiendo algo a Timmy.

—¿Y tú Craig? Yo sé que Token será tan rico como sus padres si escoge una carrera difícil —dijo Clyde restándole importancia a la respuesta de su amigo.

El Tucker como respuesta alzó su dedo del medio.

—Oh, ya veo, tampoco estás seguro —mencionó algo pensativo.

.

.

.

Tweek y Craig tomaron el mismo camino a casa esa tarde. Ninguno decía nada, así era mejor, todo tranquilo entre ellos. En parte, por eso su relación duró tanto, ninguno nada que fuera innecesario; claro, a menos que Tweek cayera en un ataque de estrés y ansiedad que lo hacía hablar como loco.

Para su propia sorpresa, decidió romper el silencio.

—Craig, ¿todavía quieres estudiar astronomía? —preguntó Tweek en casi un susurro.

—Sí —contestó tajante—. Me sorprende que todavía te acuerdes.

—Bueno, no es fácil olvidarlo cuando aún tu cuarto está decorado con cosas del espacio.

—Supongo —se encogió de hombros algo desinteresado.

—Yo...yo, realmente no estoy seguro de nada, ehm, es que el negocio de mis padres, es, ya sabes, complicado ¿cierto? —el azabache no mencionó nada, pero continuó de todas formas—. Adoro el café, bueno, todo mundo sabe que adoro el café, pero ¡agh! Tampoco quiero trabajar toda mi vida en uno, y luego llegar a los 60 años y pensar que no he aprovechado mi vida para nada. Eso sería un asco ¡ngh! Pero, de todas formas no sé que carajos hacer con mi vida. Es decir, ¿mis gustos son suficientes para determinar algo? ¿Qué tal si lo qué me gusta hace que muera de hambre? ¡No quiero morir en una calle solo! Pero tampoco quiero sentirme atrapado en este pueblo aunque me aterré la idea de salir de él —finalizó soltando un suspiro.

Seguramente Craig había dejado de escucharlo en algún punto, ignorando todo lo que había dicho hasta ahora.

—¿Y por qué tienes que pensar en todo eso ahora? —preguntó Craig.

—¡AH! ¡Obviamente tengo que pensar en eso! Dentro de unos meses la mayoría se irán y yo ni siquiera sé que haré mañana.

—Al carajo lo que hagan los demás. Te apuesto a que la mayoría solo entrara a la carrera que les parezca más fácil, ellos tampoco tienen listo su futuro. Tweek, te preocupas demasiado, en serio. Haz lo que te gusta, si no te da dinero, siempre hay opciones —lo miró de reojo—. ¿Quién dijo que tenías solo una oportunidad?

El rubio se quedó sin habla por la forma en que se había expresado Craig. Aunque su charla no hubiera resulto todas sus preguntas, no quitaba el hecho de que le quitó un peso de encima. Ahora se sentía un poco más tranquilo.

—Gracias, Craig —terminó diciendo con una leve sonrisa mientras le seguía el paso.

* * *

En los días siguientes, Kyle se sintió en un sueño. Tal vez sus esperanzas e ilusiones habían llegado a un punto donde se habían vuelto ciertas, tal vez estaba volviéndose loco, pero, sentía que Kenny se había comenzado a interesar en él de una manera más _especial_. El rubio se portaba un poco más coqueto con él, no de una manera descarada que solo significaba que quería sexo, pero sí de una manera que lo hacía sentir especial. Por más de un momento, se preguntó si acaso no estaría bromeando con él o si realmente estaba desesperado por afecto.

Caminó por los pasillos un poco por los pasillos para encontrar su casillero. Tuvo que pedir nuevos libros, y como no quería cargar con ellos todo el tiempo, tenía que guardarlos. Solo esperaba que realmente valieran la pena, eran bastantes pesados, aunque podía aguantarlo; tantos meses de entrenamiento debían servir de algo, ¿no?

Para su sorpresa, en el camino, se encontró con Stan, pero antes de saludarlo, notó que hablaba con una de las amigas de Lily, se llamaba Emma si no estaba mal. Esperó un poco a que ellos dos se despidieran antes de entrar en escena.

—Veo que ya tienes pareja para el baile —comentó con un tono algo bromista.

—Sabía que dirías algo como eso.

—Así que ¿qué tal?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Bueno, ¿ves futuro con esa chica?

—Agh, sí que te vuelves muy molesto —se quejó Stan mientras caminaba para ignorar a su amigo.

De todas formas, Kyle lo siguió.

—Emma es bastante interesante, creo que estuvo en el equipo de porristas también —comentó él.

—Aja.

—Oh vamos, no me culpes si quiero emocionarme por tu vida amorosa.

—Kyle, que se sepa de tu vida amorosa y te de consejos, no quiere decir que puedas emparejarme con cualquiera.

—Geez, de acuerdo —rodó los ojos. Vaya que había perdido mucho su sentido del humor en estos últimos años.

—¡Hola chicos! —saludó Kenny con una sonrisa—. Ven te ayudo con eso —sugirió el rubio tomando sin ningún permiso unos cuantos libros que Kyle estaba llevando.

—¿Gracias? —dijo algo confundido—. Aunque no soy una chica como para que tuvieras que hacer eso —se quejó el pelirrojo.

—No sabía que ser amable era un delito —rodó los ojos.

Stan soltó un suspiro algo pesado. Realmente no le gustaba esa situación que se estaba presentando ante sus ojos, si ahora Kenny sentía algo por Kyle, no quería que tuviera la misma lentitud que su amigo. Estaba cansado de ver dramas, y lo que menos quería es que cada uno de ellos se quejara él mismo sobre su «amor imposible». Seguramente se suicidaría cuando eso pasara.

.

.

.

—Stan, creo que Kenny se enteró de que le gusto —comentó con timidez el pelirrojo. El Marsh lo miró anonado, ¿en serio así interpretaba sus acciones? Vaya, entonces era menos lento de lo que creía—. Por eso seguramente se está burlando de mí y haciendo todas esas cosas tiernas —corrección, su amigo era tan pesimista con el amor que resultaba siendo un gran idiota.

—Kyle, ¿en serio?

—¡Claramente soy serio! Él no comenzaría a tratarme como una chica de la nada si no sospechara nada de mis sentimientos.

—¿Y no podría ser que él realmente se haya comenzado a interesar en ti?

—¡Ja! Claro, como si eso llegara a pasar —Stan masajeó sus sienes. Debía ser paciente.

—Kyle, sé que eres la persona más inteligente de la escuela, pero realmente eres un caso perdido cuando se trata de romance.

—¡Claro que no! Ya te lo he comprobado.

—Al menos de niños eras mucho más valiente. Ahora, parece que cualquier cosa te da miedo.

—Con las chicas de antes no había riesgos, no era tan cercano a ellas, así que no era como si perder su amistad importara mucho. Claro que dolía ser rechazado, pero era más fácil seguir adelante.

En ese momento, como si se tratara de un videojuego, dos opciones aparecieron en su mente: si darle más esperanzas a Kyle o simplemente cambiar el tema.

Al final, eligió la primera opción.

—Realmente no te arriesgas tanto —mencionó ganándose una mirada de sospecha por parte de Kyle—. Kenny si puede tener sentimientos por ti.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Bueno, ¿recuerdas la fiesta dónde se besó con Butters? —el otro asintió aun sin estar muy seguro—. Resulta que él realmente no lo besó porque lo confundió con una chica cualquiera, en realidad, pensó que se trataba de ti.

La reacción de Kyle pasó de estupefacción, luego a confusión, incluso negación ya que intentó decir algo, pero no le salió, pero finalmente la sorpresa fue su emoción predominante.

—¿Qué? —fue lo único que atinó a decir.

—Realmente no sé que pasó ese día. Pero lo que me contó Butters fue que él se acercó a Kenny ya que lo vio muy mal, y cuando se acercó, Kenny susurró tu nombre antes de besarlo.

—¿Por qué mencionaría mi nombre? —parecía más una réplica que otra cosa.

—¡Yo qué sé! —exclamó él—. Mira, no te voy a decir que eso significa algo, porque realmente no hablé con Kenny sobre el tema. Pero tampoco consideres todo tan perdido —dijo sinceramente.

—P-pero...

—Kyle, es el último año, nos quedan pocos meses juntos, ¿por qué no dejas de pensar tanto las cosas y en vez disfrutas un momento? Aun así las cosas salen mal, eso no se quedará contigo toda tu vida.

—Supongo que tienes razón —asintió débilmente. Se notaba que por su mente pasaban mil ideas distintas.

Se quedaron muchos minutos en silencio en su cuarto, Kyle con la mirada ida, mientras él se dedicaba a ver su celular.

—Oye, ¿qué tal si hacemos una apuesta? —soltó de repente el contrario para su sorpresa.

.

.

.

Otro día faltando a clases. A este punto le estaba comenzando a preocupar que por las faltas perdiera el año, pero sus notas debían ser suficiente para salvarlo un poco. ¿Qué podía hacer? Se sentía cansado, no quería ver a nadie y mucho menos ver cómo todos hablaban felizmente de su futuro cuando él ni siquiera tenía ganas de levantarse de la cama para empezar con su día.

Su madre igualmente estaba preocupada, pero simplemente pensaba que era por los trámites de divorcio. Al menos su padre no se encontraba ahí para aumentar sus ganas de escapar del mundo.

Revisó su celular ignorando todos los mensajes para ver algunos vídeos e imágenes que posiblemente le subirían el ánimo. Claramente no pasó. Varios mensajes de Emma aparecieron en sus notificaciones, hasta que finalmente la chica decidió llamarlo. Esto lo sorprendió un poco.

—¿Hola?

—Por fin contestas —se notaba algo enojada.

—No estaba de humor —contestó el pelinegro.

—Se nota. ¿Estás bien?

—Claro, solo acabo de despertar —mintió.

—Así que, ¿te quedaste dormido y por eso no viniste a clases?

—¿Sí?

—¿Es normal qué pase tan de seguido? —esto parecía un maldito interrogatorio.

—A veces, sí...¿Acaso Kyle te dijo algo? —se enojaría mucho con el Broflovski si llegaba a soltar algo que no le incumbía a otras personas.

—No mucho, simplemente que esto pasa muy de seguido —contestó ella.

—Por eso no tienes que preocuparte mucho.

—¡Pero! —se frenó para decir algo—. Siento que esto puede llevar a un problema mayor.

—En serio, no es nada. Estoy perfectamente —y sin querer seguir insistiendo en el tema, se despidió toscamente antes de colgar y apagar el celular.

No era buena idea que una persona tan brillante como ella se preocupara por una basura como él.

.

.

.

En las siguientes semanas y mientras más frío se volvía el pueblo, varios carteles del baile de graduación comenzaron a aparecer en los pasillos donde los de último año veían clase. No era raro escuchar a más de una persona hablar sobre a quién invitarían o sobre su preocupación sobre si realmente se graduarían o no, además, sobre quienes serían los nuevos rey y reina del baile. Obviamente se aspiraba por las personas más populares como Bebe, Red, Token, Clyde (simplemente por la tienda de zapatos de su padre), además de otros que realmente no conocía muy bien.

Su mente se encontraba confusa, creía que en cualquier momento terminaría diciendo algo totalmente estúpido que arruinaría absolutamente todo. En cualquier momento tendría un ataque de pánico o algo parecido. En serio, era un idiota.

—¡Hola Kyle! —y esa voz no lo ayudó en nada—. Hey, ¿estás bien? —preguntó acercándose. Mierda, tenía que decir algo rápido.

—Hola —saludó apartando la mirada, coincidentemente, a uno de los tantos panfletos sobre el baile.

—¿Acaso estás preocupado por eso? —preguntó arqueando una ceja.

—Sí —confesó.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso no sabes a quién llevar? —dijo con un tono algo bromista.

—Ese es el problema.

—Oh, verdad que eres un romántico a morir.

—Kenny —finalmente se dirigió al rubio, afrontando su mirada que lo hacía acobardarse como nunca—. ¿Te gustaría ir al baile conmigo?

Y en ese momento deseó que un meteorito o un avión cayera justo sobre él para no tener que oír su respuesta.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por llegar hasta aquí!**

 **La relación de Kyle y Kenny avanza a grandes niveles, pero, ¿realmente podrán avanzar aun más? Bueno, eso ya lo dejo a su criterio, yo mientras tanto, me prepararé para el inminente fin de este fic ;A;**

 **Muchas gracias por leer, los quiero a todos, incluso a esos lectores fantasmas *inserte corazón gay***

 **Haruka-sama se despide~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, hey, hey!**

 **Tiempo sin vernos pequeños (?) Yo sé que seguramente odian las excusas, así que seré puntual con esto: el horario de este semestre me jodió la vida. Fin.**

 **Realmente pensaba hacer el capítulo muchísimo más largo, pero seguramente habría sido aburrido, pero lo bueno es que seguramente ya no me demore tanto para publicar. Espero que disfruten~**

* * *

Capítulo 12

—Es broma. Me voy —declaró Kyle dándole la espalda mientras comenzaba a caminar lo más rápido posible. ¿Qué carajos pasaba por su mente? Obviamente todavía no estaba para nada preparado para esto. Genial, quería ocultar sus sentimientos, pero tenía que salir con una cosa cómo esas; simplemente contradictorio.

Tal vez realmente algo muy dentro de su ser esperaba algo diferente.

—¡Espera! —Kenny lo tomó de la muñeca. No se atrevió a mirarlo—. ¿Es en serio? —preguntó algo sorprendido.

Su rostro se puso rojo. Quería morir o desaparecer en ese instante. Tener el poder del tiempo para regresar a unos minutos atrás para no abrir su estúpida bocota. Merecía un premio por ser el mayor idiota del mundo.

—Porque, sí es así, me encantaría ir contigo —confesó el rubio.

Un momento ¿era cierto? ¿No estaba escuchando mal? ¿O acaso la muerte sí había llegado? Cualquiera que fuera la respuesta, se giró hacía Kenny para afirmar su respuesta. El contrario se encontraba mirándolo fijamente, con un leve brillo de esperanza en los ojos. Sí Kenny hacía esa mirada por él, entonces realmente estaba en el cielo.

—C-claro... —murmuró él en medio de un trance.

—¡Excelente! —le dedicó una de sus brillantes sonrisas—. Espero que no te importe si llevo un traje viejo.

«Incluso así, lucirías jodidamente bien» respondió en su mente.

—Eso no importa. El punto es divertirnos.

Ambos caminaron al salón. Kenny con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y Kyle sin estar seguro de sí esto seguía siendo un sueño o no. ¿Qué acaba de pasar?

.

.

.

—¡Lo hice! —exclamó Kyle abordando a Stan en medio de los pasillos. Llamó momentáneamente la atención de varias personas, pero le restaron atención rápidamente.

—¿En serio lo hiciste? —parecía bastante sorprendido.

—Claro que sí —se quedó pensativo unos minutos—. Bueno, me acobardé a la mitad, pero él aceptó sin problemas.

—Entonces no ganaste la apuesta —replicó Stan.

—Oh vamos, sabes qué lo hice. Ahora tú tienes que hacerlo igual —se cruzó de brazos mirándolo con reproche.

—Sigo pensando que es una muy mala idea —soltó un suspiro—. No es como si realmente sintiera algo por esta chica ¿sabes? Sólo nos llevamos muy bien —contestó.

Kyle intentó encontrar algún indicio que indicara lo contrario, pero este no fue el caso, realmente Stan tenía 0 interés en iniciar una relación amorosa o siquiera pensar en romance.

—Creo que me emocioné, es que hace tiempo no te veo pasar tanto tiempo con una chica que no sea Wendy.

—Sólo no insistas o te ignoraré —amenazó él, y era muy en serio

—De acuerdo, no lo haré —aceptó el pelirrojo ya callándose por unos momentos. Tal vez estaba tan emocionado que su vida amorosa pareciera dar frutos que olvidó por unos momentos que no por eso tenía que ayudar a Stan a buscar pareja.

Bueno, al menos el final del año no sería tan asqueroso como pensó en un principio.

Lo único que se pudo hablar los primeros días, era sobre el maldito baile de graduación. Todos se preguntaban a quién llevarían. Las chicas se arreglaban aún más con la esperanza de que un chico lindo las invitara. Los chicos estaban pensando en conseguir un auto o si podían ahorrar lo suficiente para rentarr una limosina para hacer esa noche aún más inolvidable. En fin, la emoción se podía sentir, aunque eso solo aumentaba más la presión de las personas encargadas de organizar el evento.

Aunque, rápidamente la emoción de todos cayó ante la cantidad impresionante de trabajos que tenían que entregar, los exámenes que tenían que presentar, y los exámenes de admisión de algunas universidades a las que querían aspirar. A veces parecía que los profesores querían evitar de cualquier forma que se graduaran, pero realmente era lo contrario, si fuera por ellos, hace mucho tiempo les hubiera dado un diploma para no volver a verlos jamás en sus vidas. Sí, cualquiera pensaría eso cuando tenías a los chicos más problemáticos de todos juntos.

Kyle por su parte, se encontraba en una crisis existencial. Quería darse un año de descanso para poder escoger bien alguna carrera, pero su madre seguramente se negaría a «Criar a un hippie que no hace nada productivo por la vida». La idea de ser abogado ya no le gustaba mucho que digamos, pero irónicamente, era donde más oportunidades tenía. Tenía muchas ideas, como estudiar algo de ciencias y letras, pero seguía algo confuso. Tal vez debió pensar eso desde antes...

Aun así, su madre le sugirió (obligó) a ir a un tipo de inducción que se haría en la Universidad de Harvard; gracias a su padre que tenía unos muy buenos contactos. Solo sería una pequeña introducción a la universidad, donde explicarían sus programas, su organización y demás cosas básicas. Al ser una universidad tan prestigiosa como aquella, realmente ese tipo de introducciones eran para unos pocos. Así, en un fin de semana se dirigió a Massachusetts junto a su madre.

Lo único que podía decir de ese viaje fue: realmente fue bastante agradable. Aunque solo le dejó más inseguridades.

En esos momentos se preguntó si Kenny sería capaz de aplicar para una beca en ese lugar. Seguramente si se esforzaba lo suficiente podría hacerlo, aunque no podía negar que su familia era un gran impedimento para que eso pasara...

* * *

La graduación no era lo único importante, para Kyle, un jugador regular de baloncesto, el último partido que jugaría sería fundamental, algo que se marcaría en su memoria para siempre; además de ayudarlo a distraerse de todas las cosas que estaban pasando en su vida en esos momentos.

El invierno había llegado, así que jugarían en un recinto cerrado.

El entrenador, el cual era el profesor viejo de educación física, les dio un discurso que seguramente sacó de una película de deportes emotiva, por eso se sintió tan vacía. Al menos Token fue capaz de salvar la situación con un discurso digno de un capitán.

Kenny se encontraba en primera fila con unas banderitas con el nombre de su equipo agitándolas en el aire deseándole la mejor de las suertes. Hace unos meses, su mera presencia lo intimidaba, pero tenerlo tan cerca, lo hacía sentir un poco mejor, como si quisiera exigirse a sí mismo para poder impresionarlo.

Y exactamente así fue.

Aprovecho para hacer movimientos demasiado arriesgados, asestando la mayoría de sus tiros haciendo que el equipo ganara varios puntos rápidamente. Su cabello comenzó a molestarle durante uno de los descansos, así que decidió recogerlo.

Realmente se sentía bien en ese partido, sus compañeros e incluso lo felicitaron en el medio tiempo, pero sabía que debía ser más cuidadoso la próxima; tampoco podía dejarse confiar demasiado.

Los últimos 5 minutos fueron los más tensos de su vida. Se encontraban en un empate y ninguno de los equipos parecía rendirse. El cansancio no ayudaba en la situación, sentía que si paraba de moverse en cualquier momento caería al suelo.

Token le lanzó una mirada, avisándole que en cualquier momento le pasaría el balón. Tenía la suerte de que el equipo contrario aun pensara que el Black era el mejor jugador del equipo, así que no se enfocarían mucho en él.

Cuando llegaron a la zona del otro equipo, dos jugadores bloquearon a Token para que no encestara nada. Kyle recibió el balón sin ningún problema; por eso nunca se debían confiar en los partidos. Tuvo que lanzar rápido el balón, rezándole a Abraham para que el balón entrara en la maldita cesta.

Luego de unos segundos demasiado dramáticos, finalmente entró, y pocos segundos después, el partido se dio por terminado.

Todos sus compañeros fueron a felicitarlo, e incluso a abrazarlos emocionados. Realmente no se le podía quitar la sonrisa de su rostro; había ganado su último torneo de preparatoria.

Le lanzó una rápida mirada a Kenny, dedicándole una sonrisa más dulce. Este solo alzó sus pulgares mientras festejaba como los otros. Aunque sonara muy vergonzoso, realmente ese tiro se lo había dedicado a él; esperaba haber lucido un poco más genial frente a él.

Luego de la premiación y de que se cambiaran. Todos decidieron ir a festejar a un restaurante cercano. Al parecer, irían otras personas además del equipo, así que no vería mucho problema en invitar a Kenny; además seguramente el contrario estaría feliz de comer algo.

—En serio Broflovski, cuando te vi por primera vez en el equipo, pensé que no sobrevivirías —dijo uno de sus compañeros, llamado Evan. Tenía por la cintura a una de las porristas; no sabía si sería su novia o qué; no era raro ver a algunos jugadores aprovechando su popularidad para tener citas casuales.

—Por eso no debes subestimar a los pelirrojos —contestó con una sonrisa, dándole un sorbo a su bebida.

—Yo todavía me sorprendo —comentó Kenny—. Pero siempre serás un nerd para mí —dijo de forma burlona.

—Idiota —bufó por lo bajo fingiendo indignación.

El resto de la noche se la pasó hablando con todos. Como siempre, el tema principal era el baile de graduación, pero solo para los que estaban en último año. El resto del equipo, se dedicaba a hablar de otras cosas o de la envidia que sentía por los de último año ya que se graduarían pronto. Hicieron un montón de chistes estúpidos que provocaron risas difíciles de controlar, hasta que al final, cada uno se marchó más que ansioso por tener un merecido descanso.

Kenny lo acompañó a casa, felicitándolo en el camino y hablando de las jugadas más geniales, además salió con preguntas algo tontas sobre el partido que solo lo hicieron objeto de burlas por parte del judío. Fue una buena noche al fin y al cabo.

* * *

Existían muchas cosas únicas en la vida, como: conocer al amor de tu vida, conseguir algún objeto de una oferte limitada, obtener un Pokémon shiny, encontrar una conexión con alguien nuevo, y muchas otras.

Para Stan, era raro conectarse con alguien tan rápidamente. No pasaba desde que era un simple niño, aunque las cosas de niño siempre eran más fáciles que ahora.

Con Emma, las cosas iban cambiando poco a poco, sentía como podía confiar en ella a pesar de conocerla recientemente. Y en serio, eso era un gran logro para él, ya que creía que en la única persona que podía confiar plenamente ahora era en Kyle; y tal vez Kenny.

Ella no había mencionado nada sobre los días en los que no iba a la escuela ni cuando pasaba días sin revisar el celular; eso realmente le alivió un poco, no quería explicarle la situación y que pensara que era un inútil que no sabía hacer nada con su vida; no quería alejarla de su vida tan rápido, especialmente cuando últimamente se le había hecho complicado congeniar tan bien con alguien nuevo.

Aunque ese no era el único problema.

En esos días fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo mucho que odiaba la preparatoria. Los chicos lo molestaban o más bien parecían ansiosos por emparejarlo con Emma, le daban muchos consejos sobre conquistas y de formas de invitarla al baile. Vaya, al parecer no aprendieron nada del discurso de Kyle, pero lo veía venir. En serio, le daba ganas de volverse gay como Craig o Tweek para ver si así lo dejaban de molestar; pero seguramente haría las cosas peor.

.

.

.

Otro día malo llegó.

No sabía por qué, pero al despertar esa mañana no tenía fuerzas para nada, ni siquiera motivación para levantarse e ir por su desayuno. Muchas cosas pasaron por su mente en ese momento: el sentimiento de inferioridad, sentirse como un estorbo, un inútil, y aunque no quería actuar así, se sentía tan cansado emocionalmente que seguramente no atendería como se debían las clases, así que no tenía sentido ir; ni siquiera quería ver a alguien más. Desaparecer sin dejar rastros estaría bien a decir verdad.

A este punto su madre lo llamaba una simple «fase» por todo el estrés del último año y el divorcio, así que no insistía con nada más, pero, podía notarla dolida y culpable. Aunque ni siquiera era capaz de alzar la voz y decirle que todo era culpa suya.

Ignoró los mensajes y llamadas de Kyle, seguramente eso debía ser suficiente para que él entendiera que eran esos días; y vaya que funcionó porque no volvió a llamarlo en el resto del día.

Se quedó mirando el techo el resto de la mañana junto a un poco de música. Tenía una mini nevera donde guardaba algunas bebidas y algo de alcohol, agradecía tenerla ya que eso le permitía seguir en su cuarto lo máximo posible.

Aunque esto solo lo hacía sentir más inútil. Como un estorbo. Solo estaba desperdiciando su vida. ¿Qué clase de adolescente se encerraba en cuarto todo el día lamentándose sobre su vida? Esto solo le estaba trayendo más problemas a su madre, a Kyle, e incluso a Emma. Oh genial, otra vez comenzó a divagar entre pensamientos pesimistas.

En momentos así era cuando pensaba en que sería muy conveniente morir mientras dormía, o tal vez soñar eternamente sin que nadie lo despertara.

Esa tarde, Emma lo llamó, pero él no respondió. No quería tener que darle otras explicaciones.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente en la escuela, todo fue normal. A nadie le importaba mucho el por qué había faltado, así que nadie preguntaba. Así era mejor. Aunque el mundo se detuviera para él en aquellos días oscuros, para los demás no; nadie se quedaría a esperarlo en ese momento.

—Stan. Hola —saludó Emma con una dulce sonrisa, esta vez traía el cabello suelto. No se le veía tan mal, a decir verdad.

—Hey —saludó igualmente. Ahora todos se encontraban yendo a la cafetería, así que los pasillos estaban algo desérticos.

—Lo siento, sé que no debería meterme mucho en tu vida, pero ¿por qué faltaste ayer? —preguntó, se notaba algo de nerviosismo en su voz.

—Ya sabes, lo de siempre —se encogió de hombros para restarle importancia al tema.

—¿Te quedaste dormido? —él asintió—. Mira, sé que apenas nos conocemos, pero eso no evita que pueda preocuparme por ti.

—De todas formas no es nada grave, no es como si algo malo estuviera pasando en mi vida ahora mismo.

Se mordió su labio inferior algo insegura. ¿Acaso estaba pensando en qué discurso darle?

—¿Sabes? A veces no necesariamente tiene que pasarte algo malo para que te sientas mal… —dijo en un tono de voz algo bajo.

—¿Acaso Kyle te contó algo? —frunció el ceño algo enojado. Oh, si era así, definitivamente se enojaría con él.

—¿Qué? No, no, para nada, él no tiene nada que ver aquí —negó rápidamente, realmente confundida—. Sólo, que he conocido personas que les pasa lo mismo. Que sus vidas parecen ir bien, pero que aun así no tienen motivación para hacer algo.

—Claro, no es raro que muchos jóvenes sean perezosos hoy en día.

—No me refiero a eso —ahora fue su turno de fruncir el ceño—. Al menos ellos pueden levantarse de la cama para venir aquí, aun si es para perder clase —oh, vaya, eso si fue un golpe bajo—. ¡Oh! Lo siento, no te estoy sacando nada en cara.

—No te preocupes —respondió sin muchos ánimos—. Está bien, solo es el estrés y otras cuestiones, ya se me pasara —agregó él—. Ehm, ¿ya vamos a la cafetería? No quiero que se acaben los buenos platos.

Ella solo asintió, aunque no pudo evitar sentirla rara en el trayecto. ¿Acaso era su culpa? Posiblemente. Como siempre, era mejor no volver sacar ese tema a la luz, solo era una molestia para las demás personas.

* * *

—¡Vamos de campamento! —exclamó Clyde emocionado. Los demás miembros de la mesa lo miraron confundido ante tal espontaneidad de su frase.

—¿Qué bicho te picó? —preguntó Craig extrañado.

—El bicho de la nostalgia —contestó honestamente—. ¿No sería cool hacer una última actividad como grupo? Tener una última reunión de hombres que sea recordada el resto de nuestras vidas.

—Bueno, no sería tan mala idea… —comentó Token algo pensativo.

—Me parece algo genial —contestó Butters con una radiante sonrisa.

—¿Por qué no? —se encogió de hombros el pelirrojo.

—E-está bien…mientras no sea muy lejos de la civilización —murmuró Tweek.

—Oh Tweekers —Clyde negó con la cabeza—. El punto de acampar es alejarnos de todo y ser uno con la naturaleza —sentenció con orgullo.

—¡Exacto! El bosque será un lugar genial, hasta podremos cazar algo —secundó Kenny—. Hey, Stan, ¿tú tío no podría prestarnos algún arma?

—Claro, le preguntaré —aunque por su expresión, seguramente no lo haría.

—¿A-Armas? —repitió Tweek imaginándose un montón de escenarios.

—¿Quieren matarlo antes de que si quiera hagamos esa estúpida actividad? —Craig les lanzó una mirada de molestia.

—No creo que las armas sean buena idea… —murmuró Butters.

—Tsk, maricas —masculló Cartman.

—No habrán armas. No queremos ganarnos problemas con grupos ambientales y pacifistas —mencionó Kyle frunciendo levemente el ceño.

—Malditos hippies, siempre arruinan todo con su "paz y amor" —maldijo Eric.

El resto del almuerzo se la pasaron planeando cómo sería ese fin de semana perfecto de solo hombres. Cada quien se encargaría de algo, entre esas, cosas que calmen a Tweek cuando inicien con las historias de terror u otras cosas que aumenten su estrés. Al final, decidieron no llevar ningún tipo de arma, y tal vez pescarían un poco.

—Oye, Stan —Kyle se acercó a él cuando ya todos se dirigían a sus clases—. ¿Seguro qué quieres ir? —preguntó en voz baja algo preocupado.

—Sí, no me parece tan mala idea. Es más, estoy esperando que esto me ayude.

—Bueno, si pasa algo, puedes decirme ¿no? Hasta podría ayudarte a planear una excusa.

—No te preocupes, creo que tendré todo controlado.

.

.

.

Ese fin de semana, luego de asegurarse de no tener muchos trabajos pendientes para la próxima semana, usaron la camioneta de los Black y el auto de la señora Cartman, lo cual extraño a Eric ya que ella solía salir los fines de semana, pero al parecer esta vez se quedaría en casa.

Tenían suerte de vivir en un pueblo montañoso, porque además de estar más cerca de los bosques, habían algunas cuantas cabañas abandonadas que viajeros ricos habían construido como su casa de verano, pero fueron olvidadas finalmente. Había una perfecta, que se encontraba muy cerca de un lago, así que no tendrían problemas para pescar algo o incluso nadar un poco; si, incluso en pleno invierno porque eran un montón de idiotas.

Lo mejor de todo: no había ningún loco psicópata viviendo ahí aparentemente. Aunque claro, para alivio de Tweek, todos revisaron cada rincón de la casa por si había un asesino serial escondido.

La cabaña estaba en más o menos buenas condiciones, aunque tuvieron que sacar un montón de animales que se habían instalado ahí, y Tweek usó todo el pesticida que tenía, porque según él: «sería un asco obtener una enfermedad extraña». Nadie se quejó, al menos así no tendrían que dormir con mosquitos.

Su preparación fue simplemente meter todas las cosas que habían traído a la cabaña. No tenían mucha electricidad, pero por lo menos Token había traído lo necesario para que las bebidas o la comida no se dañara, y aun si la heladera dejara de funcionar, tenían un montón de nieve allá afuera que podrían usar. Igualmente, los cuartos eran grandes, pero no numerosos, así que tenían que dormir cuatro personas en una sola habitación y en una solo tenían que estar tres. Rápidamente Cartman comenzó a quejarse de esto, pero cuando fue amenazado con ser dejado fuera del plan, se calló de una buena vez.

—Agh, más les vale dejarme su espacio, chicos —amenazó el gordo poniendo sus cosas en un rincón de la habitación.

—Si, esa es la idea —respondió Kyle—. Mientras no dejes la habitación oliendo a gases, no te sacaremos —agregó de forma burlona.

—¡Hey! No olvides tu posición, judío.

—Ya no estamos en la Segunda Guerra Mundial como para que importen esas cosas —siseó el pelirrojo.

—No empecemos con peleas, apenas ha pasado una hora desde que llegamos —mencionó Stan.

—Es verdad, mejor bajemos a ver a los demás —secundó Kenny abrazando por los hombros a Kyle guiándolo hasta la salida del cuarto.

—Tsk, maricas —masculló el castaño siguiéndolos a regañadientes.

Una vez que bajaron a la sala, ya la mayoría se habían acomodado a su manera: Craig y Tweek se encontraban en el sofá viendo el celular del azabache. A su lado se encontraba Clyde tomando un refresco como si de cerveza se tratara. Timmy y Jimmy se encontraban hablando; aunque más bien era Jimmy contando chistes mientras Timmy aportaba sus opiniones. Butters ayudaba a Token a organizar algunas cosas en la cocina.

—De acuerdo, solo tenemos comida para este fin de semana, no podemos comer más de la cuenta o tendremos que recurrir a la caza —avisó Token lanzándole una mirada a Eric.

—¿Qué? Yo traje mi propia comida —respondió él cruzándose de brazos.

—¿C-Cazar? N-no podemos hacerlo, ¿qué tal si el espíritu del bosque nos lanza una maldición? ¿O si encontramos un animal tan grande que en vez de nosotros cazarlo, él nos cace a nosotros? —murmuró Tweek mordiéndose las uñas.

—No existen los espíritus del bosque —contestó Craig—. Y no creo que haya osos tan grandes, no estamos tan adentro del bosque.

—¿Seguro? —el rubio le lanzó una mirada de sospecha.

—Muy seguro —afirmó confiado.

—No vayan a iniciar sus discusiones de pareja —pidió Clyde intentando contener una risa.

—Recuerden que este fin de semana es para aumentar nuestra hombría, dejen sus cosas gais para después —comentó Eric.

—En fin, ¿tenemos algo planeado para hoy? —preguntó Kyle cambiando rápidamente el tema.

—Ni idea —respondió Token.

—No planeamos nada —agregó Clyde.

—Pero tú fuiste quien nos invitó —apuntó el judío.

—Eso no quiere decir que haya planeado algo exactamente.

—P-p-podríamos, caminar por a-ahí —sugirió Jimmy.

—¡Timmy!

—¡Y vamos a cazar! —exclamó Kenny con emoción.

—¿Cuál es tu obsesión con cazar? —preguntó Kyle.

—Es comida gratis —respondió con una sonrisa.

—No diré nada más —murmuró ignorando momentáneamente a su amigo y se acercó a Stan.

—Pensé que aprovecharías la situación para estar lo más cariñoso posible con Ken —comentó su mejor amigo.

—¿Eh? Claro que no, ¿por qué estaríamos cariñosos? —preguntó con cierto nerviosismo.

—Bueno, pensé que ya serían una pareja después de todo.

—Solo lo invité al baile, nada más.

—Invitar al baile es lo mismo que volverse una pareja, ¿por qué crees que es tan importante?

—Pero...Kenny no ha dicho nada al respecto.

—Seguramente ya piensa que son algo, ¿quién sabe?

—No, no puede ser así ¿o sí? Es decir, aceptó como si no fuera nada, seguramente aceptó para no dejarme solo ¿cierto?

—Pregúntale entonces y deja de hacerte tantas ideas en la cabeza —lo regañó Stan.

—Odio esto —murmuró Kyle.

Su relación se convirtió en algo tan extraño últimamente, aunque tenía un presentimiento de que Kenny posiblemente podría sentir algo por él, su razonamiento comenzaba a cuestionarlo. ¿Cómo sería capaz de sentir algo por él luego de que hace un tiempo atrás solo podía pensar en sexo con chicas? Así que por eso intentaba darle sentido a todo lo que estaba pasando, tal vez realmente solo se había puesto más cariñoso por el simple hecho de que la graduación sería pronto. Pero aun así, debía admitirlo, aceptar ir a baile podía tener connotaciones muy amorosas, especialmente cuando ninguno de los dos había hecho un trato tipo: «si nadie consigue pareja, deberíamos ir los dos», en cambio, él siempre fue su primera opción, aunque solo faltaba saber si Kenny había aceptado por eso, aunque era muy improbable, era muy popular con las chicas y a pesar de que se acostara con todas, no dudaba que habría algunas dispuestas a ir con él. El muy maldito tenía una gran carisma, debía admitirlo.

—Oigan, chicos ya nos vamos —avisó Butters.

Todo el grupo salió de la cabaña dispuestos a investigar un poco el lugar, ¿quién sabe? Tal vez encontrarían algo raro.

—Un momento —dijo Craig cuando todos estaban afuera—. ¿Está bien dejar las cosas sin supervisión? —todos se miraron confundidos por un momento.

—¿Crees qué alguien nos va a robar en medio del bosque? Vaya, Tweek te pegó algo de su paranoia —se burló Eric.

—Simplemente, sé que si ustedes —señaló al cuarteto de siempre—, entran en el bosque a «caminar», nada bueno va a salir.

—Craig, ya no tenemos la misma suerte de antes —dijo Stan.

—Es verdad, hace años no nos metemos en cosas extrañas —Kyle se encogió de hombros.

—C-Craig tiene razón —dijo Tweek—. No quiero meterme en alguna mierda extraña, mucho menos cuando estoy a punto de graduarme —tembló ligeramente al decir esto.

—Oh vamos, solo es un simple paseo en el bosque —Kenny rodó los ojos.

—¿Simple paseo? Ahora seguramente encuentran una cueva, donde despiertan a un monstruo milenario, o se encuentran con un grupo que nos meterá en más líos —narró el Tucker—. Juro que si vuelvo a ver un cuyo gigante y tengo que lanzar rayos láser de mis ojos, me voy a suicidar.

—¡Agh! —exclamó Tweek ante esta afirmación.

—Ya los acabaste, dudo que vuelvan a aparecer —mencionó Kyle.

—Es verdad, los cuyos pasaron de moda, ahora creo que los monstruos de otra dimensión son lo que reinan.

—Si llegara a pasar algo parecido, reitero lo que dijo Craig: me suicidaría.

—Creo que es mejor evitar más líos... —murmuró Token.

—No creo que nada malo pase, pero... —Butters se mostró algo pensativo.

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora tú también estarás de acuerdo con ellos? Me siento traicionado —exclamó Cartman.

—No es eso, realmente quiero que todos pasemos un buen momento juntos.

—Realmente dudo que pase algo, deberíamos arriesgarnos —mencionó Clyde sin prestarle mucha importancia.

Al final, decidieron dejarlos ir, pero Craig amenazó que, si encontraban alguna cueva o alguna persona desconocida, debían ignorarlo o sino los abandonarían a su suerte.

Por alguna extraña razón, luego de varios años de que no pasara algo "raro" en sus vidas, justamente ese día parecía que su mala suerte se había acumulado para ese momento: se encontraron a un extraño explorador que buscaba algo equivalente a la piedra filosofal, y aunque tenían curiosidad, no podían decir nada o serían excluidos del grupo. También, se encontraron con pistas sobre un posible monstruo parecido a pie grande. Encontraron una especie animal que parecía de otra dimensión (aunque algo moribundo así que fue más fácil ignorarlo). En fin, en ese bosque parecían residir todas las cosas que no los habían molestado en estos últimos años.

—¡Por fin salimos de ese lugar! —exclamó Kenny cansando mentalmente.

—En serio, chicos, jamás volveré a hacer este tipo de salidas con ustedes —anunció Craig.

—¡Pero no hicimos nada! Los ignoramos de todas formas — replicó Kyle.

—Ni que nos importara salir contigo, Craig.

Tweek mientras tanto estaba a punto de tener un colapso mental por tantas cosas que pasaron en esta última hora.

—¿Y si mejor no entramos a esa parte del bosque? —sugirió Stan. Al final, todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

—Voy a ser taan feliz cuando me gradúe y no tenga que verlos de nuevo.

.

.

Ya estaba atardeciendo, así que todos fueron preparando las cosas para hacer una gran fogata bajo las estrellas. Reunieron algo de leña, mantuvieron los malvaviscos alejados de Cartman y consiguieron unos troncos viejos para que sirvieran de asientos.

Una vez que todo estuvo listo, encendieron la fogata cuando el atardecer pasó. Se reunieron en círculo mientras Butters repartía las ramas que servirían para quemar los malvaviscos.

—D-d-deberíamos c-c-comenzar con...un c-c-chiste —comentó Jimmy acomodando sus muletas a un lado para poder sentarse.

—De acuerdo, deléitanos, Jimmy —dijo Token acomodándose mejor.

—¡Un momento! —interrumpió Clyde—. Todavía no.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Tweek confuso.

—Porque primero van las historias de terror, duh.

—No sabía que había un orden —comentó Butters.

—Timmy —asintió.

—¿No es obvio? Prefiere los chistes después para que pueda dormir esta noche —apuntó Craig.

—Tiene bastante sentido —secundó Stan.

—¡N-no es eso! Soy un niño grande, ya saben, así que puedo soportarlo —se hizo el valiente.

—Okay, entonces iniciemos con las historias. Pero nada de chistes al final —sugirió Token.

—L-lo siento, C-clyde, m-m-mañana t-te contaré a-a-algunos —Jimmy puso una de sus manos sobre el hombro del Donovan.

—Como sea, espero que no sea ninguna mierda infantil que solo cause sueño —chasqueó la lengua Eric.

—Seguramente serás el más asustado —se burló Kyle.

—¡Cállate judío! —escupió el gordo—. Agradece que la fogata no es más grande o te terminaría quemando como a tus ancestros.

—Diría que tú eres quien merece ser quemado, pero sería difícil quemar tanta grasa.

—¡Uhhhh! —Kenny fue el causante de los sonidos de fondo.

—¡Hijo de puta! ¡No estoy gordo! —exclamó Cartman, realmente no tenía nada más que decir; por ahora.

—Por favor que no quemen a nadie vivo —murmuró Tweek.

—En fin, ¿ya podemos comenzar? —preguntó Stan.

—Claro, ¿quién inicia? —preguntó Kyle.

—Vamos Tweek, ve tu primero —sugirió Clyde.

—¡¿Por qué yo?! —se exaltó el rubio.

—Porque luego te darán muchos nervios para salir —respondió Craig.

—¡Agh! ¡Bien! —Kyle no pudo evitar sorprenderse por lo rápido que había aceptado—. S-sí, un espíritu nos persigue luego de esto, no es mi culpa.

Tweek comenzó a narrar con cierto nerviosismo, la mayoría se estaba esperando algo con respecto a los gnomos; efectivamente así fue. Sin embargo, la historia tuvo un giro algo más macabro y siniestro cuando Tweek comenzó a narrar detalladamente cosas terroríficas en situaciones cotidianas. ¿Desde cuándo era tan bueno narrando? Nadie lo sabía, pero ahora todos se sentirían como unos idiotas, ya que la mayoría de las historias de terror que conocían eran gracias al internet; algunas bastante estúpidas a decir verdad.

El relato de Tweek acabó de forma abierta pero igualmente tenebrosa dejando a todos callados unos momentos.

—¿Ehm? ¿Chicos? —se mostró algo nervioso ante la impresión de sus compañeros—¡ AGh! ¿Acaso el monstruo de dos bocas está detrás de mí? —preguntó ya que esta parecía ser esas escenas en las películas de terror.

—No, no, claro que no —Kenny fue el primero en hablar, mirando a su alrededor como si algo lo estuviera observando.

—¡Estuvo genial! —alabó Kyle—. ¿Has pensando en escribir historias de terror?

—No, para nada, la escritura y yo no nos llevamos bien —admitió el rubio.

—Una vez casi destruye su computador porque no sabía guardar los documentos —mencionó Craig como si nada.

—¡Agh! No les cuentes esa historia. ¡Hijo de puta! —maldijo avergonzado el amante del café.

—¿Y escribir en papel? —preguntó Stan.

—¿Qué tal si alguien me los roba? ¿O si las historias se vuelven reales? ¡¿Qué tal si termino perdiendo los papeles en un momento importante?! —y nuevamente se hizo un drama en su cabeza.

Al final decidieron no insistir por ahora y continuar con el maratón de historias de terror.

Quien continuó fue Craig, para terminar más rápido.

—Era un cálido día, cuando de repente me levantó de la cama y voy a ver a Stripe...

—Agh, tenía que ser con su estúpido hámster —se quejó Eric comiendo papas fritas.

—No es un hámster, es un cuyo. Y todavía no es tu turno —replicó el pelinegro aclarando su garganta antes de seguir—. En fin, cuando voy a verlo, me encuentro que está acostado, algo muy raro para los cuyos en la mañana. Unos minutos después me doy cuenta de que no está respirando... —hizo un silencio fúnebre.

—¿Eso es todo? —cuestionó Cartman—. ¡Ja! ¡Qué ridículo! Eso no aterra a nadie.

—A mí sí —contestó el pelinegro.

—A mí igual —aceptó Tweek temblando ligeramente.

—Bueno, mejor continuemos —dijo Stan intentando mejorar el ambiente incómodo.

—Y-y-yo quiero c-c-contar una h-h-historia —dijo Jimmy.

—No me parece que sea buena idea —respondió Kyle sin pensarlo.

—Es que... ¡vas a contar chistes! —dijo Kenny como forma de salvar al pelirrojo de una situación incómoda.

—Sí, mejor guarda tu voz para los chistes —apoyó Stan.

—T-t-t-tienen r-razón, no me va el t-t-terror d-después de todo.

Todos soltaron un suspiro aliviados, no era por ser malos, pero terminaría siendo el amanecer antes de que Jimmy pudiera terminar su historia.

A continuación, siguió Token con una historia algo ridícula sacada de internet sobre la Deep Web. No muy interesante, así que no causó gran revuelo.

Realmente parecía que ninguna de las historias superaría a las de Tweek, ya que la mayoría era bastante cliché, causando a veces algún chiste o una risa por lo estúpido que sonaba. Ni que hablar la de Cartman que se trataba de un monstruo que vive en el bosque, y le agregó un nombre ridículo (el Murciélago patas de León), que más que inspirar miedo, solo provocó risa entre los oyentes; aunque eso si logró espantar lo suficiente a Tweek. Clyde por un lado, estaba temblando de miedo, y no se separaba de Token en ningún momento; estaba casi tan asustado como Tweek aunque las historias no fueran la gran cosa. Usualmente lo importante no era como tal que las historias dieran miedo, sino simplemente pasar un buen rato contando cosas de ese tipo.

—Y pensar que las historias que nos contaban los adultos nos hacían morir de miedo —comentó Clyde tomando otra soda alzando su vista al cielo.

—Aunque te sigues asustando como siempre —comentó Token.

—¿Cómo piensas ser un padre cool si ni siquiera puedes contarle historias de terror geniales a tus hijos? —cuestionó Stan.

—No me dan miedo las historias de terror —masculló el castaño. Sin embargo, su dignidad cayó por el suelo cuando Jimmy tocó su hombro sorpresivamente sacándole un grito nada masculino.

—Y así es como sabemos quién no tendrá cita para el baile —bromeó Kenny.

—Aunque, es algo triste ¿saben? Pensar que posiblemente es la última vez que pasaremos un momento así —comentó Butters.

—Oh Dios, no te pongas marica ahora —se quejó Eric.

—Y por eso nunca podremos tener momentos emotivos contigo —Kyle rodó sus ojos con molestia.

—No es mi culpa que sea gay.

—Para ti todo es gay —replicó Stan.

—¡Agh! No me recuerden a la graduación —exclamó Tweek salvando a todos de escuchar otra discusión sin sentido.

—Verdad, no quiero pensar en eso. No traigan ese tema —dijo Clyde haciendo un puchero.

—Es verdad, está guardando sus lágrimas para ese día —comentó Token.

—Los hombres no lloran.

—Pero tú sí —apuntó Craig.

—T-t-todos se b-b-burlan de C-Clyde por ser llorón pero...s-s-seguramente t-t-todos llorarán en la graduación también —mencionó Jimmy.

—¡Jim! Por eso eres mi favorito. No como esas perras que solo quieren verme sufrir —sin poder contenerse abrazó al mencionado.

—P-p-pero s-s-sigues siendo el más llorón —agregó arruinando totalmente el momento.

El momento se arruinó totalmente, pero eso no evitó que los chicos siguieran hablando de cosas de su infancia, como las miles de aventuras por las que pasaron el cuarteto más conocido, o cosas tan sencillas como los juegos que se les ocurrían de la nada.

—A veces pienso que hubiera sido interesante invitar a todos con quien pasamos primaria —comentó Butters.

—Sería un caos total —contestó Craig.

—El hijo de puta de Kevin Stoley no quiso venir —farfulló Cartman con enojo.

—Ya prefiere los videojuegos que la interacción social —comentó Token.

—Creo que desde que Red lo rechazó por quinta vez, ya no quiere tener contacto con la gente —murmuró Kyle.

—Dougie todavía habla con él, así que no está tan solo —comentó Butters.

—Tsk, claro, los perdedores deben estar juntos —dijo el gordo devorándose otros malvaviscos.

—No es cierto —dijo Kenny—. Por alguna razón aun seguimos juntándonos contigo —añadió soltando una risa que se contagió por todo el grupo.

—Lo sé, soy muy amable con ustedes para permitir que se junten conmigo —todos lo ignoraron.

Siguieron hablando de diversos temas, algunos eran sobre chicas, otros sobre las amistades que habían cambiado a lo largo de sus años, quejas sobre sus profesores, y demás cosas que normalmente hablarían chicos de secundaria.

El primer bostezo de la noche fue señal de que ya era hora de dormir.

—Espero poder dormir esta noche —murmuró Tweek.

—Pensé que la charla de esta noche te ayudaría —comentó Craig.

—En parte, pero sé que no podré dormir porque recordaré todas las historias.

—Oh, que mal —con ese tono de aburrimiento parecía más sarcasmo que otra cosa.

—¡Craig! Es en estos momentos donde debes decir algo romántico, tipo: «no te preocupes, te abrazaré hasta que pasen tus miedos» —regañó Clyde mirándolos con cierta indignación.

—Ya supéralo, no puedes forzar las cosas —Stan puso una mano en el hombro del castaño.

—Déjalo, solo tiene sueño y por eso actúa más idiota de lo normal —replicó Craig.

—Creo que deberías apuntar tu atención a otra pareja —Stan señaló a Kyle y a Kenny que se encontraban entrando a la cabaña, aunque con Kenny abrazando a Kyle por los hombros demasiado cerca realmente.

—No, no, no ¿o sí? Es decir, ¿no pues qué no eran nada? Además, siempre han sido cercanos —el Donovan comenzó a hacerse un lío en la cabeza.

—Estoy rodeado de maricas —murmuró Cartman—. ¡Más les vale no follar en la misma habitación donde voy a dormir! —exclamó entrando a la cabaña.

Todos fueron a sus respectivos cuartos a dormir. A algunos, como a los miedosos del grupo, les costó un poco más esto.

.

.

.

Posiblemente pasaron unos minutos o unas horas desde que todos se quedaron dormidos. Pero Tweek simplemente no podía conciliar el sueño. Miraba la ventana con miedo, esperando en cualquier momento que algo extraño golpeara la misma. Sí, jamás era buena idea contarle historias de terror antes de dormir.

Cerró los ojos unos momentos sintiendo como el sueño lo iba venciendo, si, esperaba dormir un buen rato...

De repente escuchó como algo chocaba con la ventana lo cual hizo que diera un salto y salió rápidamente de su bolsa de dormir.

—¡Craig! —exclamó en un susurro mientras movía frenéticamente el hombro del contrario para despertarlo.

—¿Uhm? —murmuró aun adormilado.

—¡Vino! La cosa está aquí. Se acaba de estrellar con la ventana, lo acabo de ver, bueno escuchar, pero el punto es que está aquí. ¡¿Qué hacemos?!

—Primero: ¿qué carajos? —susurró el pelinegro levantándose lentamente—. Segundo: cálmate.

—¡No puedo hacerlo cuando hay un maldito monstruo afuera! —se tapó la boca al darse cuenta de lo alto que había hablado. Al menos Clyde tenía el sueño pesado y seguramente Token fingiría estar dormido para no verse involucrado.

—Seguramente no fue nada —dijo él, pero por la mirada de Tweek, eso no lo convencía para nada—. Revisaré, para demostrarte que fue un estúpido pájaro lo que chocó contra la ventana —usó toda su voluntad para levantarse y tomar su chaqueta para salir al horrible frío que hacía afuera.

Tweek lo siguió de cerca con un palo preparado para golpear cualquier cosa que se osara a acercarse a él. Salieron de la pequeña cabaña dirigiéndose debajo de la ventana donde supuestamente cayó el "monstruo". Vaya que ambos quedaron impactados al ver que no era un simple pájaro. Por alguna extraña razón se trataba de la criatura que Cartman había descrito anteriormente, aunque lo único aterrador que tenía es que parecía una extraña mutación genética fallida.

—No vamos a hablar de esto a nadie más. ¿Entendido? —Tweek asintió sin saber sin sentirse más relajado o en cambio, peor ante la posibilidad de que cerca existiera un laboratorio que hiciera este tipo de cosas.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Tweek lucía traumado pero nadie preguntó, es más, se lo esperaban luego de la noche anterior. Todos se encontraban desayunando, calentando lo que podían en la chimenea que se encontraba ahí. En serio, ¿quién carajos construía una cabaña en medio del bosque y la abandonaba? Pero antes de poder hacer especulaciones, Craig los callaba diciendo que quería un fin de semana tranquilo.

—¿Algo en el itinerario? Ah, verdad que no tenemos uno —comentó sarcásticamente Kyle luego de desayunar.

—¡Oye! Es mejor así, al menos no nos vamos a estresar por la falta de tiempo —contestó Clyde intentando no mostrarse dolido.

—Pero ahora no sabemos que hacer —comentó Token.

—Bueno, hay muchas cosas que hacer afuera, ¿no? —mencionó Butters.

Inmediatamente todos miraron el lago congelado como si el Stoch hubiera señalado ese lugar.

—¿Van a patinar? ¿En serio? —cuestionó Kyle.

—No solo vamos a patinar —dijo Clyde con una sonrisa "varonil".

—Vamos a demostrar nuestra hombría —continuó Kenny posando una mano en el hombro del castaño.

Las personas más racionales del grupo (nótese: Kyle, Token y Stan) se miraron confundidos ante esta proposición.

Minutos más tarde, la mayoría de los chicos salieron en ropa interior solamente. Se mostraban totalmente confiados como si fueran a entrar a una competencia fácil, que solo aumentaría su autoestima.

—¿Qué carajos? —preguntó Kyle quien decidió no participar en ese estúpido juego. Al parecer era el único, ya que hasta Token y Stan lo habían abandonado.

Al menos su consternación fue mayor que la necesidad de apreciar más el cuerpo de Kenny, porque eso si habría sido incómodo. Oh genial, ahora no podía parar de mirarlo. ¡Mierda! ¿Acaso el sexo era igual a hacer ejercicio? Porque el muy maldito sí que tenía un buen cuerpo.

—Si los rusos pueden resistir el invierno en su país, nosotros podremos hacer lo mismo —explicó Clyde, mientras Kenny hacía una pose "sensual" atrás de él; seguramente se dio cuenta de su mirada y ahora se estaba burlando. Genial, ahora quería sumergirse en el lago para ver si podía morirse y huir de ese momento.

—Entonces ¿cuál es el objetivo de esto?

—¡Demostrar nuestra hombría! —respondieron todos al tiempo.

—Mejor continúen con lo suyo, yo observaré a lo lejos —indicó Kyle.

La mayoría se encogieron de hombros, aunque Timmy se quedó a su lado, aunque seguía en ropa interior. ¿Estaría bien dejarlo así? No tenía idea. De todas formas, todos sabían que sería muy problemático dejarlo entrar ya que no sabía nadar, y no confiaba en ninguno de los idiotas para hiciera el rol de salvavidas.

—Ky, también deberías participar —comentó Kenny tomándolo por sorpresa. ¿Por qué seguía aquí?

—¿Qué tiene de divertido caminar por un lago semidesnudo? —preguntó apartando la mirada hacia donde estaba el grupo.

—Qué estás con ¿nosotros? —respondió algo inseguro.

—No, estoy bien, creo que puedo aprovechar para leer un poco.

—Oh vamos, no te avergüences, no soy el único que está en ropa interior —dijo con un tono algo coqueto.

«¡Es porqué eres el único que me importa ver en ese estado!» Gritó su mente algo frustrada. En serio, ese hombre le daría un infarto. Aunque...podía jugar el mismo juego.

—¿Acaso deseas verme tanto en ropa interior? —inquirió intentando lucir lo más tranquilo posible, aunque su mente fuera un caos en este momento.

—Tengo otras medidas para eso —contestó de forma sensual. En serio ¿cómo no le afectaba el frío?

—¿Cómo cuáles?

Una alarma se encendió en su cabeza. Estaba entrando en terreno peligroso. ¡Debía abortar la misión!

Tal vez no fuera la primera vez que Kenny coqueteara de esa forma (usualmente era en forma de broma cuando se trataba de él), pero si era la primera vez que respondía a sus comentarios. De cierta forma, le gustaba el giro que estaba tomando todo esto.

—¿En serio quieres qué te muestra en este momento? ¿En plena luz del día? —al parecer su reacción lo delató porque Kenny formó una sonrisa victoriosa—. Vaya, vaya ¿qué cosas estarías pensando?

—N-nada importante. Mejor ve a morirte de hipotermia —masculló Kyle apartando la mirada.

—No seas malo Kyle —se quejó infantilmente—, estaba esperando a que te ofrecieras a darme algo de calor —aunque usó un tono inocente, definitivamente ocultaba segundas intenciones.

Al parecer Kyle se mostró aún más avergonzado porque Kenny se fue soltando una risa.

—¿Timmy? —se preguntó algo confundido.

—No es nada, Timmy —respondió soltando un pesado suspiro.

Se veía como todos temblaban de frío estando cerca del lago. En serio no sabía cómo soportaban el frío en sus pies, pero suponía que se debía a que la idiotez los hacía menos sensibles.

—Vamos Cartman, ve primero —dijo Stan.

—¿Por qué yo? —cuestionó el gordo quien no temblaba tanto como los demás. Esa grasa extra debía servir de algo ¿no?

—Para probar, no queremos nadar realmente —contestó Craig al lado de Tweek; quien temblaba peor que nunca.

—Oh ya veo, quieren que el más valiente verifique el territorio ¿eh? —dijo con una sonrisa algo triunfadora.

«Realmente es para ver si el hielo soporta tu gordura» Pensaron todos.

Un segundo después de que Eric pusiera un pie en el lago congelado, terminó resbalándose estrepitosamente y cayendo de espaldas en el hielo, el cual terminó rompiéndose debido al impacto sumergiéndolo en el agua más fría del mundo.

Todos soltaron inmediatamente un "ouch".

—Bueno, no sirve, aborten el plan —comentó Clyde.

—¿Y esa es tu forma de mostrar tu "hombría"? Pensé que la idea era nadar —cuestionó Token.

—¡Hijos de puta! ¡Ustedes planearon esto! ¡Los odio! —vociferó Eric, pero fue vilmente ignorado en el camino a la pequeña choza.

Kyle soló río en silencio. A veces no era tan malo ser un simple observador.

—Bueno, hoy no seríamos hombre si no hiciéramos esto —comentó Clyde posicionándose muy cerca del lago.

—Vamos, hazle un favor al mundo —dijo irónicamente Craig.

—¡Agh! P-podemos morir de hipotermia si nos metemos —murmuró Tweek—. Creo que es mejor que me vaya antes de... ¡agh! —Kenny tomó su brazo antes de que se fuera.

—Es muy pronto para que te vayas —dijo con una sonrisa arrastrándolo hasta el lago—. ¡Vamos! —exclamó de emoción y Tweek gritó de miedo al ver lo obligaba a tirarse al frío lago junto a él, tirando a Clyde en el proceso con ellos.

Al parecer este fue un acto que motivó a los demás a tirarse igualmente en el lago. Como si un sentimiento compartido de hacer cosas estúpidas para demostrar su hombría los hubiera dominado.

Kyle observó ese acto, y repentinamente un sentimiento de nostalgia apareció repentinamente. Esta posiblemente la última vez que actuarían así, como un grupo, sería la última vez que posiblemente no los observé hacer esas cosas y sentir "¿por qué me junto con estos idiotas?" Realmente, se preocupó tanto por su amor no correspondido, que olvidó por unos momentos que no solo extrañaría a Kenny, también echaría de menos a todos, sí, incluso sus discusiones con Eric.

.

.

.

—Les dije que sería estúpido —regañó Kyle mientras avivaba la llama de la chimenea soplándola un poco. Todos se encontraban en la sala común totalmente abrigados y con unas mantas; que bueno que se prepararon para todo.

—F-fui obligado —respondió Tweek.

—Igual —se escudó Clyde.

—Tú fuiste el de la idea —replicó Token.

—Meh —contestó Craig.

—Fue una trampa —siseó el gordo.

—Kyle, por favor no te enojes, estoy seguro de que querías divertirte con nosotros —comentó Kenny con una sonrisa.

—Ni siquiera sé de dónde sacaron esa idea. Fue tan al azar y sin sentido —siguió mascullando el pelirrojo.

—Esa era la idea —contestó Clyde.

—F-fue divertido —murmuró Butters temblando casi tanto como Tweek.

—Si se enferman, realmente será hermoso decirles: «se los dije».

—Seguro nos cuidarás —dijo Stan con una sonrisa algo bromista. Al menos él parecía bien, esperaba que las cosas siguieran así.

—Saldré por un momento —avisó el pelirrojo. Quería respirar un poco de aire fresco, especialmente porque rara vez era que podían estar tan cerca de la naturaleza como tal.

Todo estaba realmente tranquilo, y el ambiente vespertino solo aumentaba esa sensación de calma. Se quedó embelesado admirando la naturaleza y el cielo. Sentía que era una de las pocas veces donde podría apreciar la naturaleza, desconectarse un poco del mundo.

Era difícil de describir, pero le daba una sensación de tranquilidad y algo reconfortarle.

—¡Bu! —alguien exclamó cerca de él sacándole un grito no muy masculino.

—¡Kenny! ¿Qué carajos? —su corazón se encontraba latiendo a mil y no de la buena forma.

El rubio solo se rio por unos segundos por su reacción.

—Solo me preguntaba porque quisiste salir. ¿Acaso te sentiste intimidado por no haber compartido el "varonil" momento de esta tarde? —preguntó en tono de burla.

—Claro que no —contestó algo serio sentándose en la misma roca en la cual se había sentado para observar las estupideces de los demás. Kenny lo imitó, pero como no era tan grande, quedaron bastante cerca, hasta sus hombros se estaban rozando.

—¿Entonces? —arqueó una ceja mirándolo directamente. Cambiando el ambiente a uno más serio.

En ese momento, volvió a alzar su vista al cielo intentando formular una respuesta.

—Me dio un ataque de nostalgia —respondió sin pensarlo—. Estoy pensando que tal vez sea una de las pocas veces que logré ver un cielo así cuando me vaya del pueblo, también, que sea la última vez que vea a todos cometer estupideces o tener este tipo de reuniones, aunque no seamos tan cercanos. Es como si ya comenzara a prestarle demasiada atención a cuales serán las "últimas veces", y eso me pone bastante nostálgico ¿sabes?

—Creo que todos saben eso —contestó el rubio, alzando igualmente su vista al cielo—. Claro, la mayoría son tan tontos que no se dan cuenta, pero tal vez por eso querían hacer con tantas ganas esto. Actuar como completos idiotas con las personas que conocemos desde siempre —formó una sonrisa mientras se apoyaba un poco más en el hombro del contrario—. No siempre la última vez de algo debe ser recordado con tristeza.

Se quedaron así unos momentos en silencio.

—Por eso creo que es mejor olvidarse de todas esas cosas por un momento ¿sabes? Este es un fin de semana para sentirse libre de obligaciones para reír como idiotas una vez más. Ya después podemos comenzar a actuar como adultos —concluyó el rubio, sutilmente posó su mano sobre la de Kyle.

De la impresión, volteó a mirar a Kenny. ¿Esto era una señal? Rayos, no podía evitar sentirse nervioso, su mano se sentía fría, pero eso no era lo importante: era un momento especial. Cuando el otro volteó a verlo igualmente dedicándole una sonrisa, tuvo su momento de valentía.

«"Luego podremos actuar como adultos" Parece como si fuera una proposición para actuar como quiera sin pensar en las consecuencias» Concluyó, mientras acercaba más su rostro hacia el del rubio.

Ahora no pensaba en qué era una mala idea, de que podría ganarse un rechazo y arruinar este fin de semana. Solo le bastaba sumergirse en aquellos ojos azules como el mar para tener su mente en blanco. Cuando sintió su respiración sobre sus labios, comenzó a cerrar sus ojos esperando por fin probar (nuevamente) aquellos labios.

.

.

—¡Oigan chicos!

La voz de Butters sorprendió a ambos haciendo que se alejaran rápidamente.

—O-oh, lo siento por interrumpir —mencionó algo avergonzado el rubio al sentir como arruinaba una atmósfera romántica.

—N-no pasó nada —gritó Kyle.

—¿Qué están haciendo Kyle y Kenny? —preguntó Clyde con total curiosidad.

—Seguramente iban a follar —contestó sin una pizca de vergüenza el Tucker. Que bueno que los otros dos no alcanzaron a escucharlos o haría la situación más incómoda.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Kenny con un tono totalmente normal, como si lo que acababa de pasar fuera una simple conversación entre amigos para nada homosexual.

«Mierda. Casi lo conseguía» era lo que pasaba por la mente del rubio.

—Ehm, bueno, ya estábamos preparando la cena para irnos —contestó Butters aun algo avergonzado.

—¡Oh! Comida —fue la palabra exacta para que Kenny se levantara y se dirigiera a la cabaña, pero antes, paró un momento y miró de reojo al judío—. ¿Vamos?

—Sí, claro, vamos —afirmó él levantándose sin muchas ganas.

Al carajo su momento de valentía, al parecer el universo le estaba dando señales.

.

.

.

Todos comieron algo antes de partir, no habían traído muchas cosas así que no fue difícil empacar. Este fin de semana se sintió efímero, el tiempo pasó realmente rápido. Aunque de cierta forma, Kyle se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo, al menos había podido disfrutar estos días con Kenny, y con los demás claramente; aunque todavía seguía confundido con muchas cosas.

Su grupo se fue en el auto de la mamá de Eric, ya era de noche, pero confiaban en las habilidades de conductor de Stan para no perderse. Pusieron algo de música en la radio pero sin hacer gran alboroto, todos se encontraban cansados y realmente querían dormir en una cama cómoda. Kyle se quedó mirando por la ventana intentando no quedarse dormido; a diferencia del gordo que fue el primero en caer. Butters se encontraba tarareando las canciones y Kenny se encontraba levemente recostado en su hombro pero sin estar del todo dormido. ¿Acaso lo estaba haciendo a propósito? Bueno, no era raro ¿cierto? Los amigos podían recostarse uno sobre el otro sin intenciones románticas. Genial, ahora se preguntaba qué habría pasado si ese beso se hubiera dado sin interrupciones.

Se perdió tanto en su mente, que cuando menos lo pensó, ya habían llegado a South Park. Las calles solo eran iluminadas por los faroles, pocos locales seguían abiertos. Ya era algo tarde seguramente, y ni estaba seguro si la mayoría se despertaría al día siguiente para ir a la escuela; lo más probable es que no.

Butters fue el primero en ser dejado en casa. Se despidió con una sonrisa algo cansada, agradeciéndoles por el fin de semana. Posteriormente fue él. Cuando llegaron a la residencia Broflovski, las luces aun seguían encendidas como era de esperarse; seguramente su madre lo regañaría por llegar tan tarde.

—Adiós chicos, espero verlos mañana en la escuela —se despidió él saliendo del auto.

—Que tengas una linda noche~ —dijo Kenny con una sonrisa adormilada.

¿Cómo podía ser tan lindo? Culparía al sueño de estos pensamientos.

Una vez que entró, su madre lo regañó o más bien, le dio un discurso de «porqué estaba tan preocupada y por eso tenía motivos para enojarse con él por no comunicarse», y aunque intentara explicarle que no tenía señal -lo cual fue una gran mentira- ella siguió insistiendo media hora hasta que finalmente se compadeció de él y decidió dejar que fuera a su cuarto.

Una vez que se acostó en su cama, no pudo conciliar el sueño inmediatamente. Sentía que el tiempo pasaba tan rápido. Hace unos meses apenas se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos que tenía hacia Kenny, y ahora, estaba más cerca de la graduación que nunca, logrando que sintiera más presión sobre confesar sus sentimientos. Inevitablemente no pudo evitar recordar aquellos días en la niñez que la adultez parecía tan lejana, y ahora estaba entrando en ese mundo.

En parte sentía nostalgia y tristeza, hasta algo de ansiedad por las cosas que pasarían de ahora en adelante. Pero, intentó no dejar que esos pensamientos consumieran su sueño. Ahora no era momento de actuar como adulto, debía seguir actuando como el adolescente idiota que era. Al menos, podría seguir actuando así hasta la graduación.

Con eso en mente, se quedó dormido, emocionado y algo asustado por lo que pasaría en el baile.

* * *

 **Realmente me gustó hacer este capítulo, pero siento que me quedé corta en otras cosas, pero tampoco puedo ponerme a analizar esas cosas o actualizaría cada año, así que sería bonito ver sus sugerencias o críticas con respecto a lo que hago para ver si mejoro como escritora *inserte corazón gay***

 **Muchas gracias por seguirme, lo más probable es que el siguiente sea el penúltimo capítulo o sino el último, ¿quién sabe? xD**

 **No olviden comentar y ver mi página en FB con el mismo nombre.**

 **Haruka-sama se despide~**


	14. Chapter 14

**¡Hola a todos! Finalmente regresé luego de unas largas vacaciones, finalmente volví con este cap. Las razones por las cuales me demoré, fue porque estuve en un sitio donde no podía escribir y además tenía que hacer mil ediciones porque quería que quedara perfecto, porque lo más probable es que este es el último capítulo de este fic /3**

 **¡Gracias a todos por su apoyo!**

 **Oh, y el capítulo es baaaastante largo así que les recomiendo que lo lean cuando tengan tiempo (?**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 13**_

Luego de aquel fin de semana relajante, Kyle ya no pudo preocuparse por el romance. Todos los estudiantes de último año se encontraban estresados a un nivel extremo con los exámenes finales para ganar los créditos necesarios para graduarse. El cuarteto de siempre había tenido por costumbre estudiar un poco en la biblioteca luego de clases para poder pasar sin problemas, aunque al final terminaban quedando tres ya que Eric se aburría y terminaba yéndose, pero bueno, tampoco es que les importara tanto como para pedirle que se quedaran.

El pelirrojo se encontraba aun más estresado por el hecho de que no sabía donde carajos estudiar ni que carrera. Esto lo había llevado a múltiples «charlas» con su madre, quien seguía intentando convencerlo para que tomara el mismo camino que su padre ya que era el más seguro. Estaba tan preocupado por su futuro que dejó de prestarle atención a sus estúpidos sentimientos por un momento. Lo único que le alegraba de esta situación era ver que Kenny estaba tomando en serio su futuro.

Al mismo tiempo, hizo que las últimas semanas se fueran volando. De un momento a otro ya no había más exámenes ni trabajos pendientes. Ahora de lo único que se hablaba era del baile de graduación.

Elegir una carrera no era fácil, algunas veces tenías las cosas claras desde que eras un niño, otros van cambiando de ideas a medida que crecen que al final no saben cual era su camino (este era su caso), pero siempre debía existir una motivación que te impulsara a elegir algo ¿no? Claro, a veces era por la presión de los padres, pero este no sería su caso, claro que no.

Pero la forma en que eligió qué estudiaría, fue una bastante cruel por parte del destino.

Había sido un día como otros, pero con la diferencia de que Stan nuevamente estaba pasando por esos días malos que lo obligaban a aislarse del mundo. Como el hombre de ciencia que era, quiso darle una respuesta lógica a lo que pasaba su amigo, esto no era ninguna etapa adolescente normal después de todo. Al final termino descubriendo varias cosas interesantes, como la verdad sobre lo que era sufrir depresión al igual que otras enfermedades mentales como la ansiedad o unas más extremas como la hipomanía; las cuales llamaron mucho su atención. Cuando menos se dio cuenta, se quedó hasta tarde investigando posibles terapias, y en medio de su estado somnoliento pensó: «tal vez esto es lo que realmente quiero estudiar».

Al día siguiente, más consciente y sin sueño, comenzó a analizar la opción de estudiar psiquiatría. Al final, se dio cuenta de que realmente era más interesante de lo esperado: conocer sobre la mente humana, la personalidad, sobre por qué las personas actúan de cierta manera, incluso, hasta podría darle la respuesta de porqué carajos Eric Cartman era una persona tan jodidamente retorcida. No sólo eso, podía usarse en distintas áreas, incluso en derecho, algo que si lo acercaría más al área laboral de su padre; no lucía tan mal después de todo.

A partir de eso, comenzó a buscar universidades cercanas y una manera de convencer a su madre de que eso es lo que más le interesaba. Ahora sí venía la parte difícil.

.

Wendy anunció en la cafetería que el gimnasio ya se encontraba más que listo para el baile, así que el siguiente fin de semana se llevaría a cabo la fiesta. Esa misma tarde entregó los pases para que pudieran entrar, lo que menos quería ella era que otros estudiantes se infiltraran para causar travesuras.

Ya daba inicio su último fin de semana como estudiantes.

Cuando Kyle fue consciente de esto fue como si un reloj apareciera en su cabeza haciendo una cuenta hacia atrás de esos últimos momentos de esa gran etapa de su vida, poniendo innecesaria presión sobre él; tenía demasiadas cosas de las cuales encargarse.

Tenía que resolver lo de Kenny de una vez por todas, ya fuera para bien o para mal.

.

.

—Oh vaya, que gran sorpresa —comentó Stan con sarcasmo luego de escuchar el «gran» plan de su amigo. Se encontraban en el cuarto de este jugando videojuegos para pasar el rato.

—¿Qué tiene de malo?

—Pues estás haciendo un cliché: confesarse a lo último.

—¿Qué esperas que haga? No creo que lo mejor sea confesarme ahora, hacer las cosas más incómodas y que ni podamos disfrutar el baile.

—Si dejaras de pensar tanto las cosas todo saldría mejor ¿sabes?

—Pedirme eso es imposible. He pasado por tanto estrés últimamente que me gustaría no pensar cosas complicadas, pero pasa todo lo contrario.

—Entiendo, pero bueno, creo que sería mejor que lo hicieras ahora. Digo, ¿por qué esperar?

—¿Y si mejor cambiamos el tema?

Como si fuera el destino hablando, el celular de Stan comenzó a sonar.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó curioso el pelirrojo.

El pelinegro decidió responder el celular ignorando su pregunta.

—Oh hola —saludó con un tono un poco menos amargado alzando ciertas sospechas.

Kyle decidió revisar su móvil mientras el otro terminaba su «importante» llamada.

Se encontró con un par de mensajes del McCormick quien se quejaba de lo aburrido que estaba el trabajo. Sonrió ante esto, se lo imaginaba haciendo pucheros mientras revisaba el celular en su rato libre o haciendo cualquier cosa para pasar el tiempo. Por un momento quiso ir a ver a visitarlo, pero tampoco podía cancelar a Stan como si nada, aunque el otro parecía bastante feliz hablando por teléfono.

Luego de unos 5 minutos, finalmente colgó.

—¿Qué? —preguntó extrañado por la mirada de Kyle sobre él.

—¿Con quién hablabas?

—Amigo, acabas de sonar como una novia celosa.

—No exageres, simplemente me da curiosidad.

—Como digas.

—Fue Emma ¿cierto? —el pelinegro se tenso ante esto, efectivamente así era—. ¿Si la invitarás al baile?

—No, pienso ir solo.

—Bueno, eso si le subirá mucho la autoestima a Cartman.

Ambos se burlaron un poco del gordo, especialmente sobre las excusas que daría al llegar solo al baile, o algo por el estilo. El resto de la tarde la pasaron en el cuarto de Stan, como si fueran los viejos mejores amigos de antaño.

.

.

En otra parte de la ciudad, específicamente en un pequeño puesto de malteadas, se encontraba Kenny conversando con Butters, por suerte había llegado para hacerle compañía en ese aburrido día de trabajo.

—¡Oh! ¿Irás con Charlotte? —comentó emocionado ante esa noticia.

—Volvimos a hablar hace poco, queremos intentarlo de nuevo, así que vendrá de visita —respondió con una sonrisa.

Kenny se sentía muy feliz por su amigo, desde niños le había gustado Charlotte, aunque pasaron varios años sin hablarse, pero conociendo lo romántico que era, seguramente estaba esperando un momento como este. Claro, en el transcurso de los años se interesó por una que otra chica, pero nunca llegando a algo serio.

—¿Cómo van las cosas con Kyle? —preguntó dándole un sorbo a su malteada.

—Excelente, creo —mencionó él, Butters arqueó una ceja confundido—. Bueno, nuestra amistad sigue excelente, pero en el romance, sigo algo inseguro realmente…

—¿Por?

—Es que no sé, hace años no me sentía de esta manera por alguien, así que mis formas de conquista tengo que cambiarlas, pero aunque intento ser un poco más romántico, al parecer Kyle piensa que solo estoy siendo un buen amigo o ni siquiera lo nota. Es frustrante.

—B-bueno, espero que no te ofendas, pero tus anteriores, ehm, ¿prácticas? Con las chicas de la escuela seguramente tengan algo que ver.

—Fui controlado por mi otra cabeza, no pude evitarlo —se excusó él.

—Aunque, ¿ya no estabas seguro de que si le gustabas?

—Estoy totalmente seguro de que Kyle siente algo por mí —admitió con una sonrisa orgullosa—. Pero, eso no es lo mismo a que quiera tener una relación conmigo.

—¿Eh?

—Es que él nunca ha mostrado interés en los noviazgos o salidas casuales, especialmente ahora, pienso que solo quiere enfocarse en su estudio y no quiere tener que pensar en otras cosas como en sus sentimientos…Ni siquiera yo sé si sea buena idea que ambos tengamos una relación.

—Pero, ambos se quieren ¿no? ¿Acaso no es suficiente? Estoy más que seguro que si lo intentan las cosas pueden funcionar.

—Es probable —le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa no queriendo entrar en una discusión sobre temas románticos—. Por ahora solo pensaré en lo genial que lo haré pasar en el baile.

Ambos rubios siguieron hablando un poco más sobre cualquier cosa. Por suerte Butters no notó como Kenny evitaba ciertos temas, como Kyle o sus sentimientos sobre este.

* * *

Aunque Stan no pensara en Emma de manera romántica, no podía negar que realmente había una conexión entre ambos ya fuera romántica o no. Ambos se llevaban muy bien, compartían los mismos gustos, tenían ideas similares, y la personalidad de la chica era tan fresca, que sentía que no tenía que contenerse mucho a la hora de decirle las cosas. Era algo raro conectar tan bien con alguien después de tanto tiempo sin estar interesado en crear nuevos vínculos con otras personas.

Incluso si se habían vuelto tan cercanos, Stan se negaba a llevarla a su casa. No quería que viera como estaba su cuarto, ni como actuaba su madre, quien parecía estar un poco más seria después del divorcio, y claro, tampoco quería que los vecinos o sus amigos comenzaran a hablar…

Debido a esa amistad, algunas veces ambos tenían salidas de amigos con Kyle y Lily, ambos al parecer conteniéndose de decir cosas impropias sobre esa relación. Al menos eran personas medianamente maduras y sensatas así que no eran tan insoportables como otras personas que conocía; por ejemplo Kenny, quien comenzó a darle inútiles consejos sobre cómo complacerla y demás cosas asquerosas que no quería recordar en ese momento.

A pocos días del baile, mientras pasaban algo de tiempo juntos en una tienda de malteadas, le expresó las forma en que se sentía de vez en cuando sin entrar en muchos detalles. Ella se quedó callada unos momentos, lo que lo llevó a pensar que lo había arruinado todo con sus estúpidas ideas, pero para su gran sorpresa, ella le terminó confesando que a veces se sentía de la misma manera.

—Stan, te contaré esto porque por alguna extraña razón siento que puedo confiar en ti —tuvo un mal presentimiento ante esto—. Hace un año descubrí que sufro de depresión, si lo sé, hasta yo me sorprendí —confesó bajando la mirada, sin estar totalmente segura de confesarle esto—, por eso, no puedo evitar notar que también tenemos en común esos sentimientos de los que hablas, o esa sensación de no poder levantarte de tu cama. Al principio, pensaba que si me trataban, me considerarían como alguien loca o algo por el estilo; me sentía muy avergonzada de sentirme así.

—¿Es muy grave? —preguntó algo preocupado.

—Ya no tanto, al menos no desde que comencé mi terapia, aunque a veces tengo recaídas —contestó.

—Oh ya veo… —un silencio algo incómodo se presentó entre ambos.

—Lo siento, por traer ese tema tan delicado, pero lo vi necesario.

—No, no te preocupes, es que no lo esperaba realmente —admitió algo nervioso—. Es que pareces tan alegre…

—Lo sé, en parte es un mecanismo de defensa —le dio un sorbo a su bebida antes de continuar—. Te lo cuento para que sepas que no estás solo, y que puedes mejorar. Todo parece oscuro, pero dentro de un tiempo, se sentirá como una mala etapa de tu vida. Como dice el dicho: al final de la tormenta, viene el arcoíris.

Stan se quedó algo pensativo ante esto. Emma le acaba de contar algo muy importante en su vida, no sabía cómo sentirse, ¿acaso confiaba lo suficiente en él o realmente era para qué pensara mejor las cosas? Si, era bastante complicado.

—Oh rayos, hice las cosas más incómodas ¿cierto?

—No, no, claro que no —dijo rápidamente—. Solo me pusiste algo pensativo, es todo...

—Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras. Me encantaría responderte cualquier duda —sugirió ella con una leve sonrisa.

Al final terminaron hablando un poco sobre el tema, pero cosas muy superficiales, Stan sabía que tampoco sería correcto preguntarle cosas muy personales, lo único que era diferente entre ellos dos, es que la depresión de Emma se dio a causa de los problemas de su anterior relación, pero ella le hizo saber que era totalmente normal tenerle a pesar de vivir bien, pero que eran un poco más complicadas de tratar. Al final de la salida, se sintió un poco mejor consigo mismo, al menos no estaba del todo solo, pero al mismo tiempo, algo lo hacía dudar sobre si ir a terapia o no. ¿Qué tal si solo era una fase como muchos decían? Y si ¿esos sentimientos se irían una vez que decidiera que hacer con su futuro? Eran muchas cosas que tenía que pensar, porque en parte tenía miedo de descubrir que lo suyo no tenía solución...

Bueno, ahora no era tiempo de pensar en cosas deprimentes. Al menos, tenía que hacer el esfuerzo de disfrutar sus últimos días como estudiante de preparatoria.

* * *

Los días siguiente se podían resumir en lo siguiente: invitaciones al baile, intentar alquilar limosinas, pedirle prestado el auto a tus padres, conseguir algo decente que ponerse y prepararse mentalmente para ese día.

Kenny aprovechó que tenía unos ahorros para comprar algo de ropa nueva y que no oliera a viejo o a indigente, claro que tampoco pudo ser lo más elegante del mundo, pero era mejor que nada. Era una camisa de segunda mano, algo grisácea, pero por encima tenía un chaleco que le ayudaba a lucir un poco más elegante. Esa tarde, agradeció que Butters lo dejara arreglarse en su casa porque en serio, no quería ver como su padre se quejaba de que debió darles ese dinero para algo «importante», además, no quería que sus ropas olieran a orina de rata, cerveza o marihuana tan rápido.

—Entonces ¿en qué recogerás a Charlotte? —preguntó con cierta picardía.

—O-oh, bueno, al parecer mi padre quiere llevarnos. Creo que es lo mejor, así no gasto tanto dinero.

—¿En serio? Yo estaría algo molesto, no podría besarme en paz con mi cita si sé que mi padre me vigila —sintió escalofríos de solo pensarlo.

—De todas formas estamos yendo lento, así que está bien —dijo con una sonrisa.

—A veces creo que es una mentira que sigas siendo tan...Butters —comentó orgulloso aunque el mencionado no entendió muy bien que digamos.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, en la residencia Broflovski, Kyle luchaba con arreglar sus molestos rizos. ¡¿Acaso su cabello no podía lucir decente por una vez en su vida?! Había utilizado de todo, el shampoo de su madre, mucha gel y laca, pero nada parecía querer calmar esos estúpidos rizos. Su última opción era usar la alisadora de su madre, pero tenía miedo de arruinarlo más de lo que ya estaba; lo que menos quería era llegar calvo al baile.

—Kyle, cariño, si no te apuras llegaras tarde —avisó su madre.

Soltó un suspiro resignado, al menos tenía que comenzar a vestirse para al menos tener alguna cosa presentable.

El traje era algo elegante, un esmoquin típico de traje de graduación, se puso un perfume, aunque tampoco tanto como para ahuyentar a las personas cerca de él; y mucho menos a Kenny. Su madre cuando lo vio lloró orgullosa al ver que su hijo ya creció, su padre lo felicitó y su hermano...realmente le dio igual y se fue a su cuarto.

Estaba esperando ansioso a Kenny mientras intentaba darle algunos últimos arreglos a su cabello. Se lo cepilló más de cien veces intentando tenerlo lo más decente posible, pero el estúpido afro seguía ahí.

Cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta, se asustó un poco. Al menos sus padres sabían que se trataba de Kenny, pensando que era una salida de amigos por no conseguir una cita del baile a tiempo; aunque bueno, en parte era cierto, por otra, tenía la esperanza que esta noche tornara otro tono diferente...

Bajó rápidamente las escaleras luego de revisar una última vez que su billetera y sus llaves. Su madre lo abrazó una última vez y por primera vez en mucho tiempo le dijo: «vuelve a casa cuando quieras, cariño»; eso era un milagro.

Salió de su casa para recibir a Kenny. Los nervios estaban más presentes que nunca, y solo aumentaron al ver como lucía su «cita». Mierda ¿era posible que se volviera aun más sensual?

—Hola —saludó en un intento de actuar normal.

—¡Hola! Luces muy bien hoy, por cierto —comentó con una sonrisa.

—Gracias —murmuró intentando no sonrojarse—. Tú también luces bien —añadió apartando la mirada. Odiaba sentirse tan avergonzado, sentía que diría algo estúpido en cualquier momento.

—Aw, gracias por notar mis esfuerzos —lo abrazó por los hombros—. Solo me arregle de esta manera por ti —murmuró en un tono que podría considerarse sensual. Estúpido Kenny y sus palabras clichés que lograban alterarlo al menos un poco.

—Por cierto, espero que no te importe, pero iremos en motocicleta —mencionó el rubio separándose de él.

—¿Ah? ¿Desde cuándo tienes una?

—No tengo una, la pedí prestada en el taller. Hubiera preferido un auto pero no había ninguno —respondió mientras se dirigía al vehículo. Le pasó uno de los cascos a Kyle con una sonrisa.

—¿No es algo peligroso? —preguntó, realmente jamás había montado en una de esas cosas, tampoco es que fuera muy común verlas en el pueblo. Al final se puso el casco deseando que esto dejara que se preocupara tanto por su cabello.

—Vas con un experto, no te preocupes —dijo dedicándole una sonrisa llena de confianza.

Kenny se subió primero. Kyle lo imitó, pero con movimientos más lentos preguntándose donde debía poner sus manos. Mierda, realmente estaban jodidamente cerca. Un momento, ¿de dónde podría sostenerse?

—Si no quieres caerte, te aconsejo que me abraces.

El fuerte motor del vehículo sonó y comenzó a moverse. De la impresión, el judío se aferró fuertemente al McCormick quien solo soltó una risa ante esta reacción. Realmente le aterró el viaje en esa cosa, era bastante rápido y pensaba que en cualquier momento se chocarían contra algo, pero definitivamente –y por más gay que sonara- tener tan cerca a Kenny hizo que valiera la pena.

Vaya, se sentía como esas estúpidas chicas de películas románticas cuando estaban cerca del chico que le gustaba. Simplemente ridículo.

.

.

.

El baile se haría en el gimnasio de la escuela. Así que fueron al parqueadero, por un momento agradeció lo pequeño que era el vehículo a comparación de los autos, así que no estaban desesperados buscando un lugar. En el trayecto no dijeron nada. ¿Acaso estaba bien o mal? No lo sabía, pero al menos no era algo incómodo.

En la entrada, se encontraron con la sorpresa de que alguien si había conseguido la susodicha limosina.

—Apuesto a que Token está ahí —comentó Kenny.

—Es lo más seguro, es el único con el dinero para comprarlo.

Esperaron pacientes para ver quienes salían de la limosina. Para su sorpresa, el primero en salir fue Clyde junto a Bebe.

—¿Cómo consiguió el dinero? —cuestionó Kyle.

Poco después, salió Token junto a Nicole, sacándole a ambos un «oh, con razón». Bueno, al menos fue algo en conjunto al parecer. A continuación, Craig y Tweek salieron igualmente de la limosina.

—¿Acaso...vinieron como pareja? —preguntó Kyle.

—Ni idea, pero si es así ¡gané la apuesta! —celebró Kenny.

—Pudieron venir como amigos —comentó el pelirrojo.

—Nop, no lo creo. No hay explicación heterosexual para esto.

Ambos entraron al recinto. El lugar se veía hermosamente decorado. Telas de color azul y rosa de distintas tonalidades caían desde las paredes y encima había luces de navidad de color blanco que le daba un toque un poco más mágico. Arriba había un gran candelabro, obviamente hecho a mano, pero era perfecto para el ambiente. Igualmente varios globos se encontraban pegados en las paredes o flotando con serpentina pegada. Habían distintas mesas decoradas con los mismos colores, además a los lados se encontraban las mesas largas con el ponche y bastantes «snacks». Sin embargo, había una parte bastante curiosa ya que era un mural totalmente blanco y sin ninguna decoración de por medio.

—¡Vinieron juntos! —señaló Clyde al percatarse de su presencia interrumpiendo su vistazo al lugar.

—¿Sí...?

—Su relación me confunde tanto que ni sé que preguntar —dijo Clyde con una mirada desconcertada mientras bajaba lentamente su mano.

—No te preocupes, yo estoy igual —comentó Stan.

Su cabello estaba peinado a un lado, a diferencia de otros, no usó un traje negro, en cambio, solo una camisa elegante de color azul y unos pantalones negro.

—Dime que viniste con Emma —comentó Kyle acercándose a él.

—No, vine solo con mi soledad. Como el gordo de allá —en una de las mesas se encontraba el mencionado comiendo con una mirada de odio.

—Eso me lo esperaba —comentó Kyle.

—Además está peor porque vio a Heidi llegar con ese chico extranjero, ehm, ¿cómo era que se llamaba?

—¿Con Nicolas? Uy, eso debió dolerle, creo que nunca la superó del todo —mencionó Kenny apoyando su brazo en el hombro de Kyle.

—Si, pocas veces se logra conseguir al amor de tu vida —interrumpió Clyde abrazando por la cintura a Bebe.

—Solo te estoy dando una oportunidad, más te vale no arruinarlo —dijo la rubia con una sonrisa bastante sarcástica besando su mejilla antes de alejarse para saludar a unas compañeras.

—Obviamente me ama —dijo con una sonrisa de idiota.

En ese momento los estudiantes estaban saludando a los demás. Las chicas halagaban los vestidos de las otras mientras que los chicos hablaban de la suerte que tenían de haber conseguido pareja; si es que la consiguieron. Como había anunciado Butters, este llegó junto a Charlotte quien sufrió un cambio que solo la hizo más bella en todos estos años, todas las chicas con las que había hablado en primaria corrieron a saludarla separándola de su pareja rápidamente dejando al Stoch muy confundido.

Kyle vio a Emma con un grupo de chicas en algún lugar, pero sin Lily, esto no lo tomó por sorpresa, ella le había dicho en más de una ocasión que no le gustaban mucho las fiestas así que prefería pasar esa noche haciendo cosas productivas.

—O-oh, parece que sigue siendo popular —comentó el Stoch con una sonrisa.

—No te desanimes, ya tendrás tiempo con ella cuando bailen un poco —dijo Kenny.

Un poco después, en una mesa aparte, los chicos se encontraban en una mesa viendo de manera nada disimulada a Craig y a Tweek quienes estaban tomando ponche en paz.

—¿Si vinieron como pareja? —preguntó Stan.

—No lo sé, no dijeron nada al respecto —contestó Token.

—Yo digo que sí, después de todo Craig estaba en la casa de Tweek cuando los fuimos a recoger —mencionó el Donovan.

—Pero entonces habría un cambio ¿no? Digo, al menos se estarían tomando de las manos o algo —añadió Kyle.

—Timmy —añadió este pensativo.

—No lo sé, a mi parecer llevan saliendo desde siempre pero quieren hacernos sufrir —comentó Kenny.

—O solo siguen siendo amigos —irrumpió Butters.

—Eso sería aburrido. Se nota que son gays, bastante, mi radar me lo dice —sentenció Eric.

—¿Timmy?

—T-t-tal vez t-tiene un r-radar p-porque es un m-m-marica —se burló Jimmy causando unas cuantas risas en la mesa y una mala seña por parte de Eric.

—¿Ahora tienes un radar para detectar homosexuales? —cuestionó el judío.

—Obviamente. Se ve que no me equivoque con ellos.

Siguieron discutiendo de manera conspirativa si aquellos dos si estaban saliendo o no, después de todo, era la pareja homosexual más popular de South Park.

Esa discusión fue interrumpida cuando Wendy tomó el micrófono y comenzó a hablar.

—¡Muchas gracias a todos por venir hoy! Gracias al club de arte, al consejo estudiantil y a otros estudiantes por ayudarme a hacer esto posible —señaló a los mencionados, algunos alzando la mano tímidamente y otros con más alegría—. Hoy haremos algunas actividades, incluidas algunas premiaciones. En el lado izquierdo del gimnasio se encuentra un mural blanco, la idea es que cada quien ponga su firma o alguna frase, ya que este mural lo vamos a poner en la escuela para que los demás lo vean, este será nuestro legado para la escuela —avisó con una sonrisa.

—Ja, lo voy a llenar de penes —dijo con una sonrisa malvada el gordo.

—Varias personas están vigilando así que ni se les ocurra poner obscenidades ahí —miró amenazante a Eric como si lo hubiera escuchado a pesar de la distancia.

Esta vez, ningún profesor se postuló para cuidar de la fiesta ya que tenían mejores cosas por hacer un sábado por la noche así que todo quedaba en manos del consejo estudiantil. Wendy se encargaría de tener todo lo más posible en orden para no manchar su expediente; ya con el tiempo, era conocimiento común saber que nunca te debías meter con Wendy Testaburger así que la gente no haría tantos daños ¿o sí?

—Que gran mierda, hacer eso es de maricas. Apuesto a que nadie leerá ese maldito mural —se siguió quejando Cartman.

—Ya amigo, deja de tener tanta arena en la vagina —se burló Kyle mientras caminaba junto a los otros para escribir algo.

—Solo en esta época podemos comportarnos como maricas —avisó el rubio—. Que tu quieras mantener tu falsa hombría hasta el último momento, es cosa tuya.

—Siento que me acabas de insultar.

—Tu percepción ha mejorado, gordito.

La mayoría de estudiantes se reunieron en torno al mural. Algunos estaban decidiendo que escribir, mientras otros más desinteresados solo escribían sus nombres, después de todo, seguramente nadie se pondría atento. Pero claro, igualmente existían estudiantes que querían dejar su pedacito de corazón ahí, como era el caso de Butters que dejó un mensaje bastante motivador.

—¿Deberíamos poner algo sentimental? —se preguntó Kyle mirando pensativo el muro.

—Ni idea, no creo que seamos los mejores para dejarles un mensaje a las generaciones futuras —respondió Kenny.

—En primer lugar, no creo que ni les importe —añadió el pelinegro.

—Solo pongan un «jódanse» y ya. Las generaciones futuras son una mierda —se quejó Eric.

—Por ahora solo pondré mi nombre —comentó el pelirrojo.

Todos los demás del grupo lo siguieron. Pero cuando Kenny fue a escribir su nombre, encerró el nombre de los cuatro en un cuadro para luego poner como título «el mejor grupo» junto a unas decoraciones.

Sin embargo, a su lado se encontraba igualmente Clyde, quien aprovechando que también tenía un marcador, hizo una flecha hasta donde estaba los nombres de los integrantes de su propio grupo con un mensaje que decía «realmente, nosotros somos lo mejor de lo mejor».

El McCormick lo miró indignado y respondió en el mismo mural «están mintiendo, solo están celosos», comenzando así una pequeña guerra de mensajes de las cuales no salió ninguno ganador porque terminaron siendo echados y vetados del lugar.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto? —preguntó Kyle arqueando una ceja.

—Solo estaba defendiendo nuestro honor —contestó seriamente.

—Por cierto, tienes tinta en la cara.

—¿La limpiarías con un beso? —preguntó de forma sugerente acercando su rostro.

—¿Q-qué cosas dices? Límpiate solo, no soy tu madre para hacerlo —regañó él manteniendo su compostura.

Aunque claro, al final Kyle lo ayudó a limpiar esa pequeña mancha de tinta, siendo Stan testigo de esta escena.

«Si no se vuelven pareja luego de esta noche, juro que golpearé a alguno de los dos; o tal vez a ambos».

.

.

Esa noche, realmente parecía que Kenny y Kyle eran pareja, estaban demasiado juntos y alguno de los dos siempre tenía que hacer contacto físico con el otro aun si estuvieran hablando con otras personas; se daban de comer los bocadillos como esas molestas parejas melosas y para ninguno pasó desapercibido la vergüenza de ambos en algunas situaciones. Lo peor fue cuando comenzaron a bailar una canción lenta, parecía un acto tan íntimo para ellos dos que más de uno le daba vergüenza mirar hacia esa dirección.

—No sabía que eras tan buen bailarín —halagó Kyle.

—Tuve que aprender, tampoco quería pasar vergüenza en este baile —respondió tomando con más fuerza su cintura acercando más sus cuerpos.

—Ay joder, son tan jodidamente maricas. ¿No podemos sacarlos? Me van a hacer vomitar —se quejó Eric al lado de Stan, al estar sin pareja, se encontraban como idiotas en una mesa viendo a las demás parejas felices.

—Mira, sé que es asqueroso, pero estuve sufriendo por más de medio año para que llegaran a eso, así que me importa una mierda tu opinión.

—Al menos cuando me gradúe no tendré que ver más de esta mierda.

—¿Stan? —alguien lo llamó en el momento perfecto, bueno, siempre que se pudiera interrumpir un momento con Eric, era perfecto.

Ahí se encontraba Emma, con un hermoso vestido blanco de boleros, con el cabello levemente recogido y con un maquillaje bastante suave que solo resaltaba su belleza. Realmente eso lo dejó sin hablar por unos segundos.

—¿Sí? —pudo pronunciar luego de recuperar el control de su cerebro.

—Eh, bueno, es que yo tampoco vine con alguien al baile, pero, ya sabes, me preguntaba si podría tener un baile contigo —dijo ella algo nerviosa y sin parar de mover sus manos.

—Ja, eres tan marica que una chica te tiene que invitar —se burló Eric, pero su sonrisa fue borrada cuando Stan lo golpeó disimuladamente con el codo.

—Ah, claro, me encantaría —aceptó con una leve sonrisa levantándose del asiento para acompañarla.

Por suerte, ni siquiera notó las miradas de orgullo que Kyle le lanzaba al ver un acercamiento entre ellos dos.

.

.

Cuando no estaban bailando, Kyle y Kenny se encontraban conversando sobre cualquier tema. Ahora mismo lo que más se evitaba hablar era sobre su futuro o la carrera que tomarían, después de todo, ha sido el tema de conversación más usado en estos últimos meses y realmente quieren olvidarse de eso por unos instantes. Por suerte de algunos fiesteros al avanzar la noche las cosas se volvían un poco más alocadas. Wendy tuvo que despedirse del evento tan elegante que había hecho cuando música electrónica comenzó a sonar haciendo que todos bailaran como locos e incluso algunos se subieron a la mesa arruinando los hermosos decorados.

Era en momentos así cuando Kyle aprovechó para también hacer cosas estúpidas con ellas, ya fuera intentando algún paso de baile que seguramente jamás haría en su sano juicio, o cantando con algunos de sus compañeros algunas canciones que escucharon desde su infancia.

Si pudiera describir uno de los momentos más felices de su vida, definitivamente sería ese, no solo por el buen momento que pasaba con todos sus compañeros, sino también por hecho de que todo parecía ir genial en el ámbito amoroso. Realmente sentía que estaba en una relación con él por la forma en que lo había tratado toda la noche: a veces tomaba su mano, estaba más pendiente de él, y lo más importante: no había mencionado lo sensual que lucía una chica en ningún momento; eso definitivamente debió ser un reto para el rubio.

Ahora mismo, si fuera posible, no le importaría confesar sus sentimientos en ese momento.

.

.

.

Llegó el momento que varios estaban esperando: la premiación y el anuncio de quienes serían el rey y la reina del baile. Esta vez para ser políticamente correctos y evitar problemas con las parejas del mismo sexo, se decidió que en vez de nominar parejas como habían hecho en años anteriores en la escuela, cada persona elegiría una reina y un rey, independientemente de si vinieron juntos o no. Clyde, por supuesto, esperaba quedar con Bebe para poder presumirlo con todos.

Tomando en cuenta las sugerencias de Butters, decidieron poner otras categorías, que este mismo presentaría a pesar de los nervios que tenía. Entre ellas se nombró al más inteligente de toda la escuela, cosa que sorprendentemente no ganó Kyle, en cambio, fue un chico asiático del cual nadie había escuchado antes.

—No te preocupes Kahl, es un chino, obviamente no podías vencerlo —dijo Cartman poniendo una mano en su hombro.

—No seas racista —masculló quitando la mano de ahí.

Habían otros como con respecto al mejor club, tomando en cuenta los premios o méritos que habían ganado. En fin, Butters había planeado eso de tal manera que no solo los populares ganaron, vaya, hasta los góticos ganaron algo y eso si fue sorprendente; especialmente porque tenía que ver con la creatividad; hay que admitirlo, por más corta venas que fueran sus poemas, parecían sacados de un maldito libro.

Finalmente, anunciaron a quienes serían el rey y la reina. Realmente el resultado no fue tan sorprendente, en cambio, todos se esperaban que Token y Bebe ganaran ese mérito.

—Tsk, solo ganó por ser negro —masculló Cartman cruzándose de brazos.

—Yo debí estar ahí con ella... —se lamentó Clyde.

—Al parecer, esta fue la única cosa que tus zapatos no pudieron comprar —dijo Craig. Esto solo hizo que soltara un quejido más fuerte como el de un niño.

—Craig, creo que lo pusiste peor —mencionó Tweek mordiéndose las uñas.

—Ya se le pasará.

Sin embargo, nadie se había dado cuenta de que los góticos de alguna manera habían puesto una gran lata de pintura roja en el punto donde se encontraban las estrellas de la noche. El motivo de esto era para arruinar una fiesta jodidamente «conformista» al mismo tiempo que honraban uno de sus ídolos de la literatura del terror.

—Bueno, hora de hacer este evento realmente interesante —dijo Henrietta fumando un poco, se encontraban detrás de una gran cortina así que nadie notaba que estaban haciendo.

—Finalmente, luego de aguantar unas terribles horas con los conformistas, podemos hacerles ver que la vida es oscura y llena de horrores. Que a partir de aquí sepan que esto es un augurio de cómo serán sus vidas —narró Michael.

—Lástima que no pudimos conseguir sangre real —se lamentó Pete mientras jalaba la cuerda haciendo que varios litros de pintura roja cayeran sobre los dos protagonistas de la noche.

Varios gritos de sorpresa y horror se escucharon resonando en el gimnasio.

—Oh, ese tipo de sonidos si son bellos —dijo Henrietta aunque sin ninguna sonrisa en el rostro.

—Ahora vámonos antes de que nos arresten.

Los góticos hicieron su salida triunfal justo como se lo esperaban: huyendo entre las sombras aun con los gritos de terror sonando. Seguramente sería la última vez que varias personas lo verían.

.

.

.

—¡¿Quiénes fueron los hijos de puta qué hicieron esto?! —espetó Bebe sintiéndose completamente humilladas. Wendy había traído un par de toallas para ver si podía quitarle algo de pintura de la cara pero estaba totalmente arruinada.

—Seguro fueron los góticos, pero no pudieron atraparlos —respondió Wendy.

—¡Ahgg! Arruinaron mi noche...

El grupo de chicas intentó consolarla al mismo tiempo que intentaban no manchar sus vestidos.

—Ja, parece que te bañaste en menstruación —se burló Cartman.

—En serio, el rojo no combina contigo —añadió Craig.

—Gracias por preocuparse por mí —dijo de forma sarcástica.

—Tú estás bien —espetó Clyde—. Pero mi hermosa Bebe se encuentra devastada —se lamentó él.

—Entonces ¿por qué no estás con ella? —cuestionó Kyle.

—¿No ves el muro de chicas que hay? Si entro ahí me comen vivo.

—Miren el lado bueno: ahora si es un baile memorable —añadió Kenny.

—Sí, todos recordaremos cuando a Token le cayó sangre de menstruación cuando lo coronaron rey del baile —se burló Stan.

—F-Fue una g-gran b-broma —añadió Timmy.

—Esto es una señal de que los negros no pueden ser reyes de nada.

—Pudo ser peligroso ¿qué tal si caía el balde encima de alguien? —comentó Tweek—. Además, no sabemos que contiene eso, podría contener una enfermedad extraña —dijo tomando su distancia.

—Si fuera así, ya para este punto todos estarían contaminados —dijo Token tocando el rostro del rubio con un dedo simplemente para molestarlo.

—¡Agh! ¡Me infectaste! —exclamó escondiéndose detrás de Craig y limpiándose exageradamente su mejilla.

Todos bromearon un poco más ante este hecho antes de fingir que nada pasó.

La única afectada terminó siendo Bebe quien se retiró inmediatamente a su casa ante este pequeño accidente. Clyde decidió acompañarla esperando que este acto pudiera llevarlo a una gran recompensa esta noche.

Token en cambio logró limpiarse un poco la pintura de la cara y algo del traje, aunque este definitivamente quedó hecho un desastre, de todas formas, no evitó que pudiera disfrutar lo que quedaba de esa fiesta.

Al no haber profesores cerca, aprovecharon para estar ahí hasta altas horas de la noche.

Por esas cortas horas, pudieron sentirse como los idiotas que eran haciendo chistes estúpidos, sentirse como niños al no tener que preocuparse por el ahora, y aunque posiblemente no se volvieran a hablar después de esto, se sentía como una gran hermandad que habían formado desde sus años en primaria.

Pero todo lo bueno llega a su fin tarde o temprano, especialmente cuando han consumido tanto alcohol que no podían dar ni un paso más. Token agradeció la maldita limosina porque seguramente en su estado actual no le importaría dejarlos a todos abandonados.

Stan aceptó de mala gana llevarse a Cartman ya que vivían algo cerca, además el pobre diablo le provocaba algo de lástima ya que al final terminó tan borracho que termino abriendo sus sentimientos de abandono y demás problemas que hacen que sea tan mierda. A veces Stan maldecía su gran resistencia al alcohol. Lo único bueno es que Token los dejó irse a la limosina con ellos, pero de todas formas tenía que encargarse del gordo.

Kenny milagrosamente no tomó tanto como para quedar al igual que un desecho humano como los otros. Aunque de todas formas no era adecuado conducir así que esperaba que el parqueadero de la escuela fuera suficiente para mantenerla a salvo hasta mañana.

Caminaron por las frías calles de South Park, todo estaba en total silencio, esperaba que nadie saltara a robarles en ese momento; eran una presa fácil después de todo.

—¿No tienes frío? —preguntó el pelirrojo mirándolo de reojo.

—¿Acaso piensas pasarme tu chaqueta? —dijo en un tono bromista.

—Bueno, eso es lo que haría un caballero.

—¡Oh! Estoy tan feliz de tener a una persona tan educada como usted —dijo imitando una voz femenina acercándose a él hasta el punto en que chocaron sus hombros.

—Oye, ¿acaso estás borracho?

—Puede que un poco...¡Vamos! Sosteneme en tus fuertes brazos, Ky~ —dijo con una voz coqueta apoyándose aun más en él.

—¡Hey! Eres bastante pesado —a pesar de quejarse lo dejó así. No le incomodaba para nada, su presencia tenía la capacidad de relajarlo y ponerlo nervioso al mismo tiempo.

Kenny aprovechó esa cercanía para poder tomar la fría mano del pelirrojo. Esta acción exaltó un poco a Kyle, pero no dijo nada al respecto. ¿Acaso estaba esperando el momento perfecto para hacer eso? Aun así, esta acción lo dejó con una sonrisa de idiota por todo el trayecto.

Al McCormick aun le seguía sorprendiendo como, a pesar de haber tenido distintos encuentros sexuales de cualquier tipo (con fetiches incluidos), esta cercanía se sentía más íntima que todos sus anteriores encuentros; lo hacía un poco feliz realmente. Jamás pensó que el amor lo haría cambiar de idea con respecto al sexo.

A diferencia de algunos pensamientos que pasan en películas o series de romance, el rubio si deseaba que este momento terminara, no porque le pareciera incómodo, simplemente sabía que algo más pasaría y estaba ansioso por saber qué sería. No quería quedarse en un solo momento, quería ser capaz de vivir muchos más.

Se quedaron en silencio todo el camino, ambos estaban cansados y demasiado cómodos de esa forma como para decir algo.

A unas cuantas calles antes de llegar a la casa de los Broflovski, el judío se detuvo para sorpresa del rubio.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó con curiosidad apartándose un poco para mirarlo a la cara.

Su rostro se encontraba casi tan rojo como su cabello, no ayudaba que el clima fuera frío y que miles de pensamientos sobre lo que diría a continuación pasaran por su cabeza de forma desordenada.

—Rayos, no sé como comenzar —maldijo, esto solo le sacó una risa a Kenny.

—¿Acaso deje al famoso Kyle Broflovski sin palabras, quien siempre tiene un discurso para todo?

—Kenny, no me ayudas.

—Lo siento.

—¡Agh! Odio esto —masculló soltando un suspiro resignado—. Tú eres la única persona capaz de dejarme sin palabras, haces que mi mente sea un maldito desastre cuando usas esa estúpida sonrisa...

Más que una confesión parecía un regaño.

—Realmente tengo tantas cosas que decirte, pero al mismo tiempo no puedo formularlas correctamente. Creo que eso es suficiente para que sepas lo mucho que tú me gustas —poco a poco fue bajando el tono de voz al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se ponían aun más rojas.

Al final, se sentía tan avergonzado que se agachó acuclillado ocultando su rostro entre sus manos. Definitivamente la confesión más patética de la vida. ¿La tierra no podía tragárselo en ese momento?

—Kyle —se arrodilló frente a él tomando gentilmente sus manos apartándolas de su rostro pero sin soltarlas del todo, en cambio, las agarró un poco más fuerte. Las manos se ambos se encontraban temblorosas, podía ser por el frío o los nervios, seguramente ambos.

El inmortal se quedó pensando en que podría decir, pero realmente él nunca fue de palabras, más bien fue de acciones. Así que sin aviso alguno, acercó su rostro hasta que sus alientos chocaban logrando que Kyle alzara la mirada por fin.

Fue en ese momento que aprovechó para besarlo finalmente.

Un beso corto y sencillo, algo que sorprendería a todas las chicas con las que salió Kenny, pero eso solo hacía ese gesto mucho más importante; esto no era un simple arranque pasional; todo lo contrario, era porque realmente sentía algo por Kyle Broflovski.

Unos cuantos segundos bastaron para alterar todo el interior de Kyle. Fue como si una luz se encendiera en su corazón, como si solo eso bastara para sentirse satisfecho, pero al mismo tiempo no, era una contradicción algo graciosa a decir verdad.

Se separaron unos momentos antes de que volvieran a besarse, esta vez fue difícil saber cual de los dos había iniciado eso.

Esto no se comparaba para nada a su primer beso ni a ningún otro que había experimentado en estos últimos años. Era capaz de hacerlo sentir ansioso, feliz, eufórico, con esas estúpidas mariposas en el estómago y muchas más cosas malditamente románticas que había escuchado en toda su vida.

Para Kyle fue algo similar, era como sentirse en el cielo. Esperaba que esto no fuera un sueño porque, si así era, no quería despertar jamás. Era totalmente diferente a cuando lo besó aquella vez al estar ebrio. Ahora su corazón latía mucho más rapido, y en vez de el vacío que había experimentado la última vez, fue como si ya estuviera completo del todo; como si fuera la última pieza del rompecabezas de su corazón.

Se quedaron así hasta que ya sus piernas comenzaron a dolerle por la posición.

Ambos soltaron una sonrisa de idiotas enamorados tomándose nuevamente de las manos retomando su camino. Ya no necesitaban decir nada, con eso ya habían aclarado todo.

Cuando llegaron a la casa del pelirrojo, Kenny se despidió con otro beso y con un «hasta luego».

Al llegar a su cuarto y acostarse en su cama, todo se sintió tan irrealista que temió dormirse por unos momentos para darse cuenta de que todo era una ilusión. Pero no, esa calidez persistente en sus labios y manos era suficiente para saber que todo era real.

* * *

Varias horas después se despertó totalmente atontado. De solo recordar lo que había pasado, lo hacía rodar en su cama como pendejo al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba. Un momento, eso significaba que ¿Kenny y él estaban saliendo?

Revisó su celular dándose cuenta que era un poco más tarde que medio día. El único mensaje que tenía era uno de Kenny deseándole los buenos días con un corazón; no espero ni un segundo más para responder.

Luego de eso se cambió a ropas más cómodas para luego bajar a comer algo.

Su madre lo saludó con una sonrisa preguntándole como le fue. Obviamente escondiendo lo que pasó con Kenny, más o menos le explicó lo que pasó ayer omitiendo detalles que la volverían loca; como el alcohol, lo que pasó en la premiación y demás cosas.

Realmente no quería hacer nada el día de hoy, se sentía jodidamente cansado tanto física como emocionalmente. Ya el lunes se daría su graduación, y luego de eso, adiós todo.

Mierda, verdad que él se iría de South Park. Definitivamente tenían que hablar sobre eso ¿no?

Aunque ahora no quería pensar en nada complicado.

Nuevamente su celular sonó, era otra vez Kenny preguntándole si tenía algo que hacer. Por más que quisiera salir con él, realmente solo quería estar en casa, cosa que él entendió perfectamente. Claro, para luego añadir si podía ir...

Rayos, no se sentía preparado mentalmente para verlo de nuevo. De todas formas aceptó, ahora sus sentimientos gobernaba sobre su razón.

Pasaron la tarde de forma tranquila, aunque completamente diferente de cuando eran amigos. Definitivamente Kenny era alguien que le gustaba abrazar y cualquier tipo de contacto físico, esto no lo molestó en lo absoluto.

Aunque, cuando esos besos que lo volvían loco comenzaban a ponerse un poco más...apasionados, su mente se ponía alerta sobre la posibilidad de que llegaran a «eso». Su virgen corazón no se sentía preparado para eso. Al parecer el rubio se dio cuenta de esto y no avanzó más allá de eso.

En serio, esta situación lo volvería loco.

Por suerte, o al menos para su inexperto corazón, Kenny tuvo que irse un poco más temprano ese día para ayudar a Karen con algunos deberes. Una vez que se fue, se metió en su cama soltando un grito contra su almohada.

En serio, no podía creer que pasó todo el año preocupándose porque Kenny McCormick jamás saldrían con él para saber que al final terminaría besuqueándose con él en su habitación. Vaya, la vida si daba muchas vueltas.

Pero, ahora que lo pensaba, realmente deberían hablar con él sobre el futuro. En parte lo asustaba, si él se diría a otro estado, no sabía si Kenny estaría dispuesto a seguir esta relación con él, pero en parte tendría razón, es decir, esto era demasiado reciente y ninguno de los dos tenía experiencia en relaciones formales.

Mierda, odiaba ser tan racional.

Así que, como siempre hacía antes de entrar en crisis nerviosa, llamó a su mejor amigo para hablar un poco con él. Cuando le contó lo que había pasado ayer, simplemente contestó:

—Vaya, por fin.

—Oye, al menos finge mayor sorpresa.

—Eso significa que tenía razón con ustedes dos. Y me alegra, no quería soportar más tus dramas.

—Como sea —rodó los ojos—. Es que estoy preocupado, todavía no le he dicho que me iría a estudiar a California, y no sé él donde estudiará. ¿Qué tal si la distancia jode todo?

—Creo que eso no deberías hablarlo conmigo —antes de que pudiera alegarle sobre que era un mal amigo, el pelinegro continuó—. Ya son algo ¿no? Esto ya deberían resolverlo por su cuenta. Mira, entre más te preocupes, peor será para ti, así que aprovecha que ya ambos han construido una confianza en estos años para sacar todo eso que te molesta.

—De acuerdo, lo tomaré en cuenta...

.

.

.

El día de la graduación había llegado. Se daría al aire libre y había una gran tarima con un cartel que decía el nombre de la escuela, varios moños y demás listones decoraban la misma con los colores de la escuela.

Todos los estudiantes se encontraban organizados sistemáticamente en las sillas. Algunos habían decorado sus virretes con alguna serie que les gustara o con algo característico de la escuela, otros simplemente lo dejaron así. Los padres y tutores de los estudiantes se encontraban en la parte trasera, algunas madres estaban al borde de las lágrimas al ver que sus hijos habían logrado este importante logro, mientras que los hermanos menores de algunos solo ponían una cara de aburrimiento por este evento que no tenía importancia alguna para ellos; por ahora.

El director comenzó a decir unas palabras, un discurso de motivación y esperanza para los estudiantes. Los más sensibles y dedicados seguramente si le ponían atención a esas palabras, mientras que otros lo olvidarían al día siguiente.

A continuación, siguió el discurso dado por un estudiante, a nadie le sorprendió que se tratara de Kyle; por Dios, había nacido exactamente para eso, aunque eso no evitaba que siguiera sintiéndose nervioso.

—No puedo negar que este es un importante día, no sólo porque por fin voy a poder graduarme para seguir mi camino, sino que también he podido compartir este momento con muchas personas que conozco desde hace años —pasó su mirada por el público, Kyle y Stan lo miraban con una sonrisa, Clyde estaba al borde de las lágrimas, y Craig seguía con su expresión de «vale verga todo»—. Hemos pasado muchas cosas en este pequeño pueblo, desde las cosas más locas y estúpidas hasta algo serio y realmente importante. Habrá personas que decidieran quedarse aquí, pero para otros, posiblemente este día también signifique una despedida para el pueblo que los acogió desde hace tantos años.

Hizo otra pequeña pausa.

—Conocimos a un montón de personas nuevas en estos últimos años, algunas las odiábamos, otras se convirtieron en nuestros mejores compañeros y seguro habrá uno que otro que nos deja con sentimientos contradictorios. Pero cada una de esas pequeñas cosas, como cuando hacían guerras de comida en la cafetería o cuando a veces el salón se aliaba para poder pasar el examen de un profesor... ese tipo de momentos o situaciones fueron los que formaron nuestros años aquí. No sólo hay que apreciar los grandes momentos, claro, ellos significan algo, pero los pequeños son los que permiten darle una verdadera esencia a esos momentos tan importantes —formó una pequeña sonrisa ante esto—. Así que el día de hoy, quiero que no solo se vayan pensando que han alcanzado uno de los muchos logros que tendrán a lo largo de su vida, quiero que también piensen en esos pequeños momentos que los llevaron hasta aquí, porque definitivamente, esas cosas pequeñas son las que lo llevaran a sus más grandes logros en un futuro.

Todos aplaudieron ante ese gran discurso para luego continuar con las siguientes partes de ese evento.

Hubo un momento donde la banda comenzó a tocar música típica de graduaciones, canciones que trataban sobre despedidas especialmente, cosa que tocó el punto sensible a más de uno. Clyde abrazaba por los hombros a Craig y Token llorando a moco tendido, y si tuviera otro brazo, seguramente estaría abrazando a Tweek igualmente. Wendy y Bebe se abrazaban intentando no llorar. El cuarteto de siempre se abrazaba por los hombros y tarareaba la melodía a todo pulmón, pero sin llorar tanto como otros.

Incluso las personas más inexpresivas se sintieron sensibles en ese momennto.

Finalmente, llegó el momento que daría final a ese evento. Una vez que todos obtuvieron sus diplomas, estaban de pie y el director junto a unos profesores se encontraban con miradas orgullosas.

—A partir de hoy, son graduados de la escuela preparatoria South Park. ¡Felicidades!

Acto seguido, todos sacaron sus virretes y los lanzaron al aire junto a gritos de alegría. Se llevaron a cabo muchos abrazos grupales en medio de los gritos de felicitaciones. Los padres de los recién graduados aplaudían orgullosos. Toda esa escena parecía sacada de película a decir verdad.

Poco a poco las personas comenzaban a disperarse, algunos grupos pequeños quedaban hablando unas últimas cosas antes de irse. Unas despedidas eran más dramáticas que otras debido a que algunos partirían ese mismo día, como era el caso de Wendy, quien para sorpresa de nadie, estudiaría en Harvard y tenía que ir antes de tiempo para instalarse totalmente.

Todos se reunieron con sus familiares para celebrar, después de todo, la mayoría ya tenía planes, ya fuese una fiesta familiar o ir a algún sitio. En poco tiempo, el lugar quedó casi vacío.

Kyle no tuvo muchas oportunidades de hablar con Kenny, después de todo, cada uno estaba rodeado de su respectiva familia. Soltó un suspiro ante esto, bueno, no es como si fuera la última vez que se vieran. Sus miradas se cruzaron por un momento y la expresión de Kenny se suavizó, le dedicó una sonrisa y un gesto de despedida; Kyle hizo lo mismo.

Ambos tomaron caminos diferentes con sus respectivas familias después de eso.

Kyle por su parte, tuvo una pequeña reunión familiar, su madre hizo sus comidas favoritas y conoció a familiares que no había visto desde que era un niño que comenzaron a decirle sobre las tradiciones judías que debería llevar a cabo pronto.

Al final de la noche, solo pudo pensar en que ya dentro de poco tenía que irse y una gran nostalgia se hizo presente en su pecho.

* * *

Faltaba casi un mes para que se fuera. La graduación parecía ser un sueño ya que su vida siguió con normalidad después de eso, eran como unas vacaciones algo largas, pero la única diferencia es que cuando estas terminaran, ya no se encontraría en South Park.

A veces visitaba la casa de Stan, pero realmente la mayor parte del tiempo se encontraba con Kenny, a pesar de no dejar las cosas claras, era más que obvio que parecían una pareja. Estaban yendo a citas, se besaban cada vez que tenían la oportunidad, y aunque no llegaban al punto de ser muy melosos en presencia de otros, el ambiente entre ambos daba a entender que si pasaba algo entre ellos.

Kenny se comportaba mejor de lo que esperaba: era alguien bastante cariñoso y atento, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que en cualquier momento lo hacía reír a carcajadas; su lado más cursi diría que se comportaba como el novio perfecto. Claro, su único defecto seguía siendo lo pervertido que era, no dudaba en decir comentarios acerca de su figura o sus chistes de doble sentido en cualquier situación. Lo más irónico, tomando en cuenta como era Kenny, era que no habían dado el siguiente paso (aunque si habían tenido sus momentos que casi los llevan a eso), ni siquiera sabía si eso era una buena o mala señal.

Aunque ambos sabían que tenían que hablar sobre lo que pasaría después, en cualquier momento Kyle se iría y no podían fingir que nada pasaba. Esta misma evasión era lo que no lo dejaba dormir por las noches. ¿Acaso Kenny no le decía nada para efectivamente prolongar un poco más esto antes de darle fin? La simple respuesta le causaba pavor.

Una noche, una semana antes de que se fuera de South Park, recibió un mensaje de Kenny antes de irse a dormir.

«¿Puedes salir un rato?»

«Claro que no, ¿quieres qué mi madre me asesine?» Se mostró bastante extrañado ante esta petición, ¿acaso había pasado algo con sus padres?

«¿Y si te escapas? A veces necesitas descontrolarte un poco~»

Soltó un suspiro. Bueno, si realmente necesitaba su presencia, entonces le daría todo el apoyo que necesitara. Finalmente terminó aceptando.

Una media hora después, Kenny se encontraba debajo de su ventana acomodando la escalera, que desde su infancia se encontraba ahí, para que pudiera bajar. Kyle se aseguró de que su familia siguiera dormida, aunque su lado más estricto estaba nervioso, realmente se estaba emocionando bastante.

—Vaya, si que eres un chico rudo —se burló Kenny acercándose a su rostro.

—Eso me pasa por tener malas influencias —respondió con el mismo tono.

—Desde siempre supe que Stan te llevaría por el mal camino —soltó una leve risa para luego robarle un corto beso. Aun algo tan simple como eso le producía un cosquilleo en el estómago.

—Si claro Stan, porque tú eres todo un angelito —comentó con sarcasmo.

—Obviamente lo soy —lo tomó por la cintura—. Vamos, hoy tengo una sorpresa —lo impulso para que caminaran más rápido. Kyle ladeó la cabeza confundido ¿qué clase de sorpresa sería? Esta noche solo se hacía más emocionante.

Esta vez, en vez de una motocicleta, lo llevó en un auto se veía algo viejo pero todavía funcional. Poco a poco se iban alejando del pueblo yendo por una carretera casi abandonada.

—¿Cómo sé que no me estás secuestrando para matarme?

—Nunca podrás estar seguro.

—Agradece que no traje mi celular o ya habría llamado la policía.

—Bueno, eso es tu culpa. Deberías ser más prevenido.

Kyle se quedó levemente dormido luego de unos 5 minutos mirando el cielo a través de la ventana, se sentía bastante tranquilo a decir verdad. Cuando despertó, fue porque el auto se detuvo, ahora ya no estaban en una carretera, se encontraban en un mirador, un lugar algo famoso en el lugar por sus aires románticos ya que desde ahí se podía ver todo el pueblo y las montañas que lo rodeaban. La vista era simplemente increíble, especialmente a esas horas de la noche.

—Por fin despiertas —dijo dedicándole una sonrisa.

—Elegiste un sitio muy romántico para matarme —se estiró en su asiento.

—Oye, no arruines la noche, en serio me estoy esforzando para hacer algo lindo —fingió estar indignado mientras salía del coche; el judío lo imitó.

El frio aire de la noche acarició su rostro. Kenny se giró hacia él con una sonrisa cuando estaba a la orilla del camino. Esa escena simplemente era perfecta: el cielo estrellado, las luces de la ciudad, el contorno de las montañas y la dulce sonrisa del rubio; esa escena que lo dejó sin habla, la inmortalizó en su memoria y seguramente la recordaría como una de las cosas más hermosas que jamás haya visto.

Se acercó a su ¿pareja? Quien tomó su mano entrelazándola con la suya. Aprovechó la cercanía para descansar su cabeza en su hombro tomando un largo respiro: hace años no se sentía tan tranquilo.

—Me gusta mucho esta sorpresa —confesó el pelirrojo.

—Sabía que a tu lado romántico a morir le encantaría.

—Agh, cállate, sé que también te gustan los momentos así.

—Claro, pero en parte es porque puedo compartirlos contigo —dijo como si nada. ¿Acaso no era consciente del peso de sus palabras? Todo su corazón se alteró por una simple frase.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio admirando todo: El paisaje, sus sentimientos, la inexistente distancia entre ambos y los segundos que estaban pasando juntos. No quiso interrumpirlo con conversaciones serias sobre su futuro, solo quería disfrutar el aquí y el ahora.

—¿Sabes? Esto parece un ambiente de despedida —comentó Kyle sin pensarlo.

—Aun si es una despedida, al menos quería que esto fuera algo memorable para ti por toda tu vida.

—Definitivamente lograste tu objetivo —dijo girando su rostro para verlo, al parecer esto pasó por la mente de Kenny ya que sus miradas se encontraron.

En ese momento no hubo necesidad de palabra alguna, simplemente siguieron sus instintos. Sus labios se acercaron deseosos de tocarse. Oh, sus besos jamás serían suficientes, eran bastante adictivos, especialmente aquellos que expresaban tantas cosas; la ternura, el deseo y el amor. Se separaron pero no dejaron de mirarse como si lo que apreciaban los ojos de ambos fuera mucho mejor que la vista de ese mirador natural.

Se quedaron apreciando la vista un poco más, hasta que finalmente fue hora de irse; Kyle no quería que justo ese día su madre se despertara a media noche para darse cuenta de que no estaba.

—Kenny, en una semana me iré a California —soltó de repente cuando iban de vuelta. Lo miró fijamente, notando como se tensaba ante esto.

—Si, supuse que algo así pasaría —respondió soltando un suspiro.

—¿Entonces...? —estaba demasiado ansioso por lo que le diría a continuación.

—Yo también pienso dejar South Park —confesó—. También tengo una idea de lo que quiero hacer, pero tengo que esperar a que Karen se gradúe, así que todavía mis metas no están tan definidas.

—Sabes que siempre te apoyaré, ¿no? —dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro—. Va a tomar algo de tiempo, pero estoy seguro de que lo cumplirás —en ese instante Kenny quitó una de sus manos del volante para ponerla sobre la de Kyle.

—Gracias, Ky —dijo con una sonrisa.

Se quedaron así unos momentos hasta que el pelirrojo recordó las normas de seguridad y lo obligó a poner ambas manos en el volante, aunque la carretera estuviera sola, eso no significaba que cualquier inconveniente podía aparecer.

Al menos habían avanzado un poco hoy, pero todavía les faltaba charlar seriamente, aunque ahora seguramente ambos estaban cansados y sin muchas ganas de discutir.

* * *

La tan esperada charla se llevó a cabo tres días antes de que se fuera, había estado ocupado organizando sus cosas, haciendo trámites y demás cosas así que no había podido pasar mucho tiempo en South Park. Cuando por fin tuvo un día libre, Kenny no dudó en llevarlo a una cita en el lago Stark, compraron unos helados y se sentaron en unas bancas; una de las citas más clichés en la historia del pueblo, pero a este punto estaba tan cansado mental y fisicamente que realmente agradecía algo sencillo como esto.

Mientras comían helado, hablaban de distintas cosas hasta que su aperitivo terminó al igual que los temas de conversación dejándolos en un cómodo silencio.

—Así que, ¿cuándo te vas? —preguntó Kenny mirándolo de reojo.

—El domingo. Todavía tengo que instalarme bien, tengo que vivir con mi tía...

—Ya veo... —por su tono podía suponer que quería decir algo más—. He estado pensando en cómo deberíamos, ya sabes, llevar estas cosas.

—Por fin lo dices —soltó un suspiro de alivio—. Y ¿entonces? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó intentando no sonar tan nervioso, sus manos temblaban ligeramente y su pecho parecía oprimirse ante la duda e inquietud.

—Lo que quiero realmente es estar contigo —confesó mirándolo a los ojos. Esto simplemente lo dejó sin respiración—. Pero...al mismo tiempo, tengo mucho miedo de intentarlo —esta vez apartó su mirada hacia el suelo.

—¿Qué...? —murmuró totalmente atónito, su mente se puso en blanco y lo único de lo que era consciente era del leve dolor en su pecho.

—Yo, yo no estoy seguro de muchas cosas ahora mismo. Realmente me gustas, quiero tener una relación normal contigo, pero mi estilo de vida no me lo permitiría; solo te traería problemas.

—Kenny, no me traerías ningún problema, ya sé el tipo de problemas que tienes en tu familia y nunca me ha molestado ayudarte en esas situaciones —puso una mano en su hombro. Rayos, no quería aceptarlo para nada.

—Esta vez será diferente, habrán muchos cambios en mi vida y tú estarás en otra ciudad, no podré escapar a tu casa cuando algo vaya mal...yo, solo seré una carga para ti.

—No, no, jamás serás una carga para mí —se sentía frustrado de pensar en cómo terminaría esta charla.

—Ahora puede que no lo veas así, pero, no creo que deba hablarte de mis problemas cuando tú tienes otras cargas: también la tendrás difícil en una nueva ciudad —soltó un suspiro ocultando su rostro con sus manos por unos momentos—. Una relación a distancia es difícil de sobrellevar, y yo no quiero que lo intentemos pero terminemos por una estupidez y que me odies el resto de tu vida —antes de poder contradecirlo, este continuó—. Por eso, quisiera terminar las cosas así, que solo nos llevemos buenos recuerdos el uno del otro, como el día en que te lleve a ver las estrellas, en vez de que los últimos momentos de nuestra relación solo sean peleas.

Oh, cuanto deseaba decirle que podían superar todo eso junto, que todo estaría bien mientras la necesidad de seguir juntos estuviera ahí, pero su lado racional estaba consciente de la verdad: era difícil mantener una relación cuando habían problemas externos, y aun más cuando estarían a kilómetros de distancia. Odiaba ser tan racional en esos momentos.

—Kenny, yo realmente pienso que todo podría funcionar, nos conocemos desde hace muchos años después de todo y jamás sería capaz de darte la espalda...

—Claro, nos conocemos como amigos, pero creo que las cosas cambian un poco en una relación ¿no crees? —se irguió un poco mirándolo de reojo—. Sé que la distancia nos afectara con el tiempo, te extrañaré cada vez más y eso puede hacer que sea un poco más egoísta, o tal vez eso haga que nos acostumbremos tanto a estar distanciados que cuando nos veamos sea algo incómodo. Claro, hay posibilidad de que todo pueda salir bien, pero ¿qué tal si no?

—Ken...

—Mira, esto me duele, en serio, y puede que este siendo una mierda de persona en este momento pero, te quiero tanto que no deseo lastimarte de ninguna manera o que te la pases preocupado por mí, porque estoy seguro que cuando salga de esa casa, habrá épocas donde ni siquiera podré contactarte o siquiera pagar un autobús para visitarte, y tú ni siquiera podrás verme porque no tendré un sitio estable donde quedarme —posó una de sus manos sobre las de él mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, los cuales, solo demostraban un profundo dolor—. Soy un maldito hijo de puta por decir esto pero... no creo estar listo para una relación o al menos, para darte el tipo de cosas que te mereces. Por eso, este último mes quise demostrar lo mejor de mí en una situación estable, pero, con todas las cosas que pasaré, dudo poder seguir así...

—No necesito la mejor versión de ti todo el tiempo, te conozco, te he conocido en tus peores momentos pero eso jamás ha hecho que deje de quererte ni un poco —estaba al borde de las lágrimas, hasta unas cuantas se escaparon recorriendo su mejilla.

Dulcemente, Kenny puso ambas manos en su rostro para quitarlas, sus azulinos ojos igualmente se encontraban vidriosos; esto estaba siendo difícil para ambos.

—Sé que no todo el tiempo debo ser perfecto contigo, pero aun así, sería egoísta pedirte que te quedes a mí lado cuando no puedo darte lo que mereces, y más que ni siquiera sé si puedo cuidar de mi mismo —apretó levemente sus labios, seguramente para evitar soltar una lágrima—. Kyle, no tienes que sufrir este trayecto conmigo, especialmente al inicio de una relación...Por favor, no quiero arruinar una de las mejores cosas que me ha pasado en esta puta vida, no quiero arruinar esto; por eso quiero terminarlo en su mejor momento, prefiero que en algún momento volvamos a ser amigos a que haya rencores entre nosotros que eviten que eso pueda suceder —formó una sonrisa algo irónica—, aunque, no te culparía si después de esto me odias. En serio, estoy siendo un imbécil, pero creo que es lo mejor para ambos.

—No hay forma de que te haga cambiar de opinión ¿cierto? —Kenny negó con la cabeza—. Esto es una mierda, ¿sabes? Sé que tienes la razón, odio admitirlo, en serio, porque duele como un carajo. Joder, hasta te iba a dar un discurso sobre que «todo iría bien».

—Lo sé, por eso me tardé tanto en decírtelo, solo podía pensar en ser feliz contigo pero tampoco quiero negar la realidad —el rubio lo abrazó fuertemente ocultando su rostro en su hombro. El agarre era tan firme que parecía que no quería dejarlo ir por ningún motivo—. Te amo... — esto solo logró romperlo y terminó correspondiendo el abrazo aun con más fuerza.

—Yo igual...

Se quedaron así varios minutos, ninguno quería decir el adiós definitivo, pero tarde o temprano tenían que hacerlo. Kenny alejó su rostro unos momentos sin romper el abrazo. El corazón de Kyle se apretó al ver lo que estaba planeando: el último beso. Este realmente era el fin.

Ese último beso fue el más agridulce que jamás había probado, estaba tan lleno de sentimientos, pero especialmente los de tristeza. Jamás pensó que le dolería que Kenny lo besara de esa forma, siempre pensó que estaría feliz al recibir un beso por parte de él, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba muy equivocado.

Se separaron lenta pero dolorosamente, sus miradas se cruzaron una última vez hasta que Kenny se levantó y le dio la espalda, seguramente porque tal vez así sería sencillo decir las siguientes palabras:

—Adiós.

Fue ahí cuando Kyle Broflovski experimentó la mayor soledad que había sentido en su vida. Su corazón dolía como si miles de dagas estuvieran apuñalándolo, una parte desesperada quería correr tras Kenny y pedirle que no se fuera, pero su lado más racional intentaba calmar su llanto diciéndole que todo estaría mejor así.

Ni siquiera recordó cuando llegó a casa para llorar el resto de la tarde como el fracasado que era, ni cuando llamó a Stan para explicarle la situación, el cual vino al instante para confortarlo, seguramente también algo sorprendido por esta decisión.

Cuando menos lo pensó, ya se encontraba abordando el avión que lo llevaría a California para iniciar su nueva vida, una en la que no estaría Kenny.

Así era este camino que llamamos «vida», en cada nueva etapa ganabas nuevas cosas pero terminabas perdiendo otras. Solo que nunca espero que perdería una de las cosas más importantes de su vida. Aun si no terminaban como pareja, él siempre pensó que al menos tendría su amistad por muchos años más, pero ahora, con estas últimas cosas que habían pasado, dudaba poder conformarse con una simple amistad.

Mierda, enamorarse si que había sido lo peor que le pudo haber ocurrido.

* * *

 **Nuevamente: ¡MIL GRACIAS POR SEGUIR ESTA HISTORIA! Los amo a todos, en serio, gracias por seguir esta historia que pensé que no valdría la pena pero al final me di cuenta que sí *lanza corazones gay***

 **Sí, lo sé, lo más seguro es que muchos me odien por ese final inesperado (?) pero es que quise hacer algo diferente, especialmente tomando en cuenta que Kenny al ser pobre y vivir en un hogar tan malo tiene miedo de destrozar las cosas que ama o siempre teme quedar como sus padres, esa es la razón por la cual nunca ha intentado nada serio. Pero no solo eso, quise dar como algo que suele pasar mucho: que las dudas e inquietudes son a veces las que más arruinan una relación y lamentablemente este fue el caso de ellos.**

 **¡Pero! Para las personas que les encantan los finales felices (comoamí) estoy preparando un epílogo bastante gay y con florecitas como disculpa de esto.**

 **De nuevo: gracias por seguir esta historia y por ahora se puede dar como terminada**

 **Don't kill me plz (?)**

 **Recuerden que Haruka-sama los ama *inserte corazón homo***


	15. Chapter 15

**¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias y disculpas!**

 **El epílogo siempre fue una idea que quería hacer realidad, pero al mismo tiempo no sabía si estaba bien hacerlo ya que vi a algunos conformes con el final, además apenas hace unas semanas salí de la universidad pero me puse al día con muchas cosas, volví a dibujar, sufrí con Voltron y ahora vi la motivación de seguir (?)**

 **Nuevamente, muchas gracias por seguir el fic, independientemente si lo siguen desde el inicio o después de unos capítulos, igualmente a las personas que comentan o a los fantasmas que son muy perezosos o tímidos para comentar. También le quiero agradecer a mi hermosa waifu Camio quien siempre está ahí para escucharme cuando se me ocurren las ideas para escribir y estuvo ahí para evitar que botara este epílogo a la basura porque no me estaba gustando.**

 **Sé que sueno un poco exagerada con tantos agradecimientos, pero me siento muy feliz de ver que esta ship olvidada no lo esté tanto como pensaba y aun haya personas dispuesto a leerla. Ahora si, los dejo leer tranquilos.**

* * *

 _ **Epílogo**_

El tiempo pasa volando, o mejor dicho, eso es lo que piensas cuando recuerdas el pasado. Todavía no podía creer que tres años habían pasado desde que terminó la preparatoria y se mudó a California, todavía recordaba lo horrible que habían sido los primeros meses, no solamente por Kenny, sino también para acostumbrarse a una ciudad totalmente nueva. Sí, fue un puto asco, pero logró sobrevivir.

Vivir con su tía había sido algo complicado, tenía ciertas reglas a las cuales no estaba acostumbrado y su primo no ayudaba mucho a la situación realmente, por eso, aprovechando que tenía unos ahorros y tenía un trabajo de medio tiempo en la biblioteca, decidió irse a vivir con un compañero de cuarto: Matt. Estudiaban en la misma universidad, aunque él era de la facultad de derecho, se llevaban algo bien a decir verdad. Claro, su madre estaba desconfiada de que su hijo viviera con un desconocido, pero al final lo terminó aceptando.

Otra gran sorpresa que se llevó fue saber que Lily estudiaría en su misma universidad ya que al parecer uno de sus familiares trabajaba ahí así que le facilitaba mucho las cosas. Su amistad se fortaleció enormemente a decir verdad, tanto así que le contó todo lo que pasó con Kenny, haciendo que ella lo odiara al instante por «desperdiciar la oportunidad de su vida y ser un cobarde».

Como siempre, era uno de los mejores estudiantes en su facultad, y pudo continuar con el baloncesto, lo cual ayudaba un poco para que mantuviera una beca que le ayudó bastante en lo económico, después de todo, no quería ser tan dependiente de sus padres todo el tiempo, especialmente luego de esa discusión con su madre cuando le dijo que tal vez tenía otras ideas religiosas; un grave error. Sin embargo, su vida amorosa no era la mejor (como siempre), aunque intentó con algunas personas que parecían agradables, simplemente fue inútil porque no logró desarrollar sentimientos más fuertes por estas. Por eso, simplemente decidió concentrarse en sus estudios y dejar el amor de lado por un tiempo.

Todavía seguía más o menos en contacto con algunos antiguos compañeros de escuela, aunque más bien era que Stan le contaba sobre ellos. Este no se había ido del pueblo y estaba estudiando algo relacionado con la música, al mismo tiempo que daba clases de guitarra en la escuela. A veces venía a California a visitarlo junto a Emma, su relación seguía siendo un misterio, lo único que sabía, era que Stan no quería iniciar nada serio con ella hasta estar seguro de que su depresión no arruinaría eso. Al parecer ella había sido un buen apoyo en esto así que no dudaba que pronto tendría las invitaciones para la boda; bueno, tal vez estaba esperando demasiado.

A pesar de que Stan era su fuente de información confiable, nunca más supo de Kenny. Realmente, nadie más volvió a saber de Kenny desde el día de que desapareció de South Park junto a su hermana; no había vuelto a llamar a nadie o a comunicarse con sus padres. En cierta forma entendía esto, si estuvieran juntos para ese entonces, seguro él se habría sentido dolido. A veces no podía evitar extrañarlo, especialmente cuando escuchaba alguna canción triste o una dulce balada. Era inevitable: Kenny se había vuelto la única persona con la cual podía imaginarse en esos escenarios románticos. Mierda, cuanto lo odiaba por haberse robado su corazón y nunca devolvérselo.

* * *

Esa mañana era más fría de los normal; esa fue la primera señal de que sería un día de mierda. Su alarma no sonó, haciendo que casi llegara tarde ese día, el profesor había dejado una lectura para la noche anterior que nunca leyó porque se le olvidó, así que se quedó sin entender mucho del tema. Cuando iba saliendo de clases, sentía que estaba a punto de desmayarse del cansancio, después de todo, no estaba durmiendo las 8 horas necesarias para funcionar bien y en cambio, últimamente solo podía dormir 3 horas o 5 como mucho. Al ir a la cafetería de la universidad para comprar algo de comer, todo pareció mejorar, sin embargo, al probar un pequeño postre, mostró una cara de asco total al darse cuenta que era un postre de banana; y claro, su estómago simplemente no lo soportó y termino devolviendo todo su almuerzo en el baño. Su expresión de enojo solo empeoraba con cada hora. Al salir, decidió ir a comprar el café más fuerte que podía encontrar, necesitaba entregar un ensayo la próxima semana sobre Freud y joder, será un milagro si termina haciendo algo que tenga sentido.

Pero al parecer el universo no estaba de acuerdo con que al menos tuviera una cosa buena ese día, porque al llegar a la cafetería esta se encontraba totalmente llena, por lo tanto, el servicio se estaba demorando más de lo normal y no ayudaba que algunos clientes comenzaran a quejarse empeorando más el ambiente. Al salir finalmente de ahí, pensó que tendría un poco de tranquilidad, así que decidió sacar su celular para leer mensajes. Oh, pero eso fue un error.

Aunque California era un sitio más o menos seguro, eso no quería decir que no existieran los ladrones, y al parecer Kyle y su mala suerte, hicieron que fueran una presa perfecta en pleno día. En una calle llena de gente. Con más de una persona a su lado también viendo desinteresadamente su estúpido celular.

El ladrón pasó corriendo a su lado para arrebatarle su celular y en el proceso tiró el café que tenía en manos. Okay, esto ya le colmó la paciencia.

—¡Hijo de puta! ¡Vuelve aquí! —Kyle comenzó a correr detrás del ladrón, pero su cansancio no le ayudó para nada, ni siquiera la adrenalina era suficiente para hacerlo ganar energía. Solo podía sentir como su enojo iba subiendo cada vez más.

"Mierda, no podré alcanzarlo..."

Sin embargo, en ese momento, como si finalmente un ángel se presentará a salvarlo, un oficial de policía logró interceptar al ladrón dejándolo en el suelo.

—¿Esto es tuyo?

Se paralizó ante esa voz. Mierda, no podía tratarse de él ¿cierto? Pero claramente hoy el destino no quería darle tranquilidad para nada, porque lamentablemente, ese oficial de policía que lo había rescatado, se trataba de nada más y nada menos que de Kenny McCormick. Su ex novio, quien se había esfumado como si nada. El chico que persistía en sus recuerdos y que no había podido superar. Mierda, ¿qué expresión debía hacer?

—¿Kyle? ¡Que gusto verte! Ten, tu celular está sano y salvo —dijo el rubio con una sonrisa aun ejerciendo su llave contra el ladrón con una mano mientras la otra le entregaba su celular. Su sonrisa seguía igual que siempre, sus ojos se veían un poco más cansados pero aun tenían ese brillo, su cabello era un poco más corto pero igual de desordenado que siempre. Maldición, ¿por qué tenía que seguir siendo tan lindo ese hijo de puta?

—Espera un momento, tengo que cumplir mi labor metiendo a la cárcel a mierdas como estas.

—¿Cárcel? —la voz del ladrón sonaba temerosa.

—¿Acaso creíste que el robo era legal? Ja, pobre ingenuo.

—McCormick, ¿qué crees que haces? —desde el auto policíaco, un hombre de no más 30 años y con la mirada cansada se dirigió a él.

—Lo siento, aquí tienes Sherif~ —llevó al susodicho ladrón hasta la parte trasera del auto luego de esposarlo—. ¿Ya puedo tomar mi descanso?

—Sí, claro, pero tú harás el papeleo de este tipo ¿entendido?

—Sí, como digas.

El auto partió como si nada y Kenny volvió hacia Kyle.

—¿Quieres beber algo? Seguro quieres reponer ese café ¿no? Yo pago.

Esta era una escena muy extraña, demasiado, a decir verdad. En primer lugar, estaban en una cafetería, específicamente donde compró su anterior café. En segundo lugar, Kenny usaba un uniforme de policía, sabía que tenía tendencias a la justicia por su época de Mysterion, pero jamás pensó que realmente iría por ese camino. Y tercero ¿en serio estaba pagando su comida?

—Vamos, no te quedes tan callado, hay mucho con lo que ponernos al día ¿no? —dijo el rubio dándole un gran bocado a su sándwich. Oh y claro, faltaba el cuarto punto: ¡¿por qué putas le estaba hablando cómo si nada?!

—Desapareciste… —murmuró.

—¿Eh?

—Te fuiste del pueblo sin decir nada, no diste señales de vista. Nadie sabía de ti ni de Karenn, parecía que hubieras desaparecido —soltó de repente sin poder mirarlo a los ojos—. Mierda, incluso estaba preocupado por saber si estabas bien, pero veo que si lo estás, imbécil.

—Oh —Kenny al parecer se guardó unas palabras, seguro era algo parecido a un "por eso te dije que no debíamos estar juntos", pero eso solo hubiera empeorado las cosas—. Lo siento por eso —soltó un suspiro algo arrepentido—. Todo pasó muy rápido ¿sabes? Me gradúe, estaba trabajando, pero mis padres tuvieron una recaída….

—Kenny, lo siento, está bien si no quieres hablar de eso —dijo Kyle algo preocupado—. Sé que es algo difícil y no debes ninguna explicación, aunque te haya dado a entender eso. Solo estaba preocupado por ti…

—No, está bien. Sé que puedo confiar en ti, a pesar de que no nos hemos visto por un tiempo, siento que no han cambiado muchas cosas ¿sabes? —el rubio puso una mano en su nuca dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa—. En fin, esta recaída fue peor que las anteriores ya que aceptaron ser vendedores para tener un poco de droga. Fue un asco total. La gota que derramó el vaso fue cuando su traficante intentó sobrepasarse con Karen, yo, simplemente exploté —narró con una furia contenida, incluso apretaba fuertemente sus puños ante ese recuerdo—. Lo único que recuerdo fue haber golpeado a ese tipo, pero eso nos metería en problemas, así que reuní todo el dinero que ahorré durante esas vacaciones y nos fuimos de la ciudad. Pasamos por distintos Estados, buscando trabajo. En Los Angeles pude meterme a una academia de policías, no sé, me llamó bastante la atención y además me ayudaban con los estudios de Karen. Me trasladaron y ¡aquí estoy! —terminó de contar volviendo con esa gran sonrisa que lo caracterizaba.

—Whoa, realmente pasaste por mucho —mencionó Kyle algo impresionado. Claro mientras él sufría por un inútil corazón roto, Kenny estaba pasando un verdadero infierno. Hasta se sentía un verdadero idiota por estar tan resentido con él de cierta manera.

Aunque había algo que tenía que recordar de su carrera: "cada dolor es subjetivo y jamás se debe comparar las situaciones de las personas". O alguna mierda hippie como esa.

—Sí, pero ahora todo está bien —comentó retomando su sonrisa—. ¿Qué tal las cosas contigo? ¿Te volverás abogado como tu padre?

—Ja, ya quisieras. Estoy estudiando psiquiatría —pausó unos momentos para darle un sorbo a su bebida.

—¿Psiquiatría? Vaya, no pensé que al final decidieras estudiar algo así.

—Yo tampoco, además fue un reto convencer a mis padres, pero con cada discusión con ellos encontré más razones para decidir este camino. Es una carrera agradable, y puedo dar mis discursos todo lo que quiera sin que nadie me calle —dijo algo orgulloso.

—Me alegro por ti, parece que las cosas han mejorado para ambos ¿no?

«Claro, luego de un año y medio intentando superarte y que cuando crea que por fin lo hice, aparezcas como un augurio de mala suerte para mi vida en general». Obviamente se guardó esas palabras para sí mismo, ¿cómo se sentía Kenny? ¿Culpable por haberlo dejado? ¿Feliz por ver cómo se estaba tomando las cosas ahora? Quería preguntarle tantas cosas pero no sabía cómo lidiar con esto. En serio, no existía ni un maldito libro en el mundo que te enseñara a tratar con tu ex luego de tantos años.

Lo bueno: Kenny era un genio para las conversaciones. Su carisma no se había reducido ni un poco, logrando incluso a cautivar a la mesera que los atendía sin necesidad de un coqueteo descarado, es más, ni siquiera intentaba ligar con ella. ¿Acaso tendrá novia? Agh, odiaba tener tantas dudas.

—No te preocupes yo invito —mencionó el rubio con cierto orgullo sacando su billetera.

—Vaya, ¿en serio? Creo que es la primera vez que Kenny McCormick me invita algo —dijo en un tono algo exagerado, pero en serio, la comedia era su mejor mecanismo de defensa en ese momento.

—Obviamente avancé. Ya no seré conocido como el niño pobre.

Ambos salieron del lugar y un silencio algo incómodo apareció entre ambos. ¿Qué deberían decir? ¿Sería buena idea verlo de nuevo? ¿Qué tal si sus sentimientos aparecían de nuevo? Aunque, lo peor de todo, es que creía que estos sentimientos no desaparecieron para nada.

—Oye, ¿podemos seguir viéndonos? —preguntó Kenny, por sus movimientos, se pudo dar cuenta que estaba algo nervioso. (Ja, y luego decían que estudiar el comportamiento humano no servía de nada).

—¿Eh? Claro, si, me parece bien —pero obviamente Kyle también estaba nervioso, tal vez un poquito más que el rubio.

—¡Genial! Realmente he querido verte, pero, perdí mi antiguo celular y no sabía si seguías teniendo el mismo número así que no sabía si contactarte. Además, debo ponerme al día con muchas cosas.

—Sí, te sorprenderá de todas las cosas que pasaron, aunque realmente, solo he hablado con Stan en estos últimos años.

—Igual me interesa saber sobre él. ¿Por fin consiguió novia?

—Algo así, es complicado y algo largo.

Kenny sacó su celular para agregarlo a sus contactos. En ese momento podía darle un número falso, fingir que nunca se vieron y seguir con su vida, después de todo, ya le dio un cierre a esto: Kenny se encontraba bastante vivo y tenía una vida estable, ya no tenía que pasar noches en vela preguntándose donde carajos estaría. Este podría ser el momento de por fin olvidarlo, pero, simplemente no podía. Aun si su relación terminó siendo un fracaso, extrañaba su amistad…

—Okay, bien, entonces hablamos luego —revisó la hora y luego soltó una maldición—. Joder, ya casi acaba mi descanso, tengo que correr ¡nos vemos! —el rubio desapareció entre la multitud y Kyle decidió regresar a su apartamento.

Al llegar, como si apenas entrara en cuenta de la gravedad del asunto, entró en pánico. Sintiéndose como el mismo mocoso de 17 años, hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió: compartir su experiencia con alguien para no perder la cabeza.

—¡Stan! —exclamó cuando la otra línea contesto.

—¿Kyle? —parecía algo extrañado por su entusiasmo.

—Me encontré con Kenny.

—"Hola Stan, ¿cómo estás?" Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar...Un momento ¿qué?

—Lo encontré hoy, me invitó a tomar café y creo que ahora somos amigos otra vez, creo.

—Nuevamente: ¿qué? ¿Qué carajos? Es decir, sin ofender, pero pensé que Kenny estaba muerto (bueno, no tan literalmente). ¿Qué te dijo?

—Solo me hizo un resumen de que pasó en estos años en que no nos vimos y que quiere seguir hablando conmigo.

—¿Crees qué es buena idea?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Por experiencia sé que nunca es bueno intentar una amistad con tu ex.

—Lo que pasó entre tú y Wendy era muy diferente.

—Entonces haz lo que quieras, lo bueno es que ya lo superaste completamente ¿no?

—Claramente, ¿cómo puedes dudar de mí? —dijo fingiendo seguridad, aunque el suspiro de Stan le dio a entender que no podía convencerlo con eso.

—Solo no hagas nada estúpido ¿quieres?

—De acuerdo, de todas formas no sé si tendrá novia o qué, así que lo mejor será mantenerse alejado. Solo seremos amigos. Tal vez no mejores, pero al fin una amistad al fin y al cabo.

* * *

El problema de que cuando querías que algo pasará, la mayor parte del tiempo ocurría lo contrario. Como no era de extrañarse, este fue el caso de Kyle. De alguna forma, estos años que pasó preocupándose por Kenny y sufriendo por su corazón dejaron de existir como si nunca pasaron. O más bien, ambos vivían en una negación constante de esos últimos meses juntos en South Park. De alguna forma era mejor, así podían seguir actuando como amigos.

Solían escribirse casi todos los días, especialmente en la noche cuando estaban más o menos libres, en serio, parecía que los dos no habían cambiado mucho excepto por sus trabajos. Ese mismo de fin de semana, Kenny decidió visitar a Kyle en la biblioteca donde trabajaban. Aunque claro, como no podía distraerse solo por estar hablando con el rubio, este solo lo visitó por un corto periodo de tiempo antes de irse, después de todo, tenía que pasar tiempo con Karen también.

Solo pocos conocían su historia con el McCormick: Stan y Lily, así que su opinión era importante, por un lado Stan solo pensaba que esto no sería malo si no volvían al drama de hace unos años, pero Lily, en cambio, lo consideraba una de las peores ideas posibles.

—Eres un idiota si piensas que serán amigos como si nada —lo regañó— nada será como antes, no pueden huir de sus problemas, cuando comiencen a hablar de romance, las cosas se pondrán incómodas de nuevo.

Explicó ella por medio del celular cuando le contó sobre lo que pasó hace unos días atrás. No la culpaba, lo único que conoció de Kenny fue su lado mujeriego y rompecorazones, y no ayudó mucho cuando le dijo que lo había dejado para no lastimarlo. «Es un idiota, ya te está lastimando de todas formas» explicó con enojó. Lo peor de todo, es que no quería convencerla de lo contrario o seguramente se daría cuenta de que albergaba, de alguna forma, sentimientos por él.

De las llamadas telefónicas, pasaron a salir más, incluso en una ocasión llevó a Karen con él para que se vieran después de tanto tiempo y le costó mucho no llorar al verla tan cambiada, ya era toda una mujer y no la niña asustada que conoció en su infancia. A veces, incluso se atrevía a ir a la universidad para recogerlo cuando ambos salían tarde, hasta hubo una ocasión donde se quedó en la casa de los McCormick cuando se quedó hasta tarde en una visita; lo peor de esa experiencia fue que Kenny lo obligó a dormir en su cama y él dormiría en el sofá a pesar de sus réplicas. Esa noche no pudo dormir, estar en la cama de tu ex no era la mejor idea del mundo después de todo. Al sentirse tan rodeado por la esencia de Kenny, no pudo negarlo más, sus sentimientos habían renacido como una flor que vuelve a florecer luego de un largo invierno; además de ese maldito lado romántico que lo obligaba a pensar en las cosas más clichés y cursis.

Maldito Kenny McCormick, siempre llegaba a su vida para desorganizarla.

.

.

.

—Pareces más feliz últimamente —comentó su compañero de cuarto haciendo la cena—. ¿Por fin conseguiste novia? O ¿un novio?

Era inevitable que al ser compañeros conociera sus tendencias sexuales. Al terminar con Kenny, intentó salir con algunas chicas, solo una fue algo memorable, pero al terminar se preguntó si tendría mejor suerte con los hombres, pero fue exactamente lo mismo: no sintió nada. Se sentía como un fracasado en ese sentido. Claro, supuestamente la bisexualidad te abría más oportunidades pero a él le traían el doble de decepciones.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿De qué hablas? Obviamente no… —murmuró algo avergonzado. ¿En serio era tan notorio?

—Al menos debes estar loco por esta persona entonces, nunca te he visto con una sonrisa tan perturbadoramente feliz como la que tienes al revisar tu celular.

—¡Claro que no! Solo es un buen amigo, sí, solo eso —contestó, tal vez si lo repetía lo suficiente se volvería una realidad.

—Como sea, solo espero que recuerdes las reglas cuando traigas a alguien.

Vivir con una persona nueva era algo complicado, así que desde el primer día, Kyle consideró que sería buena idea tener reglamentos, ya fuera para la limpieza, comida, el uso de la sala, fiestas y por supuesto, cuando traían a alguien. Los amigos estaban permitidos, mientras no fueran muy molestos y perturbaran las horas de sueño (las cuales en un ámbito universitario era lo más sagrado del mundo). Con respecto a las parejas, siempre se debía avisar con tiempo, ya fuera para que alguno consiguiera un nuevo par de tapones de oídos o conseguir un sitio donde quedarse. Y claro, por más confianza que hubiera, no eran permitido los gestos muy cariñosos cuando alguno estuviera presente.

—Claro, cuando consiga a alguien ya ambos nos habremos graduado —rodó los ojos.

—¿Por qué no lo intentas de nuevo?

—Es una molestia…

—Genial, ahora suenas como una tía solterona. Ya dentro de poco comenzaras a adoptar gatos.

—Ja, muy gracioso —respondió con sarcasmo.

Esa misma noche recibió una llamada de Kenny, ese día no habían podido hablar y supuso que sería una emergencia, efectivamente fue así. Al parecer hubo un robo en una tienda, pero al salir mal, tomaron rehenes, entre ellos unos policías, la presión y estrés fueron demasiado fuertes.

—Realmente eres muy valiente —dijo Kyle.

—No lo creo, solo estuve de apoyo.

—Aun así ayudaste, cualquiera se sentiría temeroso y prefería tomar distancia, o no aguantaría la presión. En cambio, tú estabas más que dispuesto a hacer algo. Siempre he admirado eso de ti ¿sabes? —mencionó con una sonrisa, seguramente si Kenny lo pudiera ver ahora, podría notar el inmenso amor y admiración que los ojos del pelirrojo mostraba en ese momento.

Su corazón se llenaba de felicidad al pensar o hablar de él, como cuando escuchabas tu canción favorita en tu mejor momento y no te la podías sacar de la cabeza.

«Si Kenny supiera que lo sigo amando, ¿qué expresión pondría? Tal vez me vería como un idiota por seguir tan aferrado a estos inútiles sentimientos, o tal vez solo finja que nada pasó para no arruinar esta amistad. Quien sabe...»

—Yo diría que tú eres más valiente por la carrera que elegiste. Yo puedo salvar a alguien de algo peligroso pero no la acompaño en su proceso de recuperación. Creo que escuchar a una persona y ayudarla a que sepa lidiar con su vida, es mucho más valiente que solo salir a las calles con un arma —respondió el rubio portando la misma expresión que Kyle en ese momento.

«¿Está bien que vuelva a su vida tan de repente? Él avanzó muy bien sin mí, tal vez no debo involucrarme tanto con él. Pero...mi lado egoísta no me lo permite, aun si no me acepta de nuevo, quiero estar a su lado sin importar qué».

Si tan solo pudieran mirarse en ese momento, se dirían tantas cosas sin decir ni una palabra y dejarían atrás sus máscaras de "amigos" de una vez por todas.

* * *

Los dos se dejaron de hablar un tiempo, pero no porque quisieran, sino que su tiempo se había vuelto muy limitado: Kyle con sus exámenes y adelanto de su tesis, mientras que Kenny estaba tomando turnos nocturnos para reemplazar a un compañero, así que sus horarios no coincidían en lo absoluto. Fueron unas largas semanas para ambos realmente.

Cuando por fin Kyle terminó el semestre y Kenny tuvo más estabilidad en su trabajo, decidieron verse de nuevo, una salida de amigos solamente, nada más, o al menos esas eran sus intenciones aunque su corazón deseara algo más.

Decidieron ir a cine para ver el estreno de una película. Aunque fuera algo tan sencillo como eso, el judío sentía que dentro de poco no aguantaría más. Nunca sabía si Kenny era coqueto por naturaleza o tenía intenciones ocultas, ya que se había comportado como un total caballero: compró los tickets, le dedicaba miradas demasiado tiernas (aunque esto podía ser solo su imaginación), y cuando estaban dentro del cine, en más de una ocasión sus manos se tocaron "accidentalmente" pero después de la décima vez, ya le dejó de parecer una coincidencia, pero tampoco podía decir nada; lo estaba disfrutando de alguna manera. También, en cierta parte aburrida del filme, Kenny se recostó en su hombro por unos minutos, unos muy largos, donde intentó contener su respiración para ver si eso calmaba sus rápidos latidos (aunque anatómicamente no tuviera sentido alguno), pero por lo menos no duró mucho. ¿Acaso esto era una prueba de Moisés o qué carajos?

«Kyle, solo debes ser fuerte, ya no eres un mocoso de preparatoria».

Al salir, sintió que pudo dar un suspiro de alivio al tener un momento de tranquilidad en el baño.

Antes de salir y después de lavarse las manos, revisó su teléfono para ver si tenía una llamada o mensaje, aunque lo dudaba mucho, pero a veces su madre lo llamaba en el peor de los momentos y se alteraba si no le respondía a la segunda vez. Pero no, al parecer solo fue un mensaje de Matt avisándole que iría a una fiesta así que tenía la casa sola para hacer lo que quisiera, por el emoji de mirada sugerente, supo cual era su plan.

—¿Ya nos vamos? —preguntó Kenny antes de que pudiera mandarle un mensaje.

—Ah, claro —respondió guardando su celular.

Kyle poseía un carro como regalo de su padre para su cumpleaños el año pasado, lo cual había sido muy útil. En el camino tuvieron una charla sobre la película, pero luego decidieron poner algo en la radio, el dueño del auto soltó una carcajada cuando vio como su copiloto hacía una imitación nada linda de Demi Lovato.

—Agh, no quiero regresar a casa —soltó el rubio cuando pararon en un semáforo.

—Si Karen escucha eso te matará.

—Ja, me ganaría el sermón de mi vida —dijo con una sonrisa—, es que ella no está, al parecer tiene un trabajo importante que realizar y se quedó en la casa de una compañera...Solo espero que sea verdad.

—¿Te cuesta la idea de imaginarla con novio? —dijo de una forma bromista.

—¿Ahora quieres "psicoanalizarme"?

—Lo haré cuando me pagues para hacerlo.

—Uh, estoy bien así —se encogió de hombros—. Bueno, realmente me cuesta, siempre me ha parecido tan inocente, aun cuando ya es legalmente una adulta. Me sentiría traicionado si me ocultara que tiene un novio.

—No creo que lo haga, te aprecia mucho, a menos claro, que seas un celópata y por eso tenga miedo de decirte algo.

—¡¿Ah?! Soy el mejor hermano del mundo, siempre la he tratado bien y a los chicos que ahuyenté, fue por un bien. No se merecían a mi hermanita.

—De eso hablo.

—¿No te pasó lo mismo con Ike? Que yo recuerde también eras un poco sobreprotector.

—¡Se estaba acostando con su maestra! ¡Cuando tenía 5 años!

—Sigo sin verle lo malo.

—¡Agh!

—Es broma, broma, solo que realmente es divertido hacerte enojar.

—Como sea —cuando pararon en un semáforo, comenzó a hablar sin pensarlo—. ¿Quieres venir a mi casa? —un momento ¿qué carajos estaba diciendo? ¿Y si se malpensaba? ¡Agh! Ahora entendía a Tweek en sus ataques de nervios de alguna forma.

—Ehm, claro, pero ¿y tu compañero? —de alguna forma notó la duda en Kenny, tal vez si fue una mala idea.

—Fue a una fiesta —muy mala idea, la peor, ¿quién invitaba a su ex al tener la casa sola? Solo se veía como un intento desesperado para recuperarlo, cosa que definitivamente no quería hacer ¿o sí?

—Me parece bien, deberíamos comprar algo para tomar ¿no crees?

Tal vez comprar alcohol no era la mejor opción, necesitaba tener su mente clara para evitar hacer una estupidez como contarle como fueron los dos años sin él, o las veces que lloró como nenita cuando escuchaba canciones que le recordaban a él, o los primeros meses en la universidad donde tenía un aura tan sombría, que fácilmente lo confundieron con un emo antisocial, razón por la cual sus relaciones sociales no eran lo mejor. Joder, ¿por qué hacía las cosas impulsivamente?

Solo tenía que contenerse de beber mucho para evitar soltar información vergonzosa.

.

.

.

Hacer y decir eran cosas totalmente distintas. Eso Kyle debía aprenderlo muy bien. Toda su vida era una contradicción desde el momento en que se enamoró de Kenny, ni ya se sorprendía de lo que pasaba.

Kenny propuso un reto mientras veía una serie, la cual consistían en tomar un trago cada vez que pasara algo típico de esta. Al principio pensó que podría soportarlo dando pequeños sorbos, pero lamentablemente, la serie estaba tan llena de cliché que terminó bebiendo más de la cuenta.

—¿Sabes? Hubiera preferido un "yo nunca" —comentó Kenny.

—¿Y eso?

—A veces te permite descubrir cosas interesantes de la otra persona —respondió lanzándole una mirada algo...extraña. Tal vez era el alcohol que estaba comenzando a hacer efecto en él, pero se sentía levemente incómodo, como si la tensión comenzara a formarse más hasta ser palpable en el aire. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

—¿Acaso esto te ha ayudado a ligar? —preguntó sin pensarlo.

—Bueno, es difícil que las chicas acepten un trago a solas conmigo. Ya sabes, la desconfianza —respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

—Así que realmente has intentado salir con otras personas durante este tiempo ¿eh? —le dio otro trago a su bebida para ver si callaba su estúpida boca.

Kenny se quedó unos segundos en silencio, seguramente sabiendo que a partir de ahora tenía que pensar muy bien sus respuestas.

—No al principio —contestó apartando la mirada—. Intenté salir con alguien el año pasado, pero no resultó.

—Hum, ya veo —respondió no muy convencido.

—¿Y cómo ha sido tu vida amorosa? —preguntó Kenny como una forma de levantar el ánimo, aunque obviamente fue una mala idea.

—No he podido tener nada serio con nadie desde hace dos años, pero ya sabes, el estrés, el corazón roto, las dificultades de encontrar conexión, lo común —comenzó a decir con un tono bastante amargado.

Hablar de estas cosas ebrios seguramente no era muy buena idea…

—¿Corazón roto? —repitió Kenny.

—¿Oh? ¿Acaso no lo sabías? En el último año de preparatoria me enamoré y pensé que sería un amor no correspondido, así que cuando comenzamos a salir fue lo más feliz que me pasó en ese año. Pero no, terminó tan rápido como comenzó justo cuando me iba de la ciudad. Así que... sí, no fue un buen año para mi salud emocional.

—Kyle...lo siento —dijo Kenny bastante incómodo, ¿qué debía decir para mejorar las cosas?

—No tienes porque disculparte, ya lo hiciste, te entiendo, tuviste tus propios problemas —abrazó sus propias rodillas como si intentara consolarse a sí mismo o más bien como si quisiera alejarse de nuevo de todo.

—Joder, me siento del asco —masculló tapando sus ojos con su mano como si estuviera avergonzado—. Yo...realmente pensé que estarías bien, algo me decía "bueno, es Kyle, seguro estará bien".

—¡¿Cómo carajos crees que me sentiría si mi mejor amigo, la persona de la cual llevaba bastante tiempo enamorado, decide terminar conmigo y desaparecer de mi vida sin más?! —explotó el pelirrojo.

—¿Bastante tiempo? —se mostró confuso ante esto—. ¿Tu gusto no pasó a finales del año?

Kyle sintió lástima que todas sus lágrimas fueran desperdiciadas en un imbécil como ese.

—¡¿Cómo carajos no te das cuenta?! ¡Desde el inicio de ese año ya comenzaba a sentir algo por ti, imbécil! ¡Agh! Ni siquiera porque me preocupé de que descubrieras algo, seguro nunca hubieras salido conmigo en primer lugar si no te invitaba al baile —alzó su voz al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento tambaleándose un poco en el proceso, apuntándolo con el dedo de una forma acusatoria.

—Oh Dios, no puedo creerlo —murmuró Kenny bajando la mirada un momento—. Todo este tiempo pensé que tu gusto había sido algo reciente, no sé, pensé que solo comenzó cuando comenzaste a actuar raro cuando Cartman te amenazó —respondió sin pensarlo.

—Solo porque en ese tiempo las cosas comenzaron a ser raras contigo. Cuando por fin comencé a decir: "Tal vez debo de dejar de ser tan marica y hacer algo con mis sentimientos" —parecía realmente frustrado.

—¿Acaso esperabas qué lo supiera cómo si nada? ¡Mi yo de 17 años solo le interesaba el sexo! No quería pensar en romance ni nada por el estilo. Es más, hasta me había dicho "Tal vez no debería salir con nadie hasta que tenga una vida estable" —Kenny igual se levantó de su asiento.

Dos personas discutiendo sobre el pasado con alcohol en su sistema, no era el mejor escenario. Seguro los vecinos no tardarían en poner quejas sobre los gritos, pero desde que era un recinto usado más que todo por universitarios, seguro no era algo raro escuchar cosas así.

—¡¿Entonces por qué aceptaste salir conmigo?! ¿Para ver si podías ignorar tu estúpida promesa? —comenzó a decir—. ¿Te pareció divertido verme así? O ¿te acobardaste a último momento?

—¡Obviamente me acobardé! —confesó sorprendiéndolo un poco—. Me enamoré de mi mejor amigo en la peor época de mi vida, no quise ser egoísta contigo porque siento que lo fui durante toda nuestra amistad. Tenía miedo de que me odiaras ¿no entiendes? A diferencia de ti, se suponía que yo no tenía futuro, ni siquiera estudiando logré obtener una beca por toda la mierda que pasó en mi casa. No quería que me tuvieras lástima o sentirme como alguien patético a tu lado.

Esas palabras lo tomaron por sorpresa. ¿Lo hacía sentirse patético? Siempre tuvo el cuidado de no hacer sentir a Kenny menos que él, jamás fue su intención.

—¿Sabes? A veces tu amabilidad dolía más que cualquier otra cosa, porque solo pensaba "lo estoy haciendo sufrir innecesariamente por no ser de su nivel".

—Claro que sufriría contigo, sigo siendo tu amigo sobre todo así que obviamente lo que te pase te va a afectar.

—Ese es el punto Kyle: no quiero que mis problemas te afecten —dijo de una forma firme casi como una advertencia.

—Y tú no entiendes tampoco: no me importa sufrir contigo si estoy a tu lado —respondió igualmente el pelirrojo, negándose a aceptar la misma respuesta de hace años. Ahora era un adulto y no tuviera nada que lo atara, dejaría de tener arrepentimientos. Tomó un poco de aire y comenzó a hablar al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a él—. No tienes que pensar que cada persona debe lidiar con sus propios problemas, a veces es bueno conseguir ayuda, tener a alguien que te entienda o al menos puedas recurrir cada vez que sientes que tocas fondo...

Cuando Kenny parecía querer responder ante su lógica, Kyle se adelantó tomando su rostro con sus manos para besarlo. Fue un corto al inicio, se alejó para ver la reacción del rubio, y cuando pensó que sería rechazado, Kenny acortó definitivamente la distancia poniendo una mano sobre su cintura y la otra detrás de su cabeza para que se besaran de nuevo, pero esta vez de una forma más desesperada como si intentaran reponer todos esos años sin verse. La temperatura comenzó a subir y los antiguos sentimientos comenzaron a mostrarse en medio del contacto físico.

Ahora no podían simplemente alejarse, no después de tantos años tan lejos uno del otro. Ahora a ninguno de los dos le importaba el mañana, lo único seguro era el ahora y estaban más que dispuestos a disfrutarlo negándose a tener algún arrepentimiento sobre este en el futuro.

Llegaron como pudieron a la habitación de Kyle, este ni siquiera supo como llegaron sin accidentes a la habitación a pesar de estar algo ebrios. Kenny pareció dudar un poco cuando lo llevó hasta la cama, seguramente pensando que no era la mejor idea hacerlo en ese estado, sin embargo, el Broflovski no estaba de acuerdo. Con un solo beso le indicó que todo estaría bien y así prosiguieron.

Las manos de ambos buscaban ansiosas debajo de sus ropas, hasta que estas dejaron de ser un estorbo, intentando desvelar cualquier misterio o secreto, Kyle pudo notar algunas cicatrices de las cuales seguro le preguntaría en algún futuro. Kenny por su parte, encontró algunas pecas del contrario pensando que fácilmente podía hacer una constelación con ellas.

En ningún momento se alejaron temiendo que el calor o la presencia del otro se desvaneciera como un sueño más. Se aferraban fuertemente el uno al otro para unirse completamente, ya fuera corporal y espiritual. Todo lo que estuviera afuera de esa habitación, no importaba más, ni siquiera su pasado; aunque esa haya sido la razón por la cual están ahí en ese momento.

Ambos se sentían en su sitio seguro, a salvo de todos esos malos pensamientos, era como ese sentimiento de estar en casa.

Kenny jamás, en sus 22 años de vida había experimento lo que la gente romántica llamaba "hacer el amor", siempre pensó que era una fantasía para los noviazgos, que al final eso solo era una forma romántica de llamar al sexo y de darle un significado, aunque al final no tuviera ninguno, después de todo, era una necesidad biológica que cumplir, nada más. Pero, al conocer a Kyle, por fin entendió que eran dos cosas totalmente diferentes: tener sexo como tal es un acto con cualquiera, pero hacer el amor era como darle una parte de tu corazón a la otra persona; otra manera de demostrar tus sentimientos de una forma más intensa.

Kyle, aunque fuera un romántico, tampoco lo había experimentado, después de todo, nunca pudo amar del todo a sus anteriores parejas como para sentir ese sentimiento que sus libros describían. Siempre se imaginó como sería volverse uno con Kenny, y hasta ahora, la realidad superó su imaginación. No sabía si era por la experiencia previa del contrario o sus sentimientos solo intensificaba el placer. Solo podía pensar que sentía que por fin tenía al alcance de su mano aquella cosa que tanto deseaba sin saberlo.

La noche pareció tan fugaz e intensa que los dos pensaron que era unas de sus tantas fantasías con el otro. Solo cuando terminaron y se acostaron al lado del otro mirándose fijamente mientras acariciaban dulcemente el cuerpo del otro, como si no pudieran creer lo que acababa de pasar.

—Whoa, en serio, no pensé que la noche acabaría así —Kyle fue el primero en romper el silencio.

—Ya sabes que todo es impredecible conmigo. Aunque hubiera preferido venir, ehm, mejor preparado —comentó algo incómodo.

—No te preocupes por eso. Confío en ti.

—¿Sabes qué puedes condenar tu futuro al estar con alguien cómo yo? —mencionó Kenny con una leve sonrisa.

—Estaremos condenados cuando no podamos solucionar las cosas. Ahora somos adultos, podemos tomar nuestras propias decisiones —dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa y pasando una mano por los cabellos rubios de su ahora ¿pareja?—. A menos claro que tengas algún asunto pendiente que te evite tener una en este momento —añadió con sarcasmo.

—Oye, fue un golpe bajo —fingió estar dolido. Se apoyó en su codo para alzarse un poco—. Ya no tengo problemas con mis padres (más o menos), mi hermana está bien y tengo un trabajo estable...lo único que quedaría sería estudiar, pero para eso te necesito.

—¿Piensas entrar a una universidad? —preguntó algo sorprendido.

—Claro, no puedo quedarme como oficial todo el tiempo. Pienso seguir ascendiendo, quien sabe, hasta un día me convierta en un famoso detective —dijo algo orgulloso.

—Estaría encantado de ayudarte —respondió con una sincera sonrisa. Kenny no pudo contenerse y volvió a besarlo, pero esta vez de una forma más dulce.

A pesar del cansancio, ambos se quedaron hablando de distintas cosas, ahora sin la incomodidad de tener que guardarse sus palabras para evitar ambientes incómodos. Kyle le habló sobre sus ideas del futuro, sobre Stan y Emma, sobre el odio que Lily le tenía a él, hasta cosas minúsculas como su estudio. Kenny por su parte le contó más lo que pasó en estos años sin verse, contando sus momentos más difíciles, que solo le provocaron un apretón en el pecho.

—Lo que me permitía continuar día a día, además de Karen, era pensar "¿cómo estará Kyle en este momento? Seguro está bien, es fuerte después de todo". Solo podía pensar que cuando te volviera a ver quería mostrarte mi versión mejorada y no la del chico pobre del pueblo de hace unos años.

—Pff, y yo en cambio era más dramático, pensando que incluso te fuiste a otro país o algo por el estilo. Hasta a veces temía ver tu rostro en el periodico que mostrara tu cadáver —tomó un poco de aire antes de continuar—. Siempre tuve ese miedo a perderte, a tal extremo que soñé tu muerte en más de una ocasión.

—Kyle… —el tono de Kenny se volvió más serio—. ¿Te acuerdas de cuándo éramos niños y te decía que mi superpoder era no morir? —Kyle asintió algo extrañado—. Es verdad. Todo eso es verdad. Al parecer cuando mis padres fueron parte del culto de Cthulhu me pasaron una maldición o una mierda como esa, cada vez que muero, renazco y nadie lo recuerda.

—Espera ¿qué? —ahora fue su turno de alzarse para mirarlo con sorpresa—. Más te vale que sea una jodida broma.

—Oh vamos, ¿acaso nunca te has preguntado cómo es que pude ser Mysterion sin recibir ni un rasguño? O ¿cómo yo era el que hacía las cosas más arriesgadas y salía ileso a pesar de que ningún niño podía sobrevivir a algo así?

Kyle se quedó sin habla, las memorias de su infancia eran algo difusas, especialmente con Kenny en ciertos aspectos. ¿Era real? Bueno, muchas cosas raras han pasado en su vida pero es difícil imaginarse algo como ello.

—Está bien si no te acuerdas —dijo acariciando la mejilla del pelirrojo—. Nunca nadie lo ha hecho realmente.

—Pero ahora si habrá alguien que se acuerde —afirmó Kyle—. Que se suponga que eres inmortal no quiere decir que deje de preocuparme por ti.

—Por eso te amo —lo besó nuevamente—. ¿Qué tal si tenemos otra ronda? —dijo de una forma poco sugerente.

—Creo que ya me dio sueño…

—¡Kyle!

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, mientras hacían el desayuno o mejor dicho, el casi almuerzo, Matt llegó ocasionando un silencio algo incómodo en el lugar.

—¿Hola? —dijo Kenny en un intento de aliviar la situación.

—¡Hola! Un gusto, soy Matt —saludó con una sonrisa a Kenny pero volvió a cambiar totalmente su cara a una de enojo al dirigirse a Kyle—. Nunca me vuelvas a mentir en la cara de esa forma —y se fue a su habitación.

—¿Acaso le mentiste sobre lo nuestro? —preguntó Kenny lanzándole una mirada de indignación.

—Se supone que no teníamos nada hace unos días —contestó con un tono molesto.

—Mejor terminemos de hacer el desayuno —dijo abrazándolo por la espalda para besar su mejilla.

—Si, hagamos algo para Matt...tal vez así se le pase el enojo por "mentirle".

Kenny se apoyó en la alacena distrayéndose mientras veía a Kyle. Verlo ahí, usando su pijama mientras intentaba encender la estufa solo lo hizo pensar "quiero vivir el resto de mi vida con este hombre". Todavía se sentía culpable por lo que pasó hace años, se arrepentía tanto de haber abandonado su camino seguro, pero en parte todavía seguía creyendo que tenía razón o tal vez solo los hizo perder más tiempo, pero ¿quién sabe? Lo único importante es que ya se estaban juntos y no quería separarse de él en ningún momento.

—Hey Kyle —llamó su atención— te amo —dijo cuando sus miradas se encontraron, haciendo que el contrario se pusiera avergonzado.

—¿Por qué te estás poniendo tan cursi tan temprano? —masculló volviendo a lo que estaba siendo como una forma de luchar contra la vergüenza.

Si hace unos meses le hubieran dicho que Kenny entraría de nuevo a su vida y que volverían a estar juntos, seguramente se le habría reído en la cara a esa persona para luego lamentarse porque pensaría que no podía ser cierto. Ahora que estaba de nuevo a su lado, no quería volver a perderlo como antes, ahora sí era un adulto y no un adolescente pasando una etapa, en este momento sentía que podía seguirlo a cualquier parte del mundo e incluso del universo.

Enamorarse siempre es una mala idea, la peor de todas, pero al mismo tiempo, es una de las ideas más bellas que hay.

* * *

 **Si llegaron hasta aquí se ganaron...¡una galleta! Okno, pero en serio espero que les haya gustado. Al final estos dos pendejos tuvieron su final feliz luego de mucho tiempo xD**

 **Sé que algunos todavía se preguntan que pasó con Stan y Emma, pero me pareció difícil poner su relación sin que se viera forzada, ya que la historia sigue siendo de Kyle y Kenny. Así que si quieren saber más sobre ellos puedo subir un capítulo extra o algo (aunque no prometo nada), solo díganlo y lo pensaré o simplemente responderé las preguntas que tengan.**

 **Pero por ahora solo les puedo dar esta información: Stan se fue a vivir solo cuando sus padres se divorciaron, lo cual empeoro su depresión. Emma lo ayudó en este proceso, por lo cual Stan comenzó a fijarse en ella, pero teme que su amor sea por conveniencia y no tanto porque realmente la ame, así que él prefiere esperar a curarse y estar totalmente "cuerdo" para intentarlo con ella. Sin embargo, su situación es la misma que Kyle y Kenny: parecen pareja aunque ni ellos sepan como llamar su relación.**

 **Oh si, podría sacar un fic de estos dos con tanto material que tengo (?)**

 **Y si no les gustó, lo siento (?) pero pueden quedarse con el final que tenía planeado desde un principio, no me tiren piedras recuerden que soy una persona con sentimientos...creo. Realmente a mi me dejó inconforme algunas partes, pero a veces no sé si es una autocrítica o simplemente mi pesimismo hablando.**

 **Veré si traigo más material de estos dos, o sino nos veremos en otro fandom que tengamos en común.**

 **¡Nos leemos luego!**


End file.
